Kaitou Red Velvet Cake
by Cakedecorator
Summary: Picking up from where I left off, Katsumi Hikari is a normal girl during the day, but in the evening, she's the masked Phantom Thief, Red Velvet Cake, a thief with good morals and an even better disguise. Being a rectifier of sins, she steals from crooks and puts them behind bars. But Kenshin Jiro Jr., who's crushing on her, wants to catch her!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm sorry about the sudden delete and repost of practically EVERYTHING. Family issues. Enough said there, now let's get going!**

**Looks like Hikari has her work cut out for her in this chapter. Not only is Jr. still on the prowl, but also he has backup this time: Mouri Kogoro, his daughter Ran, and young Edogawa Conan. Can Hikari outrun these cops and do her job without any problem?**

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!**_  
_** Rectifying Sins at the same time!**_  
_** Only does her deeds for what's right!**_  
_** She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!**_  
_** She always gets the top test grade!**_  
_** She won't pass up a mission for anything!**_  
_** She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!**_  
_** Junichi Yoichi!  
**_ _** Kenshin Jr.!**_  
_** Tatsuo and Eriko!**_

_**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!**_  
_** She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!**_  
_** Rectifying Sins at the same time!**_  
_** With her friends at her side!**_  
_** She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_  
_** She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_  
_** She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Conan Meets Red Velvet Cake!_

Hikari was walking on her way home from school with Shizuka and Junichi who were on their way to their own homes. They were all smiling to each other and were happy.

"Hikari-chan," Shizuka said. "I'll be going to the Temple to work on my Torah studies as usual as I do for after school."

"Take a break from it, Shizuka," Hikari said. "It's Friday. You can't work on a weekend!"*

"Oh, right," Shizuka said. "I forgot. But still, I need to make sure that no one has any problems."

"True," Junichi said. "After all, Hikari-chan and I can't do our Phantom Thief work without knowing if anything is wrong."

"But I've been reading articles in newspapers about random robberies going on around town. And luckily, none of them have put the blame of Red Velvet Cake." Hikari said.

"I could do research on those while I'm at the temple today," Shizuka said. "I'll see you later."

Shizuka then started off to the school Temple as she waved goodbye to her friends.

However, Hikari then saw Jr. walking over to them. Behind him was a man with a small moustache, a girl about seventeen behind him, holding the right hand of a boy with glasses, about seven years of age.

"Oi, Katsumi," Jr. said. "Red Velvet Cake is finally going to be behind bars!"

"And what makes you say that?" Hikari said, not believing him.

"I got backup," Jr. said. "Detective Mouri Kogoro is here to help me apprehend that thief."

"_Wait… Does he mean THE Detective Mouri Kogoro who is also known as Sleeping Kogoro? This isn't good." _Hikari thought. "Well, at least you have someone more competent than you."

"You should see Dad when he's drunk on beer." The girl said.

"Oh, pardon me," Jr. said. "This is his daughter, Ran, and then here's their little friend, Edogawa Conan."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," Junichi said. "But me and Hikari-chan should get going."

"You act like another Conan," Kogoro said, annoyed. "Another smart-aleck."

"No one treats Junichi-kun that way!" Hikari said. "Anyway, I should get home. My parents are not the types to let tardiness off so easily."

Hikari then walked away from the group with Junichi following her.

"_There's something about that Hikari-san that's a little unnerving…" _Conan thought, looking at Hikari suspiciously.

Conan then saw a girl with red hair, tan skin and blue eyes walking to the temple. She was wearing a silver and white sailor suit-like uniform. Her shoes were purple, with white knee-high socks. Also, on the blue scarf she was wearing, there was a Silver Star of David in the center of it. She was holding a brown satchel bag in her right hand. She was looking so sad.

'_I wonder what's going on with that girl,' _Conan thought. _'I think I better follow her.'_ and he let go off Ran hand and ran after her.

"Hey Conan-kun where are you going?" Ran shouted. Then she ran after him.

The girl entered the temple.

When Conan made it, he saw that the door to the Temple was open. He ran in and then silently walked up the stairs to the synagogue. He then waited outside the door to the synagogue.

"What are you doing now Conan-kun?" Ran said as she walks towards him after walking up the stairs to the synagogue. Conan turned around and signs Shhh to her, signaling her to be quiet. He then stops and turned around.

He saw in Shizuka in her rabbi clothes who was there as she said for her reason when the girl who walked in, sat down.

Shizuka noticed this, come up to the girl and then looked over to the girl and inquired, "Hello there. May I help you with something?"

Conan who decided to listen to the conversation then peeked in and listens to the conversation.

"Well, my name is Miwa and I'm in third year of middle school. I had this jewel encrusted gold pocket watch that was stolen from me due to the random robberies that are happening lately." Miwa said, sadly and soon tears were rolling down her face.

"_The random robberies? How exactly does this tie in with Red Velvet Cake's operations?" _Conan thought.

Ran was thinking the same thing as Conan as they listened to the conversation.

"Oh I've heard of the random robberies that are happening lately. But how is this pocket watch important to you?" said Shizuka.

"Well, it was a gift from my twin brother, Nobu. He died in a plane crash last year when he went to study abroad in America for over an entire year. It's very important to me because its helps me keep the memories of him alive. But because it's now gone from me, I don't know what to do." Miwa said, in a trembling voice and then she put her head down, put her hands on her face and started to cry.

Shizuka then put her right hand on Miwa right shoulder and said, "Don't cry Miwa-san. It'll be alright because I'm sure God has heard your cries for help and is going to help you."

Miwa uncovered her face, put her head up, wipe the tears off her face and with a sad smile she nodded.

"Ran-neechan," Conan whispered into Ran's ear. "We need to get to Kogoro-oji and tell him this!"

"You're right," Ran said. "Let's go."

Ran and Conan then left the Temple and then started to go and find Kogoro.

Miwa then left, not knowing that they were being eavesdropped on, and then Shizuka checked around before picking up her cell phone.

Hikari then opened the door to her house and then after she closed the door as she entered, she said, "Mom, Dad, we've got a problem!"

Eriko then walked over to her daughter and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Have you heard about Mouri Kogoro? That detective?" Hikari asked.

"What about him?" Tatsuo asked.

"He's here in town, with a goal to catch Red Velvet Cake!" Hikari said.

"Uh, oh," Tatsuo said. "If I were you, I'd keep my distance from him."

"That was my intention, but thanks for the warning." Hikari said.

Hikari's cell phone started ringing with a ringer that signaled a text message. Hikari picked up, and then read the message aloud, saying, _"Hikari-chan, we've got another mission. I've already contacted Junichi-kun and asked him to get over to the school's temple. Hurry, but make sure Detective Mouri doesn't see you and get suspicious."_

"That's your cue," Eriko said. "Go get em!"

Hikari then started out of her house and then started running off to the Temple.

Meanwhile, Conan was giving Kogoro and Jr. the low-down of what he had experienced at the Temple.

"So, Miwa-san is a victim of the random robberies, as well…" Kogoro summarized. "Looks like Red Velvet Cake is up to her usual tricks."

"I really hate to burst your bubble, detective, but there's no chance Red Velvet Cake is the one behind these random thefts. In fact, if she was, then she'd be returning those items back to their legal owners." Jr. said.

"What makes you say that?" Conan asked.

"Well, Red Velvet Cake _never_ steals without an honorable motive. She's just not like your average crook; far from it," Jr. explained. "Every time I try to get her, she always gets away, and what she stole turns out to be illegally obtained in the first place. From my experience, she does her stealing ways because she not only stops the crooks and helps the cops, but she also returns what she steals to their rightful owners."

"Like Robin Hood did: 'steal from the rich to feed the poor'. Red Velvet Cake does something similar?" Ran said.

"That's exactly what she does, Ran-san," Jr. said. "She's just not the average type of thief."

"So what? Are we just going to leave her alone?" Kogoro said.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Detective," Conan said. "Even though Jr. is speaking from experience, you never know when a thief has a good heart. I say we should double check and make sure we're not wrong on this hunch."

"I thought I told you to stay out of the way!" Kogoro said.

Hikari who saw them and decided to listen and see what their doing was listening in on their conversation and then she dashed off to the Temple. Conan sensed that she was close, but when he looked around, he saw no one.

"_Shoot. I guess this bunch is a tough nut to crack…" _Hikari thought, as she was running.

Hikari soon made it to the temple, and walked inside the synagogue. She soon noticed that Junichi and Shizuka were on the bima, awaiting Hikari's arrival.

"Hikari-chan, you're here, good," Shizuka said. "We've got a new mission."

"As well as another few pests with that new detective around. I can't believe that drunkard of a detective could be famous. Even that little boy seemed smarter than HIM." Junichi said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Hikari said. "But for now, what's the matter, Shizuka?"

"We have a girl named Miwa. Her pocket watch was stolen from her, and it was by the same person who is committing all of these random thefts. That pocket watch was from her twin brother, Nobu but he died and now that the watch is gone, her feelings and memories are lost, too." Shizuka explained.

"Well, you know what that means," Junichi said. "Hikari-chan, time for the warning notice."

"Right… But how am I going to get it to Jr. without arousing suspicion? Don't forget, there's Kogoro, Ran, and Conan that are potentially going to get in the way of this…" Hikari said.

"You'll find a way," Shizuka said. "Being a Phantom Thief is in your blood. You can outrun these guys if you just figure out how to fool them."

"Shizuka's right," Junichi said. "So let's hurry and get that note to Jr."

"She can't yet; I still need to do the research on the random robberies and the pocket watch." Shizuka said.

"While you do that, I'll head back home and inform my parents," Hikari said. "I always tell them about my heists before going on with them. They trust me, and I would never betray their faith in me."

"See you later, then," Junichi said. "I need to head back to the farmers' market to help dad."

Meanwhile, Jr. was with Kogoro, Ran, and Conan at his place, discussing the plan to catch Red Velvet Cake.

"Well, first things first: we'll have to wait for her warning notice," Jr. said. "She has this habit of sending me warning letters when I least expect it. In fact…"

~Flashback: Chapter 3~

During their lunch block, Kenshin Jr. had just finished eating his packed lunch and was about to start in on his dark chocolate cupcake. He opened his mouth to take a bite when the cupcake exploded, covering everyone within three feet of him in chocolate cake and frosting. Kenshin Jr. blinked in confusion before a piece of paper fell into his hand.

It read, _"__Tonight I'm going to warehouse 51 at the docks to steal Kenta's violin – Red Velvet Cake__"_

"Red Velvet Cake's warning letter!" Kenshin Jr. shouted, standing up. "But why leave it in the cupcake I was about to eat…?"

~End of Flashback~

"I swear… Sometimes I think Red Velvet Cake finds this amusing." Jr. said, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

Conan and Ran were doing their best to keep their laughs down, but failed at it, and they burst out laughing.

"This isn't like a normal thief," Kogoro said. "Are you sure that she never keeps what she steals?"

"The clients never press charges against her when she steals, so she's not that type of thief." Jr. informed.

"_Weird… A thief who pulls pranks of her pursuer, only steals for others' sake, and helps the real culprits get caught," _Conan thought. _"I'm starting to think that Red Velvet Cake is just like her name: sinful, yet sweet."_

Hikari was walking on her way home, when she ran into Jr. and the others.

"Oi, Katsumi!" Jr. said, as he approached Hikari. "This time, Red Velvet Cake will be caught!"

"Don't get cocky," Hikari said. "You're just a clumsy idiot who is nothing less than a little kid! I'll bet even Detective Mouri won't be able to catch her! In fact, Red Velvet Cake will NEVER be caught!"

"Well maybe not but I bet Conan-kun can catch her as he most of the times managed to get back stolen items that Kaitou Kid who is also like Red Velvet Cake, an uncatchable thief." Jr. said.

"Ever thought that maybe the original Kaitou Kid is dead?" Hikari said, impudently.

"If that's the case, then who would be taking up as Kaitou Kid now?" Kogoro inquired.

"Maybe he's the second generation of 'Kaitou Kid'? Because as you get older, you get slower but he's fast." Hikari suggested.

"_Hikari does have a point. If the original Kaitou Kid died somehow, then it would make perfect sense if his son took up the role." _Conan thought. _"Maybe… Could Hikari be…?"_

"Anyway, what makes you think Red Velvet Cake won't be caught?" Jr. demanded.

Hikari tensed up a bit, but was noticed by Conan.

"_Why is she so nervous?" _Conan thought.

"Because I just know! Don't forget, Phantom Thieves have been all around Japan for ages, and none of them have been caught! What makes you think that Red Velvet Cake would be any different?" Hikari inquired.

"I have to agree with Hikari-chan," Ran said. "Kaitou Kid can't be caught. Then again, Red Velvet Cake has only been doing this for about five years. She must be pretty young and athletic in order to elude the cops so easily."

"Only five years and she's managed to gain this much attention? Sheesh, she's talented." Kogoro said.

"Which is all the more reason to arrest her!" Jr. said.

"Why can't you just leave her alone, Jr.?" Hikari demanded, with tears in her eyes. "It's not stealing if she brings the items back to their real owners, _IS IT_?"

Conan noticed these tears and felt that something was amiss.

Jr. mulled over this for a bit, but he gave no answer to Hikari and then said, "Righteous motives don't justify crimes."

Conan sweat dropped and felt rather torn between the two teenagers in their argument.

"Fine! Be that way! But you'll regret stopping her when so many people who have been scammed or robbed won't get their possessions back, and it will all be because of corrupted, incompetent cops like yourself!" Hikari said, as she ran off in tears and went back home.

"_Strange… She seems to know a lot about the cops' ability for a regular person… It's probably just my imagination. And she's right about what Red Velvet Cake does: it's not stealing if someone gets their precious things returned to them." _Conan thought.

Hikari, still in tears, was running away to her home when her cell phone started ringing with a ringer that signaled a text message. Hikari picked up, and then read the message, which said, _"Hikari-chan, I've done the research. I've already contacted Junichi-kun and asked him to get over to the synagogue. Hurry, but make sure Detective Mouri, Ran, Conan and Jr. don't see you, get suspicious, and follow you."_

Hikari then took off to the temple.

"So what did you discover during your research?" Hikari asked Shizuka. They, along with Junichi were in the temple, in front of the Torah.

"I've discovered the person behind the random robberies, a man name Kichiro who's a secretary. He steals because he wants to sell the items for money. He hides all the items he stole in a chest at his house." Shizuka answered.

"But what about Miwa's pocket watch?" Hikari asked Shizuka.

"Well, it turns out that Miwa's pocket watch is worth more than all the items that Kichiro stole combined." Shizuka answered.

"Wow that's how much it's worth from a pocket watch? Well to get that warning notice to Jr., Hikari-chan." Junichi said to Hikari.

"Right." Hikari said as she nodded.

Back with Jr. and the others, they were just sitting around, bored to tears, and Conan was just playing around with some origami paper he had found earlier.

Jr. was fiddling with some cookies that Ran had just finished baking, when one exploded into red confetti and then a note fell into his hands.

It read: _"Next Saturday at 7:45 PM, I will be stealing the jewel-encrusted golden pocket watch at the docks. – Red Velvet Cake"_

"Red Velvet Cake's warning notice!" Jr. shouted, as he got everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" Kogoro said.

"Red Velvet Cake sent in her warning letter through… exploding… cookies…" Jr. said, rather embarrassed.

Conan got a good look at the letter and he said, "For a Phantom Thief, she's not shy about giving people an opening to catch her."

"Yeah, Conan, you're right," Kogoro said. "Last time I checked, Kaitou Kid's warning notices are more cryptic, but Red Velvet Cake's are so blunt and open that it's actually like she WANTS to be caught."

"Not likely," Jr. said. "She does this at my request. I want to be able to catch her and know who she is."

"Maybe it's Hikari-san?" Ran said. "She seemed rather adamant on insulting you."

"It can't be her," Jr. said. "If it was, her grades would be at the bottom… Much like me."

"That's true," Conan said. "Someone who's a Phantom Thief isn't really one who has time for studies."

"Conan, I thought I told you to stay out of the way!" Kogoro said, as he kicked Conan out of the room.

Conan landed on his stomach and started moaning in pain.

"_Those idiots won't be able to catch that thief if they get cocky. I'm sure that Red Velvet Cake is no easy catch, but I should get Professor Agasa to help." _Conan thought.

Conan then took out his Earring Cellphone, and dialed Professor Agasa's phone number.

Dr. Agasa then picked up the portable phone in his office, and said, "Hello?"

"Dr. Agasa, it's me, Shinichi," Conan said, through the phone. "I need you to go through my father's files on Kaitou Red Velvet Cake."

"Kaitou Red Velvet Cake, you say?" Dr. Agasa said. "Sounds like an intriguing person. I'll see what I can do. But why do you want to know?"

"Thanks, Professor," Conan said. "This girl isn't your normal thief. She's like a female Robin Hood. I need more information on her."

"Okay, but I hope this doesn't end up like when you first met Kaitou Kid, Shinichi." Agasa said, before he hung up.

Conan then hung up on his end and then went back inside the other room where Jr. and Kogoro were still bickering while Ran was sitting on the sidelines.

"Are they still fighting over how to catch Red Velvet Cake?" Conan asked.

"Yes," Ran said. "Apparently Dad wants to ambush Red Velvet Cake at the docks with so many cops, she won't be able to get away. But Jr. is informing him that she's capable of jumping the highest and farthest of any girl he's ever seen, so an ambush is out of the question. Jr. also says that Red Velvet Cake normally comes from above."

Conan then got annoyed again.

It was 7:30 PM the following Saturday, and Hikari was at the Temple with Junichi.

"Ready?" Shizuka said.

"Right." Junichi and Hikari said.

Hikari put her hands together, closed her eyes, and then took a deep breath.

"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said.

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

Junichi put his hands together and closed his eyes as he said, "Oh, God, please let me help those in need!"

The rosary started to shine dark brown as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround

Junichi, while he transformed into his Kaitou outfit.

_"Sin!"_

Junichi put on his top hat. He then lifted his arms and hands in the air forming the Dark brown tuxedo with light brown trip.

_"Steal!"_

His Cape was formed behind Junichi and then the cape went onto Junichi shoulders.

_"Forgive!"_

Junichi's mask was formed at the top of Junichi head, which it moved and went on Junichi's face.

Junichi, who was now Dark Devil's Cake then posed: his eyes open, tipped his hat, he arms crossed and he was smiling.

Shizuka, Dark Devil's Cake, and Red Velvet Cake then lowered their heads, and said, "May The Eternal One's blessing be our path to victory."

Red Velvet Cake then used the grappling rock candy attachment to her Icing String Pen to latch onto the next roof. She pulled the string back into the pen while she started swinging to the docks. Dark Devil's Cake then used his hand chopper to keep him up in the air as he followed Red Velvet Cake to the scene.

Kogoro, Jr., Ran, and Conan were then at the docks, ready to get Red Velvet Cake and put her in prison.

"Ran-neechan, I'm going to go to the rooftops and patrol there," Conan said. "I'm hoping to intercept Red Velvet Cake from up there."

"Good idea, Conan-kun," Jr. said. "We'll handle things here."

Conan then ran up to the rooftop of the warehouses and was waiting to pull a trap on Red Velvet Cake.

His Earring Cell Phone then went off, and when Conan picked up, it was Dr. Agasa.

"Dr. Agasa, is that you?" Conan said.

"Yes, it's me, Shinichi," Agasa said. "I've read over your father's file on Red Velvet Cake, and although it shows about the heists she's pulled over the years, it also shows her motives and her history."

"Hit me with what you've got." Conan said.

"According to this: Red Velvet Cake is a friend to the innocent, and an enemy all of who are dishonest because Red Velvet Cake's nightly "heists" are actually missions to get any illegally obtained items, and get them back to their original owners, or steal something for a perfectly good reason that justifies what she does. She's also an amazing athlete and multilingual." Dr. Agasa said.

"Sounds like this girl is a tough nut to crack. It's like she's a good-hearted thief like Jr. says. I wonder if she's the only Phantom Thief in the city." Conan said.

"It's funny that you mention other thieves, Shinichi," Agasa said. "Listen to this: apparently, she's influenced by many other Phantom Thieves who do the exact same thing. However, there was the most recently retired Phantom Thief, Saint Agate. More than twenty years ago he and another Phantom Thief, Angelic Nightingale, just returned their stolen items all of a sudden and then disappeared. Now, sixteen years later, a new Phantom Thief Red Velvet Cake has surfaced and is picking up where Saint Agate left off."

"Wow… It's almost as if those two thieves are her parents." Conan said.

"Speaking of ancestors," Agasa said. "Apparently, the files also said that she's a direct descendant of Phantom Thief J, which stands for 'Justice'. Her reasons and style for stealing is exactly the same as Red Velvet Cake's."

"So all of these Phantom Thief's get away from the cops, return what they steal, and then just up and disappear." Conan said.

"I also read that her athletic ability and cleverness is what makes her so elusive. She's been doing her thing for five years…"

"Five years? She's probably quite young, then." Conan said.

"Alright, then call me if you need anything else, okay?" Agasa said.

Conan nodded, and then he hung up.

However, Conan did not know that he was overheard from below. Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake were then listening in on him and were a little concerned.

"I'll take up to the rooftops, and you go around the back to distract the cops while I go and steal the watch." Red Velvet Cake said.

Dark Devil's Cake nodded and then took off while Red Velvet Cake then jumped up to the rooftop with ease.

Hearing her footsteps, Conan turned around and saw Red Velvet Cake. She was smiling and she was posing as if she were a model.

"_Is that Red Velvet Cake…? She's kinda pretty… But she's so confident…"_ Conan thought.

Red Velvet Cake then started approaching while smiling as she walking like she was on a catwalk.

"_Who is this girl? She's so confident… There's a sea of cops out there and she isn't even nervous. And she's young… Twenty, maybe eighteen… But it's hard to tell with her mask on."_ Conan thought.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" Red Velvet Cake said. "This place can be quite hazardous when the moon's at its peak."

"I'm just wandering around. Besides, you get a good view of the stars here." Conan said. From behind, he was preparing his Stun-Gun wristwatch.

"Well, that's nice, but I really hate to do this to a little boy, so… Forgive me, but this is for the sake of an innocent victim." Red Velvet Cake said.

She then took out her buttercream bombs and then threw them at Conan. When they exploded, the honey and frosting stuck him to the roof like glue.

"_Oh, no! I'm trapped… But what did she mean by 'for the sake of an innocent victim'? Was the watch taken illegally and is she trying to get it back?"_

"I really hate to do this, but I need to go. I'll see you around, kid." Red Velvet Cake said, as she leaped off of the roof.

"_Her voice was certainly familiar." _Conan thought, sweat dropping. He managed to get out of his trap, and then he ran down to the docks to see all of the action.

Meanwhile, Red Velvet Cake ran over to Dark Devil's Cake, who was setting up confetti explosion boxes around the site.

Red Velvet Cake noticed Kichiro and his client, who seemed to be a very nice man.

"So, the pocket watch? How much is it worth?" Mr. Yamada said.

"I'd say around 20,000,000¥, and that's just a start." Kichiro said.

"That scumbag…" Red Velvet Cake muttered. "I won't let him do this!"

"_Why is she trying to steal that watch when she doesn't want it for herself? If she's doing it to help someone, then I don't see a problem…" _Conan thought.

However, she saw a few obstacles: Kogoro, Ran, and Jr. She groaned inwardly, and then she thought, _"Those three… What a pain."_

Dark Devil's Cake took Red Velvet Cake's hand and then said, "I'll create the diversion, while you steal the pocket watch. I'll also keep Kogoro distracted."

"Are you sure you're up for it? I've heard he knows Judo." Red Velvet Cake warned.

"You know Judo, too." Dark Devils' Cake reminded her.

"Point taken, but remember: Kogoro is no joke when it comes to his work, but even I can outrun him." Red Velvet Cake said.

"_She thinks Kogoro is a world-class detective, too? Even if he isn't, she'd outrun him regardless." _Conan thought, with a bemused look on his face.

"Well, are you sure Red Velvet Cake is going to steal that watch? Now's good a time as ever." Kogoro asked Jr.

"She's most likely going to put on some type of diversion before sneaking in and stealing the watch, but she's also certain to be retrieving the watch rather than stealing it." Jr. explained.

"Hmph. Leave it to Jr. to be a complete moron, but he's aware of your style." Dark Devil's Cake said.

"Well, set off the confetti bombs, Dark Devil's Cake." Red Velvet Cake said.

Dark Devil's Cake smirked, picked up a trigger button, and then pressed it, causing the confetti bombs to explode and it released confetti and smoke, causing everyone to cough.

"Game, set," Red Velvet Cake said. She ran in through the cover, and she swiped the watch from Kichiro's hand and then ran right past Kogoro, Jr., and Ran without stopping for a second. "S'il vous plaît pardonnez cette intrusion! Cette montre de poche belle appartient à une jeune femme avec des souvenirs enfermés dans l', ne sont pas vendus illégalement par Kichiro, ce méchant homme! (Please forgive this intrusion! This beautiful pocket watch belongs to a young woman with memories locked in it, not sold illegally by Kichiro, this wicked man!)"

"Um, does anyone know what she just said?" Ran asked.

Jr. then looked up to see Red Velvet Cake and then shouted, "I've got you this time, Red Velvet Cake!"

Jr. started running up the fire escape stairs to the rooftop where Red Velvet Cake was standing, with Kogoro and Ran following.

Red Velvet Cake stood confidently in front of her pursuers, and smirked.

"Stop right there, Kaitou Red Velvet Cake," Kogoro said. "We're not letting you get away! You're outnumbered and cornered!"

"I would say you were right about the first part, but I'm certainly not _cornered_," Red Velvet Cake said. "And instead of chasing after a sin rectifier such as myself, you should deal with Kichiro down there. After all, the only reason I stole this watch was to give it back to its legal owner, which Kichiro is NOT. He's also behind all the random robberies that were happening lately and you can find all the stolen items in a chest at his house. I'll leave the rest to you guys."

Dark Devil's Cake then flew up with his hand helicopter and then held out his hand to Red Velvet Cake before saying, "Mon amour, irons-nous? Notre travail ici est fait. (My love, shall we go? Our work here is done)."

"Oui." Red Velvet Cake said, as she took Dark Devil's Cake's hand and then he started flying away.

"You're not getting away this time!" Jr. shouted, as he lunged for Red Velvet Cake and then tried to grab her leg… but fell off the roof. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, but he was uninjured, luckily.

"Jr.! Are you okay?" Kogoro asked.

"I'm fine. Just go and catch Red Velvet Cake! Try to contact Conan-kun and get him involved, too!" Jr. shouted.

"Got it!" Ran and Kogoro said.

Conan, meanwhile, was running underneath Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake, readying his Stun-Gun wristwatch again, with his tranquilizer dart prepared. He tried to aim at Dark Devil's Cake, but Red Velvet Cake noticed this and threw some cocoa powder bombs at him. They exploded and Conan started coughing.

"_Ugh! Cocoa powder! Dutch Processed, I see." _Conan said.

"Conan-kun," Ran said, as she came and cleared the air around Conan. "Are you okay?"

"Ran-neechan, I'm okay, now." Conan said, as he got a good breath of air.

"What are we doing around here?" Kogoro said. "Let's go get those two!"

"Hold on," Ran said, as she stood up. "Red Velvet Cake said that Kichiro _isn't_ the legal owner of the watch and that he's behind all the random robberies that were happening lately. And he hides all the stolen items in a chest at his house. So, that means…"

"Alright, then, I'll go arrest Kichiro; you two tail the thieves." Kogoro said, as they separated.

Ran and Conan then started running after Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake. Jr. soon caught up with them and they headed over to their little trap sight.

However, Red Velvet Cake saw that trap and rewired it to make sure it would not recognize flying targets.

The two thieves then flew over it with ease and then Ran, Conan, and Jr. ended up in their own trap.

"Kenshin-niichan, tell me you _DID NOT _set up this trap…" Conan said.

"Of course I did! That damned Red Velvet Cake must have rigged it somehow!" Jr. said.

Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake could not help themselves, so they broke out in laughter and tears of amusement.

"I'll get you guys!" Jr. shouted.

Meanwhile, Kogoro and the rest of the police arrested Kichiro for theft and fraud and then shoved him in the car.

Meanwhile, Red Velvet Cake snuck into Miwa's house, and left the watch right on the settee with a note that said, 'This watch is yours, and I am returning it to you – Red Velvet Cake'.

The next morning, Kogoro, Conan, and Ran were going to head back to town. They were saying their farewells to each other.

"The good news is that all of the items that Kichiro had stolen were returned to their rightful owners by the police, except for that pocket watch. The bad news: Red Velvet Cake got away…" Kogoro said.

"Well, even Mouri Kogoro couldn't catch her…" Jr. said. "But it was an honor working with you, regardless."

The two shook hands, and Kogoro said, "Yes, it seems Red Velvet Cake can outsmart me! She totally put me in a sticky situation with those confetti bombs of hers."

"_It figures. She put me in a sticky situation with those buttercream bombs as well. That frosting was delicious, but it was almost as if honey was in it, too." _Conan thought.

"And it seems that I'm still a little wheezy from that cocoa powder," Ran said. "Isn't that right, Conan-kun?"

"Right," Conan said. "Kenshin Jr.-niichan, good luck catching that thief. I hope we can work together again someday."

"Right back at you, Conan-kun," Jr. said, ruffling Conan's hair. "And take care of Ran."

"Thanks." Conan said.

The trio then left town and headed home before Jr. got serious and then said, "I'll get Red Velvet Cake if it's the last thing I do!"

"You let her get away, wannabe?" Hikari said, walking past him with a smirk on her face.

"What the?" Jr. said.

"Never mind, idiot," Hikari said. "Just hurry up and come on."

Jr. then started getting steamed and he was shouting and screaming.

Hikari just held out her tongue with a smile and a wink on her face while she was giggling from amusement.

* * *

**That could have gone better… Quality-wise, I mean. And it could have taken less time, but I went back to school from April Break. Give me some credit, here! Anyway, let's get back to work.**

**Next time…**

**Hikari: I have a hard time dealing with just one dumb cop on a regular basis, but a new transfer student from Osaka comes into my class and starts claiming that HE'S going to apprehend Red Velvet Cake.**

**Shizuka and Junichi: It figures.**

**Hikari: Luckily for me, he's just as incompetent as Junior, and it's hard for him to do his job when he's in love. The only downside is that the one he's in love with is ME! Worst of luck!**

**Shizuka: Jr. and the new boy are arguing over who will catch Red Velvet Cake, and Junichi-kun gets yet another new rival for Hikari-chan's affections.**

**Hikari: SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS MESS!**

**Next time on "Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!", "The Boy From Osaka! A Cop In Love!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikari has it bad today! Not only does a new transfer student from Osaka come to Hikari's class and declare a rivalry against Kenshin Jr. for the honor of FINALLY getting Red Velvet Cake captured, but this boy has his eyes on Hikari, and not in a way she likes it. Can Hikari get herself out of this mess and keep the cat in bag? To find out, read and review!**

"_**My name is Katsumi Hikari, or it is during the day, but because I come from a long line of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_The Boy From Osaka! A Cop In Love!_

A museum's security alarms went off and the window was smashed. There were cop cars all over the vicinity, and there were police officers blocking the entrances, exits, everything.

"Everyone, be on your toes!" Jr. shouted. "Red Velvet Cake has gotten the gem, and now it's up to us to get her!"

"Roger that!" The cops said.

"Um… Jr.?" One of the cops said, as he and a few others approached Jr. with worried looks on their faces.

"What is it?" Jr. inquired.

"If Red Velvet Cake stole the gem, then why isn't the case empty?" The cop asked.

Jr. took a look inside the case to see another gem, identical to the one that was stolen. Taking a closer look, Jr. realized the trick: the gem was a fake.

"Red Velvet Cake replaced the gem she stole with a fake one!" Jr. shouted. "I'll get you! Surround the perimeter and get her!"

Unknown to them, however, was that Red Velvet Cake had already escaped and was holding onto Dark Devil's Cake's hand while he was using his hand helicopter to fly the two thieves away.

"That mission was easy," Red Velvet Cake said. "All we had to do was switch the replica we had with the real one. That was a piece of cake."

"Now to get that gem back to its true owner, my sinful angel." Dark Devil's Cake said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Another voice said.

Another boy ran out and held up a slingshot. He had black hair with blue eyes and he spoke in Kansai dialect. He fired the slingshot, but he missed, and then Red Velvet Cake told her partner, "Get us out of here!"

"Roger that!" Dark Devil's Cake said.

He pressed a button on his hand-helicopter and then it raised them up higher and their movements became a lot faster. As they sped along in the night, they finally outwitted the cops and made it to the client's house. Dark Devil's Cake let go of Red Velvet Cake's hand and she landed on the rooftop.

She then went in through the window and dropped off the gem before coming back out and fleeing with Dark Devil's Cake into the night.

However, she not only left the gem in the house, but she also left a note that said, _'I pray for your father's health – Red Velvet Cake'_

The next morning, Hikari was walking to school alongside Junichi and they were discussing with Shizuka about the previous night's theft.

"Is it just me, or was that mission too easy?" Hikari asked.

"That mission was easier than normal. Probably because there was not that many guards around and Jr. was dumb enough to station them in the wrong places." Junichi said.

"Regardless, you two did great." Shizuka said.

"Thanks," Hikari said, as the trio made it to the classroom. "Now let's concentrate on school. We're second-years now, and we need to make sure we're just as good as we were last year."

"I'm surprised that Jr. wasn't held back." Junichi said.

"Well he finally studied and passed the tests for the first time. It's about time he was on the ball," Shizuka said. "But I heard a rumor that a boy from Osaka is transferring to our class."

"I hope he isn't another cop," Hikari said. "It's hard enough dealing with Jr. already; I don't need two annoyances chasing me."

The trio then entered their classroom and started chatting when the Rabbi came in and was followed by a boy with black hair and blue eyes. In fact, he was the same one Hikari and Junichi were almost caught by before.

Hikari noticed him, recognized him, and then looked away immediately. She then whispered to Junichi, "It just occurred to me: it's possible that our new student is the same boy who nearly got us busted last night."

"Who knows? I think we're about to find out." Junichi said, noticing the new boy beside the Rabbi.

"Alright class, settle down." The Rabbi said, smiling.

Everyone then looked up to the teacher and then they became silent.

"Everyone, we have a transfer student from Osaka joining us today. He has previously been going to a prestigious private boys' school in his hometown before his father was transferred here for work. Please welcome Yūchi Sendo." The Rabbi said.

"It's nice to meet you all," Yūchi said, in Kansai dialect. "I hope we can get along."

Hikari then motioned for Shizuka and Junichi to lean in. She whispered, "Junichi, doesn't it seem like we've seen him before?"

"Yeah… I think he was the same person who fired that slingshot at us last night." Junichi said.

"Looks like you've got another sniper, you two." Shizuka said, worried.

Jr. then barged into the door, shouting, "SORRY I'M LATE!"

Everyone just groaned, except Yūchi, who was actually surprised to see Jr.

"Jr.… Late again, I see. Now take a seat!" The Rabbi said.

Jr. just went to his seat and then groaned while putting his head down.

"Let Red Velvet Cake get away again, eh?" Yūchi said, as he approached Jr.

"What of it?" Jr. asked.

"You've been chasing her for months and you still haven't gotten close to getting her." Yūchi joked, laughing.

Hikari rolled her eyes in amusement. She smirked.

As Jr. and Yūchi kept on arguing, butting heads, etc., Junichi and Hikari started giggling.

"Am I the only one who finds this amusing?" Hikari inquired to Junichi.

"Nope," Junichi and Shizuka said. "This is too funny."

"Well, I'll bet I can catch Red Velvet Cake! I was close to it last night!" Yūchi said.

Hikari, Junichi, and Shizuka then got concerned looks on their faces.

"_I knew he looked familiar…"_ Hikari thought.

"Oh, yeah? I'm totally going to catch her the next time I meet up with her!" Jr. barked back.

Hikari then grew worried in her expression and she told Junichi, "Looks like we've got _two_ idiots to deal with this time…"

"This won't be easy." Junichi said.

The bell then rang for class to start; Shizuka bid her friends a temporary farewell before heading off to the school synagogue for training.

"See you later then, Shizuka." Hikari said, smiling.

Yūchi noticed Hikari, and blushed a bit before looking away and sitting down at his desk.

* * *

Later on, Yūchi was walking down the hallways, when he bumped into someone, and fell on the floor.

"Hey!" A voice said, and Yūchi looked up to see one of the school bullies.

He grabbed Yūchi's shirt collar and brought him up, and then Yūchi was starting to get a bit scared.

Meanwhile, Hikari was walking in the halls to her next class when she saw Yūchi in trouble. She dropped her books and then ran over to help.

"You're going to be so sorry you even looked in this direction, bozo!" The bully said, about to punch Yūchi.

Hikari grabbed the bully's hand and said, "Knock it off, Ginei."

Ginei, having looked Hikari in the eyes, recoiled and let Yūchi go before running off.

Yūchi fell to the ground, on his rear and end then Hikari knelt down next to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Yūchi then looked Hikari in the eye. He noticed how cute she was and then he felt his heart skip a beat.

Hikari was sparkling in his eyes, and Yūchi started to blush. He felt his heart skip beats over and over again and then he felt imaginary hearts circling around him.

Yūchi then immediately grabbed Hikari's hands and then said, "Dearest girl!"

Hikari, surprised, asked, "What?"

"My Goddess of Hope! Please, tell me your name!" Yūchi said, hearts in his eyes.

"My name? Katsumi… Katsumi Hikari." Hikari replied, sweat dropping.

Junichi was looking for Hikari when he saw Yūchi holding her hands on the floor. He felt jealously well up in his stomach and then held up a fist, saying, "He'd better not try anything with my Hikari-chan!"

Hikari was really embarrassed while Yūchi was holding her hands and staring at her with hearts in his eyes. She sweat dropped, and internally begged, _"Junichi-kun, help!"_

"Katsumi-san," Yūchi said. "Will you go out with me?"

Junichi's fuse then reached its end, but he held himself back while seething angrily.

"_EH?" _Hikari shouted. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"But darling, why not?" Yūchi asked.

"I have a boyfriend." Hikari said, shying away.

Junichi sighed of relief when he heard this. He then walked over with determination in his expression, and then he took Hikari's hands and helped her up.

"Hikari-chan, are you okay?" Junichi asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Hikari said, as she then hugged Junichi.

Yūchi then started glaring at Junichi, who was glaring back. Energy was sparking between them, but not in a good way, and then fire started billowing up between them.

"I should get to class," Hikari said. "I'll see you later, Junichi-kun."

"See you later, Hikari-chan." Junichi said, smiling.

Hikari then picked her books back up and then started running for her next classroom.

Junichi then turned to Yūchi and asked, "What are you trying to pull?"

"What? Katsumi-san saved me from Ginei and I fell in love with her. It's as simple as that." Yūchi said.

Junichi then grabbed Yūchi by the shirt collar of his uniform and demanded, "You mean to tell me that you were hitting on _my_ girlfriend _**solely **_because she saved you from that goon?"

"What of it?" Yūchi asked, grabbing Junichi's collar in turn.

"She's _my girlfriend_! No one has the right to take her from me!" Junichi roared.

"We'll see about that," Yūchi said. "Because as soon as I beat Kenshin Jr. and catch Red Velvet Cake, I'm going to ask Katsumi-san out!"

Junichi's heart skipped a bit before thinking, _"Wait… He's trying to catch Red Velvet Cake before Kenshin Jr. can, AND going to attempt to win over Hikari-chan? In a way, that's just the same as having two rivals for the same girl."_

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Junichi getting both red in the face and in the way he was glaring at Yūchi before turning around and storming off_. 'But you'll have to catch my Hikari-chan first and there's no way that's ever going to happen'_ Junichi thought to himself, though still feeling quite angry with Yūchi 's audacity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari was now sitting at her desk and quietly whispering in a panicky voice to Shizuka about what all had just occurred, albeit it was over the cell phone.

"I guess some people don't realize that they've lost a battle before it can even get started" Shizuka replied on the other end after hearing all that Hikari had just shared with her.

"I know!" Hikari said. "But enough about that? Any clients?"

"No, not yet, but I'll tell you as soon as I get some. I'll talk with you later. I need to get back to my training." Shizuka said, before hanging up.

Just as she hung up, Shizuka saw a little girl with auburn hair in pigtails come in to the synagogue and she took a seat, crying lightly.

Taking her cue, Shizuka walked over to the young girl and asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"Yes. My name is Eri." The little girl said. "Something of mine has gone missing and I can't recover it."

"What is it?" Shizuka asked.

"My kitten, Sparkles. She just up and disappeared, and she hasn't been back for three whole days," Eri explained. "She normally takes walks all by herself every day from noon to one PM. However, as of three days ago, she didn't come back. I'm afraid that something happened to her."

"What does she look like? What breed is she?" Shizuka inquired.

"Sparkles is a Tonkinese cat with a red collar." Eri said, as she was about to cry.

"Please don't worry," Shizuka said. "Let us pray that the Eternal One will promise the return of Sparkles."

Eri nodded and she closed her eyes, hoping for God to help her return her cat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari was at her locker, getting her athletic clothing for her gym class, when she opened the door and a box of chocolates then fell into her hand.

She took a look at the card, sweat dropped, and then she groaned while putting the chocolates back in her locker, and taking her clothes out. She also tossed the note into the trashcan. The note read, _'My darling Katsumi-san, please accept these chocolates as a token of my love for you. – Yūchi'_

Junichi saw the whole thing from his locker, and breathed a sigh of relief that Hikari rejected the note and chocolates from Yūchi.

'_If that guy tries anything funny, he's a dead man.'_ Junichi thought.

During Gym Class, Hikari was jumping the hurdles like it was a piece of cake, and her athletic ability only impressed Yūchi further.

He was feeling his heart being pierced by one of Cupid's arrows while Kenshin Jr. just sweat dropped at his rival's actions.

Junichi was seething at the way Yūchi was making eyes at Hikari and just looked at his girlfriend lovingly as she impressed the coach.

Speaking of the coach, he got a phone call from the school synagogue, and then said, "Katsumi, you're being called to the synagogue by Sagami-chan."

"Shizuka?" Hikari asked, as she stopped running.

"Yoichi-kun, I want you to go with Katsumi and make sure she is alright." The coach said.

"Yes, sir!" Junichi said.

Hikari and Junichi then knew _exactly _what was going on: Shizuka had another client for the duo.

The two ran off from the field and then Yūchi looked at them, suspiciously. Kenshin Jr. was called up, but when he tried jumping the horse, he fell flat on his face, causing Yūchi to laugh aloud.

At the synagogue, Shizuka was meeting with Junichi and Hikari about their next mission.

"We have to retrieve a kitten? That will be easy." Hikari said. "It's not like someone has gone and kidnapped it, but that would be utterly ridiculous."

"Hikari-chan, you're getting a bit cocky right now," Junichi said. "We haven't heard all of the details of this mission."

"Right," Shizuka said. "There's more to this mission then just giving a kitten back to its owner."

"What else could there be, Shizuka?" Hikari asked, more out of curiosity rather than spite.

"I did some checking around for other missing pet reports, and all of them were completely unattended at the time, lost and otherwise left alone." Shizuka said.

"There's more like this one, too?" Junichi inquired.

"Yes," Shizuka said. "It seems like they were all kidnapped. The majority of the pets were reported missing, and there were also suspicious reports of pet-snatchers around town. I'm thinking those are connected somehow. I narrowed down the suspects to two men named Yuzu and Shusuke. There have been reports of illegal pet trades going around. Illegal because the pets are already owned and then they were kidnapped."

"Anything else, Shizuka?" Hikari asked.

"Well, other than those two plan to sell the pets overseas this Thursday night on a ship that departs at 8 PM in Tokyo Harbor, nothing." Shizuka said.

"Thanks, Shizuka," Junichi said. "Now we can crack this case wide open."

"Okay, so I'll send the warning notice." Hikari said.

"Right." Shizuka said.

* * *

After gym, Hikari was on her way to her next class when she saw Yūchi coming her way, and she then froze in her tracks.

_'Oh no, not him again'_ Hikari thought to herself.

"Ah, Katsumi-san, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to join me for lunch." Yūchi asked of her amorously.

"S-Sorry, but I've already made plans to share lunch with my boyfriend, Junichi" Hikari replied while trying to walk around the boy in front of her.

As soon as she was now behind the boy, Hikari turned and dashed off towards her next class where she slid behind her desk with a sigh. All of which had not gone unnoticed by Junichi.

"Let me guess: Yūchi is still bothering you, isn't he?" Junichi asked of her in concern.

"Yeah, he tried to ask me share his lunch with him, but I told him that I promised to share lunch with you instead." Hikari replied.

"That sounds nice to me" Junichi replied and both began to chuckle together before noticing Yūchi enter the classroom and glaring at Junichi.

Yūchi then motioned for Junichi to follow him outside and then Junichi looked at Hikari before following Yūchi.

Hikari assumed that they would get into another fight over her, and just decided to let it go as she began to eat her lunch.

Junichi met with Yūchi outside and then asked, "What do you want?"

"Listen up," Yūchi said. "I want you to stop getting in my way!"

"You mean you want me to leave you alone instead of stopping you from hitting on my girlfriend? Fat chance." Junichi said, crossing his arms.

"We'll see what she thinks of you once I capture Red Velvet Cake instead of Kenshin Jr.," Yūchi said. "Then she'll know what a real man is like!"

'_Hard for her to see how she feels about someone who catches a thief, when she in fact, IS the thief.' _Junichi thought.

"Now hold it!" Jr. said, overhearing the conversation. "Katsumi is nothing special. Besides that, _**I'll **_be the one who arrests Red Velvet Cake! Oh, and her accomplice, Dark Devil's Cake, too."

Hikari was then getting really anxious as she was overhearing everything the boys were saying.

'_I've got to stop this somehow… Aha!' _Hikari thought.

She snapped her fingers, and then a cookie appeared in Kenshin Jr.'s hand. Hikari snapped her fingers again, and the cookie exploded into a warning notice for Jr.

Junichi looked over at Hikari questioningly, but she just shrugged in response.

Kenshin Jr. then looked at the notice in his hand and read aloud, _'I will be rescuing a kidnapped kitten named 'Sparkles' from Tokyo Harbor this Thursday night at 8 PM – Kaitou Red Velvet Cake'_

"_**THE WARNING NOTICE!"**_ Kenshin Jr. and Yūchi said, simultaneously.

Yūchi snatched the letter from Jr. and then said, "That tears it! I'm going to catch you, Red Velvet Cake!"

"No, that's going to be ME!" Jr. shouted, as he snatched the letter back.

The two boys then started fighting over the letter while Junichi looked over at Hikari, and winked.

* * *

After the warning letter was sent, Hikari was going about her usual duties in school and trying her best to keep herself from getting into confrontations with Kenshin Jr.

"Katsumi-san," Yūchi said, as he came out from nowhere and grabbed Hikari's hands. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend once Red Velvet Cake is captured by me?"

"What! NO!" Hikari said, as she swiped her hands away. "And besides, you're not going to be able to catch her! Trust me."

"Why would you say something like that?" Yūchi said, taking her hand again, and leaning closer to Hikari's face. "Every crook has their day, right?"

"Wrong," Hikari said, catching Yūchi by surprise. "Because Red Velvet Cake, as far as the media tells me, is no crook."

Hikari then walked out of the room, but Yūchi was tenacious and just kept on following her.

"Don't tell me you actually believe that 'Modern Day Robin Hood' nonsense that they plaster all over the news. A thief is a thief is a thief and all thieves belong behind bars." Yūchi said firmly as he caught up with Hikari.

"Then why don't you and Junior go and rescue Sparkles in her place? Try and prove yourselves capable of stopping crime without the aid of people like Red Velvet Cake." Hikari snapped back at him firmly.

"Why should I even care about some dumb furball? They're nothing special to me." Yūchi replied smugly.

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"_ Hikari asked of him in complete shock.

"I hate cats; they just creep me out" Yūchi replied with a shudder.

"Well I for one happen to love cats and I won't be _seen_ near an ailurophobe, let alone _date_ one!" Hikari snapped back and slapped Yūchi across the face in disgust before storming out the door.

"I guess that even blows my chances with Katsumi." commented Junior with a sigh as he came up to stand beside Yūchi who was clutching his cheek more in surprise than pain.

* * *

Hikari then stormed over to the synagogue to meet up with Shizuka and Junichi though from the look on her face, both of her friends could tell that she was really upset by something.

"Let me guess, either Junior or Yūchi said something to really upset you" Junichi surmised as Hikari sat down firmly in a chair.

Hikari then related to both of them about the conversation she just had with Yūchi and now had her arms crossed and angry tears in her eyes, "To think that someone could say such a thing about something so precious as a tender gift from God like that."

"He's no better than Napoleon." Junichi said firmly as he also crossed his arms in anger and mentioning Europe's dictator/cat hater.

"Um, irrelevant," Shizuka said. "What does Napoleon have to do with our mission?"

"Sorry, Shizuka, it's just hearing of anyone hating cats, dogs, or even birds just makes me sick" Junichi said in apology.

"I know how you feel there…and apology accepted" Shizuka replied in forgiveness. "Now, let's get on with the mission."

Shizuka then turned and picked up a long rectangular object that had a button on one side and a digital screen on the other and handed it to Hikari.

"What's this thing do?" Hikari asked innocently.

"It's a microchip reader. Some of the pets that were kidnapped have microchip identification tags injected just under the skin. Press the button as you run the scanner over the animal's fur and, if chipped, the scanner will not only pick it up, but will also give you the pet's identification number," Shizuka explained. "I acquired this one from the local animal shelter a few minutes ago. Though Sparkles is wearing a collar, she has still been chipped as an extra precaution."

"Shizuka, you're a genius!" Hikari said, as she took the microchip reader.

"Thank you." Shizuka said.

"Now let's get to it." Junichi said.

"Right." Hikari said, smiling.

Hikari put her hands together, closed her eyes, and then took a deep breath.

"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said.

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

Junichi put his hands together and closed his eyes as he said, "Oh, God, please let me help those in need!"

The rosary started to shine dark brown as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround

Junichi, while he transformed into his Kaitou outfit.

_"Sin!"_

Junichi put on his top hat. He then lifted his arms and hands in the air forming the Dark brown tuxedo with light brown trip.

_"Steal!"_

His Cape was formed behind Junichi and then the cape went onto Junichi shoulders.

_"Forgive!"_

Junichi's mask was formed at the top of Junichi head, which it moved and went on Junichi's face.

Junichi, who was now Dark Devil's Cake then posed: his eyes open, tipped his hat, he arms crossed and he was smiling.

Shizuka, Dark Devil's Cake, and Red Velvet Cake then lowered their heads, and said, "May The Eternal One's blessing be our path to victory."

"Hikari-chan, please be careful," Shizuka said. "With both Jr. and Yūchi-kun on the prowl, this will be more difficult."

"But if Yūchi is anything like Jr., then this will be simple." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Let's not get cocky," Dark Devil's Cake said. "We need to make sure our families' legacies stay intact."

"Right." Red Velvet Cake said. She then put the microchip scanner onto a belt she had, and then tied the belt onto her torso. She smiled and then the two thieves left the Temple to go and get the pets back.

* * *

Near the harbor, Kenshin Jr. was hiding near the boat, intending to sneak on board to rescue the pets and catch Red Velvet Cake.

"Oi, Junior!" Yūchi shouted, approaching him. "What are you doing?"

Junior panicked and then slapped his hand over Yūchi's mouth and muttered, "Idiot, what are you doing here?"

Yūchi slapped Junior's hand off of him and then said, albeit loudly, "I'm here to apprehend Red Velvet Cake!"

"No, that's my role in the police affairs!" Junior blurted out.

The two felt themselves being tugged by the arms and then looked up to see the two masterminds of the operation.

"Well, if it isn't Kenshin Jr. and his little friend. Our agents warned us you were planning on coming." Shusuke said, as he then threw the two boys into a cabin on the boat.

"Now the two of you be good boys and stay here until our little animal trade deal is complete," Yuzu said. "And we'll make sure you aren't missed or rescued. Not even Red Velvet Cake will be able to save you."

Red Velvet Cake, having heard everything, turned to her partner and said, "Looks like we've got _three _goals tonight: rescue the pets, save Junior and Yūchi, and not get caught by those two."

"We've got our work cut out for us this time." Dark Devil's Cake said.

"Well, let's get to it." Red Velvet Cake said.

She took out a few of her cocoa powder bombs and then threw them at the boat's entrance. Once they exploded, the two thieves then ran right past the guards without getting caught and then they started sneaking around the boat.

"What now?" Dark Devil's Cake inquired.

"I'll take this floor and you take the next floor up. We'll split the area so we can cover more ground, find Kenshin Jr. and Yūchi, and rescue the pets without getting caught." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Let's go." Dark Devil's Cake said, as the two thieves then split up and started searching.

Red Velvet Cake took out her icing string pen and a few of her beads before running through one of the halls.

Red Velvet Cake stopped in her tracks when she heard people talking in the next room.

"…Yeah, selling all of those pets overseas is going to be a cinch." Yuzu said.

"And we can put Jr. and that pal of his into a military school, claiming that they're orphans! Hahaha!" Shusuke said.

'_Those two… They won't get away with this!' _Red Velvet Cake thought.

Red Velvet Cake then started running away from the conversation and kept going; trying to find the pets and get them back to their owners. She soon stopped in front of a closet, and put her ear to it. She did not hear anything and then she moved on with her search.

Meanwhile, Dark Devil's Cake was looking around the neck deck up and heard no animal noises nor did he hear anyone talking. He also did not detect any banging noises.

Red Velvet Cake then opened a window on the boat, took out her icing string pen, and then used the grappling hook attachment to hoist herself up to the next deck, where Dark Devil's Cake was. She then snuck in through the window and saw that there was nothing strange going on. She started running through the halls of the boat and then heard footsteps.

She fled into another hallway, adjacent to the one she was just in, and then she listened to a conversation.

"I can't believe Yuzu and Shusuke want us to stand guard over Kenshin Jr. and that other boy up in cabin 657 on Deck D. It seems rather illogical to put them in the room next to where the animals are being kept." A guard said.

'_So that's where they are…' _Red Velvet Cake thought.

Dark Devil's Cake then managed to get close to Red Velvet Cake then got her attention. Red Velvet Cake noticed, and motioned for him to follow her.

Up on Deck C, the two hid in a closet while keeping the door from being completely closed to avoid being locked in.

"Okay, so I overheard the guards saying that Kenshin Jr. and Yūchi are locked in Cabin 657 on Deck D, and supposedly, the pets are in the room next door." Red Velvet Cake explained.

"So what do we do?" Dark Devil's Cake said.

"We first have to rescue the pets and get them out of this ship before we rescue those cops. They're most likely locked up, so they can't get out." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Right." Dark Devil's Cake said.

The duo then started running up the stairs of the deck; they refrained from using the elevator for there would be a higher chance of getting caught if they did.

"Good idea using the stairs rather than the elevator," Dark Devil's Cake said. "Now the chances of us being busted are lower."

"Thanks," Red Velvet Cake said, as she was running up the stairs. "I know this gives us an edge because there is less of a chance we'll make any noise and alert the guards."

The two thieves were soon on Deck D, and were very close to the room they were aiming for, but the hallway was crawling with guards.

"Crap," Dark Devil's Cake muttered. "Now what?"

"I've got a plan." Red Velvet Cake said.

She whispered her idea into Dark Devil's Cake's ear and then after reviewing it with him a few times, the two thieves got to work. Dark Devil's Cake was hiding around the corner, dangerously close to the guards, while Red Velvet Cake was near the guards, too. She gave her accomplice a thumbs' up and then Dark Devil's Cake got to work.

Dark Devil's Cake then threw some confetti balls into the air while Red Velvet Cake combined her cocoa powder beads and buttercream bombs together with the confetti balls to create a loud, noisy diversion to distract the guards. They were careful to hold their little stunt away from their hiding spot to avoid detection.

Once the bombs and beads exploded, Dark Devil's Cake pressed a button that activated a hiding tape recorder that created the sound of an explosion.

"What was that?" One of the guards said, before running to the scene of the prank.

The two thieves took their cues and then they headed off down the hallways to find the pets and rescue them from being illegally sold.

"Good thinking, Red Velvet Cake!" Dark Devil's Cake said.

"Thank you," Red Velvet Cake said. "Now we need to find and rescue the pets!"

The guards soon made it to the prank scene and while examining everything, they got stuck in the buttercream and they started coughing from the cocoa powder.

The two thieves then saw the two rooms that they were supposed to find. Red Velvet Cake put her ear to the door on Cabin 655 and heard some animal noises.

Dark Devil's Cake listened for noises from some of the other rooms, and then heard muffled screams coming from Cabin 657.

"Found them!" Both thieves said, simultaneously.

Dark Devil's Cake met up with his partner and then the two used their strong kicks to break down the door, which was filled with caged pets and other animals that were to be sold illegally.

"Now to find Sparkles," Red Velvet Cake said. "Let's go!"

However, the horn then blew out, signaling that the ship was about to depart, and then the two thieves ran in to the room to get the pets out.

Turning on the microchip reader, Red Velvet Cake scanned every pet in the room; they all had microchips.

"All of these pets are pre-owned!" Dark Devil's Cake said.

"And there's Sparkles!" Red Velvet Cake said. She saw a Tonkinese cat with a red collar on her neck.

Red Velvet Cake then leaped over to the cage where Sparkles was kept, and then used the acid spray to erode the lock and then got the kitten out.

"Good. Stage one, complete." Dark Devil's Cake said, as he got all of the pets out of their cages.

"Now to rescue the cops," Red Velvet Cake said. "But there's just one problem: how to do it without giving them an opening to catch us."

"We could rescue them and make them swear not to arrest us if we cooperate." Dark Devil's Cake suggested.

"I was afraid it would come to that, but let's do it." Red Velvet Cake said.

The two thieves went back to room 657 and then Red Velvet Cake knocked on the door.

Hearing the knocks, Junior ran up to the door, banged on it, and shouted, "Let us out! Please!"

"Look, quiet, or I won't let you out, Junior," Red Velvet Cake said. "Seriously, you don't want the guards to come back."

"Red Velvet Cake?" Junior said. "I knew you were coming, but what took you so long?"

"We knew you were captured, so we decided to get the pets out of the room safely BEFORE coming to your rescue. As if we were going to let you out first and risk getting captured." Dark Devil's Cake said.

"Makes complete sense…" Yūchi said, sweat dropping.

"Anyway, we're going to let you out, but you have to promise that you won't arrest us. We're taking a big risk here as it is, so we want you to cooperate with us to catch these goons, and get out before the ship departs. Understand?" Red Velvet Cake explained.

Junior and Yūchi thought it over a bit, and then after at least thirty seconds, Junior replied, "It's a deal."

"Good," Dark Devil's Cake said. "Now back off from the door. We're going to break it down and get you out."

Junior and Yūchi then backed away and then the door was kicked off from its hinges and then it fell on the floor.

The two thieves were standing in the doorway with the cat on Red Velvet Cake's shoulder.

"Th-Thank you." Junior said, as he stood up and was staring at Red Velvet Cake while blushing. He then saw Hikari's face overlap Red Velvet Cake's, and then he shook his head in disbelief.

"Shall we go? The boat is about to leave." Dark Devil's Cake said.

"Right." The rest of the teens said.

They ran out of the room and started down some of the hallways.

Meanwhile, the deck man just untied the rope that kept the boat docked, and then the boat started to leave the harbor.

The four teenagers saw that they were too late, but Red Velvet Cake had an idea.

She took out her Icing String Pen with the grappling hook attachment and then she aimed at one of the building walls near the harbor. However, Shusuke and Yuzu spotted them.

"There are the brats! Get them!" Shusuke said.

The two criminals then ran after the teenagers, hoping to catch them and imprison them again.

Acting fast, Red Velvet Cake used her fondant balls to trip them up.

Taking the initiative, Kenshin Jr. and Yūchi took their handcuffs and arrested Shusuke and Yuzu.

Red Velvet Cake then used her icing string pen to retie the boat back to the dock, and it worked.

"Good work," Kenshin Jr. said. "Now to get these two to the cops and these pets back where they belong."

After Shusuke and Yuzu were taken in by the police, Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake had already disappeared into the night and Kenshin Jr. smiled a bit at the thought of working with the Phantom Thieves to get some innocent animals back.

Red Velvet Cake had put Sparkles into her bed and left a note that said, _'Take good care of your kitten – Red Velvet Cake'._

The next morning, Junichi and Hikari were talking about their mission from the previous night, and both were rather surprised that they had to work with their adversaries.

However, the peace was interrupted when Yūchi appeared out of nowhere and took Hikari's hand before kissing it.

Hikari's face heated up, but from anger, and then she demanded, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm showing you my affection," Yūchi "Although Red Velvet Cake got away once again, I still am confident that I will capture her once and for all, as well as capturing your heart."

Hikari then balled a fist, and then she shouted, "_**I'M NOT INTERESTED!**_"

* * *

**Wacky chapter, and it took forever to write, I KNOW. Cut me some slack, please? Anyway, let's see what's next on our favorite thief's agenda, shall we?**

**Next time…**

**Hikari: _EH? _I have to _time travel_ in this mission?**

**Shizuka: Yes. Your destination is 1789 at the Palace of Versailles in Revolutionary France. You must do this mission without changing France's future of gaining a Republic.**

**Hikari: With the Revolution going on, it should be easier than normal, but with all of those weapons, I should still be on my toes in this one.**

**Next time on "Kaitou Red Velvet Cake", "A Thief in Time!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for a Time Warp! Hikari has to time travel for this mission and make sure she doesn't change the past of her destination: Revolutionary France in 1789! Ironically, she has to rob from the rich to feed the poor while robbing the queen to rectify her own sins. Can she do it?**

**By the way, there will be a lot of French spoken in this chapter. After all, Hikari IS in France for this theft. So, I've put translations in parentheses after each sentence so those who don't speak French, myself included, can follow along with the plot. **

"_**My name is Katsumi Hikari, or it is during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome. But with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!**_

_**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_A Thief In Time!_

Hikari's class was discussing the economic impacts of the French Revolution. Hikari was hitting the nails on the heads each time with the answers while Kenshin Jr. was fast asleep in his chair. The Rabbi was annoyed with Kenshin Jr. as usual, but she let it go for the sake of the lesson.

"Katsumi Hikari!" The Rabbi said. "Who was King Louis XVI's wife?"

"Marie Antoinette." Hikari answered.

"Correct. Sagami Shizuka, how many livres were donated by the king to the American cause?" The Rabbi asked.

"2 billion livres." Shizuka said.

"Correct! Yoichi Junichi, who was the same law student who got to talk to the king, but then used his voice to help others rise up against him?"

"Maxmilian Robespierre." Junichi answered.

"Correct! Now, Jiro Kenshin Jr.," The Rabbi said, waking Junior up. "The Fish Ladies? Who were they?"

"Isn't that obvious? They were female fish who were the size of people and wandered the streets with their fins." Junior said.

Everyone fell anime style and then Hikari said, "Wrong! The Fish Ladies were revolutionaries' wives who stormed the palace and tried to kill Marie Antoinette while taking their complaints to the King."

"Very good, Katsumi Hikari," The Rabbi said. "Maybe Kenshin Jr. should consider having you tutor him."

"What? Why would I want someone like Katsumi to be my tutor?" Kenshin Jr. angrily inquired.

"And why would _I_ want to tutor a hopeless cop?" Hikari angrily said.

They then turned their backs on each other while continuing with the lesson and the Rabbi was more or less annoyed with the two of them.

Later on, Shizuka was in the synagogue, doing her training, when a blond man with blue eyes came in and sat down in one of the seats.

"Hello, may I help you?" Shizuka asked.

"Rabbi," The man said, as he sat down. "My name is Francois, and I'm from Paris, France; one of my ancestors from the French Revolution was robbed by Queen Antoinette."

"Robbed by the queen?" Shizuka said.

"That's right," Francois said. "His name was Alfred Francois. He was a gem dealer in the town who worked with the nobles. However, when the queen came around, his own possession was robbed. She wanted that rare diamond he had called 'The Rainbow Mineral' and he was the legal owner of that diamond. Since it was so rare and precious to him, he refused. At first the queen understood, but as he tried to sell her some other gem, she stole it while he wasn't looking. After that, he tried to find a way to get into the castle and get it back, but the Fish Ladies stormed the palace, and as it was demolished, the gem was lost forever. No one knows where it is now, but they say that the one who finds The Rainbow Mineral will be blessed with eternal internal rainbows in their hearts. I've looked all over France for it, but no luck."

"Why come to Japan, then?" Shizuka said.

"Because I've heard rumors about a gorgeous Phantom Thief who was capable of exposing peoples' crimes while getting stolen items back to their real owners. She's been doing this for five years, so I was hoping she could come back with me to France to help me find the Rainbow Mineral."

"You mean Kaitou Red Velvet Cake? I'm afraid her operations are strictly Tokyo, Japan, only. But I'm sure God has heard your call and will be able to help you, regardless." Shizuka said.

"Thank you, Rabbi." Francois said, as he then left the synagogue.

Shizuka then summoned Hikari to the synagogue and discussed the new issue.

"How do I find a gem that's missing in France…" Hikari said, as she was pacing around in the synagogue.

"This is one tough case. That gem was supposedly gone forever. It's impossible for you to go to France, find the gem, and come back without your cover being blown, and sending Junior on an international wild goose chase just seems cruel," Shizuka said. "So what do we do?"

"We'll think of something, Shizuka! Only time can tell what we'll be capable of!" Hikari said.

"Time? Time! That's it! We'll ask God to give us the power of time-travel!" Shizuka said.

"TIME TRAVEL?" Hikari shouted. "Are you sure that we can do that?"

"With the Divine Powers of God on our side, we can!" Shizuka said.

"I don't know…" Hikari said. "This is going to mean that Kenshin Jr. will find out everything."

"So we don't send the warning notice," Shizuka said. "Simple as that."

"Are you sure about this?" Hikari asked. "It makes me worried that France's future will be changed drastically if I go back in time. And even before that, how am I going to be able to go back in time to begin with?"

"As long as you slip into the castle and get the gem before anyone sees and get it back to Francois's ancestor, you should be fine. As for how we'll be able to get you into France during 1789, we're going to have to get help somehow." Shizuka said.

"Okay…" Hikari said.

"For now, we'll go about our daily routine, but I'll call you once I find a way to travel through time." Shizuka said.

"Alright, then…" Hikari said, as she then went back to class.

Hikari was pondering the possibilities of time travel and she was really perplexed on how they would execute such a feat of proportions.

Everyone else, with Kenshin Jr. as the exception, was studying the material from the French Revolution.

'_How can I get that gem back from Queen Marie Antoinette without getting busted, arrested, and executed in the past?' _Hikari thought, as she was still incredulous that time travel was possible.

After school was out for the weekend, Hikari went back to the synagogue to see that Shizuka had set up some kind of offering and ritual. She assumed Shizuka had found a way to travel through time.

"How is this supposed to help us warp through time?" Hikari asked.

"I know what I'm doing, Hikari-chan," Shizuka said. "All you need to do is pray, and the rest will sort itself out."

"I hope this works," Hikari said, skeptical of this plan of Shizuka's. "Because if it doesn't, then we're doomed."

Shizuka said, "Since this is France we're talking about, you're going to have to restrict your language usage to French only. It will be easier to communicate and interact with the past if you do. You should also keep yourself secluded from public eye, but that shouldn't be too hard with the revolution going on."

"Okay." Hikari said, nodding.

The two girls opened the Torah together and then they read a few lines from the text to summon one of God's angels.

"Oh holy God, hear our call. Please let us take when going to France to stand up against their King." The girls prayed aloud.

An angel with wings in a white silhouette then came to the girls and its voice inquired, "What may I do for you at the request of The Lord?"

"We need to travel into the past, to the Palace of Versailles in 1789 France during the French Revolution. I, Katsumi Hikari, have a mission as Phantom Thief Red Velvet Cake, to get a lost gem back. It doesn't exist in this time period, so our only option is to travel into the past and get it back from the Queen." Hikari explained.

"…You plan on retrieving this gem for your friend and then coming straight back without any regrets about what you intend on doing and how?" The angel inquired.

"Yes," Hikari said. "I have a personal duty: to rectify the crimes and misdeeds of others and help those in need. I'm The Holy God's Sin Rectifier, and I take pride in being a direct descendant of Kaitou J!"

"Ah… Kaitou J. She was one of His best followers. Always helping others by stealing from those who have committed grave sins," The Angel said. "The Lord has been watching over you, Katsumi Hikari, and has always been a supporter of your activities. You will always be protected by the Lord, and will always be His little helper."

"Does that mean you'll help us?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes," The Angel said, as he opened up a portal with his staff. "As you requested: Paris, France, 1789. Now go, and bring anything you need."

"Nothing 21st Century-dated though," Shizuka said. "If you need to break into the castle, you'll have to rely on your stealth, and athleticism alone."

"Thanks, but I'll bring my necklace with me, and keep a low profile. But what can my cover name be in France?" Hikari inquired.

"That will work itself out later. Now go!" The Angel said.

"Thank you." Hikari said, before she took out her necklace, and then ran through the portal to transport herself to France.

"Hikari-chan, good luck!" Shizuka shouted.

She was sent spiraling downwards through a time warp. Hikari then fell to the ground in an alley in Paris, and she had several hundred livres in her pocket. About five hundred to one thousand. Her clothes changed from her school uniform to a brown dress with a white apron, and a white hat on her head to cover her hair. Hikari also found herself barefoot, too.

She walked out from the alleyway and saw that everyone was walking around casually. Peasants were on the streets and filthy, while the higher classes were walking around with smiles and scowls on their faces. Hikari knew this was France during the French Revolution, so she was aware of what was customary and what was not.

'_If I'm going to find information on 'The Rainbow Mineral', then I need to interact with the past, but not so much change it. I'm sure Queen Antoinette wouldn't notice one gemstone missing. Not with all of those nutty hairstyles she has.'_ Hikari thought, as she was walking around town.

She walked by a bakery, and a teen boy, around her age, then came out from the building. He was wearing brown pants with tears all over, a white shirt, and a brown vest. His hair was a mess and his hat was all torn and dusty.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle! (Hello, miss!)" He called, causing Hikari to turn to him, and smile. "Pourrais-je vous intéresser dans certains de pain de mon père? C'est le meilleur dans ce côté de la ville! (Might I interest you in some of my father's bread? It's the best in this side of the city!)"

'_This guy most likely doesn't know English. This is France, after all. I need to talk to him in French. At least he'll know I'm turning down his bread offer.' _Hikari thought. "Non merci, mais j'apprécie de l'offre. J'ai suis très pressée heure actuelle, mais je vais venir la prochaine fois. (No thank you, but I appreciate the offer. I'm in a hurry right now, but maybe I'll come over next time.)"

Hikari was going to start on her way when the boy called again, "Attendez un instant, mademoiselle! (Wait a minute, miss!)"

Hikari turned back to him and said, "Oui? Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin? (Yes? What do you need?)"

"Je m'appelle de Xavier. Quel est ton nom? (My name is Xavier. What is your name?)" Xavier, asked.

Hikari smiled and then she said, "Je m'appelle Charlotte Armistead. (My name is Charlotte Armistead.)"

Hikari then ran off after that, leaving Xavier stunned. He then went back into the bakery, hoping that "Charlotte" would come again.

Hikari then started asking around about The Rainbow Mineral and she was then directed to Alfred's gem store. She saw him sitting on a stool and crying. Hikari then approached Alfred and asked, "Etes-vous bien, monsieur? (Are you okay, sir?)"

Alfred noticed Hikari, and then he said, "Non, je ne suis pas, petite fille. Mon bijou précieux, 'The Mineral Rainbow', m'a été volé par Marie-Antoinette elle-même. Elle voulait l'utiliser pour un de ses coiffures folles. Je le veux vraiment revenir, mais je ne suis pas autorisé dans le Château de Versailles à moins d'avoir affaire avec la reine. (No, I'm not, little girl. Marie Antoinette herself stole my precious gem, 'The Mineral Rainbow', from me. She wanted to use it for one of her crazy hairstyles. I really want it back, but I'm not allowed in the Palace of Versaille unless I have business with the queen.)"

'_Aha. So it IS in the Palace of Versailles. Now to find out WHERE she keeps that gem, and get it back from her before its in her hair.'_ Hikari thought. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Je suis sûr que la Reine va réaliser ce qu'elle fait de mal et de donner le joyau de nouveau à vous. (Don't fret, mister. I'm sure the Queen will realize what she did wrong and give the gem back to you.)"

"Merci de votre optimisme de, mademoiselle. Je serai faites confiance à vos paroles et croire en eux. (Thank you for your optimism, miss. I shall trust your words and believe in them.)" Alfred said.

Hikari then left the shop, since she had no intention on buying anything she did not need.

Xavier, meanwhile, was helping his father in the bakery while looking out the window and hoping for "Charlotte" to pass by or purchase some bread from them.

'_Charlotte ... J'ai vraiment envie de vous revoir. Je sais que ce n'était que pour quelques instants, mais je veux juste vous le savez déjà mieux. (Charlotte... I really want to see you again. I know it was only for a few moments, but I just want to know you better already.)' _Xavier thought.

"Le fils, le pain va brûler si vous ne faire sortir! (Son, the bread is going to burn if you don't get it out!)" Xavier's father said.

Xavier then snapped out of his daze and then got the bread out of the brick oven before putting it into the basket.

Xavier fell into his chair and then sighed. He looked out into the streets to try and get a glimpse of "Charlotte" before looking up to the ceiling of the bakery.

Meanwhile, Hikari was walking around the town, trying to get information on The Rainbow Mineral, but she was not having any luck. All she was getting were nothing but rumors of it being part of the queen's new hairstyle that she will be getting in a few days.

'_Okay, so I need to break into the castle, get the gem back, and bring it to Francois without being spotted by ANYONE. After that, I just need to find a way to get back to 21__st__ century Japan.' _Hikari thought.

Her stomach was then growling and then she noticed Xavier's bakery. She sweat dropped at the sudden coincidence that she would end up back at the same bakery, but she let it go, and then she just stood outside.

Xavier, meanwhile, was kneading some bread dough that had just risen and then he was doing it with a bit of a distracted look on his face.

"Xavier, vous avez été très distrait depuis que vous avez essayé d'obtenir que paysanne pour acheter du pain chez nous. Vous ne savez pas que les gens de sa classe ne peut pas se permettre notre pain? (Xavier, you've been very distracted ever since you tried to get that peasant girl to buy bread from us. Don't you know that people of her class can't afford our bread?)" Xavier's father said.

"Papa, je me suis senti comme si elle n'est pas seulement votre paysan moyen. Je me sens comme si elle quelque chose de plus ... Mais je ne peux pas mettre mon doigt dessus, c'est tout. (Dad, I felt like she isn't just your average peasant. I feel like she's something more... But I can't put my finger on it, that's all.)"

Xavier finished up the bread dough, shaped it, and then put it in the oven. He sighed casually, and then he turned around to look out the window, to see "Charlotte" and then he ran outside.

"Mademoiselle Charlotte! (Miss Charlotte!)" Xavier exclaimed, as he ran outside and saw Hikari there.

Hikari turned to Xavier, who seemed delighted to see her, and then she smiled while saying to him, "Donc, nous nous revoyions. C'est bien de vous, mon ami. (So we meet again. It's nice to see you, my friend.)"

"C'est agréable de vous voir, aussi, Mademoiselle Charlotte. Si vous ne me dérange pas me demander, pourquoi étiez-vous dans une telle hâte? (It's nice to see you, too, Miss Charlotte. If you don't mind me asking, why were you in such a hurry?)" Xavier asked.

'_Nuts… I can't tell him I'm going to rob the castle. I'll get into HUGE trouble. So, I'll keep it private.' _Hikari thought. "Je ne veux pas en parler. C'est une affaire privée. Soit dit en passant, je voudrais acheter une partie de votre pain. (I don't want to talk about it. It's a private matter. By the way, I would like to purchase some of your bread.)"

"Magnifique! Combien de pains souhaitez-vous? (Wonderful! How many loaves would you like?)" Xavier asked.

'_I'm going to need a lot to eat, and I have a lot of money to spare.' _Hikari thought. "Je vais prendre cinq pains, s'il vous plaît. Combien d'argent qui me coûter? (I will take five loaves, please. How much money would that cost me?)"

Xavier seemed not to notice the size of the order and then said, "250 livres. (250 pounds.)"

Hikari then gave him the money and put it directly in his hands.

Xavier, realizing the oddity of a peasant having that much money, opened his mouth to inquire as to how "Charlotte" got the cash, but Hikari put her finger to his lips.

"Ne me demande pas où ni comment J'ai l'argent. Je suis à la mission personnelle, et je dois de beaucoup de nourriture pour me faire teniren vue de la réaliser. (Don't ask me how or where I got the money. I'm on a personal mission, and I need a lot of food to keep me going in order to accomplish it.)" Hikari said to him.

Xavier nodded, went into the bakery and then brought out the bread. He put it into a basket for "Charlotte" and gave it to her.

"Ici, vous êtes, mademoiselle Charlotte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. (Here you are, Miss Charlotte. I hope you enjoy it.)" Xavier said.

"Je le ferai. Je vous remercie pour votre gentillesse. (I will. Thank you for your kindness.)" Hikari said.

"Attendez! Quand puis-je vous revoir? (Wait! When can I see you again?)" Xavier asked.

'_Oh, great… Even in France in 1789, I'm STILL a boy magnet. I can't tell him anything. I might as well send him on a wild goose chase.' _Hikari thought. "Je crains que je ne peux pas vous dire une chose pareille. Mais si vous voulez vraiment rencontrer avec moi, essayer de mettre dans un effort pour me trouver ... À la edits (I'm afraid I cannot tell you such a thing. But if you really want to meet up with me, try and put in an effort to find me... At nighttime.)"

Hikari then ran off with the basket and left Xavier confused. He then went back into the bakery and then started thinking of nothing but "Charlotte".

Xavier's father seemed to have noticed this, and then he inquired to his son, "Fils, vous avez été très distrait aujourd'hui, mais de penser que c'était parce que de ce paysan. Vous êtes obsédé par une jeune fille sans avenir? Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est où elle a obtenu que l'argent. (Son, you've been very distracted today, but to think it was because of that peasant. You're obsessing over a girl with no future? But what I want to know is where she got that money.)"

"Papa, son nom est Charlotte. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle était sur une mission personnelle. Elle n'a pas dit e de quoi il s'agissait, mais je suis décidé à la recherche d'elle ce soir. (Dad, her name is Charlotte. And she told me she was on a personal mission. She didn't tell e what it was about, but I'm planning on looking for her tonight.)"

"Rechercher pour elle? Vous n'avez pas l'intention eloping avec cette personne Charlotte, êtes-vous? (Search for her? You're not planning on eloping with this Charlotte person, are you?)" Xavier's dad said.

"Non, mais je pense que je suis doux sur elle. Elle a ces beaux yeux qui vient de me dire que d'essayer de la suivre. J'ai l'intention de la retrouver et d'apprendre à mieux la connaître. (No, but I think I'm sweet on her. She has these beautiful eyes that just tell me that to try and follow her. I'm planning on finding her and getting to know her better.)"

Xavier's father noticed the look in his son's eyes and then he sighed before saying to him, "Très bien, mais soyez prudent, mon fils. Je ne veux pas vous faire mal. (Fine, but be careful, son. I don't want you getting hurt.)"

Xavier smiled brightly, and then he said, "Oui, papa. Je vais être prudent à l'extrême ce soir! (Yes, dad. I'll be cautious to the extreme tonight!)"

Meanwhile, Hikari was hiding near the castle, perfectly out of sight, and then she found a window near the back of the castle.

'_Perfect! I can enter through there, steal the gem, and get out without causing too much of a disturbance. Maybe I'll kill two birds with one stone and 'rob the rich to feed the poor' tonight.' _Hikari thought.

Hikari then took out one of her bread loaves and took a bite out of it. She then put it back and then ran away from the castle. Hikari then started to walk through the town casually, and started to look around town to find any potential people to give the stolen food too. She knew the working class was okay with food and that the nobles were out of the question. She then saw all of the peasants and knew they were desperate for food and money.

Hikari then made it her mission to not only get the gem back, but to get food from the castle larder to feed all of the peasants.

Xavier was walking around the town with a spare loaf of bread for "Charlotte". Xavier then saw his sweetheart waiting outside the castle.

'_Mademoiselle Charlotte! Elle est là! (Miss Charlotte! There she is!)'_ Xavier thought, as he then tried making his way over to "Charlotte". He tried to call out to her, but he stopped when he saw her take out a necklace from underneath her clothes.

'_Où at-elle obtenu ce collier? (Where did she get that necklace?)' _Xavier thought, confused.

Hikari, not knowing she had company, put on her necklace and then as the moon shinned down on her, she said, "Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!"

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange! (Blend!)"_

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! (Bake!)"_

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez! (Decorate!)"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

Xavier, completely shocked, then said, albeit a bit loudly, "Mademoiselle Charlotte? Ce qui s'est passé? Que faites-vous? (Miss Charlotte? What happened? What are you doing?)"

Hearing this disturbance, Red Velvet Cake then turned around and saw Xavier, with a shocked look on his face. She was stunned at the thought that her cover was blown in a totally different time period and then she started to back up, but she hit a wall.

"Xavier? Avez-... Avez-vous vu tout cela? (Xavier? Did... Did you see all of that?)" Red Velvet Cake said, shocked.

Xavier, his face suddenly serious, said to Red Velvet Cake, "Oui. Je l'ai fait. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Charlotte? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? (Yes. I did. What are you up to, Charlotte? What is going on?)"

Red Velvet Cake, knowing she was busted, sighed in defeat, and then leaned off of the wall and her face became serious, too.

"Xavier ... J'ai une confession à faire: je ne suis pas un paysan français, ni mon nom Charlotte (Xavier... I have a confession to make: I'm not a French peasant, nor is my name Charlotte,)," Red Velvet Cake said. She then put her hand onto her chest. "Mon vrai nom est Katsumi Hikari, également connu sous le nom Phantom Thief à Cake Rouge Velours, et je suis du 21 e siècle au Japon. (My real name is Katsumi Hikari, also known as Phantom Thief Red Velvet Cake, and I'm from 21st Century Japan.)"

'_Elle est de ... Japon ... Dans ce siècle que l'on appelle 21ème siècle? Pourquoi est-elle ici de tous les temps? (She's from... Japan... In this so-called 21st century? Why is she here of all times?)'_ Xavier thought, utterly confused. "Bon, je ne comprends pas, mais comment avez-vous ici, et pourquoi êtes-vous ici, de toute façon? (Okay, I don't understand, but how did you get here, and why are you here, anyway?)"

Red Velvet Cake nodded and continued with her story, "En convoquant un Ange temps, j'ai fait un lapsus dans les temps à venir et d'aider un client dont l'ancêtre a été volé par la reine. Mon objectif est «The Mineral Rainbow 'et j'ai l'intention de le voler de la reine et le récupérer à son véritable propriétaire, en volant un peu de nourriture pour les paysans dans le processus. Je n'ai aucune intention de se faire prendre, ou à rester très longtemps une fois la perle est de retour là où il appartient. (By summoning a Time Angel, I did a slip in time to come and help a client whose ancestor was robbed by the queen. My target is 'The Rainbow Mineral' and I plan on stealing it from the queen and getting it back to its real owner, while stealing some food for the peasants in the process. I have no intention of being caught, or staying for very long once that gem is back where it belongs.)"

'_Voyage dans le temps ... 21e siècle au Japon ... Elle est ici ... pour aider quelqu'un dans le passé. (Time travel... 21st Century Japan... She's here... to help someone in the past.)' _Xavier thought. "Mademoiselle Charlotte - je veux dire à Cake Mademoiselle Rouge Velours, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dire quelque chose avant? (Miss Charlotte - I mean Miss Red Velvet Cake, why didn't you say anything before?)"

Red Velvet Cake rolled her eyes and said to Xavier, "Ouais, c'est ça, comme je l'aurais pris au sérieux si je disais à quelqu'un tout ce que je viens de vous revelaed. Il ya aussi pas moyen que je vais risquer de se faire prendre et condamné à la guillotine ici dans le passé et cesser d'exister dans mon propre temps. (Yeah, right, like I would be taken seriously if I told someone all of what I just revelead to you. There's also no way I'm going to risk getting caught and sentenced to the guillotine here in the past and cease to exist in my own time.)"

Xavier sweat dropped as Red Velvet Cake then turned to the wall, and prepared to jump.

"Mais encore ... Etes-vous sûr que vous serez bien sur votre propre? Tu es une fille! (But still... Are you sure you'll be fine on your own? You're a girl!)" Xavier said.

"Quel est votre point? J'ai fait cela depuis que je suis seulement onze ans. C'est un jeu d'enfant comparé à farcir ce que j'ai fait, (What's your point? I've been doing this since I was only eleven years old. This is child's play compared to stuff I've done,)" Red Velvet Cake asked, as she was about to jump. "Regardez, je vais essayer d'obtenir que les pierres précieuses de retour de la reine alors tout le monde dort, et je ne peux pas te mettre en travers. J'ai donc besoin d'y aller et obtenir ce joyau de retour. Au revoir! (Look, I'm trying to get that gemstone back from the queen while everyone is asleep, and I can't have you getting in the way. So I need to get going and get that gem back. Bye!)"

She was just going to jump when Xavier interrupted again by saying, "Tiens, Mademoiselle Hikari! (Hold on, Miss Hikari!)"

Red Velvet Cake turned around, and then she asked, albeit annoyed, "Qu'est ce que c'est maintenant? Je suis sur une mission ici. Et pour le plaisir de le faire, appelez-moi à Cake Rouge Velours! Je ne peux pas avoir ma couverture être sauter à l'ensemble de Paris! (What is it now? I'm on a mission here. And for the sake of it, call me Red Velvet Cake! I can't have my cover be blown to all of Paris!)"

"Je tiens à vous aider à obtenir ce joyau de retour! S'il vous plaît laissez-moi vous aider! Je promets de ne dire à personne ton secret! Je vais le prendre dans ma tombe, si vous voulez! (I want to help you get that gem back! Please let me help! I promise not to tell anyone your secret! I'll take it to my grave, if you want!)" Xavier said, getting on his knee and putting his hand on his chest.

Red Velvet Cake sensed his nobility and then after an exasperated groan, she said, "... Bon, vous pouvez m'aider. (...Fine, you can help me.)"

"Oui! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous aider. (Yes! I'll do my best to help you.)" Xavier said, as he jumped into the air a bit and then clapped.

Red Velvet Cake sighed and then she told her friend, "Mais il suffit de laisser les choses vraiment dur pour moi, ok? (But just leave the really hard stuff to me, okay?)"

Xavier nodded, and then Red Velvet Cake grabbed his hand, and she prepared her jump.

"Maintenant accrocher! (Now hang on!)" She said, and then she produced a massive amount of power from her leg muscles and then she jumped all the way up to the window, and then dove in while holding onto Xavier the whole time. She landed on the floor without a sound and without falling over, and then she covered Xavier's mouth to prevent him from making any noise.

Red Velvet Cake then started quietly running through the halls with Xavier following her, and then he quietly asked, "Alors, où est exactement cette pierre que vous essayez de récupérer? (So, where exactly is this gemstone you're trying to retrieve?)"

"C'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas été en mesure de comprendre, alors j'ai pensé que nous venons de passer au peigne fin toutes les salles du château jusqu'à ce que nous trouver. (That's something I haven't been able to figure out, so I figured that we just comb through all of the castle's rooms until we find it.)"

"Ce sera facile. Mettons-nous à elle. (That will be easy. Let's get to it.)" Xavier said.

Red Velvet Cake sighed and then she said, "C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Xavier. (That's easier said than done, Xavier.)"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? (What do you mean?)" Xavier asked.

"Même lorsque nous trouvons la perle rare, nous avons besoin de tout laisser comme c'était, ou l'avenir de votre pays pourrait être modifiée. Cela comprend les pièces où on ne trouve pas la perle rare. Si le roi et la reine trouver leur château saccagé pour un bijou, on pourrait finir par tuer les chances de la France pour une république. Nous avons également besoin de contempler obtenir de la nourriture pour les paysans sans souffler ma couverture. (Even when we find the gem, we need to leave everything as it was, or the future of your country could be altered. That includes the rooms where we don't find the gem. If the king and queen find their castle ransacked for one gem, we could end up killing France's chances for a republic. We also need to contemplate getting food for the peasants without blowing my cover.)"

"Maintenant que j'y pense, vous avez raison. (Now that I think about it, you're right.)" Xavier said, admitting his error.

Stopping in front of one of the castle's rooms, Red Velvet Cake stopped, and Xavier started breathing heavily, yet quietly.

"Nous devons cesser de bavarder et de trouver la perle. Essayons, dans cette salle, en premier lieu. Je vais regarder à l'intérieur, vous vous tenez garder ici. (We need to stop chattering and find that gem. Let's try in this room, first. I'll look inside, you stand guard out here.)" Red Velvet Cake said, as she then slipped into the room.

"Droit. (Right.)" Xavier said, as he stood outside the room and kept watch for guards.

Red Velvet Cake found a candle and lit it. Since she knew about the reflecting and refractive properties of crystals and gemstones, she hypothesized that the light from the candle would reflect off the gem differently than the other items. She did not see anything but cleaning supplies and nothing was shinning from the light of her candle.

'_Nuts. Not in here.'_ Red Velvet Cake thought, as she then left the room.

"Avez-vous le trouver? (Did you find it?)" Xavier asked.

Red Velvet Cake shook her head and told Xavier, "Non, je n'ai pas. Allons, laissez-vous tenter par la chambre d'à côté. (No, I didn't. Come on; let's try the next room.)"

Red Velvet Cake tried the next room and used the same method with her candle as she did in the previous room. There was nothing. She kept using this candle method over and over again, but no luck. She was worried that the only place to look was with the queen.

"Non, pas ici, que ce soit. Il ressemble à notre meilleur pari est maintenant la chambre de la reine. (No. Not in here, either. It looks like our best bet now is the queen's bedroom.)" Red Velvet Cake told Xavier, leaving the room.

Xavier stood up suddenly and looked at Red Velvet Cake in shock. He then said, "Etes-vous fou? Faufilez-vous dans la chambre de la reine! – (Are you crazy? Sneak into the queen's bedroom? –)"

However, Red Velvet Cake covered his mouth because he was making a racket, and then she said, "Silencieux, imbécile! Insane ou non, nous avons obtenu d'obtenir ce joyau de retour. Nous avons également besoin de trouver le garde-manger et obtenir de la nourriture pour les paysans. Come on! (Quiet, fool! Insane or not, we've gotta get that gem back. We also need to find the larder and get food for the peasants. Come on!)"

Red Velvet Cake slipped into the larder and stole a few loaves of bread, lots of fruits, and quite a few hunks of meat before leaving them with Xavier. She said, "Tout cela de la viande, du pain et des fruits devrait aider chacun à se sentir mieux après ils le mangent. Mais ce n'est ni ici ni là pour le moment. Nous avons à trouver la perle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! (All of this meat, bread, and fruit should help everyone feel better after they eat it. But that's neither here nor there at the moment. We've got to find that gem before its too late!)"

Xavier nodded, blushing at Red Velvet Cake's courage and bravery. He then told her, "Je vais monter la garde devant la chambre de la reine. Vous allez à l'intérieur et à trouver la perle rare. (I'll stand guard outside the queen's room. You go in and find the gem.)"

Red Velvet Cake then nodded, and she said, "Droit. Je vais prendre ce que jem, puis revenir à d'Alfred avant toute autre chose qui se passe. Et une fois cela fait, je vais revenir à mon propre temps. (Right. I'll get that gem and then get it back to Alfred before anything else happens. And once that's done, I'll go back to my own time.)"

Hearing this, Xavier was disheartened and he started looking at his friend with a pained expression.

'_Je sais qu'elle n'est pas de cette époque ... Ou de ce pays. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parte ... Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi pour toujours. Je veux ... Je veux être à côté d'elle. (I know she isn't from this time period... Or from this country. But I don't want her to leave... I want her to stay with me forever. I want... I want to be by her side.)'_ Xavier thought, sadly.

Red Velvet Cake then went inside the queen's bedroom, and then saw the rainbow-colored tint of the gem. It was a very subtle accessory on top of one of the queen's hair ornaments. Stealing it from right atop her head would not be an easy task, and Red Velvet Cake knew it. So, she relied on her athleticism by silently running, jumping, doing a backflip, snatching the gem up into her hand while leaving the queen's hair intact, and then she landed on the floor on the other side, silently. She then quietly fled back outside of the room, and showed the gem to her accomplice.

"Bon, ici! J'ai trouvé une autre fenêtre sur ce lieu. (Okay, over here! I found another window out of this place.)" Xavier said, as he found a window right next to where they were.

"Bon, maintenant, nous allons sortir d'ici avant que nous nous heurtons à des gardes. Nous allons laisser la nourriture à proximité des maisons des paysans et espérer qu'ils connaissent Dieu le leur donna. (Good, now let's get out of here before we run into any guards. We'll leave the food near any peasants' houses and just hope they know God gave it to them.)" Red Velvet Cake said.

She put all of the food, with the exception of the meat, into a basket, and then putting the gem into her pocket and taking Xavier's hand, she leaped out of the window, and landed without hurting herself outside. The two then ran off from the palace and kept on running, dropping loaves of bread and pieces of food near peasants' homes along the way.

They were soon near Xavier's house/shop and then Red Velvet Cake stopped in her tracks while catching her breath. Xavier was also panting.

"Il ya boutique d'Alfred! Maintenant, pour mettre le bijou là où il appartient! (There's Alfred's shop! Now to put the gem back where it belongs!)" Red Velvet Cake said, as she then opened up one of the windows and slipped into the store.

Xavier was looking at her while feeling really sad. He did not want her to leave. _'Une fois qu'elle donne que de retour bijou à Alfred ... Elle va devoir quitter. Mais ... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire une fois qu'elle est partie. Je dois la convaincre de rester. (Once she gives that gem back to Alfred... She'll have to leave. But... I don't know what I'll do once she's gone. I have to convince her to stay.)'_

Red Velvet Cake put the gem onto the settee and smiled while she snuck back out. She met back up with Xavier, and led him into an alley. She then sighed of satisfaction, and smiled.

"Bon, mission accomplie. Le temps pour moi de dire 'Au revoir' à la France de 1789, et... (Alright, mission accomplished. Time for me to say 'Goodbye' to France of 1789, and...)" Red Velvet Cake said, but was interrupted.

"S'il vous plaît ne laissez pas! (Please don't leave!)" Xavier said, as he was in tears, crying from heartbreak.

Red Velvet Cake then told him, "Ce qui? Pourquoi? Je ne peux pas rester ici, je ne suis pas de cette époque. Si je reste plus longtemps que nécessaire, mon avenir va tomber. Je dois rentrer à la maison, de retour au 21 e siècle au Japon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une autre raison de rester ici. (What? Why? I can't stay here; I'm not from this time period. If I stay any longer than required, my future will fall. I have to get home, back to 21st Century Japan. It's not like I have any other reason to stay here.)"

Xavier then rebuked, crying, "Mais vous avez une raison de rester! (But you DO have a reason to stay!)"

"Et que que ce serait? (And what would that be?)" Red Velvet Cake asked.

Xavier then took Red Velvet Cake's hands and then he said, while still crying, "MOI! S'il vous plaît restez avec moi pour l'éternité! Ensemble, vous et moi pouvons voler toute la famille royale et les nobles et obtenir de la nourriture pour les pauvres, tout comme nous l'avons fait ce soir! Nous serons les voleurs les plus notoires de l'histoire de France! On peut même se marier première chose demain! (ME! Please stay with me for eternity! Together, you and I can rob all of the royals and nobles and get food for the poor, just like we did tonight! We'll be the most notorious thieves in the history of France! We can even get married first thing tomorrow!)"

Red Velvet Cake could sense Xavier's sadness, but knowing how things were to be, she told him, "Je vous ai dit que je ne peux pas rester, Xavier. Je ne suis pas de cette époque ou le pays et vous le savez. En plus de cela: le mariage à seize ans? C'est probablement plus que la normale en cette période de temps, mais pas dans mon propre temps. Rechercher: ma place est là où et quand je suis à partir de: 21ème siècle au Japon. Je ne peux pas vivre le reste de ma vie littéralement dans le passé, ce n'est pas ma place. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous de comprendre, mais nous avons tous un endroit où nous appartenons. Le mien est de retour dans mon propre calendrier. S'il vous plaît comprendre, Xavier. (I told you that I can't stay, Xavier. I'm not from this time or country and you know it. Besides that: marriage at sixteen? That's probably older than normal in this time period, but not in my own time. Look: my place is back where and when I am from: 21st Century Japan. I can't live the rest of my life literally in the past; it's not my place. I know this is hard for you to understand, but we all have a place where we belong. Mine is back in my own time frame. Please understand, Xavier.)"

Xavier was still crying, but he let go of Red Velvet Cake's hands and held one of his hands onto his face while tears were pouring down his face.

Red Velvet Cake noticed his tears, and then she told him, "Je suis tellement désolé, Xavier, mais je dois appeler l'ange et rentrer à la maison. Mais ... Tu vas me manquer. (I'm so sorry, Xavier, but I have to summon the angel and get back home. But... I'll miss you.)"

Xavier brightened up at this and then he smiled happily.

Red Velvet Cake smiled a little bit and then she said, in her native tongue, "Oh Holy God, hear my call! Let me return to 21st Century Japan, my home."

A white, spiraling portal then materialized in front of Red Velvet Cake, and then she nodded. She turned around to Xavier, and then she said, "Eh bien, je suppose que c'est ça. Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé. Je l'apprécie vraiment. (Well, I guess this is it. Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it.)"

Xavier was tearing up again, and then he said, "À Cake Red Velvet ... S'il vous plaît faites de votre mieux comme un voleur fantôme de retour dans votre monde natal. (Red Velvet Cake... Please do your best as a Phantom Thief back in your homeworld.)"

Red Velvet Cake started getting tears in her eyes, and then she said, "Je vous remercie, et je vais travailler dur. Je veux encore vous pouvez soit venir à mon temps avec moi, mais ce n'est pas votre place, ni cette fois ma place. (Thank you, and I will work hard. I still wish you could either come to my time with me, but it's not your place, nor is this time my place.)"

"Je comprends que tout! Je souhaite juste que je pourrais être avec vous plus longtemps. (I understand that completely! I just wish I could be with you longer.)" Xavier said.

The portal started shrinking behind Red Velvet Cake, warning her to hurry and pass through. Red Velvet Cake told Xavier, "Le portail est la décoloration, Xavier. Je ne peux pas rester ici plus. Il suffit de garder tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir un secret, et de prendre ce secret dans la tombe, comme vous avez promis. (The portal is fading, Xavier. I can't stay here anymore. Just keep everything that happened tonight a secret, and take that secret to your grave, as you promised.)"

Xavier nodded, and with tears, he said, "Je le ferai! C'est une promesse! (I will! That's a promise!)"

Red Velvet Cake nodded, and then as she passed through the portal, she said, "Au revoir, Xavier. Je vous remercie beaucoup. (Goodbye, Xavier. Thank you so much.)"

Once she was completely through the portal, she flashed white and then once it was over, the portal was gone, and a lot of white sparkles started floating where the portal was.

Xavier fell to his knees in tears, and then looked up to the sky while saying, "Au revoir ... Je ne vous oublierai jamais ... Hikari. (Goodbye... I'll never forget you... Hikari.)"

Red Velvet Cake seemed to have heard this message, as she shed a tear of remorse before flying up to another portal, where her home time and world was.

Meanwhile, Shizuka was in front of the portal, awaiting Hikari's return. She looked into the history books about 'The Rainbow Mineral', and saw that they changed to document that while the gem was stolen at first, it was mysteriously back with its true owner the next day. Shizuka smiled, knowing her best friend had completed her mission successfully.

Red Velvet Cake then stepped out of the portal in the synagogue, and as if by magic, she transformed back into Hikari.

"Hikari-chan!" Shizuka said, as she hugged her best friend. "You did it!"

"I know… I know I did," Hikari said, hugging her friend back. "With a little help from a friend."

"You mean your cover was blown? Then how come it didn't show up in any of the history books?" Shizuka said.

"Looks like Xavier-kun was serious when he told me he would take my secret to his grave." Hikari said, rubbing her arm.

"You mean he kept the secret for his whole life?"

"He made a promise." Hikari said.

She looked up into the sky and then saw Xavier's face in the clouds. She thought, _'Thanks, Xavier.'_

* * *

**Wow! Long, Historical, and EPIC! Nice chapter on my end, eh? Hahahaha! Well, I know this took a while, but then again, it took less time than the last chapter. Anything you wanna suggest to me for future chapters, let me know! **

**Next time…**

**Jr.: I'm feeling conflicted about my feelings. Why do I want to catch Kaitou Red Velvet Cake in the first place? Do I want to do it for glory? Do I want to one-up my dad? What? And why does my stomach get all knot-tied when I see Katsumi and Yoichi together? Same with Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake?**

**Carly: Next time, instead of a historical chapter, we're doing a philosophical chapter starring the conflicted Kenshin Jiro Jr.! Next time on 'Kaitou Red Velvet Cake', 'To Catch A Thief Is A Crime Of The Heart!'**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Junior's birthday and he's about to think about why he truly wants to catch Red Velvet Cake. He's convinced it's in the name of the law, but as he digs deeper inside of him, he realizes it could be something more. Can he figure out his motive for catching the thief? Knowing him, it's going to be very unlikely. **

_**"My name is Katsumi Hikari, or it is during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome, but I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_To Catch A Thief Is A Crime Of The Heart!_

At Kenshin Jr.'s house, the kitchen table was strewn with newspapers that had the exploits of Red Velvet Cake as their headlines. One said, "Red Velvet Cake Assists In Arrest of Gem Trader Egami"; another said, "Kaitou Red Velvet Cake Officially Declared 'A Cop's Best Friend'"; another said, "A New Thief In Town: Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!"; the last one had the headline, "Is Detective Kenshin Jr. Serious About Catching RVC?"

Reading all of these headlines only raised Kenshin Jr's temper.

"What are these media people saying? Kaitou Red Velvet Cake is nothing but a hardened criminal! She always will be!" Kenshin Jr. shouted, throwing a paper against the wall.

However, he remembered when he had to team up with the thief in order to stop some illegal animal traders.

~Flashback~

The four teenagers saw that they were too late, but Red Velvet Cake had an idea.

She took out her Icing String Pen with the grappling hook attachment and then she aimed at one of the building walls near the harbor. However, Shusuke and Yuzu spotted them.

"There are the brats! Get them!" Shusuke said.

The two criminals then ran after the teenagers, hoping to catch them and imprison them again.

Acting fast, Red Velvet Cake used her fondant balls to trip them up.

Taking the initiative, Kenshin Jr. and Yūchi took their handcuffs and arrested Shusuke and Yuzu.

Red Velvet Cake then used her icing string pen to retie the boat back to the dock, and it worked.

"Good work," Kenshin Jr. said. "Now to get these two to the cops and these pets back where they belong."

After Shusuke and Yuzu were taken in by the police, Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake had already disappeared into the night and Kenshin Jr. smiled a bit at the thought of working with the Phantom Thieves to get some innocent animals back.

~End of Flashback~

'_Then again, she has been a great asset to the police. In fact, in past experiences, she IS what my dad says: an ally to the police force.' _Kenshin Jr. thought. _'But why do I want to catch her if she's only stealing for the right reasons?'_

He noticed a newspaper that announced the official cohort of Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake. This made Jr.'s stomach turn inside out and he tore the paper into pieces while shouting, "I HATE THAT DARK DEVIL'S CAKE!"

He then remembered all of the arguments that he and Junichi got into, the majority of which were over Hikari. At the same time, he remembered his confrontations with Dark Devil's Cake, both fighting over Red Velvet Cake. Kenshin Jr. then realized that there was a connection to why he hated both boys and how a girl was caught in the middle.

"But… Why? Why do I want to catch Red Velvet Cake? Why is it that I want to catch her when she's only doing what the police are incapable of? WHY?" Kenshin Jr. screamed, as he held his head in pain.

~Flashback~

Red Velvet Cake's eyes widened, and when Jr. opened his eyes from the contact, Red Velvet Cake shoved a few toaster pastries into his face before leaping up to the window, and scattering all of the pastries around. She was then standing on the windowsill, hanging on tightly.

"Red Velvet Cake, that's cowardice! Come back here and fight!" Jiro demanded.

"Yeah, right," Red Velvet Cake said, sarcastically. "There's no way I would waste my time with a little kid like you."

Jiro then had the sensation that he had heard that particular statement before. He shook this off, before shouting, "The least you could do is giving me a hint to where you and I might meet again!"

~Rewind to that earlier morning~

"Oh, please," Hikari said, rolling her eyes. "You don't know a thing about Red Velvet Cake! I bet a little kid like you doesn't even have a chance of seeing her, let alone knowing who she really is!"

Hikari crossed her arms, and smirked condescendingly, while rolling her eyes, and giggling along with her friends.

Jiro Jr. blushed at this, while feeling really embarrassed with Hikari.

"Who's a little kid, you say? So far, this month's unsolved crimes are three stolen gems, four missing trophies, a miscellaneous, and four stolen gold accessories. It's all the work of that Red Velvet Cake!" Jr. retorted back to Hikari.

"That's weird," Hikari whispered. "I don't remember ever doing any kind of caper like that before."

"What was that?" Jiro asked Hikari.

"I didn't say anything, you little kid! You're the one who keeps attacking without getting the facts first!" Hikari shouted back.

"You really don't know who you're dealing with, do you?" Jr. retorted.

"I do: I'm dealing with a little kid who doesn't know what he's talking about, and the only thing he wants to do in life is catch Red Velvet Cake for his father just by playing detective!" Hikari retorted.

"I'm not playing detective! I AM a detective! Don't go saying things that you don't know about!" Jr. shouted.

"But you're so focused on catching Red Velvet Cake that you can't focus on school; no wonder your grades leave tons to be desired." Hikari said, teasingly.

~End of Flashback~

'_She talks and acts just like Katsumi… But they're not the same person, I'm certain of that.' _Kenshin Jr. thought. _'They also look similar… If you take away the mask and the fact their hairstyles are different. But still, they can't be the same person… Can they?'_

Meanwhile, Hikari and Junichi were in the park with their pet parrots and playing with them.

Hikari then got a text from Shizuka, stood up, and then said, "Junichi-kun, we've got trouble!"

They bolted to the synagogue, and immediately, Shizuka gave the two thieves the low-down of the situation.

"So this time it's a museum display we have to snatch…" Junichi said.

"Just what kind of morons would go and put a counterfeit model display of the Statue Of Liberty in a museum?" Hikari said.

"I don't know, but the real one is said to be worth over a few trillion yen. As far as I can tell, you need to steal the phony, and switch it with the real one. However, it's a staged event, so things are going to be even harder to pull off." Shizuka said.

"But exactly how long is this event supposed to be? If we can get that display and switch them at the right moment, the counterfeits are caught, the display is back where it belongs, kills two birds with one stone." Junichi said.

"I don't know; knowing Junior, it's going to be really difficult with him on our heels." Hikari said.

"That, and I have this gut feeling that Junior is actually starting to piece together that you're Kaitou Red Velvet Cake…" Shizuka said, worried.

"Are you serious? Well, I guess you never know, right?" Hikari said.

"Yeah, so send the warning notice, and if he suspects you of being Kaitou Red Velvet Cake, we'll try to deter him from busting us." Junichi said.

"So let's get to it," Shizuka said. "I already figured out that the museum is featuring this two nights from now, and you need to get the fake display back from museum before seven PM."

"But where's the real display?" Junichi said.

"I already have it with me. I found it while tailing the forgers earlier and then they gave it to me, thinking that I'd be a pawn in their conspiracy. What they don't know is that I'm planning on having you switch the two models with each other!" Shizuka said.

"That's Shizuka for you! Always on the ball!" Hikari said.

"During the staging of the event, one of you has to kill the lights while the other goes in and steals the faux display, put the real one in its place, and then get out." Shizuka said.

"I understand," Hikari said. "I'll make sure Junior gets SO EMBARASSED during this heist, that he'll consider giving up the chase!"

"Isn't that hoping for too much, Hikari-chan?" Junichi said. "It seems a bit cruel to try making a cop lose his confidence."

"Cruel or not, our job is easier with one less cop." Hikari said.

"She might be right," Shizuka said. "Our duties would be so much easier if Kenshin Jr. just quit and concentrated on his studies for once."

"But that isn't important right now," Junichi said. "The sooner we send that idiot the warning notice, the better, and more fun, this mission will be! Let's get to it!"

"Right!" Hikari said.

Later at school, everyone was working on their schoolwork while Junior was eying Hikari suspiciously.

'_If Katsumi is really Kaito Red Velvet Cake, then how come she's so good in school? She must really be good at balancing schoolwork with her thieving.' _Kenshin Jr. thought.

Hikari noticed Junior staring at her, but she did not pay any mind to him and kept her focus on the class.

During lunch break, Hikari was enjoying her box lunch and eating it elegantly. As for Junior, who had just finished eating, was still staring at Hikari with suspicion in his eyes.

As soon as Hikari finished eating, she stood up, and stretched; she also subtly snapped her fingers and then there was a 'pop' noise from inside Junior's empty lunchbox. He opened it, and then a note was inside that said, _'Wednesday night, I will be taking away the museum's new model of the Statue of Liberty at 6:45 – Kaitou Red Velvet Cake'_

"So, Kaitou Red Velvet Cake's sent the warning notice again, eh? Maybe this time you'll be able to catch her." One of Junior's friends said.

'_Heh! Not likely.' _Hikari thought to herself.

Junior then stood up, walked over to Hikari, and then asked, "Katsumi."

Hikari then snickered and said, "What? Are you going to proclaim capturing the thief again?"

"Actually, go out with me to the museum this Wednesday." Junior said.

Hikari stopped, keeping her face as it was, let his request sink in, and then she hollered, _**"EH? WH-WHAT WAS THAT?"**_

"I said, 'go out with me to the museum this Wednesday', Katsumi. As in, _**a date**_."

Hikari just looked at Jr. with shock in her face and then she said, _**"T…T… TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING AROUND?"**_

"I'm not." Jr. said.

Hikari then fainted and then she stood right back up, saying, "I… Uh… I don't know what to say to that, honestly."

"Look, don't make me say it again! Go on a date with me! You know, your attitude and Red Velvet Cake's are so alike, I'm starting to think that _**you're**_ Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!" Junior said.

"_**WHAT THE HECK?"**_ Hikari hollered, in shock.

"So, I want you to go on a date with me this Wednesday night at around 6:30 PM," Junior said. "If you're not Kaitou Red Velvet Cake, then you'll show up on the date, right?"

Hikari swallowed hard and then nodded sadly, and then she said, "Fine… I'll go."

Later at the synagogue, Hikari reported everything that happened to Shizuka and Junichi.

"Eh? You need to go on a date with Junior?" Shizuka shouted, shocked.

"Yes! There's a chance he's piecing together that I'm Kaitou Red Velvet Cake! I don't want to go on the date with Junior! But there's one problem: if I go on the date, but not show up as Red Velvet Cake, I get busted. If I don't go on the date, but show up as Red Velvet Cake, I _**still**_ get busted! WHAT DO I DO?" Hikari said, before breaking out into tears.

"That Junior…! He's going to get it once I'm done with him!" Junichi said, cracking his knuckles.

"We've got the emergency plan!" Shizuka said, an anime light bulb popping over her head.

Hikari then perked up, and then said, "That's right! I forgot that we had that plan for when both Hikari and Kaitou Red Velvet Cake need to be in the exact same place at the exact same time! I should have known we had that plan in place!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Junichi asked.

"Well, it's like this…" Hikari said.

~Flashback – Five Years Ago~

Hikari and Shizuka were up in Hikari's bedroom, using her sewing machine and other clothing-making materials.

"Why are we doing this again, Hikari-chan? Don't you already have a costume? And why did your mom offer to buy pink-colored contact lenses for me?" Shizuka said.

"Because while Kaitou Red Velvet Cake may have to steal something, Hikari might need to be in the same place at the same time for something else. So we're making spare costumes for you so that way you can play decoy! That way, I can be cleared from suspicion, and Kaitou Red Velvet Cake's identity remains a secret!" Hikari explained.

"Are you saying that in the event both you and Red Velvet Cake need to be in the same place at the same time, I'll have to masquerade as you in order to keep you out of the limelight?" Shizuka said.

"Exactly! But this is only when that type of situation comes up! In other words, emergencies!" Hikari said.

"Makes sense. But why do I have to steal the targeted item?" Shizuka said.

"Oh, no, all you have to do is distract the cops, hide, and change back into your regular clothes while I hide and transform. Once the item is stolen, I'll change back and get back to the scene before all of the confusion is cleared up and then boom, we're clear!" Hikari said.

"That's a great idea, Hikari! But as you said…" Shizuka said.

"_Only in emergencies!_" The girls said, together.

~End of Flashback~

"So you had a plan like that in place in the event this would happen?" Junichi said. "Just like Hikari-chan! You're so smart!"

"Thanks." Hikari said, blushing. "I'm sorry that I have to date someone else this time, but its part of the job."

"That's okay; as long as Junior doesn't find out about our secret." Junichi said.

"Okay, so for now, we'd better keep an eye out for any signs of Junior piecing together our secrets." Shizuka said.

"Right." Hikari said.

Later on, Kenshin Jr. was doing some research on the Wednesday night museum display of The Statue Of Liberty scale model. He uncovered that they would be revealing it at seven that evening and that, obviously, it was Red Velvet Cake's intention to steal it.

'_If Katsumi IS Kaitou Red Velvet Cake, then if she's on a date with me, then Red Velvet Cake won't show up. If she ISN'T, then she'll be with me, but Red Velvet Cake will, too.' _Junior thought. _'I want to believe Katsumi and Red Velvet Cake aren't the same, but they're just so similar in too many ways. It would be too big of a coincidence.'_

Back at Hikari's house, she and Shizuka were resizing the Kaitou Red Velvet Cake spare outfits. They also had a wig, mask, and a pair of pink contact lenses.

"Ugh… Why did Junior go and ask me on a date the same night as Red Velvet Cake has to steal something?" Hikari complained.

"I think he did that to see whether you're Kaitou Red Velvet Cake or not. If you're not, then you're in the clear of his list of suspects. If you are… Well, you're busted." Shizuka said.

"Then it's a good thing we have this plan in place. Just don't be too uncomfortable with Junichi's chivalry around you in your disguise." Hikari said.

"Okay, okay…" Shizuka said. "We just need to get this game plan in before Wednesday night."

Hikari then rolled out a blueprint of the museum structure and layout. There was also a key that showed what display was where.

"Alright, so the faux Statue of Liberty model is going to be in the storage room prior to the reveal. Since it will be unveiled at seven PM this Wednesday, that's the time for our decoy – that is, you, Shizuka – to spring into action. Junichi-kun will cut the lights and cause all of the patrons to become confused and panic. After that, all you need to do is stand outside the window while the lights are out and draw the attention of the cops that are waiting inside. Make sure to attract Junior's attention to you. In the confusion, I'll slip away and transform. Then I'll steal the false model of the statue, put the real one in its place, and then escape from the cops. After that, all you and Junichi have to do is get out of there while I stay by Junior's side to confirm that I'm not his Phantom Thief." Hikari said.

"Are you sure this will work? How will we expose the phony?" Shizuka said.

"I'll figure something out…" Hikari said.

"By the way, you know that super-corrosive acid spray I gave you earlier?" Shizuka said, rummaging through her pocket.

"Yes, I do. What about it?" Hikari asked.

"Since that bottle worked so well in one of your previous missions, I thought I'd develop a new spray bottle that would help when you're in a large crowd and your movement is limited." Shizuka said, as she then gave Hikari a new spray bottle.

"What is it this time?" Hikari asked.

"A skunk," Shizuka said, causing Hikari to go green in the face. "Only kidding."

Hikari sweat dropped in relief and then said, "You shouldn't go around joking with me like that! This is serious business!"

"Okay, okay," Shizuka said. "It's a combination of fragrances that are so captivating and attracting that people would rather stop and smell those scents instead of chasing a thief. It can also cause drowsiness and make people go to sleep."

"What types of scents are in there? And don't say 'skunk', because we've already gone over it." Hikari asked.

"Roses, chocolate, strawberries, orange blossoms…" Shizuka said, while counting the rest of the fragrances on her fingers.

"Okay, okay, I think we've gone over the general idea," Hikari said. "Now we need to put the plan into action. However, we're two nights early. I'll keep Junior distracted about the date, you go over the plan with Junichi-kun, okay?"

"Right!" Shizuka said, picking up the blueprint.

The girls shared a high five and Shizuka left Hikari's house.

The next day at school, Hikari was getting some books from her locker and then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Junior and then noticed a red rose in his hands. Hikari looked at the rose, then looked at Junior, and then back at the rose.

"What's the rose for?" Hikari asked.

"What's with you? Haven't you seen a corsage before?" Junior asked.

"And you're giving me the corsage now, because…" Hikari said, trailing off.

"Just bring it home and put it in the fridge so that way it won't wilt, okay? This is a formal event, so you need to look nice." Junior said, looking away and blushing.

"You know…" Hikari said, as she held up a fist, a vein popping on her lower left cheek, and her hair covering her eyes. _**"YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME THAT!"**_

Junior's face went blue and he sweat dropped before he handed her the corsage, and then Hikari calmed down.

"So, you're still on for tomorrow night?" Junior said.

"Of course," Hikari said, as her face became that of complete seriousness; no hint of fear. "The only reason we're even doing this is because you suspect me of being Kaitou Red Velvet Cake. If going on the date will make you positive that I'm not Red Velvet Cake, then I'll do what you want."

Junior said, "Thanks. It's nice to know you're willing to cooperate."

"The only reason I'm cooperating is that I'm not Kaitou Red Velvet Cake! See you tomorrow night, you little kid." Hikari said, as she then walked away in a huff.

"Funny… Kaitou Red Velvet Cake calls me the same thing," Junior said. "It's probably just a coincidence."

Hikari felt chills down her spine as she thought, _'A date with Junior is the last thing I wanted to do…' _

After Shizuka went over the plan with Junichi and Hikari picked out her dress, the three high school students then met up at the school synagogue and reviewed the game plan with each other.

"Okay, so while the lights are out, I hide and transform, then Shizuka will get out of sight and head back home before changing clothes. Junichi and I will then do out usual thing. I also think I'll use my Icing String Pen to tie up the counterfeits and then use my Sweet Scent Spritz to subdue the rest of the cops. As soon as all is said and done, I'll change back into Hikari and make sure Junior did not notice I was missing." Hikari said.

"Perfect. We'll execute it tomorrow night," Junichi said. "Now let's get some rest back at our homes; we've got a long ahead of us."

"All right!" The trio said, before splitting up for the night.

The next day, Hikari was in her class, paying complete attention to her teachers and making sure she did not miss a single bit of material.

'_I need to forget about Kenshin Jr. for now and keep my eyes on the task at hand. I'll worry about him later. We've got a plan in place, so now its time for us to relax a bit.' _Hikari said.

"Katsumi Hikari! Simplify this expression!" The teacher said.

The equation was 15 = 2x + 3.

"Subtract 3 from both sides of the equation and then divide both sides by two. The answer is x = 6." Hikari said.

"Wonderful! Now, Kenshin Jiro Jr.," The teacher said, catching Jr.'s attention. "Simplify this one."

The equation was 52 = 3x + 4.

"Um… Er… 52/3 = 3x/4 +1!" Jr. answered.

The teacher groaned and then said, "WRONG! Subtract 4 from both sides, then divide both sides by 3! The answer is x = 16!"

Hikari just sweat dropped and thought, _'It figures. Even I knew the answer to that one, and if not for the teacher, I would have solved it in a flash.'_

Later on that day, Kenshin Jr. was at the museum and telling the curator about the situation. To say that he was concerned was an understatement, and then it was up to Kenshin Jr. to stop Red Velvet Cake.

"If you don't mind, I also have a date coming with me tonight for this mission. It's just a bit of an experiment I'm conducting, so no need to mind her, okay?" Kenshin Jr. said.

"No problem, no problem!" The curator said, as he messed up Kenshin Jr.'s hair.

Hikari sneezed as she prepared for her date with Kenshin Jr. She was not too happy about the circumstances, but she decided that to help others, it would be worth it.

Eriko came into the room and then said, "Hikari-chan, are you sure that you're ready for this? It's more dangerous for you than ever."

"Don't worry, Mom. Shizuka and I have the emergency plan in place." Hikari said.

"Oh, the emergency plan! The one where Shizuka masquerades as Red Velvet Cake while you're in the same room. That way you're in the clear as to who Red Velvet Cake really is." Eriko said.

"That's right. As soon as the lights go out and Shizuka distracts the cops with 'Red Velvet Cake's' appearance, I sneak away and transform. Once she leaves their sight, I come in, steal the item, and then get out. I then give the item to Junichi to return to the owner, I sneak back in, de-morph and then be by Kenshin Jr.'s side when he wakes up." Hikari said.

"Perfect! Now all you need to do is get the timing right. Speaking of which, Jr. should be in here for a few minutes." Eriko said.

"Great," Hikari said, sarcastically. "Time for my Prince Idiotic Charming."

Hikari got herself into the right dress: a pale pink ballroom gown with false pink diamonds adorning it, and matching ballroom shoes. Her hair was in a side ponytail that was made into waterfall curls, and was held up with a pink rose hair ornament. She was wearing pale pink elbow-length gloves, some eye makeup, and hot pink lipstick. She also remembered to wear her transformation necklace and hid it underneath her dress' neckline to avoid any suspicion.

She then saw Kenshin Jr. waiting at the door for her, and he was wearing a tuxedo, which was really his detective uniform all decked out with a rose in the lapel and everything. Hikari sweat dropped, and with a dry look on her face, she thought, _'You think that will cut it as 'formal'?'_

"Um… Shall we go?" Kenshin Jr. said, holding out his hand to Hikari.

Hikari took Jr.'s hand and then they went off to the museum together.

Meanwhile, Shizuka and Junichi were waiting outside the window to the museum's Statue of Liberty display.

"Oy, Shizuka! Haven't you gotten into your costume, yet?" Junichi asked.

"I'm right here." Shizuka said, coming out from behind a bush. Her costume was the spitting image of Red Velvet Cake and her wig fit the bill perfectly.

"Wow, I almost mistook you for Hikari-chan just then." Junichi said.

"I guess the costume is really accurate." Shizuka said.

"Now for the show to start." Junichi said.

In the museum, Hikari and Kenshin Jr. were watching the reveal of the Statue of Liberty model, and Hikari just stared at it in awe. She then thought, _'No wonder the forgers wanted it; looks really expensive.'_

Junior then looked at his watch: 6:40 PM.

'_Almost show time; today I'm going to catch you, Red Velvet Cake!' _Junior said.

'_Hmph… She won't get caught. Because she's right next to him, yet he doesn't know it.' _Hikari thought.

Shizuka, in her disguise, climbed the ladder up to the window on the balcony, but hid out of sight. Junichi took out his rosary, and hid in a bush.

Junichi put his hands together and closed his eyes as he said, "Oh, God, please let me help those in need!"

The rosary started to shine dark brown as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround

Junichi, while he transformed into his Kaitou outfit.

_"Sin!"_

Junichi put on his top hat. He then lifted his arms and hands in the air forming the Dark brown tuxedo with light brown trim.

_"Steal!"_

His Cape was formed behind Junichi and then the cape went onto Junichi shoulders.

_"Forgive!"_

Junichi's mask was formed at the top of Junichi head, which it moved and went on Junichi's face.

Junichi, who was now Dark Devil's Cake then posed: his eyes open, tipped his hat, his arms crossed and he was smiling.

Dark Devil's Cake came out from hiding, found the circuit breaker nearby, and then he cut all of the lights to the museum.

Everyone then started to panic and then one of the patrons pointed out the window to see 'Red Velvet Cake' peering in from outside.

"It's Red Velvet Cake! I'm going to get you, now!" Junior shouted, as he ran to the window, but Shizuka jumped away, out of his sight, and then she disappeared.

Everyone was in a panic as Junior and the rest of the cops tried to calm everyone down.

Meanwhile, Shizuka hid in a bush, took off her wig, and then said, "My God's blessing be our path to victory."

Junior tried searching for Red Velvet Cake while Hikari slipped away to transform. Hiding in bathroom, she took out her necklace and then she smiled.

"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said.

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

Red Velvet Cake then silently slipped back into the room and then leaped up to the display. Junior noticed Red Velvet Cake and then shouted, "There you are!"

"Well, it looks like you've finally found me. You know, it was too easy getting from outside the museum to inside the building all the way up to coming here. You must have been paying too much attention to the window to notice." Red Velvet Cake said.

"What do you want with the Statue of Liberty model?" The curator said.

"Simple: this one right on the display is a forgery. It's merely a fake version of the authentic one. All I'm doing is giving you the real one, which I have here," Red Velvet Cake said, as she switched the two models. "Now that I have the fake one, I'll be taking my leave!"

"So Red Velvet Cake was out to steal the fake model and give us the real one! What a mensch!" The curator said.

"No you don't, Red Velvet Cake!" Junior said, as he started to chase after Red Velvet Cake.

Junior lunged at her, aiming for the mask, and then Red Velvet Cake merely slid down, kicked both of her legs out, and tripped Kenshin Jr.

"Sorry, but I can't stay long, so I'll just show you that the donators of this faux model are the ones who forged it in the first place!" Red Velvet Cake said, leaping up in the air.

She used her Icing String Pen to wrap up the providers of the faux model and then used her new spritz bottle. She sprayed a few times in the air, and a pink scent cloud calmed everyone down and the beautiful aroma caused everyone to fall asleep, except for Red Velvet Cake herself.

Junior tried looking for Hikari, but he was too drowsy to find her, and then he just fell asleep, saying, "I'll get you for this… One…"

He then started snoring as Red Velvet Cake slipped back into the bathroom, changed back into Hikari, and then slipped the faux model of the statue back to Dark Devil's Cake.

"I'll take care of the rest from here." Dark Devil's Cake said, as he left.

"The perfume will wear off soon, so I'd better get back to Junior before he wakes up." Hikari said.

She then made it back to the room where she was when she first put the plan into action, and then she flopped down next to Junior, pretending to be asleep.

After ten more minutes, everyone started to wake up, and Junior stood up, and he was really upset that he was put to sleep by Red Velvet Cake.

"Drat! I'll get you next time, Red Velvet Cake! Or should I say 'Katsumi Hikari'?" Junior said.

"You called?" Hikari said, with her arms crossed as she was standing behind Junior.

Kenshin Jr. turned around and saw Hikari with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"Wait? – What? – Huh? – How?" Kenshin Jr. said.

"I was knocked out along with you when Red Velvet Cake stole the Statue of Liberty model and then I woke up a few seconds ago. I can't be Red Velvet Cake if I was standing next to you _**the whole darn time**_." Hikari said.

"Then… I'm sorry for this whole thing." Kenshin Jr. said, as he hung his head.

Hikari merely slapped him on the cheek, and then walked off in a huff, shouting, "This was the worst date of my life!"

Everyone in the room then shot dirty glares at Junior, really angry at him for ruining Hikari's night with him. Feeling the stares piercing him, he shook his head. He was blushing furiously, mostly from embarrassment, and then he sweat dropped.

"Oi, Katsumi!" Kenshin Jr. shouted, as he ran after Hikari. "Let me walk you home!"

However, he stopped in his tracks as he saw Hikari with Junichi, and she was crying her eyes out in sadness.

"I can't believe he accused me of being Red Velvet Cake! Especially since I was sleeping next to him the whole time! He's got so much audacity that it's stupid!" Hikari said, as she kept crying and Junichi hugged her.

"Come on, let me walk you home." Junichi said, as he gave Hikari his coat, and then walking arm-in-arm, they went back home, winking at each other.

Kenshin Jr. clenched his fists in frustration and then he turned around. He then pumped his fist in the air and shouted, "I'm going to capture you one day, Red Velvet Cake!"

"Sadly, son, that won't be any time soon," Kenshin Sr. said, as he approached his son from behind. "For accusing your date of being Red Velvet Cake, you're grounded from cop duties for the next five days!"

"What? Dad!" Kenshin Jr, complained.

"How could you ask a girl on a date and suspect she's a thief?" Kenshin Sr. said, as he pulled his son away by the ear and took him home.

Meanwhile, Hikari and Junichi were laughing as they high-fived for a job well done. They then went back home with each other with smiles of success on their faces.

* * *

**That was a quick update, wasn't it? I'm sure you didn't see this one coming, did you? Hahahaha! So anyway, I hope you enjoyed that one! I certainly did.**

**Next time…**

**Hikari: Crap. With Junior grounded for the next five days, Yūchi is taking over the Kaitou Red Velvet Cake case. I know he's just as stupid as Jr., but the least he could do is STOP HITTING ON ME! **

**Shizuka: No time for complaints! It's a good thing that model scout picked you to be a substitute for the fashion show. Now we can do our next mission with no problems about infiltrations.**

**Next time on "Kaitou Red Velvet Cake" "Run Away On The Runway!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Junior is grounded, which is a lucky break for the team, but with Junichi's love rival Yūchi on the case, things won't be easier like they should. On the bright side, Hikari has a stardom chance as herself and not Red Velvet Cake! When the client happens to be a fashion model can't work as a model but a VIP for the show, Hikari has to take the stage as a substitute. At least she doesn't have to worry about infiltration in this one.**

_**"My name is Katsumi Hikari, or it is during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome, but I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Run Away On The Runway!_

Hikari, Junichi, and Shizuka were at Sunshine Flowers Park with their parrots and having fun.

"Man, things are going to be so much more convenient now that Kenshin Jr. is out of the way for the time being." Junichi said, as he fed Prince a piece of banana.

"I know, right? Without his constant butting in on our missions, we can actually get stuff done quicker." Hikari said, feeding Angel a strawberry.

"That's only wishful thinking," Shizuka said. "I've heard that Yūchi is being commissioned to take over the case for the time being."

"Not him!" Junichi said, as he stepped on a twig and snapped it.

"It's hard enough he's a dumb cop, but it's even worse when he keeps flirting with me when he KNOWS I'm your girlfriend, Junichi-kun." Hikari said, giving Angel an apple chunk.

"We'll worry about that later," Shizuka said. "I need to get to the school temple for training. Want to come along to see me there?"

"Sure thing, Shizuka," Junichi said. "We'd love to."

"I certainly would." Hikari said, standing up.

As the trio was walking to the school synagogue, a man in a work suit was walking in the opposite direction, and he was pondering what to do about his situation. However, he soon spotted Hikari, and then he jogged over to them.

"Excuse me, but the young lady with the pink eyes," He said. "My name is Francis, and I'm looking for a temporary model for my jewelry company's fashion show. You would make the perfect model."

"Model?" Hikari said, brightening up.

"Seriously?" Junichi said.

"Yes, she'd be perfect!" Franci said. He handed Hikari his business card, a backstage pass, and three tickets to the show. "The backstage pass is so that way you can get into the greenroom to change clothes between scenes and the tickets are for your friends to see you in action."

"Thank you! My name is Katsumi Hikari and I'm more than honored to model for this show!" Hikari said.

"Thank you!" Francis said. "I'll see you in two hours for rehearsal."

"Well, I guess we'll drop our parrots off at our houses. The business card and tickets say that the big theater center is where this fashion show is. I'd better get going. I'll see you later!" Hikari said, as she ran off.

Later at the synagogue, Shizuka was reading through the Hebrew texts in the room when a woman came in.

She was slender, pale-skinned, and around a head higher than Shizuka. Her hair was black, shiny, curly, and long, she had grey eyes, and she was also wearing pink lipstick.

Shizuka turned around and then her eyes widened when she saw her newest client. She said, "You wouldn't happen to be Midorikawa Meimi, would you?"

"Yes, I am…" Meimi said, as she sat down.

"Is something troubling you?" Shizuka asked.

"I was robbed. You see here's what happened…" Meimi said.

_~Flashback~_

Meimi was backstage at the jewelry fashion show for Angelic Jewelry. She was wearing a sunstone and moonstone pendant that was called 'Twilight'.

"Midorikawa-san," The company owner, Aizawa Masaya, said. "You need to take off your 'Twilight' pendant while you're modeling."

Meimi complied and then put her pendant on the table. While she was modeling on the runway, Masaya took the pendant and then smirked evilly.

After the show was over, Meimi went back to the makeup table and tried to find her pendant, but then she saw it was missing.

"My Twilight…" She said, and soon saw Masaya holding onto it. "Aizawa-san, may I please have my Twilight back?"

"This thing?" Aizawa said, as he held up the pendant. "Why would something like this be so important to you?"

"My twin sister was the creator of that pendant, and she died six months ago. It's all I have left of her!" Meimi said.

"Well, it's MINE, now. And once I make identical copies of this beauty, I'll sell all of them and claim them as original designs of Angelic Jewelry! Even the real one will be sold. You might as well give up on getting it back." Masaya said, as he then had his security kick Meimi out.

_~End of Flashback~_

"And that's what happened…" Meimi said. "I was supposed to be one of the models for the show, but now the producers are having me as one of the VIP's there instead. And their model scout is looking for a temporary model right now."

'_Wait… Did she say "Angelic Jewelry"? That's the fashion show Hikari-chan is modeling in! What luck.' _Shizuka thought. "Don't worry, Moridikawa-san. I'm sure God will bring you to the long flowing with milk and honey soon."

Meimi smiled a little bit and nodded.

At the fashion show's site, Hikari was getting the schedule for the show, the right outfits to wear, what jewelry she has to present with what clothes, etc., and how she will only be a temporary model.

"Okay, we'll have you come each day at two PM to make sure you can get a feel for the runway. This might be your big break in the modeling world!" Masaya Aizawa said.

"Thanks…" Hikari said. _'Maybe when I retire as Kaitou Red Velvet Cake, I'll go into modeling.' _

"Since we don't start rehearsal for a while yet, you can do what you want or need to do." Masaya said, going over his schedule.

Hikari then got a text from Shizuka that told her to get to the synagogue, and then Hikari said, "Well, the timing is just perfect; one of my friends called me up to help her out. I'll be back in a little while."

Hikari then got her bag and then left the building to head to the synagogue.

When she got there, Shizuka gave Hikari all of the details of the mission. Hikari was rather surprised with the coincidence that had occurred.

"Okay, this is a very convenient coincidence," Hikari said. "I get to take Meimi's place in the fashion show, and at the same time, that's where I have to be in order to steal back the Twilight pendant. At least we don't have to worry about infiltration and getting past security on this one."

"Yeah, this is almost _**too **_convenient," Shizuka said. "We should still send the warning notice to Yūchi."

"Why HIM? He's worse than Kenshin Jr.; not worth my time." Hikari said.

"But people will start getting doubtful of you if you don't send warning notices on a regular basis." Shizuka said.

*"We didn't bother with the warning notice when I had to go to Revolutionary France, right?" Hikari said.

(*Check chapter 3 for Reference)

"That's true… But that's because it would have blown your cover and changed the future of France, and yourself." Shizuka said.

"You're right…" Hikari said. "I guess I have no choice. I don't need a ticket to get in to the show since I'm one of the models, so this spare ticket goes to Yūchi along with the warning notice."

"Okay, but you give him the warning notice first. When he ponders how to get into the show, tell him you're one of the models and give him the ticket. Then, just leave the scene and tell him you'll see him at the show." Shizuka said.

"Good idea," Hikari said. "Let's get to work, okay?"

Shizuka and Hikari then shared a high-five and then Hikari left the synagogue to prepare the note and ticket.

The next day in class, Hikari was paying attention while Yūchi was still gazing at her. Once the class was over, Yūchi took Hikari's hands and said, "Would you be my date for tonight?"

"No," Hikari said. "I want you to stop hitting on me. I have Junichi-kun for a boyfriend, you know."

"I couldn't care less about him, so please, just be my girlfriend!" Yūchi said.

"I told you, I have a boyfriend! Don't make me say it again." Hikari said, staying patient with Yūchi.

Junichi then intervened and grabbed Yūchi's hands and wrenched them off of Hikari's.

"She said to leave her alone," Junichi said. "She's not interested in you."

Junichi's collar was then grabbed by Yūchi and Yūchi shouted, "Hikari-chan will be mine whether you like it or not!"

"Look, it's hard enough that Kenshin Jr. gives my girlfriend grief already, but I don't need it from you or any other boy with romantic inclinations towards my girl either." Junichi said.

"Can the two of you cut it out and stop fighting, please? You know if the Rabbi sees it, you'll be in huge trouble." Hikari said.

Yūchi let go of Junichi's shirt collar and then stomped his foot in frustration; Hikari was right.

Hikari then took this opportunity; she snapped her fingers and then the warning notice appeared in Yūchi's hands. It read, _"I will be at the Angelic Jewelry Fashion Show to steal the Twilight Pendant – Red Vevet Cake"_

"What the hell? Right before classes?" Yūchi said.

"Watch the language, Yūchi." Junichi said. "The Rabbi wouldn't be happy to hear that type of tongue lashing."

"Fine, fine, but why would she rob a fashion show?" Yūchi said. "This isn't her usual style."

"Doesn't Red Velvet Cake normally steal items that were illegally obtained in the first place and gives them back to their legit owners?" Mikaru said, as she approached the group.

"When you boil it down, you're right. Was she does is for a good reason, but that doesn't justify breaking windows or infiltration in other places," Yūchi said. "But how do I get in?"

"I have an extra ticket to the show," Hikari said, as she handed the ticket to Yūchi. "This way, you can get into the show with no problem. I'm also one of the models in the show, too."

"Uh… Great! I'll see you at the show." Yūchi said.

Hikari smiled and then walked away with Junichi by her side and then she winked at her boyfriend.

Yūchi just started blushing and hearts and roses started floating around him, as he then said, "I just _**knew **_the feeling was mutual!"

Everyone in the classroom sweat dropped and then they just went back to their business.

Later on, Hikari and Junichi were at the synagogue with Shizuka and talking about their game plan for their theft. All three parties were in agreement, and then Hikari held out the blueprint of the building.

"Okay, so I'll go on the runway as Hikari before I transform while no one is watching. Once I get offstage, Junichi-kun, that's your cue. You excuse yourself to go the bathroom, and then once you're out of sight, transform. As soon as that's done, we'll cut the lights and then we'll make a little show to expose Aizawa Masaya for being a thief!" Hikari said.

"Let's do it!" Junichi said, as he hugged Hikari.

Hikari was back home with her parrot and her parents, explaining everything that was going to happen.

"Our daughter gets to be in a fashion show, and ROB one, too! Excellent! I'm so proud of our daughter!" Tatsuo said.

"Dad, I'm just trying to help Meimi-san get her Twilight pendant back. Her own boss stole it from her, and it's up to me to get it back. It was just a stroke of luck that I was chosen to be the substitute model." Hikari said.

"Come on, dear, you know that our daughter knows what she's doing," Eriko said. "Being a thief is in her blood!"

"That's right, Mom!" Hikari said. She then looked at the time. "Oh, no, look at the time! I need to hurry to the show! Just turn the TV on!"

Hikari then bolted out the door in a hurry, on her way to the fashion show.

At the fashion show, Hikari was backstage in the greenroom with the makeup artists and the other models.

In front of the vanity in the greenroom was Hikari. She was wearing a beautiful red dress; her hair was in a French braid with the rubber band that was white and it had a white rose on it. Hikari was wearing light red lipstick, red eye shadow, and purple eyeliner. The jewels she was wearing for the first round were an emerald pendant, pale pink sugilite-encrusted silver ring, two thick, gold bracelets encrusted with jewels, two thick white bracelets encrusted with jewels, a mauve spinel encrusted gold ring and a tiara with pink gemstones on it.

"So, Hikari-chan, this is your first time modeling?" One of the older models said.

"Yes," Hikari said. "But I sort of gotten into this out of nowhere. I'm worried about Moridikawa-san."

"Oh, her? She's one of the VIP's in this show. She'll be in the house watching us." The model said.

"Is that so?" Hikari asked. "That's intriguing. It's an honor to be a model. I didn't think I had the body figure for it."

"Well, Hikari-chan, it's obvious you work out a lot! You look perfect." The model said.

"Thank you," Hikari said. "I'll do my best to make this show the best it can be."

"Well, you're a nice girl, so I'm sure you can do this! The show is about to start, too. See you on the runway, sweetie!" The model said, before getting in line.

'_Oh, you'll see me all right. Not just as a model, but also as a super-chic Phantom Thief.' _Hikari thought, smirking a little bit.

Masaya then came onto the stage, starting with the opening comments and then he said, "Now, let's start our new jewelry line!"

All of the models in the show, with the exception of Hikari, were walking on the runway, letting the lights from the spotlights shine on the jewelry, and back out to the crowd. As Masaya described each piece of jewelry, Hikari was watching from backstage and saw that Masaya, was indeed wearing the pendant while Meimi was sitting in the front row.

'_That's the Twilight pendant. I've got to get it back.' _Hikari thought.

"Now, introducing our newest model from St. Jacob High School, Katsumi Hikari!" Masaya said.

Hikari then walked out onto the runway and then started to strut her stuff, did poses, and showed off the jewelry in a seductive manner as she did in rehearsal.

Tatsuo and Eriko were watching the fashion show from their house and were impressed by their daughter's performance.

"That's our Hikari-chan, alright," Eriko said. "She's so serene on stage! Let's see how juicy this show will be when she shows up as Red Velvet Cake!"

"I'm excited for that tidbit, too!" Tatsuo said. "Not only do we see Hikari-chan as a model, but we also get to see her as a genuine Fujisaki family thief!"

"That's true, dear! I'm excited to see her in action." Eriko said.

Angel squawked in approval, excited to see her owner in action once again.

Alongside Meimi were Junichi and Yūchi, who were watching Hikari on the stage. Both boys were infatuated with Hikari in her dress, and then Yūchi said, "Hikari-chan, that's my girl!"

"No, you mean that she's MY girl!" Junichi said, angrily.

"Now come on, you two. Please cut it out, okay?" Meimi said, noticing the rivalry between the two boys.

Hikari was watching from backstage and she then saw all of the other models were distracted. She then took the opportunity to flee from the stage and then she hid near the prop closet, where no one else was. She then prayed that Junichi got his cue and then she took out her rosary.

Junichi, finding his cue, then cleared his throat, and then said, "I need to use the bathroom, okay?"

Yūchi, taking Junichi's word for it, just waited at his seat while Junichi left his and started to run to the catwalk ladder. Since no one was there, and they were too distracted by the show, Junichi then hid in the corner and took out his rosary.

Both teenagers took out their rosaries, and put them on.

"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said.

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

Junichi put his hands together and closed his eyes as he said, "Oh, God, please let me help those in need!"

The rosary started to shine dark brown as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Junichi, while he transformed into his Kaitou outfit.

_"Sin!"_

Junichi put on his top hat. He then lifted his arms and hands in the air forming the Dark brown tuxedo with light brown trim.

_"Steal!"_

His Cape was formed behind Junichi and then the cape went onto Junichi shoulders.

_"Forgive!"_

Junichi's mask was formed at the top of Junichi head, which it moved and went on Junichi's face. Junichi, who was now Dark Devil's Cake then posed: his eyes open, tipped his hat, his arms crossed and he was smiling.

Shizuka, Dark Devil's Cake, and Red Velvet Cake then prayed, "May God's Eternal blessing be our path to victory."

Taking out a walkie-talkie, Red Velvet Cake paged Dark Devil's Cake and said, "Kill the lights!"

Nodding in confirmation, Junichi found the circuit board and took out a few of the fuses, cutting the lights in the house and stage.

Back at Hikari's house, Tatsuo and Eriko saw the screen go dark. Tatsuo said, "This is it! Our daughter's retrieval!"

"Let's root for her, honey!" Eriko said.

Back at the show, everyone was a little worried about how the power suddenly went out and then

"Perfect! But since its so dark, how are you going to find the pendant?" Junichi asked.

"I did a little research, and all I have to do is find a light that is purple and shaped like a cross." Hikari said.

"Okay, and I'll back you up when and if you get into trouble." Junichi said.

"Thanks, now let's get back that pendant!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she then hung up.

Red Velvet Cake then whistled and then back at her house, Angel then got her mask from her cage and put it on before flying out the window to assist her owner.

Tatsuo was about to chase Angel, but Eriko stopped him. She shook her head and said, "Hikari-chan must have trained Angel to know when she needs her help."

Tatsuo nodded in understanding, and then the two parents sat down.

Prince, sensing the help his owner needed, also got out of his cage, while putting on his mask, and then flew out the window while Junichi's dad was not watching him.

Both parrots then made it to the shoulders of their owners and then they both squawked.

"Ready, Angel?" Red Velvet Cake said.

Angel nodded and then the two ran onstage and then looked around in the dark for the pendant. She decided to put on a show, and then she said, "Konbonwa, everyone! Please excuse the intrusion of this fashion show!"

Everyone was in a panic and Junichi was still working with the fuse boxes to make sure the lights would come back on and off at the right times.

"Alright, you go and do it, Hikari-chan!" Eriko said, as she and Tatsuo were watching the whole show from their television.

"What the hell is this?" Masaya said.

"This is something I like to call 'retrieval'," Red Velvet Cake said. "That is, the retrieval of Midorikawa Meimi-san's 'Twilight' pendant!"

'_Just like the warning notice said!' _Yūchi said.

Junichi was still working with the fuse box, but he slipped up a little bit and turned on one of the lights in the house. Yūchi then saw Red Velvet Cake and then started running towards her, shouting, "You're going to be SO SORRY!"

"Hikari-chan!" Tatsuo shouted, although he knew she could not hear him.

Red Velvet Cake noticed Yūchi coming and then said, "Take a taste of THIS! Cocoa Powder Beads!"

She then threw several red balls and they exploded into clouds of cocoa powder into Yūchi's face.

Yūchi started coughing, and soon everyone was in a panic, coughing, and confused. Red Velvet Cake, covering her mouth, then threw fondant balls at the security guards to trip them up. Masaya was going to make a break for it, but Red Velvet Cake said, "Angel, get that gem back!"

Angel flew off of Red Velvet Cake's shoulder, started attacking Masaya and then after he fell down, Angel used her beak to extract the pendant, and then flew back to Hikari.

"Good work, Angel! Dark Devil's Cake-sama! Prince-kun! Time for a diversionary dual maneuver!" Red Velvet Cake shouted.

Dark Devil's Cake leaped out from nowhere, threw a few confetti bombs alongside some of Red Velvet Cake's buttercream and cocoa powder beads.

As everyone started coughing, Red Velvet Cake then leaped off of the stage, in front of Meimi, and then she said, "I believe this pendant is yours, Moridikawa-san."

"My pendant… Thank you so much, Red Velvet Cake!" Meimi said.

"It's what I do," Red Velvet Cake replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have a thief to expose."

Masaya tried to run away from the scene, but Red Velvet Cake used her Icing String pen to tie his feet up, and to make sure he did not put up a struggle, she sprayed some of the knock-out fragrance in his face, causing him to fall asleep.

"Red Velvet Cake, let's leave the rest to the police!" Dark Devil's Cake said, with Prince squawking in agreement.

Angel then flew off of Red Velvet Cake's shoulder and then Red Velvet Cake jumped up, grabbed Dark Devil's Cake's hand, and then the two thieves started to escape into the night with their parrots while riding on Dark Devil's Cake's hand helicopter.

"That's our daughter!" Eriko said to her husband. "Always on the ball of things, and always thinking things through with her missions! She's a chip off the old block!"

"It makes me proud to be her father and it makes me even prouder to know she's DEFFINETELY Kaitou J's descendant!" Tatsuo said, as he and Eriko hugged and then jumped up and down.

Meanwhile, Dark Devil's Cake and Red Velvet Cake were still holding into the hand helicopter while they outran Yūchi and the police.

"I swear I'll get you, Red Velvet Cake! I promise you that!" Yūchi shouted.

Red Velvet Cake just rolled her eyes and then chuckled.

"Take Angel and Prince to a hiding spot, change back, and meet me back at the show. I'll be sure to change back into Hikari before everything gets sorted out." Red Velvet Cake said.

She let go, landed on the ground, deactivated her rosary, and then ran back to the greenroom, which was still empty.

She went back on the runway to see Masaya getting arrested for theft and attempted fraud.

"Yūchi-kun," Hikari said, as she approached Yūchi. "I'm guessing this goon was guilty of theft?"

"Yes, but how did you…?" Yūchi asked.

"Oh, I overheard the whole thing from backstage, but I didn't bother coming out because it was so dark, and I didn't want to get hurt." Hikari explained, albeit she was lying.

"Alright, then," Yūchi said. "Where's Junichi?"

"Oh, him? He was trying to call the cops, but the lines went dead during the whole brouhaha." Hikari said.

Yūchi just grabbed Hikari's hands and then he told her, "Hikari-chan, I'm just glad you're safe and that wretched thief didn't hurt you!"

"Since when has Kaitou Red Velvet Cake hurt anyone? All of her weapons are humane and her reasons are just and virtuous." Hikari said, getting a little annoyed with Yūchi.

"Sorry, sorry," Yūchi said. "I just felt like all criminals are dangerous, but it seems that Dark Devil's Cake and Red Velvet Cake are the exceptions to this rule."

"That's what I THOUGHT was the case…" Hikari said, a little annoyed.

Meimi was in a state of happiness and joy as she finally got her pendant back. She then looked up to the sky and said, "Thank you, Red Velvet Cake."

Yūchi looked up into the sky and thought about all of Red Velvet Cake's thefts, and saw that they all had a just motive behind them. He then just groaned in exasperation and then said, "Okay, men, let's pull out!"

Junichi was hiding behind a plant and then sighed from relief. He was happy that Hikari once again helped someone in need, and he was also pleased that Yūchi was just as big of an idiot as Kenshin Jr. was. Hikari noticed her boyfriend, and then the two teenagers giggled.

The next morning, Hikari and Shizuka were walking to school and walking about the outcome of the mission.

"Well, Aizawa-san's eldest son, Dai-kun, will be taking over the shop while his father is in jail. Luckily for us, that's one more wayward person guided to the Holy Land." Shizuka said.

"That's a relief," Hikari said. "But I put my Phantom Thief priorities and studies for school above being a model. Although it IS worth considering for AFTER I retire as Red Velvet Cake."

"It's not like it matters right now," Shizuka said. "I just hope things will get easier now that you're in the clear. All we need to do NOW is keep ourselves out of the cops' reach."

"Don't we always, Shizuka?" Hikari said, and then the two girls started to laugh.

"Hikari-chan, Shizuka-chan, ohayo!" Junichi said, as he ran up to his friends. "How are things going for you two this morning?"

"Just peachy, Junichi-kun," Hikari said. "I can't wait for our next mission!"

"Well, who knows when that will be," Shizuka said. "I need to get to the synagogue. See you two later on!"

Shizuka then ran to the school temple, while Junichi took hold of Hikari's hand and started running towards the schoolhouse.

* * *

**That was a fancy chapter, wasn't it? I think Hikari would be a good model in the future, don't you? Anyway, that's irrelevant. Let's see what happens next time!**

**Shizuka: It's my birthday! We're going back in time once more to see how Hikari-chan and I first met, and how I first got in on her secret lineage!**

**Hikari: Just remember: this is classified information, so please don't tell anyone!**

**Next time, "Friendship in Thievery!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shizuka's birthday is here and we get to see how she first met Hikari and how she became a rabbi-in-training/Hikari's information source for her thefts! Wanna know how Hikari and Shizuka met and became the best of friends? If you do, just read and review! That's all there is to it!**

_**"My name is Katsumi Hikari, a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Friendship in Thievery!_

It was a new day at the girls' school and Hikari was running through the hallways with a wrapped gift box in her hands and a smile on her face.

'_Shizuka's 16__th__ birthday is today! I'm so happy for her! I can't wait for the party that's coming up, but that will have to be curbed for a later time.' _Hikari thought, as she soon made it into her classroom. She saw Shizuka and was surprised to see what was going on with her.

Shizuka's desk was pilled high with presents and gifts, all addressed to her and saying stuff like "Happy Birthday" and the like. Shizuka was a little embarrassed to see all of the presents on her desk, but she let it go, since it was her birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Shizuka!" Hikari said, as she gave her best friend a present.

"Thanks, Hikari-chan," Shizuka said. "…Nine years. We've been best friends for nine years. A few weeks after Junichi moved away."

"I know! It seems like yesterday we had met, and it seems like it was only yesterday that you found out about my family lineage." Hikari said, smiling.

"We can talk about all of that at the party later on," Shizuka said. "For now, let's just focus on school."

"Right," Hikari said. "Luckily Junior and Yūchi aren't invited to the party. The last thing we need is those two incompetent cops at our personal party, isn't that right?"

"Big time," Shizuka said. "As long as those two are out of the way, we have a little more freedom at the party."

"That's a relief, huh?" Junichi said, as he hugged Hikari from behind.

"It sure is, Junichi-kun," Hikari said. "Without those two at our super-special party, we can relax and have some privacy while we discuss our secrets."

"That's for sure," Shizuka said. "We can't have anyone who isn't in on our secret talking to us at the party. It could blow our cover, BIG TIME."

"Aren't your parents overseas right now?" Junichi said.

"Right," Hikari said. "They're almost always overseas. It's not like they're never around, though."

"Hopefully they'll at least call and wish me a happy birthday." Shizuka said.

"Anyway, we have lessons to do today," Hikari said. "So we should stop this conversation here, and get to our seats before the Rabbi comes."

Shizuka gathered up her birthday presents and put them down beside her desk before sitting down. Hikari and Junichi were then at their desks while Junior was absent once more, because of his punishment.

'_What a relief that idiot Junior isn't here.' _Hikari thought. _'That idiot interferes with my work WAY TOO MUCH.'_

The Rabbi then came in and smiled at her class before turning to the board and getting the lesson started for the day. However, the class had the feeling she was in a good mood because Kenshin Jr. was not in.

"Katsumi-san,

During lunch break period, the Hikari and Shizuka were opening up the birthday presents, and there were tons of unorthodox and unusual presents amongst the pile. The majority of what Shizuka got were new shawls and yamakas for her training. However, there were a few symbolic pieces of jewelry in the pile and Hikari was really impressed with how many people believed in her.

"Wow… I can't believe so many boys are confident in your abilities as a rabbi." Hikari said.

"Just wait until they find out I'm Red Velvet Cake's informant." Shizuka whispered, sarcastically.

The two girls then started to laugh about as they started to eat their lunches and they smiled at each other.

Later in the day, the girls were on their way to Shizuka's house while Junichi was accompanying them.

"So, you've been friends for a long time?" Junichi asked.

"We first met a few weeks after you moved away, Junichi-kun," Hikari said. "We've been friends ever since. Our bond only strengthened when we found out about each other's ancestry."

"Your ancestry?" Junichi said.

"Yeah." Shizuka said.

"You must let me indulge in that story sometime." Junichi said, as the three made it to Shizuka's house.

They went inside, but it was pitch black in the house. Shizuka was confused, as she had left at least one house light on when she left for school.

When she turned on the light, Shizuka's parents jumped out from behind some of the furniture and shouted, "Happy Birthday, Shizuka-chan!"

"Mom? Dad? Why are you here?" Shizuka said. "I thought you were in Saudi Arabia?"

"As if we'd be overseas on our daughter's birthday!" Shizuka's dad said, as he hugged his daughter.

"That's right, Shizuka!" Shizuka's mother said. "As if we'd leave you alone on your birthday!"

"I wouldn't have been alone," Shizuka said. "I would have had Hikari-chan with me. As well as her boyfriend, Junichi-kun."

"Hikari-chan!" Shizuka's dad said, as he put his hands on Hikari's shoulders. "It's been such a long time since I've last seen you! Like how long?"

"Six years, Sagami-san…" Hikari said, sweat dropping.

"Oh, right… When we had to leave overseas a few weeks later." Shizuka's mother said.

"Must have been hard." Junichi said.

"It sure was for us," Shizuka's father said. "But ever since Shizuka found out about… Er…"

"Dad, he knows the whole story. In fact, he's on our team, too." Shizuka said.

Shizuka's dad then nodded and so did her mother, as they understood the situation.

"Wait, you guys know, too?" Junichi asked Shizuka's parents.

"We sure do," Shizuka's mother said. "Just like the women in Eriko-chan's side of the family have been Phantom Thieves for generations, the women in the Koishikawa family have been rabbis and informants to the Fujisaki group for the same time, the only exceptions were me and Eriko. She was the actual thief-like Kaitou, stealing for her own gain and to test her athleticism."

"Naturally, my wife here thought that was pure sinning in itself, so they did not work together. After Eriko retired after meeting Tatsuo, they reconciled and hope that someday their children would work together." Shizuka's dad said.

"Their wish came true. Since I'm the daughter of a Fujisaki and Shizuka is the daughter of a Koishikawa, we both had to take up that legacy and follow in our mothers' footsteps. However, instead of being enemies this time, we're partners." Hikari said, with a smile.

"Yeah, it figures," Junichi said. "But when did the two of you meet?"

"It was a few weeks after you moved away, Junichi-kun," Hikari said. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

_~Flashback – Nine Years Ago~_

Hikari was in her first grade classroom, The Coconut Class. She was sitting in the corner, sad, and was crying a little bit. She was wearing the girls' uniform: a girl's jacket and red necktie with a red plaid skirt and a formal feel to it. She was also wearing her usual Mary Jane's shoes.

She sniffled a bit as she looked out the window and beyond the horizon.

"Junichi-kun…" Hikari said, as she sniffled, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She then wiped her tears away, looked up, and saw a girl with short, black hair and blue eyes, smiling at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, with a calm smile.

"I'm fine," Hikari said. "I was just missing a friend that moved away recently."

"I'm sure you'll meet that friend again someday," The girl asked. "My name is Sagami Shizuka. And you are?"

"I'm… Katsumi Hikari." Hikari answered.

"Hikari-chan, as long are you're alone, I'll be your friend, if you want." Shizuka said.

"Arigato, Sagami-san!" Hikari said, as her tears dried up and she smiled.

"Onegai, call me 'Shizuka', if you wouldn't mind." Shizuka said, smiling.

"Hai, Shizuka!" Hikari said, as she then hugged her new friend.

_~End of Flashback~_

"We've been attached by the hip ever since, and the rest is history," Shizuka said. "But it's not entirely all that happened."

"Yeah, but how did you and Hikari-chan figure out that your family ties are so closely connected?" Junichi asked.

"We figured that out a few years later when I was just getting started as Kaitou Red Velvet Cake. I had trouble finding thieves and since I would often resort to eavesdropping on the rabbis, I had to be very cautious in the synagogue." Hikari said.

"So how did you find out?" Junichi inquired.

"Well… It was more of a coincidence if anything," Shizuka said. "I was doing research on the previous Kaitous in the city. When I got to their informants, it turns out that the informants were always a female rabbi, and the best friend of the Kaitou. I also learned that all of my ancestors were informants, too. I asked my mom about it and how she once told me that she was a rabbi as well as a moral enemy to Angelic Nightingale: Hikari-chan's mother."

"But how did you figure out that Angelic Nightingale was Hikari-chan's mother?" Junichi asked.

"We figured that out sometime later," Hikari said. "Here is how it went…"

_~Flashback~_

"Mama," Shizuka said. "Who was Angelic Nightingale? I want to tell Hikari-chan about this!"

"Well, believe it or not," Shizuka's mom said. "Angelic Nightingale was Katsumi Eriko, formerly Fujisaki Eriko. And she happens to be Hikari-chan's mother."

"Hikari-chan's mama was a Kaitou? I've got to tell her about this!" Shizuka said.

Shizuka then ran out the door to her house and then she ran off to Hikari's home. She knocked on the door, and Hikari answered.

"Shizuka, what's the matter?" Hikari inquired.

"Can I come in? This is important." Shizuka said.

Hikari, rather confused, allowed her friend entrance, and then they went into the living room to talk about what was on Shizuka's mind.

"So… You think that there's a connection between the women in our families?" Hikari asked, after Shizuka told her what the situation was.

"That's right," Shizuka said. "My mom just told me that she was once a rabbi and was a rival as well as an enemy to Kaitou Angelic Nightingale."

"My mom?" Hikari asked, surprised.

"Right," Shizuka said. "My mother told me that the women in her family have been informants to their best friends, the Fujisaki women, for generations, and have been their informants. The only exception to this rule was our mothers. Since you've recently taken up the legacy of the Fujisaki women, I'm guessing you'll need an informant sooner or later."

"Most likely," Hikari said, as she started pacing. "It's been getting harder and harder for me to find good missions snooping around the temple, but sooner or later I'm going to get kicked out for listening in on private conversations."

"Rats…" Shizuka said. "So what are we going to do, Hikari-chan?"

"I don't know…" Hikari said, as she hung her head.

"Here's an idea," Eriko said, as she was overhearing the girls' conversation. "Shizuka-chan, why don't you just become a rabbi-in-training, just like your mother once was? Then whatever problems Hikari-chan can help with, like stolen property, you can tell her about."

"Hey, that's a great idea! I was thinking of following in my mother's footsteps anyways, and this way I can tell you about secret missions without you getting kicked out, Hikari-chan!" Shizuka exclaimed excitedly.

"You're right; that could work! Thanks for the suggestion, Mom. But it could take a while before anyone finds themselves ready to confide in you, Shizuka; so you may have to request permission to listen in on some conversations under the guise of learning how to handle certain situations while you're really doing so to learn of any missions for me" Hikari noted and Shizuka nodded her head in agreement.

"Then that's what we'll do!" Hikari said. "Now my career as a Kaitou is official! Let's make this work, Shizuka!"

Hikari and Shizuka then shared a high-five and then they hugged each other, with a smile.

_~End of Flashback~_

"And the rest is history," Hikari said. "All I can say is 'like mother, like daughter', am I right?"

"Totally." Shizuka and her family said.

"But what are we doing around here? Let's go and have ourselves a party!" Junichi said, as the group then started to have a good time with each other.

Hikari and Shizuka then made a toast to nine years of friendship and five years of partnership.

_~Flashback~_

It was Shizuka's first day of training at the school temple and she was in her Rabbi uniform. She put on her yamaka and then took a deep breath. Shizuka was told to sit in at one of the hearings. She was told that this would help her experience in confidentiality with people who come to the synagogue to pray.

Shizuka sat in with her Rabbi senior, and then a little girl was in the synagogue, all teary-eyed and sad.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" The rabbi said.

"My name is Morika. I was robbed just recently." Morika said.

"Robbed?" The rabbi said.

'_I'd better pay close attention to this and then report it to Hikari-chan as soon as I'm finished here.' _Shizuka thought, no change in her expression.

"Hai," Morika said. "My grandmother died a few weeks ago, and she left me her most prized possession: a rare white jade phoenix statue."

"White jade? That IS rare." The Rabbi said.

"It is," Morika said. "I tried to get it appraised so that way I would know how much it was worth. If I did, then I would know how precious and important it was to my grandmother."

"So who stole it?" Shizuka inquired.

"I was at the antique's shop to get it appraised, but as soon as the owner saw the white jade, he kicked me out and kept the statue for himself. All I heard after that was that it was going to be sold on the black market, but that's all I know." Morika said, as she started to tear up.

"Did you call the police?" The Rabbi asked.

"I didn't bother," Morika said. "It's not like they would believe a girl my age."

"…Don't worry," Shizuka said. "I'm sure God will help you reach salvation."

"Shizuka…" The Rabbi said, impressed with Shizuka's sudden improvement.

"Thank you, Rabbis!" Morika said, brightening up at the words.

Later on, Shizuka was changing out of her clothes, due to the fact that she had finished her training for the day.

"Shizuka, good work today," The Rabbi said. "Now all you need to do is keep up that attitude in similar situation."

"Thank you." Shizuka said. _'Now to tell Hikari-chan about this.'_

After the day was done, Shizuka texted Hikari. Meanwhile, said pony-tailed brunette was cooking dinner for the family when she received the text message. It read, _'Hikari-chan, get over here, NOW. We've got your first mission.'_

"Mom, Dad! Shizuka has a mission for me!" Hikari said, as she turned the stove off, and then grabbed her bag before leaving the house.

Tatsuo then bolted to the stove and started to cook, picking up from where Hikari left off. Eriko sighed and sweat dropped as she felt herself overwhelmed with happiness; her daughter was about to take on a mission with all of the facts involved.

Shizuka was waiting outside the temple for her friend, and then she heard fast-paced footsteps. She looked in the direction that the sound was coming from and then saw Hikari running at her at full speed. She skidded to a halt and then started catching her breath.

"Just in time," Shizuka said. "Today you get to see white jade first-hand for the first, and maybe last time in your entire life."

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked.

Shizuka started explaining the situation and then summed it up by saying, "And now her white jade statue is not only stolen, but it will be sold on the black market."

"So she didn't bother calling the cops. Not like they would have been any help at all." Hikari said, as she started to pace.

"Now that shop owner is planning on putting that statue on the black market and if we don't do something, that statue could be lost by Morika forever." Shizuka said.

"Not if _**I**_ have anything to say about it," Hikari said, catching Shizuka by surprise. "It's time for Red Velvet Cake to steal back that statue."

"Not just yet," Shizuka said. "For one thing, we need to find out the address of that shop, and then when no one except the owner will still be in the building at the time so you can get it without any interference."

"It figures," Hikari said. "But then again, we DO need to come in prepared. I'll be sure to keep an ear out for anything suspicious."

"Okay, then," Shizuka said. "We'll make sure we don't throw this one into the toilet!"

"We'd better make this count!" Hikari said.

The two girls shared a high-five and then they headed back to their houses to study for tests and get their homework done.

Shizuka was vigorously doing research on the antique shop that had a white jade phoenix statue, and she soon found the right place. She then smiled and said, "Time to steal some white jade."

Shizuka and Hikari then met back up in the synagogue and they discussed some new technology for each other.

"Try this earphone," Shizuka said. "It will allow you to communicate with me while you're in action."

"It might not be a good idea, Shizuka," Hikari said. "There's a chance that I might drop it and the signal could be traced back to us."

"Good point, so we'll just leave this one out unless it's an emergency." Shizuka said, as she took her earphone back.

"Okay, but the store is going to close soon. Better spring into action while I still have the chance." Hikari said.

"Good luck." Shizuka said.

"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said.

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!" _(Decorate!)

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

"You look great, Hikari-chan!" Shizuka said. "So shall you get going?"

"Right!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she then took off.

Red Velvet Cake was running on the rooftops while looking for the right shop. Red Velvet Cake soon saw the right antiques shop and she saw the owner polishing the statue. He then shut off the light while smirking and then Red Velvet Cake scowled.

'_Time to take that statue back.' _Red Velvet Cake said.

Red Velvet Cake then hopped over a few more rooftops and then landed behind the antique's shop. She waited for the owner to leave; once the owner left the building, Red Velvet Cake picked the lock on the back door, slipped in, and then she took out a flashlight. She shined it in different directions while looking at the antiques very carefully.

She had remembered what her research on white jade had told her: when the jade is reflecting light, it tints a lavender color, and the surrounding gemstones or other minerals are highlighted by this light.

She soon saw purple light, and then she knew it was the jade statue. She turned the light off.

"Who's in there?" The owner shouted, as he noticed the lights inside.

Red Velvet Cake leaped up and hid herself on the ceiling while the owner came back inside, turned on the light, and saw that everything was intact.

However, Red Velvet Cake soon sneezed and then the owner looked up to see her.

"So, Red Velvet Cake is here to steal my jade statue, just like any typical crook!" The shop owner said.

"Nothing could be further from the truth, Mister!" Red Velvet Cake said. "Stealing a priceless heirloom to sell on the black market; that's an extremely grave sin!"

"What are you going to do about it? Take one step and I'll be calling the cops." The owner said, as he was moving towards the phone.

"Don't be so sure!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she then landed on the ground.

The owner then picked up the phone, dialed 9-1-1, and then said, "Hello, detective Kenshin? This is the antique shop owner! Red Velvet Cake is here and she's stealing my white jade statue!"

However, he was soon muted when Red Velvet Cake threw some of her honey beads into his face, causing him to be stuck.

"Now I'll be bringing that phoenix back to its true owner, thank you." Red Velvet Cake said.

Red Velvet Cake then cut the lights, snatched the statue, and then she slipped out the back door while locking it. However, in the process, she left a note that was explaining everything to the police.

She was soon on the rooftop while watching the cops arrest the antique shop owner for theft.

"Damn… Red Velvet Cake is such a mystery! She only appears at night, and when she does appear to steal something, her motives are always just. The people she steals from commit crimes to begin with, so I guess we should let her go." Detective Kenshin said, as he was looking over the note that Red Velvet Cake left.

Red Velvet Cake smiled, and then she ran off to put the statue back where it belonged.

She made it to Morika's house, placed the statue in her room, and then she left the note before leaving from the theft.

"Mission accomplished," Red Velvet Cake said. "Another crook is caught, another sin rectified."

Red Velvet Cake then started leaping off around rooftops and into the moonrise.

_~End of Flashback~_

"Ever since then, Shizuka's information gathering and technical know-how have been great assets to my purpose as a Kaitou. We haven't failed a single mission." Hikari said.

"That's the truth," Shizuka said. "It's been easy to help Hikari out with her missions ever since I became a rabbi-in-training and started getting information on sins that people have committed."

"That's a relief to hear," Junichi said. "I'm happy that the two of you have been able to help so many people. I just hope you keep it up."

"No worries there, Junichi-kun." Hikari and Shizuka said, simultaneously.

"With Shizuka providing me with crimes to solve and you at my side to lend a helping hand, no misdeed shall go unpunished" Hikari added confidence.

"Well, there is one obstacle we need to overcome, and soon." Junichi said.

Hikari and Shizuka nodded as their faces became serious.

The three teenagers then simultaneously said, "Kenshin Jiro Jr."

"Not to mention that flirtatious moron Yūchi, too." Junichi said, as he tightened a fist and started growling.

"Now, now, kids, why not we share in some cake? That could take your mind off of everything that's bothering you." Shizuka's dad said.

"You're right," Hikari said. "Let's have some cake instead."

As the group started eating the cake, Shizuka had a strange look on her face as she was eating. Hikari noticed this, and then she looked at Shizuka for a second before getting back to her cake.

After they finished their cake, they started to open up all of Shizuka's gifts. From her parents, Shizuka got a statue of the Eiffel Tower and a genuine diamond necklace with real diamonds. From Hikari, Shizuka got a new, more advanced cellphone, and there was a setting that allowed you to make different ringtones for phone calls, emails, or text messages. It was in blue and silver, just like the school uniforms, and then there was a black lanyard on it so she would not lose it no matter where she was. Junichi gave Shizuka a photograph of all the tourist sites in Nagoya, and a few of his own possessions from that town.

Shizuka blushed and then she sighed happily. However, her face soon fell as her cheeks went pink, and then she felt herself wanting to giggle.

"Shizuka, what's the matter?" Hikari asked.

"Um… the thing is… I have a bit of a crush." Shizuka said.

_**"**__W_HAT? YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE?" Everyone shouted.

* * *

**Well, this was a bit of a short chapter, but I had little-to-no inspiration for this one, but I have my fellow authors to thank for the help. GemYin and The Cat Whispurrer, thank you! Shall we move on?**

**Shizuka: I'm sweet on an upperclassman and a fellow rabbi apprentice!**

**Hikari: Can you forget about your crush long enough to get some information for me? Junichi-kun and I can't work without you! We have to help this woman get her Faberge eggs back!**

**?: Sagami-kohai, why are you and Katsumi-san always talking with each other?  
**

**Shizuka and Hikari: UH-OH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shizuka is caught in the middle today! Her crush, a fellow rabbi-in-training and an upperclassman, has her eye and she tries to score a date with him, but at the same time, she has her own work to do, thinking about Hikari's next mission. But this is going to get difficult when Shizuka's crush is starting to get in on the girls' secret. How can they throw him off?**

_**"My name is Katsumi Hikari, a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Love And Sins: Shizuka's Predicament!_

_Previously…_

Shizuka blushed and then she sighed happily. However, her face soon fell as her cheeks went pink, and then she felt herself wanting to giggle.

"Shizuka, what's the matter?" Hikari asked.

"Um… the thing is… I have a bit of a crush." Shizuka said.

_**"WHAT? YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE?"**_ Everyone shouted.

"Hai… His name is Kennai Takeo-senpai. He's a third-year in the high school division and he's also a Rabbi-in-training." Shizuka said, as she was blushing and holding onto her cheek.

"Shizuka!" Hikari said, playfully, as she started nudging her best friend. "Since when did you start crushing on an upperclassman, and why didn't you tell me about it sooner?"

"We've been so busy righting the crimes of others that I haven't had the time," Shizuka said. "Besides, I have other priorities than finding love. I'm supposed to be finding crimes for you to right."

"You're right," Junichi said. "We can't be focused on romance right now. Speaking of which, we should be getting back home and working on our homework."

"Let's go!" Hikari said. "Happy Birthday, Shizuka! See you tomorrow!"

* * *

The next morning, Hikari and Shizuka were walking to school and talking about stuff in general. However, Shizuka stopped walking and she blushed. Noticing this, Hikari followed her best friend's gaze to see an older boy with black hair and grey eyes talking with some other boys.

"Oi," Hikari said. "Would that be Kennai-senpai?"

"Hai…" Shizuka said. "My senpai in the Rabbi training program. He's so kind."

"Knowing him, he probably thinks Red Velvet Cake is just another petty crook." Hikari said, rolling her eyes.

"I actually overheard him talking with some friends the other day…" Shizuka said.

_~Flashback~_

Shizuka was getting ready to leave the school temple, since training was over for the day. She was about to leave when she saw Kennai-senpai and a few of his friends talking while leaving the synagogue.

"Yes, that Kenshin Jr. is a complete idiot," Kennai said. "He can't catch Red Velvet Cake at all. Heck, he only gets close, but she always slips away. Not like she really deserves to be caught anyhow."

"What do you mean by that, Takeo? I know Red Velvet Cake is a thief, but she always does it for the right reasons. You should know that." One of Kennai's friends said.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about; Red Velvet Cake only steals to right the crimes of others, so why arrest someone who's an aid to the incompetent cops?" Takeo said.

"You're right," Takeo's friend said. "She should just be let go and allowed to do what she does best: rectifying the sins and crimes of the greedy and corrupt."

Shizuka was overhearing this conversation and started blushing happily.

"That's a given," Takeo said. "But we need to get to classes."

Shizuka was then startled when she learned she was about to be late for class and then bailed out from the synagogue using the back door.

_~End of Flashback~_

"…Looks like he's a fan of yours." Shizuka said.

"Okay, but I think he might be catching on if we're not careful." Hikari said.

The bell started ringing and then the girls started fleeing to class.

* * *

After classes were over for the day, Shizuka was at the synagogue and changing into her Rabbi clothes.

Then, a pregnant woman came in to the synagogue and sat down with a crestfallen look on her face.

Shizuka noticed this, and then turned to the woman and asked, "May I help you?"

"Hai…" She said. "My name is Utau Kage. My late husband, Tōya, died in a hit and run accident two months ago, and soon after that… We were robbed."

"Robbed? Robbed of what, and by whom, if I may ask?" Shizuka said, getting intrigued. _'This could be another case for Hikari-chan.'_

"My late husband's great grandfather… His famous Faberge eggs were stolen recently. Some masked thief has been stealing a lot of valuable jewelry lately. Obviously it can't be Kaitou Red Velvet Cake. Anyway, this new thief has been stealing valuables for weeks and I'm certain that he's in cahoots with my old boss, Ayumi." Utau said.

"Ayumi? As in Yumeno Ayumi?" Shizuka asked.

"That's her. I'm almost certain that she's directing this person behind the scene. All I know is that whenever I was at work, I would see the stolen items that were in the newspaper in her office every now and again, and whenever the police would search her, they would always come up with nothing. When my great-grandfather-in-law's eggs were stolen, I saw them in Ayumi's office. I confronted her about it, but she just fired me out of anger and then I saw her talking to the thief outside the window. No matter how many times I asked for the eggs back, she would always throw me out." Utau explained.

"Wow…" Shizuka said.

"Tōya's great grandfather was a famous jeweler and he would often make Faberge eggs with real gold, silver, gemstones, and minerals, but he moved to Russia while he was born Japanese." Utau said.

"So these eggs are very valuable to you and your late husband…" Shizuka said. _'Seems like this one is going to be a tough case. Hopefully Hikari-chan and Junichi-kun can do something about this.'_

"Right, and I want my unborn baby to know about his/her late father, who I wish to have my Faberge eggs returned for." Utau said.

"I'm sure God has heard your cries and is going to help you." Shizuka said.

"Thank you…" Utau said.

Utau left the synagogue and Shizuka went to pondering what to do.

What she did not notice was that Takeo was watching from another part of the room, and he was really out of the way, since Shizuka did not notice him.

'_Shizuka-kohai has really improved with her pragmatics. But that look on her face… She seems concerned.' _Takeo thought.

Takeo then approached Shizuka and he said, catching her by surprise, "Shizuka-kohai, what seems to be the trouble?"

Shizuka made a startled jump and then turned around to see her crush actually speaking to her.

"K-Kennai-senpai…" Shizuka said, blushing.

"Are you worried for your recent client?" Takeo asked.

"H-Hai…" Shizuka said, blushing. _'Oh, no! What am I going to do? I can't tell him I'm in cahoots with Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!'_

"I know how you feel," Takeo said, catching Shizuka off-guard. "It's difficult to hear sad stories of the sinned and it's even harder knowing that there's nothing you can do about it. It only seems to get worse the more you read into it, too."

'_Well… He has a point, but Kennai-senpai doesn't understand that my situation is different! I'm the informant to Kaitou Red Velvet Cake, but I can't tell him that!' _Shizuka thought. "Be that as it may, God WILL answer their prayers."

"Too true. However, I have noticed something about you." Takeo said.

"Wh-What is that?" Shizuka said, blushing. _'What has he noticed?'_

"I noticed how you and Katsumi Hikari-san are such good friends." Takeo said.

Shizuka sighed of relief and sweat dropped from it, too.

"Is that it?" Shizuka said, casually.

"That, and the fact that you two seem to share a lot of little secrets with each other." Takeo said.

'_Actually, one LARGE secret.' _Shizuka thought.

"However, you two are always in private with each other, and you seem to whisper a lot. Your secrets must be something either really embarrassing, or really serious." Takeo said.

'_Oh, no! He's catching on.' _Shizuka thought. "I should get going! I'm meeting up with Hikari-chan later today!"

Shizuka then bolted from the synagogue and soon felt her heart pumping.

Hikari was heading to the synagogue to meet with Shizuka when said rabbi-in-training ran over, grabbed her best friend, and then fled to another part of the campus.

* * *

As soon as they were alone, the two girls were panting and Hikari shouted, "What the heck was that about?"

"Sorry, I just felt like Kennai-senpai was catching on to our secret." Shizuka said.

"Uh-oh! We can't let him know ANYTHING!" Hikari said.

"I know that much," Shizuka said. "But I really like him…"

"Look, love doesn't have anything to do with making sure that we help others with their problems!" Hikari asked. "What's more important: righting others' crimes or worrying over our love lives?"

"Easy for you to say," Shizuka said. "Junichi-kun is your boyfriend and partner."

"You do have a point there, Shizuka," Hikari said as she understood how her friend must feel. "But more to the point: are there any missions right now?"

Shizuka then related to Hikari what she had learned to which Hikari replied, "Faberge Eggs? Man, those are not only super expensive, but they're also super valuable as they increase in value every day."

"I know, but we have to get them back for Utau Kage's sake," noted Shizuka as she went deep into thought on the matter at hand. "It's for her late husband. She's about to give birth, and the baby won't have a dad to look up to, so we need those eggs back to help her know she DID, in fact, have a dad."

"Shizuka, this is going to be a tough mission. There's just more than a lot of crimes to right at stake here. I know the place, but finding those eggs after so many of Kage-san's attempts to get them back may not be so easy anymore. Knowing Yumeno Ayumi, she probably has them locked up in a safe or something by now. Plus, I'm also concerned about that new thief." Hikari noted to Shizuka.

"You could be right. There's more than just our cover at stake, and I mean that there's much more than that. And if we're not careful, Kennai-senpai could find out about our secret and we'll be busted BIG TIME." Shizuka said.

"We can't have that happen." Hikari said.

"Having my crush find out our secret, or getting our covers blown to the cops?" Shizuka asked.

"Both," Hikari said. "The last thing I want is for this one to be in vain, and that's the last thing that's going to happen!"

"We'll need to make sure that our meetings are in complete private from now on. Meet me at the synagogue tomorrow at dusk and I should be able to gather together some special tools that you and Junichi may very well need" Shizuka told her friend and Hikari nodded her head in agreement as they left off in different directions.

Hikari was in her house, pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She was in a bit of a panic about this mission, as she had no idea what to do.

"Angel-chan, should I send the warning notice, or shouldn't I?" Hikari asked her parrot.

All Angel did was make some squawking noises, and since Hikari did not speak parrot, she just assumed that Angel said 'yes'.

"This is going to be one tough case… Might as well just forego it and just let that new thief be part of the challenge. The last thing I want is an annoying and inept cop in the way…" Hikari said, as she fed Angel some apple chunks. "Wait a second… I've got an idea!"

* * *

The next morning before classes, Hikari was setting up her bag for school when Junior approached.

"Oi, Katsumi!" Kenshin Jr. said.

"What is it?" Hikari inquired, annoyed.

"Red Velvet Cake has become even more of a nuisance lately, hasn't she?" Kenshin Jr. inquired.

"A nuisance? For once you said it correctly, but still, she's no nuisance! You owe her big time for helping everyone who was robbed or sinned!" Hikari said.

"And what makes you think I should be in debt to a thief?" Kenshin Jr. said.

"The proper phrase is 'indebted', you illiterate moron!" Hikari shouted back.

"Katsumi-san has a point to give you," Takeo said, as he walked into the room. "Red Velvet Cake is more of a heroine than she is a thief. She should be left alone like your dad says she should. You're nothing more than a clumsy idiot, Junior. The sooner you give up, the better it will be for everyone here, and you can actually focus on a test for once."

"No! I won't give up!" Junior said. "Not until she realizes what she's doing…"

"Should be overlooked and left alone. She's helping so many people, and how many people has she assisted in arresting?" Takeo interrupted as he then left the classroom.

"Thank you, Kennai-senpai." Hikari said. She subtly snapped her fingers and then a warning notice appeared in Kenshin Jr.'s hands.

Junior read the letter and it said, _"Tonight at 9 PM, I will be at the Yumeno Corporation to pick up two Faberge eggs – Red Velvet Cake."_

"What the hell is this? I'm going to get that thief no matter what it takes!" Junior said, all riled up.

'_Hmph. Maybe he'll get the thief, but because I didn't put the right time on, he won't be getting his hands on ME.' _Hikari thought, smirking.

Junichi peeked into the room, and then both he and Hikari winked at each other before class got started.

Shizuka was in the synagogue and she was secretly catching glances at Takeo, who seemed to catch her staring before Shizuka averted her gaze.

'_Sagami-kohai seems nervous. What's on her mind?' _Takeo thought.

Shizuka tensed up; she knew her beloved upperclassman was thinking about her, but she was positive that he was catching on to her secret.

'_Oh man… I can't have Kennai-senpai know ANYTHING about our secret as Rabbi and Kaitou! We'll get busted. Besides, just as Hikari-chan said…' _Shizuka thought.

_~Flashback~_

"Uh-oh! We can't let him know ANYTHING!" Hikari said.

"I know that much," Shizuka said. "But I really like him…"

"Look, love doesn't have anything to do with making sure that we help others with their problems!" Hikari asked. "What's more important: righting others' crimes or worrying over our love lives?"

_~End of Flashback~_

_'She's right… Love doesn't have to do with helping people who have been wronged.' _Shizuka thought.

"Shizuka-kohai," Takeo said, as he approached Shizuka. "Are you okay? You ran off in a hurry yesterday."

"Uh… Ah, Kennai-senpai," Shizuka said, turning around to her crush. "Please forgive me, but Hikari-chan and I were late for a study session yesterday." _'That was a poor fib…'_

"Are you sure that's all it was? It seemed like it was something bigger." Takeo said.

'_Snap! He's catching on…' _Shizuka thought. "Senpai, I'm fine! I need to get going!"

Shizuka then left the synagogue in a huff while Takeo just looked at Shizuka with concern.

* * *

Later at her house, Hikari was sharing bananas and strawberries with Angel and was talking about her newest mission with her parents.

"Yumeno Ayumi is the thief this time? She's one tough cookie. From what I know, she always seems to hide the evidence of the crimes before the cops they even come around." Eriko said.

"You've robbed her before?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, but she was not an easy person to steal from. The security is tighter than what you would normally have, with infrared security beams, tons of cameras, and an impossible combination. I've had quite a few close calls with her security system… Hikari-chan, be careful." Eriko warned.

"Thanks, Mom," Hikari said. "I think that Angel shouldn't sit this one out. She should come along in the event I can't get through something if I'm too big."

"Good thinking, Hikari-chan," Tatsuo said. "But you should head to the synagogue. Shizuka is probably waiting for you."

"Right," Hikari said. "Angel, let's go!"

Angel and Hikari then ran out of the house, and on their way to the synagogue to see what Shizuka had up her sleeve.

Meeting Shizuka and Junichi at the synagogue, Hikari could not help but notice Shizuka's skittish demeanor and so inquired, "What's wrong, Shizuka? You seem jumpy for some reason."

"Sorry, but I'm concerned that Kennai-senpai may be lurking around trying to spy on us or something," Shizuka replied as she walked over to a table and took out a stethoscope.

Shizuka's hunch was correct, as Takeo was hiding near the entrance door to the synagogue, watching and listening to their conversation.

"If you're expecting us to play 'Doctor', Shizuka, then you've got another thing coming." Hikari commented with a blush in her cheeks.

"Iie, this is for in the event you should have to crack the safe in Yumeno-san's office. Just place the listening end next to the combination dial and you'll be able to hear the combination's lock opening" Shizuka answered in all seriousness.

"And here I was getting my hopes up," joked Junichi only to get a punch in the arm. "OW! Hikari-chan, what's the deal?"

"Don't be so perverted or I'll break off our date for this weekend" Hikari hissed at him.

"I was only teasing, Hikari-chan" Junichi replied and Hikari decided to let it go at that.

"There are also these infrared goggles that you can use to see Infrared lasers and other radiation that could prove hazardous in your mission." Shizuka said, as she gave her two friends the goggles.

"Good, now we can see what there is for infrared security, and I mean that literally." Hikari said.

"Alright, you two had better be going before Kennai-senpai gets here" Shizuka told them and the two nodded their heads in agreement.

Hikari put her hands together, closed her eyes, and then took a deep breath.

"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said.

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

Junichi put his hands together and closed his eyes as he said, "Oh, God, please let me help those in need!"

The rosary started to shine dark brown as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround

Junichi, while he transformed into his Kaitou outfit.

_"Sin!"_

Junichi put on his top hat. He then lifted his arms and hands in the air forming the Dark brown tuxedo with light brown trip.

_"Steal!"_

His Cape was formed behind Junichi and then the cape went onto Junichi shoulders.

_"Forgive!"_

Junichi's mask was formed at the top of Junichi head, which it moved and went on Junichi's face.

Junichi, who was now Dark Devil's Cake then posed: his eyes open, he tipped his hat, his arms crossed and he was smiling.

Shizuka, Dark Devil's Cake, and Red Velvet Cake then lowered their heads, and said, "May The Eternal One's blessing be our path to victory."

Unable to see or hear what all was just said or happened, Kennai soon noticed Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake leap out an upper window and took off into the night.

"You know, Shizuka-kohai, it is a great honor to be the select informant to one Phantom Thief, but to be the informant to two of them…you truly are blessed" Takeo said as he stepped out of the shadows and placed a gentle hand upon Shizuka's shoulder and startling the girl.

"Y-You saw?" Shizuka asked in deep concern.

"I saw, and your secret is safe with me. Besides, it's not like that Kenshin idiot would ever figure it out even if Red Velvet Cake were to walk up and slap him in the face with a full confession. Keep up the good work, Shizuka-kohai, and let me know if there's anything I can do to help you" Kennai said with a warm smile as he kissed Shizuka on the cheek before walking away.

Shizuka just blushed deeply as she placed a hand upon the cheek Takeo had just kissed and slumped down onto a bench in surprise.

"I don't believe this… Of all people to stumble onto our secret, it had to be Kennai-senpai!" Shizuka said, as she held her head in a panic while her eye was twitching.

Takeo, meanwhile, was walking away with a bright smile and hearts in his eyes, as the girl he secretly had a crush upon was also the chosen informant to Kaitou Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake.

"Good luck, Shizuka-kohai," Takeo said. "May God be with you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Red Velvet Cake, Dark Devil's Cake, and their respective parrots were sneaking around the city rooftops to find the Yumeno Corporation.

"I played a little trick on Jr.; the warning notice says I would show up at nine in the evening, but it's only eight! I totally have him confused!" Red Velvet Cake said.

"So he's going to arrive…" Dark Devil's Cake said.

"Just in time to catch Ayumi red-handed!" Red Velvet Cake said, replying to her friend.

"Nice!" Dark Devil's Cake said.

"Now let's get those eggs back!" Red Velvet Cake said.

They soon made it to the work building only to see another thief enter. However, he had an access card and then the security was shut down. Red Velvet Cake motioned for Dark Devil's Cake to go and eavesdrop on Ayumi and whoever just accessed the building.

The masked man came in and then put down some rare gemstones in front of his boss.

"Excellent, Jirokichi. More valuables, more money, more comfort for me! Hahahaha!" Ayumi said, before cackling evilly. "Here; take a few diamonds."

Ayumi then tossed the smaller diamonds over to her secretary and then he caught them in his hand.

Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake then raised themselves back onto the roof and Red Velvet Cake said, "Looks like we've found our thieves. It seems Ayumi's secretary does the stealing, but she's the one covering up the crimes. Just what are they thinking?"

"Don't worry," Dark Devil's Cake said. "We'll get those eggs back!"

"I know we will. Let's use the goggles to see if there are any infrared security beams in the area." Red Velvet Cake said, as she donned the goggles.

Through the lenses, Red Velvet Cake saw that since the access card was used to deactivate the system, there were no security beams in the building.

"Looks like that new thief was stupid and basically granted us entrance." Dark Devil's Cake said.

Red Velvet Cake then gummed up the security cameras and then the two thieves ran I straight through the door. However, they kept their goggles on because they did not want to goof up their mission.

Red Velvet Cake soon found the entrance to Ayumi's office and then the two started to eavesdrop.

"As soon as we steal much more of these priceless valuables, we'll just blame it all on Red Velvet Cake! We'll be stinking rich!" Ayumi said.

'_Oh, that witch!' _Red Velvet Cake thought.

Dark Devil's Cake took a wire out from under the door, and it had a miniature microphone on it. It was attached to a voice recorder and winked at his partner.

Their parrots soon started to get antsy and then the two teens hid by suddenly hanging from the ceiling. They saw as Jirokichi left the office and what he did not notice was that a buttercream bead was on the floor. It exploded and then he was covered in buttercream and was stuck on the floor.

"What's going on?" Ayumi shouted, as she ran out of the room and saw her secretary in his situation.

Red Velvet Cake dropped a bead on her head, and she was stuck in her buttercream trap, too.

"Angel!" Red Velvet Cake said, sending her parrot into the room.

"Prince!" Dark Devil's Cake said, sending his own parrot inside Ayumi's office.

"Get those eggs!" The two thieves said, sending their birds inside.

The two birds flew up and down to dodge the laser beams and then they found a safe where the eggs were. However, no matter how hard they pecked or clawed, they could not open the safe.

"Time for that stethoscope Shizuka gave us." Red Velvet Cake said, as she took out the stethoscope, places it against the lock, and then she heard the combination as she made the turns on the dial.

Dark Devil's Cake was watching the two captives to make sure they did not flee, and sure enough, they were stuck.

"Quick, hurry and unlock the safe!" Dark Devil's Cake said.

Red Velvet Cake soon broke the combination and then she extracted the two Faberge eggs that were stolen.

"I got them!" Red Velvet Cake said. "Angel, take one egg and fly out the window. Wait for me on the roof."

"Same to you, Prince!" Dark Devil's Cake said.

He extracted the SD card from his digital voice recorder, and placed it next to the crooks while leaving a note.

Both birds, each carrying an egg in their beaks, flew onto the roof to wait for their partners.

Soon, several patrol cars came to surround the building and then Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake saw that the cops had arrived.

Kenshin Jr. was amongst them and then he pointed at Red Velvet Cake, before shouting, "Kaitou Red Velvet Cake! I've got you this time!"

"You're too late, Kenshin Jr.," Red Velvet Cake said, as she showed Junior the eggs. "The real thieves are inside, and we've got proof that they did it. You're too late to catch us, but you can get the real crooks!"

Dark Devil's Cake laughed, and said, "Sorry Junior, but you're still as inept as ever!"

"What?" Kenshin Jr. said, as he then threw a grappling hook tied to a rope up to the roof, and then he climbed all the way to the top to get his two targets. "You're still not getting away!"

"Angel!" Red Velvet Cake said, as her parrot attacked.

"You too, Prince!" Dark Devil's Cake said.

Both parrots started attacking Kenshin Jr. as Red Velvet Cake got the eggs and then the two thieves jumped off of the roof.

The parrots returned to their owners' shoulders as Dark Devil's Cake took our his hand helicopter and the two started flying away to their destination.

"I'll get you!" Kenshin Jr. said, as he was about to give chase, but all he did in the process was fall off of the roof, but his fall was cushioned by some of the other cops catching him.

Red Velvet Cake snickered at Junior's misfortune and then she smiled at her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Utau was in the hospital, having just given birth to a baby girl, named Tsuki. She sighed sadly, knowing her Faberge eggs were gone for good. She then fell asleep in her bed with her baby, and then started to cry.

Red Velvet Cake then opened up the window to her hospital room, and silently put the two eggs down on her desk. She then left out the window and left a note that said, _"Take care of your husband's memories."_

* * *

The next morning, Shizuka was walking to school alone when Takeo ran up to her, took her hand, and then started walking her to class.

Junichi and Hikari were walking behind them, happy that they had a new member of their team.

"Now that Kennai-senpai is in on our secret, I hope that he can keep hold of his promise and to make sure we don't screw up." Junichi said.

"Since when have we ever screwed up?" Hikari asked, smartly.

"You're right," Junichi said. "What was I thinking?"

Kenshin Jr. then came up behind Hikari, tapped her shoulder, and then said, "Red Velvet Cake will be in my hands soon, Katsumi! Just you wait!"

Hikari then got all riled up again as she shouted, "You're nothing more than a clumsy idiot! What are you capable of?"

Kenshin Jr. then ran on ahead as Hikari ran after him in anger. She was not happy about Junior's bad mouth.

"Well, looks like Kenshin Jr. needs a lesson on a girl's feelings." Takeo said.

"You certainly know how to treat a girl in need, Kennai-senpai." Shizuka said.

"Call me 'Takeo-senpai', or even 'Takeo', Shizuka-kohai." Takeo said, smiling.

Shizuka hugged her new boyfriend while Junichi took off after Hikari and Kenshin Jr. to stop Hikari from doing anything rash.

* * *

**That went well, didn't it? Looks like we have a new ally on the team. I wonder if he will prove faithful? Let's find out, shall we?**

**Next time…**

**Hikari: Obaa-chan! Obaa-chan! My Obaa-chan is here for a visit! Just like Mom once was, she was a Phantom Thief, too!**

**Shizuka: Looks like the three generations of Fujisaki women are going to band together tonight!**

**Hikari: It's a mother-daughter-granddaughter collaboration!**

**Next time: "Fujisaki Women: Three Generation Heist!" **


	8. Chapter 8

**Looks like we're having a Fujisaki family reunion today! Hikari's grandmother, Nagisa, is visiting today, and it's going to be a three-generation theft! Kaitous Cupid, Angelic Nightingale, and Red Velvet Cake are teaming up in this chapter, and Hikari is leading the chase for the gold! What wronged soul needs three thieves for their problem?**

_**"My name is Katsumi Hikari! I'm a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary, and I'll solve any puzzle I run into. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Fujisaki Women: Three-Generation Heist!_

Hikari came downstairs one morning, and she saw the wonderfully happy looks on her parents' faces. She knew it was good news, so Hikari asked, "What's going on?"

"Hikari-chan, your grandmother, Nagisa is coming over to visit!" Tatsuo said, as he hugged his daughter.

"Obaa-chan is coming?! That's great! I can't wait to see her!" Hikari said.

"Oka-san is really looking forward to seeing you again!" Eriko said, as she shared in the hug.

"I haven't seen her since my Bat Mitzvah! It's been so long!" Hikari said.

"The Fujisaki thieves are going to work together again!" Eriko said.

"That's right! I remember that the coming of age for the Fujisaki thieves is about to begin. She's here because she needs to take part in this occasion for me." Hikari said.

"The coming of age? You already had your Bat Mitzvah." Tatsuo said, confused.

"No, honey. Once a girl in my family turns sixteen, the mother and grandmother of that girl has to team up with her and take part in a theft so grand that many people will think that the older two thieves were reborn. In this case, it will be whatever we have to do to help someone who was wronged." Eriko said.

"So Grandma is going to don her Kaitou Cupid role again? Hooray!" Hikari said.

"Yes, I will," An older woman said, as she entered the house. "It's been how long since I was last Kaitou Cupid? Thirty years?"

"Thirty-five, Mom," Eriko said. "It's been such a long time."

"Nagisa-san, welcome." Tatsuo said, as he bowed to his Gibo.

"How are you treating my musume, Tatsuo-kun? And my magomusume, too?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm doing fine, Obaa-chan!" Hikari said, as she hugged her grandmother.

"Now, I've been reading about you in the papers and you've outdone yourself each time. That Kenshin Jr. fellow is no match for you." Nagisa said.

"He's also no match for getting a decent grade, either… Hahaha." Hikari said, giggling.

_~Flashback~_

Red Velvet Cake was running from Kenshin Jr. when he tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face while he was letting Red Velvet Cake get away from him.

"I'll get you next time!" Kenshin Jr. shouted.

Red Velvet Cake merely laughed as she was running from the rest of the cops.

_~End of Flashback~_

"He's too clumsy for his own good, he can't even jump a hurdle! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hikari said, as she started laughing.

"He's just hopeless, isn't he?" Tatsuo said, as he started to laugh his own head off.

After everyone calmed down from the laughing, they went back to talking about Hikari's adventures.

"I also must say, that Dark Devil's Cake fellow sounds like a real charmer. He sounds like your deceased grandfather, Hikari-chan," Nagisa said. "However, he never knew about my former thieving ways until sometime before our wedding."

"Speaking of which, I never knew about my Ojii-chan before he passed." Hikari said, sadly.

"Now, now, why don't we step away from the sad stuff and move on to more important things, like talking about Mom's escapades as Kaitou Cupid!" Eriko said.

"Haha, Eriko, you never change. So, it's time for a little flashback. First: my very first time as Kaitou Cupid!" Nagisa said.

"Sugoi!" Hikari said, as she listened to her grandmother's tales.

"Back when I was a mere young lass at the age of eleven, much like you were, I was given that very same necklace you have, Hikari-chan." Nagisa said, as she sat down on the couch.

_~Flashback – Around 60 Years Ago – Narrated By Nagisa~_

A girl, who had very pale brown hair, and deep magenta eyes, was wearing the red cupcake necklace, and she was about to break into a building.

"_God, please let me be a Goddess of Love, and right others wrongs."_

The necklace started glowing as Nagisa started to transform. Her long, pale brown hair was done up in a way that looked like a halo and still ran down her back; she soon donned a dress that had pink lace all over it, and the pink fabric had red accents to it. Her upper torso's clothing was the same design, only with a heart with an arrow piercing it; she gained gloves that were black with white lacing and on her right hand, she had a crossbow. On her back, she gained an unlimited quiver of arrows. Although she had no wings, her legs got a little stronger and she soon got wing-like accessories on her back.

She then landed on the roof of the building behind her, and then she aimed her crossbow.

"_I'm Kaitou Cupid!" _Nagisa said.

She shot several arrows at the window where her target was, and then the window was shattered.

The owners of the store scrambled around to see who or what smashed the windows when Nagisa shot one more arrow into the window, and pinned a calling card on to the wall. It was a white card with a red heart on it, and a pink archer's arrow through the center. The card also had the letters K and C on it.

Nagisa then used her mechanical wings to fly into the broken window while the storeowners were still trying to get the lights back on. However, Nagisa then snagged her target: a black pearl.

Using her mechanical wings once more, Nagisa then flew out of the window, leaving her card behind.

The owners then ran back into the room, saw the pearl missing, and then looked out the window to see Nagisa flying away.

One of the owners found Nagisa's card on the wall, and after reading what was on the back, he shouted, _**"KAITOU CUPID!"**_

Nagisa was then on a nearby rooftop with the pearl in her hand, and she said, "I'm Kaitou Cupid, and I'll right your wrongs!"

"_That was the first theft as Kaitou Cupid that I ever did. Newspapers all around town covered me with my escapades as headlines." _

Each new day brought new headlines regarding the adventures of Kaitou Cupid. Her abilities were renowned and everyone talked about Cupid.

"_No matter how many elite cops were brought in to bring ME in, no one could catch me."_

The world's top detective of that time, Ryoko Shuzen, was chasing after Cupid, but what she did not see coming, was that Cupid had heat-sensing arrows that she shot. After the arrows pinned Ryoko to the wall, Cupid fled out a window, and used her wings to fly away with the loot.

"_I was cheerful and carefree during the day, but during my times as Kaitou Cupid, I would be stern, and professional."_

Nagisa was smiling happily as she was skipping along to her junior high school. She was spreading joy wherever she went and Nagisa had many friends whom she sang and played with during her time at school.

However, at night, she would put on a stern poker face and stay silent as she new one slip up could blow the whole mission.

"_My arrows were the keys to my break-ins and break-outs. I would always use my arrows to create an opening for me without triggering an alarm. This way, no one would know how I got in or out even though I broke the windows."_

Cupid aimed one of her arrows at the window of her next target, shot several of them, and then they shattered the window while disappearing with each shot. Cupid then flew in with her mechanical wings, snatched the look, left her calling card, and then flew out while leaving her pursuers in the dust.

"Curse you… _**KAITOU CUPID!**_" The thief said, as he was arrested.

"_Each night brought new thefts for me to end; more wrongs to be rectified, and more danger and thrill with each turn."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Wow, Grandma!" Hikari said. "Now that I know more about you as Kaitou Cupid, I can't wait to work with you on my next theft."

"It won't just be you and Nagisa-san," Tatsuo said. "Don't forget your mother."

"Right, right," Eriko said. "Because Kaitou Angelic Nightingale is going to be in on it, too."

"Hahahahahahaha!" The entire family said, as they started laughing happily.

* * *

The next day at school, Hikari was talking with Shizuka and Junichi about her grandmother.

"I'm impressed, Hikari-chan!" Shizuka said. "I knew your mom was Kaitou Angelic Nightingale, but for your Grandmother to be Kaitou Cupid… That's amazing!"

"Quiet, will you?" Junichi said. "We might end up blowing her cover!"

"Thanks, you guys," Hikari said. "But I'm planning on making sure my next heist is something that only me, mom, and Obaa-chan can handle on our own. I don't think we'll need you this time, Junichi-kun."

"No problem," Junichi said. "Family is priority, right?"

"Exactly," Hikari said. "So I need to make sure we get this right."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how many questions on the recent quiz Kenshin Jr. got correct this time," Shizuka said. "Probably none."

"Knowing him, that's exactly how many he got." Junichi said.

They got their answer when Kenshin Jr. came walking along with three graded tests back. One was a 10/100, another was 5/100, and the last was only 2/100.

Seeing this, Hikari was on the verge of laughter and as soon as he left, she burst out laughing from the humiliating results Kenshin Jr. got.

Shizuka and Junichi followed suit as they also started to laugh at Junior's incompetence and they soon started to walk to class to start the school day together.

In the classroom, Hikari was thinking about what the next heist would be, and how her mother and grandmother would help her go about it.

'_This theft will go down in history! Or, at least I hope it will. If not, then at least Kenshin Jr. will get what's coming to him.' _Hikari thought.

She soon began giggling, as the teacher was really upset with Kenshin Jr., his tardiness, and his constant academic incompetence. After he got an earful, he went back to his desk and put his head down while being really upset with the teacher.

"That's what happens when you waste your time following Red Velvet Cake's activity patterns instead of studying for exams." Hikari said to Kenshin Jr.

"And what gives you the right to make fun of me?!" Kenshin Jr. said, standing up.

"The fact that you're academically incompetent, and what's worse, you always get cocky when it comes down to it. You're just too obsessed with catching Red Velvet Cake to even THINK about school. I'm surprised you weren't required to repeat your first year." Hikari said.

"W-What?!" Kenshin Jr. said.

"Just speaking the truth," Hikari said. "Nothing wrong with that. I'm starting to think that you're IN LOVE with Red Velvet Cake. Why else would you keep chasing after an impossible catch?"

Kenshin Jr. went completely red at this comment, and said, "I-I-I-IN LOVE?! Are you crazy?! Why would I fall in love with a thief?"

"Last time I checked, didn't your dad fall for Kaitou Angelic Nightingale when she was still active?" Hikari inquired.

A dagger then pierced the back of Junior's head as he turned completely white.

'_I still can't believe that his dad fell in love with my mom before she met my dad.' _Hikari thought.

"B-B-Be that as it may, I will _**never **_fall in love with a thief!" Kenshin Jr. said, angrily; he was blushing as red as an apple.

"Oh, cork it," Junichi said, as he interceded on the situation. "Never say 'never', you know. Sooner or later, Hikari-chan will be correct in her instincts, and you probably WILL fall in love with Red Velvet Cake."

Junichi then kissed Hikari on the cheek and walked away from the scene while Hikari blushed and soon started back on her studies for that class period.

* * *

Later on, Shizuka and Takeo were talking with three clients, and their stories were more or less overlapping one another.

"The Tears of Gold?" Both Takeo and Shizuka said, simultaneously.

"Right." All three clients said.

"The thing is, The Tears of Gold isn't just one gem. It's a set of three pieces of jewelry. Each one represents the tears of their owners. The first piece of the set, the Tears Of Lost Love, is a necklace made of pure gold that represents the tears of its owner after her fiancé died from Smallpox." The first client said.

"The second piece, the Tears of Regret, is a pair of golden earrings that represent the sad feelings the owner faced when they realized that what they had done was wrong." The second client said.

"Finally, the third piece of the set, The Tears of Sanguinity, is a golden set of bracelets that represent the tears of happiness and joy of the owner when someone else is in an embarrassing situation." The last client said.

"All three of these pieces go together in one set to represent all different types of tears that are shed by many people. However, they were recently stolen from us." The first client said.

"Stolen?" Takeo inquired.

"Right," The second client said. "The previous owners died, and since we're their offspring, we inherited them, but we were duped into giving them up. But they're all in the same place, oddly enough. The current 'owner' is Master Maaka Tsukune and he's keeping them in different parts of his estate. He'll be transferring them to his new client tonight around 8:30…"

"Have you called the authorities?" Shizuka asked.

"Why bother? They're so incompetent anyway." The third client said.

"You're right…" Takeo and Shizuka said, simultaneously.

"So now we have no choice but to pray for their safe return." The first client said.

"God must have heard your prayers and is at work, trying to help." Takeo said.

Later on, Hikari and Junichi were called to the synagogue and Shizuka and Takeo gave them the low-down of the situation.

"So, basically we have to steal three things in one building, all in different parts of the house…" Hikari said.

"Not 'we', Hikari-chan," Junichi said. "You, your mother, and your grandmother."

"You're right," Hikari said. "This is a big assignment, but only me and the Fujisaki women can do it!"

"I know you can, Hikari-kohai," Takeo said. "I'm happy to be one of your allies."

"Now to just have a little fun and get a laugh…" Hikari said, evilly.

"Oh…" Junichi, Takeo, and Shizuka said, as they knew what was coming next.

* * *

Kenshin Jr., meanwhile, was tapping his fingers on his desk and then he heard a 'pop' from his bag. He opened it up and then he saw a warning notice from Red Velvet Cake.

"_Tonight, the target is the Tears of Gold Set from Maaka Tsukune's mansion tonight around 7:45 PM. Just try to catch me if you think you can kill three birds with one stone. – Red Velvet Cake."_

"I though the phrase was 'kill **two** birds with one stone'. What is she saying with THIS?" Kenshin Jr. asked.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Takeo, Junichi, Shizuka, and Hikari were all laughing their heads off from the unfortunate misconception that Junior was faced with, and they were enjoying themselves.

"Oh, my gosh, I can't wait to see the look on Kenshin Jr.'s face when he sees me with my mom and grandmother tonight at the mansion!" Hikari said.

"I'm excited to see what's going to happen, too," Junichi said. "So do your best, and don't get caught!"

"Right," Shizuka said. "I also created some ear communicators for you, Eriko-san, and Nagisa-san for the mission tonight."

"I'm looking forward to it," Takeo said. "I'll do my best and be in your corner during the mission."

"Thanks, you guys," Hikari said. "I'll let mom and grandma know about tonight when I get home."

"Good luck!" Junichi said, as he kissed Hikari on the cheek as she left for her next class.

* * *

Later that night, Hikari was back home, giving her mom and grandmother the information about that night's heist.

"Ooh, this sounds like a good one!" Eriko said.

"Alright, this sounds like fun," Nagisa said. "However, once we're inside, we'll have to split up. All three pieces of the set are in different parts of the estate, so we'll each target a different one. I'll get the Tears of Lost Love."

"That makes perfect sense; after all, Dad had died twenty-five years ago," Eriko said. "The Tears of Regret will be my target. I regretted stealing for my own selfishness back when I was still getting started."

"The Tears of Sanguinity is what I'm going for then," Hikari said. "It makes sense; I'm always laughing at Junior and his incompetence."

"Then it's settled," Eriko said. "We'll set off at 7:30 tonight so we can transform and make it to Tsukune-san's place on time!"

"Right!" Nagisa said, as the three women did a three-way high-five.

Later, Junior was at the Maaka mansion, talking with the owner, Tsukune.

"Red Velvet Cake is after my Tears of Gold? Well, she'll get caught even without you. The entire estate is rigged with traps." Tsukune said.

"Don't be so sure," Kenshin Jr. said. "Red Velvet Cake has been able to break in and rob from even the most heavily guarded places. Her note also said something about 'killing three birds with one stone'."

"What is that supposed to mean? It makes no sense." Tsukune said.

"I don't know, but we'll find out when we meet up with her tonight." Kenshin Jr. said, smirking and crossing his arms in confidence.

* * *

Later that night, at the synagogue, Shizuka was giving the girls some updated technology.

"These communicators fit right in your ears. Just press them on their sides and you can talk to the other," Shizuka said. "You'll need these, too. They're sensing goggles that you can use to detect infrared security beams, and other traps in the area so you can watch your step. Just put them on over your masks."

"Thanks, Shizuka," Hikari said. "I owe you one for this. Mom, Grandma, let's go."

"Good luck, Hikari-chan," Junichi said, as he hugged Hikari. "I know you can do it."

"Not 'I', Junichi-kun," Hikari said, as she went between her mom and grandmother. "All three of us will do it together!"

"That's the spirit! The coming of age ceremony for the Fujisaki women is about to start! Let's do it!" Eriko said.

"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said.

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!" _(Decorate!)

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

"_Sinners of Night, Sinners of Day, now's the time to steal from innocent prey!"_ Eriko said.

Eriko put her hair in a ponytail, spun around rapidly, and then white light enveloped her body, forming a body suit. Purple light formed around her eyes and a Mardi Gras mask was formed by the light.

"_God, please let me be a Goddess of Love, and right others wrongs."_

Nagisa's short, pale brown hair was done up in a way that looked like a halo; she soon donned a dress that had pink lace all over it, and the pink fabric had red accents to it. Her upper torso's clothing was the same design, only with a heart with an arrow piercing it; she gained gloves that were black with white lacing and on her right hand, she had a crossbow. On her back, she gained an unlimited quiver of arrows. Although she had no wings, her legs got a little stronger and she soon got wing-like accessories on her back.

The three of them stood together at the synagogue and did a group pose.

"_Fujisaki Women Unite! Kaitous Red Velvet Cake, Angelic Nightingale, and Cupid are all together!"_ All three of them said.

"Now, how about a little stealing?" Cupid said.

"LET'S DO IT." Angelic Nightingale and Red Velvet Cake said, together.

The girls then leaped into the air while Cupid used her mechanical wings to fly.

Red Velvet Cake and Angelic Nightingale were running around rooftops to get to Tsukune's mansion, meanwhile Cupid was flying in the air above them.

"Ooh," Cupid said. "All of this flying is hard on these old wing joints."

"Mom, you shouldn't be complaining," Angelic Nightingale said. "Hurry and let's get going. We don't have much time."

"She's right, grandma," Red Velvet Cake said. "The sooner we get those Tears of Gold, the better; besides, I'm about to become an adult thief, so this had better work."

"You're right, sweeties," Cupid said. "Now let's go steal some gold!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Cops were running around and covering every square inch of the building from the inside out. They were extremely careful.

"Kenshin Jr., we're covering the entire place, top to bottom, inside out, and in every area of the building." One of the cops said.

"Good," Kenshin Jr. said. "Be on guard. I don't know what that note was saying, but this catch is going to happen TODAY."

"Sir!" The cop said, as he went back to his station.

Kenshin Jr. looked up to the starry skies and the moon, as he started pondering what was happening.

_~Flashback~_

"Just speaking the truth," Hikari said. "Nothing wrong with that. I'm starting to think that you're IN LOVE with Red Velvet Cake. Why else would you keep chasing after an impossible catch?"

Kenshin Jr. went completely red at this comment, and said, "I-I-I-IN LOVE?! Are you crazy?! Why would I fall in love with a thief?"

"Last time I checked, didn't your dad fall for Kaitou Angelic Nightingale when she was still active?" Hikari inquired.

A dagger then pierced the back of Junior's head as he turned completely white.

"B-B-Be that as it may, I will _**never **_fall in love with a thief!" Kenshin Jr. said, angrily; he was blushing as red as an apple.

"Oh, cork it," Junichi said, as he interceded on the situation. "Never say 'never', you know. Sooner or later, Hikari-chan will be correct in her instincts, and you probably WILL fall in love with Red Velvet Cake."

_~End of Flashback~_

'_Are they right? Am I falling in love with Red Velvet Cake?' _Kenshin Jr. thought. _'Nah, that's impossible. Falling in love with a thief? Ridiculous!'_

Tsukune then came over to Kenshin Jr. and informed him, "I also put up the security system to prevent that wench from getting in here."

"Good, good," Kenshin Jr. said, distracted. "Rest assured that she'll be caught."

"I doubt it because she's one slick thief. She's no ordinary thief. It's almost as if the legendary Kaitou J has been reincarnated over many generations." Tsukune said.

Kenshin Jr. was not listening; he was still wondering whether he was really in love with Red Velvet Cake or not.

What he did not notice was that Cupid, Red Velvet Cake, and Angelic Nightingale were hiding in the trees near the house.

"Drat," Red Velvet Cake said, as she took of the goggles. "The place is so tightly secured that it's nearly impossible to get in without triggering the alarms."

"Leave it to me," Cupid said. "I'll find a blind spot and shoot an arrow into the window."

"Good thinking, Mom!" Angelic Nightingale said.

Using the goggles and the aiming device on the crossbow, Cupid silently walked around the perimeter of the house with her musume and magomusume behind her. She soon found an opening: the top left window in the eastern wing of the estate.

"Got it." Cupid said.

Aiming her crossbow, she shot an arrow through the lasers without touching them, and she broke the window. This caused a loud noise and then the cops and guards were looking around the estate grounds for intruders.

"Alright, Red Velvet Cake, come out from wherever you want!" Kenshin Jr. said.

"Kenshin Jr., sir, it seems that none of the alarms were triggered." One of the cops said.

"How was she able to break the window without setting off any traps?!" Kenshin Jr. demanded aloud as he started searching for Red Velvet Cake.

'_News flash: it wasn't _ME _who broke the window. As usual, he's an idiot.' _Red Velvet Cake thought, while she was sweat dropping.

"Quick! While they're still panicking!" Angelic Nightingale said.

Cupid and Red Velvet Cake nodded their heads in understanding.

The three thieves then slipped into the window without setting off any alarms and then once they were in, they put on their goggles. As expected, there were infrared security beams all over the place.

"There's no way we can get through here without triggering any alarms…" Cupid said.

"No worries, Grandma," Red Velvet Cake said, as she took out her buttercream beads. "If I just gunk up the laser sensors, they won't get us."

She then threw them at the walls, and when they exploded, the buttercream covered up all of the laser sensors and they were clear to go.

"Good work!" Angelic Nightingale said. "Now to get those Tears of Gold!"

"Right!" Cupid said.

The three thieves then took off down the corridor, and soon came to a three-way fork in the hallway. They each took a different direction and wished the others good luck.

"Tsukune-san," Kenshin Jr. said. "Deactivate the security system, with the exception of the ones that are guarding the Tears of Gold set. I need to catch Red Velvet Cake, and I need to do it fast!"

"Very well," Tsukune said, as he pressed a button and took down the security system. "Just make sure you get that thief soon."

"Rest assured we will, sir!" Kenshin Jr. said, as he ran in the building.

'_What he DOESN'T realize, is that she's not the thief he's after.' _Tsukune said.

Red Velvet Cake soon noticed that the security system was taken down and soon used her communicators to warn her mom and grandmother.

"Mom, Grandma, keep your guard up; they just took down the security system. I suspect that Kenshin Jr. asked Tsukune-san to do it so that way he can get in and catch us. Whatever you do, don't get careless, okay?" Red Velvet Cake said.

"You got it," Angelic Nightingale said, through her communicator. "Thanks for the warning. Mom, did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear, dears," Cupid said. "I'll be as professional as usual."

"Good, now let's get back to work." Red Velvet Cake said.

Kenshin Jr. was running down the hallways, carelessly tripping over the grout. He kept getting up. However, the noises from his falling were not unheard. In fact, the thieves were listening for his trips so that way they could track him and keep themselves from getting caught.

Kenshin Jr. sat back up, and shouted, "Red Velvet Cake, I'll get you!"

Cupid sweat dropped at Jr.'s audacity and soon found the Tears of Lost Love in the kitchen. Oddly enough, none of the staff were there, so she snatched the gold jewelry from their keepsake place, and then she said through her communicator, "Tears of Lost Love: Obtained!"

"Good work, Mom!" Angelic Nightingale said, as she ran through the hallways. "I'll get my piece, now!"

Kenshin Jr., meanwhile, was still thinking about how to catch his thief, and then he had an idea: he would hide where one of the targets was.

He soon started running through the halls again, and then ducked into Tsukune's quarters.

"Red Velvet Cake, I'll get you yet!" Kenshin Jr. said.

Angelic Nightingale was still running through the corridors; she then checked the bathrooms, the attic, and the garden, but no luck.

She stopped for a moment and asked herself, _'Where is the last place I would expect to find a gold piece of jewelry?'_

It soon hit her; she ran back inside the estate, and then down into the basement. She looked for a golden shine or luster, and soon found it in the corner of the basement and snatched it. She smiled as she looked at it in the darkness; it was beautiful. She then ran up the stairs of the basement and soon fled to find her mom and daughter.

As for Red Velvet Cake, she was still walking on eggshells around the hallways; she knew better than to get careless. She saw a golden glint form another room, and thought, _'Bingo!'_

Kenshin Jr. was waiting behind Tsukune's desk and heard footsteps.

Red Velvet Cake soon came into Tsukune's quarters and started looking around. She kept the goggles on and soon used the X-Ray lenses to find the Tears of Sanguinity. She found the gold bracelets inside one of the cabinets on the wall. However, she sensed that she was not alone.

Red Velvet Cake opened the cabinet and got the Tears of Sanguinity. She smiled and said, "Now to get out of here before…"

"Gotcha!" Kenshin Jr. shouted as he leaped onto Red Velvet Cake from behind. He pinned her down on the floor, but she kept a tight grip on her loot. The ear communicator was on, so Cupid and Angelic Nightingale were about to hear everything that was happening.

"Alright, Kenshin Jr., I see you've wised up for once," Red Velvet Cake. "You may have knocked me down, but I'm not out!"

"Not for long!" Kenshin Jr. said. "Now I can finally make the arrest I've been wanting to do!"

"No chance!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she gained control of her legs and kicked Kenshin Jr. off of her. However, he retaliated and grabbed her wrists.

"Alright, now I can finally see you behind bars!" Kenshin Jr. said, but he was soon distracted; he was blushing and his chest was tightening up. He felt his hands starting to sweat, and he saw Red Velvet Cake in a new light; she was sparkling and her eyes were like diamonds to him. He felt himself losing all control of his body and he started leaning in to Red Velvet Cake's face. He felt his lips puckering up, but he did not care a bit.

Angelic Nightingale and Cupid soon barged into the door and kicked Kenshin Jr. away from Red Velvet Cake.

"Thanks," Red Velvet Cake said. "He was about to kiss me! Now let's get out of here!"

Kenshin Jr. soon saw what had happened, and then he ran out to the window to see not one, not two, but THREE thieves up on the roof.

"What the?! Kaitou Cupid! Kaitou Angelic Nightingale?! I thought the two of you disappeared!" Kenshin Jr. said.

"Look, right about now, all of the women thieves in our family work with their mom and grandmother in one big heist, and this is what it is." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Wait, this is some coming-of-age theft?!" Kenshin Jr. asked.

"Right," Red Velvet Cake said. "You know how my note said 'kill three birds with one stone'? Well, my mom, grandma, and I are the birds, and YOU are the stone."

"You mean that note was telling me that killing three birds with one stone was really saying 'catch three thieves all by yourself'?!" Kenshin Jr. asked.

"That's right," Red Velvet Cake said. "Now if you excuse us, we have some jewelry to return. You might want to apprehend Tsukune-san down there."

"What the?!" Kenshin Jr. said. "Hold on!"

"What is it, now?" Red Velvet Cake asked.

"I… I… I lo-" Kenshin Jr. was about to say, but…

"Red Velvet Cake, we don't have much time! Come on!" Angelic Nightingale said, as she and Cupid were fleeing.

Red Velvet Cake then leaped away and caught up with her mother. They nodded and went back to running from the scene.

Kenshin Jr. was saddened that he was so close to catching Red Velvet Cake, that he just arrested Tsukune when he got back down and sighed sadly.

The Tears of Gold were returned to their rightful owners, and Tsukune, and his client were all behind bars.

* * *

Back at the Katsumi house…

"That was so much fun!" Hikari said. "I finally got a challenge from Kenshin Jr.! He's starting to become a real cop! If he ever _WILL _be one! HAHAHAHA!"

"That was so nostalgic!" Eriko and Nagisa said, smiling.

"Great work today, honey," Tatsuo said. "You too, Nagisa-san and Hikari-chan."

"Thank you!" Eriko, Nagisa, and Hikari said, as they all started laughing happily.

Meanwhile, Kenshin Jr. was in his bed, pondering what just happened that night. He was wondering what had gotten into him, and then he thought everything over.

'_I can't fall in love with Red Velvet Cake! I just can't! But… What if I really AM in love with her? That would explain why I didn't cuff her like I should have…' _Kenshin Jr. thought.

He remembered how beautiful she was in the moonlight, how she seemed like and angel while hopping around rooftops, how her smirk was like a rainbow when she succeeded in her goals, and how she would often mock him.

'_If I nearly kissed her… Then… Why… Why did I nearly kiss her?' _Junior asked himself.

* * *

**Now we know more about Hikari's family from her grandmother, Nagisa! It was nice to see more of Eriko's side of the family, huh? Hahahaha! And it seems Kenshin Jr. is falling in love, just like Hikari and Junichi predicted that he would! Well, let's see what happens next.**

**Next time…**

**Hikari: What the heck? Who is this, and why is he here, trying to steal something from the same place?**

**Shizuka: The eternal thief… It can't be… Kaitou Dark?!**

**Hikari: EH?! Dark Mousy, the thief who seems to stay the same age even after hundreds of years?! And what does he want with ME?!**

**Junichi: And he's targeting the same place as Hikari-chan is; now we've got DOUBLE the cops!**

**Next time, it's a Crossover Chapter with DNAngel! This chapter is going to be starring Niwa Daisuke/Dark Mousy and Katsumi Hikari/Red Velvet Cake! **


	9. Chapter 9

**It's a crossover chapter between KRVC and D. today! Daisuke's family comes to town when some of artifacts he needs to steal ends up in Hikari's town and the two thieves end up butting heads when they start targeting the same places by pure coincidence. This sits well with neither of them, and they keep fighting about their philosophies about their reasons for being thieves. Exactly how this is going to play out, no one knows, but things are getting interesting this way.**

**Oh, one more note: if you are unfamiliar with the anime "D.N. Angel", you might want to watch it first, before reading this chapter to get the picture.**

_**"My name is Katsumi Hikari! I'm a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary, and I'll solve any puzzle I run into. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Kaitou Dark VS. Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!_

The cops were surrounding the museum and there seemed to be more than usual. Kenshin Jr., as usual, was in the front of the cops, ready for Red Velvet Cake's arrival.

"Damn, having to deal with Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake is hard enough, but someone else targeting something else here in the museum at the same time, this is tightening the security beyond the breaking point!" Kenshin Jr. said, as he snapped his fingers in frustration.

Red Velvet Cake was hiding behind the museum building, where the cops were less concerned about, and overhearing the conversation, she thought, _'Someone else is targeting the museum for something other than ME? Whoever it is, it might be convenient.'_

Meanwhile, a boy with purple hair, jet-black wings, and a black body suit was flying overhead; he looked about sixteen or older, but he was definitely flying; no tricks about it.

He had overheard what the cops had said, and thought, _'So, another thief is here, too? Now, this 'Red Velvet Cake' sounds like a sinful girl.'_

However, another voice, this one about fourteen or fifteen years of age, said, _'Dark, this Red Velvet Cake-san must be targeting the same thing.'_

"Heh, you may be right," Dark said. "But we'll see what she's up to."

'_Because either way, that other guy will keep the cops distracted.' _Both thieves thought to themselves.

As Dark then flew down to the museum roof, taunting the police, Red Velvet Cake climbed the emergency stairs silently, opened the window by picking the lock, and then she slipped inside.

Dark was about to land on the roof, and the police were ready for action.

"Here he comes!" The police chief said.

"Alright, Hiwatari, I know you're here for Dark, but leave Red Velvet Cake to me." Kenshin Jr. said.

"Go on your little skirt-chase after Red Velvet Cake, but don't go kissing her once she's caught." Hiwatari said.

"Wh-Who said I liked her?!" Kenshin Jr. said.

"You're too insistent on this case for it to just be a passion for crime-stopping." Hiwatari said.

"She's late; this isn't like her!" Kenshin Jr. muttered underneath his breath.

"Um, Kenshin Jr.," One of the police officers said. "It seems that a window near the emergency stairs was unlocked."

"Crap! She snuck in while we were distracted!" Kenshin Jr. said, as he ran inside the building.

Kaitou Dark, on the other hand, landed behind the building somewhere, and then he snuck in the back way.

As the police stormed the building to catch both thieves, Red Velvet Cake and Dark were then heading into the same room to find what they were looking for.

Dark had lost his wings for the moment and started running around the corridors to find the right sector of the museum. Red Velvet Cake was doing the same thing, only she was on the opposite side of the building.

"Well, so far so good," Dark said. "You're doing well, too, Daisuke."

'_I'm only keeping quiet because YOU'RE the one doing the stealing.' _Daisuke said.

"Touche." Dark replied.

Both thieves had laid traps for their pursuers, which worked, as they were both trapped in different ways; the typical buttercream bomb ambush from Red Velvet Cake, and Dark with his feathers.

"Aha! I found it!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she entered the sector, just as Dark did.

"Found it!" Dark said.

Both thieves took note of one another, and at first they stared at each other in astonishment and shock, but soon glared at one another, thinking they were both targeting the same thing.

'_Dark, that must be Red Velvet Cake-san.' _Dasiuke said.

"So, you're targeting the museum, too?" Red Velvet Cake said.

"Sure am, cutie," Dark said. "You're Red Velvet Cake, I take it?"

"Right; you're Dark, I presume?" Red Velvet Cake said.

"Exactly." Dark said.

"Dark!" "Red Velvet Cake!" Two male voices said, simultaneously.

"Crap, it's Hiwatari." "Great, not Junior." Both thieves said, simultaneously.

"Look, Dark, stay out of my way. The sooner I steal this sculpture, the better." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Right back at you." Dark said.

Both thieves then lunged at what seemed to be the same thing: a stone sculpture of a woman from her head down to her bust, and had a precious gem in its forehead.

Red Velvet Cake and Dark both were close to snagging it, but when they both grabbed what they wanted, swiped it, and tumbled before standing back up, they realized something: they both grabbed what they wanted, but it was not the same thing.

Dark had gotten his target, but at the same time, he noticed Red Velvet Cake was smiling at what she was holding.

"Wait, you weren't after the Black Goddess sculpture?" Dark asked Red Velvet Cake.

"Why should I be? It wasn't put in here by a greedy curator." Red Velvet Cake replied.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you want the statue for yourself?" Dark inquired.

"No," Red Velvet Cake. "I might be a thief, but I'm no crook like you."

"Who are you calling crook, you hypocrite?!" Dark asked, angrily.

'_Calm down, Dark.' _Daisuke said.

"Me? A hypocrite? Look, just leave me alone. I have more… Virtuous reasons for this." Red Velvet Cake said.

There was then a pop and some splattering noises coming from the corridor, and then Dark asked, "What was that?"

"Looks like Kenshin Jr. got caught in my buttercream trap… for the umpteenth time." Red Velvet Cake said.

However, more cops stormed the room and Hiwatari Satoshi led it.

"Well, looks like klutzy Kenshin Jr. got stuck in Red Velvet Cake's trap again. Speaking of which, I find it an honor to meet such a lovely girl, but these cops can have her, it's Dark I want!" Satoshi said, cracking his knuckles.

'_Shoot… Now what?' _Dark thought. He noticed Red Velvet Cake's somewhat tense, yet confident demeanor.

'_Dark, why not collaborate with Red Velvet Cake for now?'_ Daisuke said.

'_Team up with someone like HER? Forget it!' _Dark thought back.

'_What choice do you have? You've got the escape expertise; she's the one with diversionary tactics and combat skills.' _Daisuke said.

"Dark, I need you to help me out," Red Velvet Cake said. "I can't fly like you, and since my partner, Dark Devil's Cake, is out for the count right now, I can't get away from these cops without running over rooftops. Normally, that works, but I think this might be a bit harder now that HELICOPTORS are factored in here."

"You're right," Dark said. "I'll help."

"Thanks, I owe you one." Red Velvet Cake said.

The cops started running towards the two thieves, and while Dark leaped up in the air, Red Velvet Cake ducked down, did a 360 degree sweep kick, knocking down a lot of the cops, and then she broke the window with a kick before shouting, "Dark, go!"

"Right!" Dark said, as he flew out the window with his loot.

Red Velvet Cake jumped out after him, and started falling to the ground with her body spread out. Dark then flew above her, grabbed her underneath her shoulders, and they both started flying away from the scene.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks for that." Red Velvet Cake said.

"No problem, cutie," Dark said. "You really held your own back there."

"No comment on that one," Red Velvet Cake said. "But as I've said, I may be a thief, but unlike you, I'm no dirty crook. Good thing I left evidence of the real thief back there."

"What are you talking about?" Dark asked, slightly angered by the 'dirty crook' bit.

"Look, I'm a servant of God, here. I have no idea why you had to go and satisfy your avarice with stealing that sculpture, but for me, greed had nothing to do with why I stole this piece of art." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Maybe we should land somewhere so we can talk about this a little easier." Dark said.

"Agreed." Red Velvet Cake said.

Dark landed on a nearby rooftop, far away from the scene of crime, and then he lost his wings for another moment. Red Velvet Cake stepped away, turned to Dark, and gave him a serious look.

"Okay, now start talking. What did you mean by 'greed had nothing to do with it'? And why are you saying you're a more respectable thief than I am?" Dark asked.

"As I said just now: I'm a servant of God." Red Velvet Cake said simply.

"I guess he'd be pretty miffed to know you had to work with the devil." Dark said, crossing his arms and smirking with a light chuckle.

"Ha, ha, ha," Red Velvet Cake said, sarcastically. "News flash: Jews don't _believe _in the devil."

"What?" Dark said.

"Right," Red Velvet Cake said. "As I was saying, since I'm a servant of God, I right others' wrongs. I don't steal for my own selfish desires; I do it to help others."

'_That's why she called you 'a dirty crook', Dark! She had a really just reason for stealing her target. Unlike you, who stole for the sake of it.' _Daisuke said.

"And what was the story behind tonight's heist, huh?" Dark asked, turning on the charm.

Red Velvet Cake was immune and then sighed sadly before saying; "The curator of this museum stole it from its rightful owner."

"Really, now?" Dark said.

"Right," Red Velvet Cake said, nodding. "The rightful owner of this sculpture was scammed out of it. The museum curator saw how old and precious it was, and since he needed new things for the museum, he decided to try and get it. He tried every trick in the book: asking nicely; getting the owner to give it up willingly; asking to take it with him for 'analysis'; even bribing. However, nothing worked. So, instead, he had a friend who had connections with the government trick the owner into signing a form that said that the ownership of this sculpture was now the curator's. After being scammed out of something so precious, the owner went to pray for the return of her sculpture. Naturally, that's where I came in."

"Is that so?" Dark said, as he turned Red Velvet Cake around and lifted her chin. "I'm sorry for not understanding sooner."

"Hands off," Red Velvet Cake said. "I have a delivery to make, so just leave me alone."

"Don't you want me to fly you there?" Dark offered.

"Please," Red Velvet Cake said, sarcastically. "I'm the more athletic one out of the both of us; besides, I already have the residence of this owner and I should have been done with this heist a long time ago. Hanging around with you much more would make things worse."

"Tight schedule, I see." Dark said.

"Okay, so I should go. I'll be seeing you." Red Velvet Cake said, as she took a large leap over to the next rooftop like ease, impressing Dark, and then she started running on rooftops all the way to the owner's place.

Dark, however, used a card that he extracted from his pocket, and then exorcized the magic within the sculpture before it went out of control. Blue sparks were rising from the card and then the statue was sucked inside before the sparks stopped.

He then leaped from his spot and went back home.

'_At least you didn't hit on her like you did with Horada-san.'_ Daisuke said.

* * *

Later on, Hikari met up with Shizuka at the Katsumi house, and they were discussing her tardiness.

"Why were you with Kaitou Dark?!" Shizuka said.

"Look, since Junichi-kun broke his leg, I had no other way of escape. Besides, he was there to steal something too, so it was pure coincidence we met up. I had to pin my hopes on Dark and we had to cooperate in order for BOTH of us to get out." Hikari said, crossing her arms.

"Is that it?" Shizuka said.

"Right," Hikari said. "Just a coincidence. Besides, I wouldn't purposely team up with a crook for any other other reason. I just needed a way out, and since he can fly, I had no other choice. It would have been too dangerous and chancy with the cops if I went any other way."

"When you put it like that, you're right," Shizuka said. "Whoever Dark is, or however he's managed to stay eighteen for the past three-hundred years, he's a crook compared to Red Velvet Cake."

Hikari nodded and smiled, hoping that she would not run into Kaitou Dark again.

* * *

Dasiuke, meanwhile, was in his bedroom, and looking at Dark through a mirror to talk to him.

"Dark, can you believe Red Velvet Cake-san had a just motive for stealing that sculpture?" Daisuke asked.

"No, and I really don't understand why she didn't succumb to my charms." Dark said, through his side of the mirror.

"Dark, that's irrelevant," Daisuke said. "Promise me you won't hit on her if we see her again."

"No guarantees, Daisuke, but we'll see what she causes within me." Dark said.

Daisuke just groaned and then went to bed for the night.

The next morning, Daisuke was getting ready for school when Niwa Emiko, his mother, told Daisuke, "Dai-kun, don't be late, okay, sweetie?"

"Don't worry, Mom," Daisuke said. "I know, I have another theft tonight."

"Right," Emiko said. "I already sent the warning notice. And be sure to tell me a little more about this Kaitou Red Velvet Cake girl when you get back home."

She winked at her son, who blushed in embarrassment, and then he left for school.

As he started jogging to school, he thought, _'Why would mom want to know about Red Velvet Cake-san?'_

'_It's the 'unrequited love' gene.' _Dark said.

"Dark?" Daisuke asked.

'_Remember: we can transform into one another through feelings of love for our object of affection. In your case, it's Risa-chan, as is with me. It would be less complex if one of us fell for Red Velvet Cake. She's a bit of an odd one, that girl, but she's a fellow thief.' _Dark said.

"You're probably right." Daisuke said.

Back with Hikari, she was walking to school with Shizuka; Junichi was not quite ready to get back up on his feet, since his leg was still broken.

"Things will be a bit harder since Junichi-kun is in the hospital," Hikari said. "But I can handle it."

"You still might want to cooperate with Kaitou Dark if you meet up with him again. You've got another theft tonight." Shizuka said.

"Hopefully I won't meet up with that sinner again." Hikari said, crossing her arms.

"You never know." Shizuka said, smiling.

* * *

Kenshin Jr., meanwhile, was reading the newspaper with Satoshi. The headline was "Kaitou Dark and Kaitou Red Velvet Cake: A New Alliance?!"

"There's no way this can be happening!" Kenshin Jr. said, as he tore up the paper and started panting angrily.

"Still upset that you didn't catch her? I'm angry that I didn't catch Dark, either, so no big surprise." Satoshi said.

"Satoshi, shut up! We'll catch those two next time!" Kenshin Jr. said.

"That is if we're lucky enough to find them in the same place like we did last night." Satoshi said.

Back with Hikari and company, she, Shizuka, and Takeo were talking about the night prior.

"Girl, you had to cooperate with Kaitou Dark?! Do you know how legendary that thief is? For over 300 years, he's been doing this, and yet he still seems to be around eighteen years old. Isn't that amazing?" Takeo said.

"Yes, but remember: he steals for the sake of it. _I _steal to help others." Hikari said, crossing her arms.

"You're right," Shizuka said. "But while you're studying, Takeo-senpai and I will be working on our Rabbi training in the synagogue."

"Thanks," Hikari said, standing up. "I'll see you two later."

* * *

Daisuke was looking in another mirror at school, talking to Dark, and he said, "I know we're targeting 'The White Crow' statue tonight at the museum on the other side of town, but what if Red Velvet Cake-san is targeting the same place?"

"If she is, we'll deal with her somehow. I just hope I get to carry her again; she's pretty cute." Dark said.

"Dark, focus! She could blow our missions if we're not careful! She's stealing for good reasons." Daisuke said.

"So are we. Exorcizing evil magic is a good reason." Dark said.

Daisuke thought about this for the moment as he looked up to the ceiling and groaned.

Hikari was waiting for Shizuka outside the school temple, and when her best friend came out, she smiled and they both nodded.

"…So this time, it's at the museum on the other side of town…" Hikari said.

"I know, and this time, the target is 'The Rosetta Swan' sculpture." Shizuka said.

"Right, and I need to just pray that Kaitou Dark isn't going there, either." Hikari said.

"Time for the warning notice." Both girls said, simultaneously.

Kenshin Jr. was taking a nap in the classroom as he felt a piece of paper land on his head. It woke him up, and after he took it off of his head and read it, he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

'_Tonight I'm going to the Eastern Museum to steal 'The Rosetta Swan' at 7 PM – Red Velvet Cake'_

"RED VELVET CAKE'S WARNING NOTICE!" Kenshin Jr. shouted, as he then tripped and fell before running out of the classroom.

Eriko and Tatsuo, back at their house, were watching the news, and soon saw the report on Dark's warning letter. It said, _'I will go to the Eastern Museum to Steal 'The White Crow' Statue. – Dark.'_

"Man, this Kaitou Dark is cramping our daughter's style!" Tatsuo said, getting a little angry.

"Now dear, it's not like they're going to target the same place like they did last night." Eriko said.

* * *

Later that night, Daisuke was hiding near the Museum, as was Hikari. Cops were all over the place, including Kenshin Jr. and Satoshi, who were on guard for their targets.

'_Dark, I get the feeling Red Velvet Cake is nearby.' _Daisuke said.

'_Like I said,' _Dark said. _'We'll figure that out when we see her. Now get Risa's picture out.'_

Dasiuke then took out the portrait of his crush, Risa Harada, and as his feelings of love rose up, he grew taller, his hair grew a little longer, turned purple, as did his eyes, and then his rabbit, With, hopped on his shoulder.

Dark then jumped onto the roof and slipped in, eluding the police's eyes.

Hikari took out her necklace and then she put it on. She silently said, _'God, please forgive me, for I use no lies or facades.'_

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!"_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four!" (Bake!)_

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!" (Decorate!)_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

Red Velvet Cake then took out a slingshot, which was just her Icing String Pen/Rock Candy Grappling Hook, using the slingshot attachment. She set up a few of her buttercream beads, and then shot them, knocking all of the cops out while covering them in buttercream frosting. This avoided hitting Kenshin Jr., however, as Red Velvet Cake leaped onto the rooftop of the museum, and then broke in.

"Damn you, Red Velvet Cake!" Kenshin Jr. shouted.

She landed on the floor, looked around, and said, "Man, things sure are a lot more challenging with not only a rival thief, but more cops."

She kept on running through the hallways; Dark did the same, coming from above, and then he saw what he was looking for: The White Crow statue. He noticed that it was made of white marble, and sculpted into the shape of a raven or a crow, hence the name of the artwork.

'_There it is, Dark!' _Daisuke said.

"Good, but look; we've got company." Dark said.

He saw Red Velvet Cake enter the room; she sighted her target: a swan sculpture made from a Rosetta stone.

"Gotcha! Now to get you back where you belong." Red Velvet Cake said.

Dark soon fell in front of Red Velvet Cake, landing perfectly, and then saying, "Hey, sweetheart."

Red Velvet Cake jumped back a bit, and then shouted, "Kaitou Dark? What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm here to rob the museum," Dark said. "And I can ask YOU the same thing, cutie."

"I'm here for the same reason. Only my reasons for getting my target are more virtuous." Red Velvet Cake said.

"I'll be the one taking the White Crow, thank you." Dark said, as he tried getting Red Velvet Cake out of the way.

"News flash: _**I'm**_ here for the Rosetta Swan." Red Velvet Cake said.

"So, once again we're at the same place, but we're not after the same thing." Dark said.

"Yes, now let me rectify this sin, please!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she snatched the Rosetta Swan.

However, the alarm was set off, and out of nowhere, more policemen held up their weapons and aimed at the two thieves.

"Shoot! Alright, you crook, I can't believe I'm saying this…" Red Velvet Cake said.

"Need my help again?" Dark said.

"Right. Get what you want and let's get going." Red Velvet Cake said.

She then took out some cocoa powder beads and buttercream beads, and then she tossed them at the cops.

They exploded, rendering the police immobile and then Dark broke the window, leaped out, and then Red Velvet Cake followed. She grabbed his hands, and then they flew off into the night.

"So, what's the 'virtuous motive' for stealing the Rosetta Swan?" Dark asked.

"This one was really a fake. While you weren't looking, I swapped this one with the real deal." Red Velvet Cake said.

"So, you steal to right wrongs? Since you're a thief, shouldn't you be stealing to satisfy your desires?" Dark said.

"I personally think that philosophy is just cruel," Red Velvet Cake said. "Don't you think you should use your talent to do good things?"

"I really think that's just a waste of time. If you're going to have a talent, use it for yourself; don't let others take advantage of it." Dark said.

"Excuse me, but _**I'm**_ taking advantage of my own talent by helping others! You should follow my example, you crook." Red Velvet Cake said.

"I'm not a crook! Call me that again and I'll drop you!" Dark threatened, lowering Red Velvet Cake.

"Then tell me: what are your motives for stealing these particular items? They all seem to be artworks from the same family. It's very strange." Red Velvet Cake commented.

'_Oh, man, Dark. She's on to us!' _Daisuke said.

"Let's just say the Hikari family and I are on really bad terms." Dark said.

'_Wait… he said 'Hikari'. That's strange; that's my first name.' _Red Velvet Cake said. "So you steal just to spite them out and get them angry."

"Not entirely," Dark said. "Do you believe in magic?"

"I believe in the Divine Powers, if that counts," Red Velvet Cake said. "Why are you asking?"

"Let's just say that bad magic runs through every chip and dent in what I take away and we exorcise the magic within them to stop them from causing trouble." Dark said.

"Well, that's a just motive right there," Red Velvet Cake said, smartly. "But don't get cocky. Oh, this is my stop; thanks."

"See you again, cute stuff." Dark said, as he gently put her down on the roof. He then flew off into the night with his loot.

"Don't hit on girls who have boyfriends…" Red Velvet Cake said, crossing her arms.

* * *

The next day, Daisuke was talking to Dark through the mirror and he said, "Geez! 'See you again, cute stuff'. What was with that trash?!"

"So, you think you could look at her and not admit she's beautiful?" Dark said.

"Probably not…" Daisuke said. "But still, don't you think we're getting in her way? She keeps telling us that she has just motives for what she does, but she keeps calling us 'crooks'. That's kinda mean of her."

"Maybe it is, but she has a different mission than us. If she thinks she can get in our way, she has another thing coming." Dark said.

"Now, Dark, that's being too rash right now. You should try to consider her point of view." Daisuke said.

"Hard to do that when she's being so cocky and condescending." Dark said.

"Maybe if we meet up with her again, we can talk to her about it." Daisuke said.

"Sure, whatever." Dark replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari was visiting Junichi in the hospital, and she told him everything that happened between her and Dark.

"So, that guy's been hitting on you." Junichi summarized.

"Yeah, and what's worse is that he doesn't understand that I have a boyfriend and that there's a difference between being a dirty crook and being a virtuous thief. It's not like I steal for my own pleasures." Hikari said.

"I know that much," Junichi said. "I just wonder what that guy is thinking; taunting the cops and making a fool out of you."

"I don't think he made a fool out of me; his appearance has just been so huge that the media hasn't had that much time to concentrate on me." Hikari said.

"That should work out for you as a cover for more thefts and rectified sins, Hikari-chan," Junichi said. "Just use him as a diversion."

"That just sounds cruel, Junichi-kun, but I'll see what I can do about keeping the police off my heels," Hikari said. "See you later."

She left the hospital room, and Junichi sighed as he looked to the ceiling.

"That guy had better keep his hands off my girlfriend." Junichi said, sadly.

Daisuke was at his house, and he was talking to mom about his encounters with Red Velvet Cake.

"The newspapers that always have her as headlines call her an ally to the cops. However, she has no intention of working with them as they're always trying to capture her. She usually takes things that tend to be illegally obtained to begin with, and gives them back to their legitimate owners." Emiko said.

"Is that so? Sounds like Robin Hood to me." Daisuke said.

"That's exactly what the media thinks of her as: a modern-day Robin Hood." Emiko said.

"But I still think that if I meet up with her again, I should ask her more about her thief history." Daisuke said.

"Okay," Emiko said. "But this time, it was your grandfather who sent in the warning letter."

"Why grandpa?" Daisuke said.

"Because I would like to know who this 'Red Velvet Cake' thinks she is, interfering with our work." Daiki said.

"Sounds fair to me." Daisuke said, as he headed off to school for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari was watching the news, on the way to school, and she saw the latest coverage on Kaitou Dark's latest warning letter. It read: _"I promise to steal the Horse's Iris statue from Eastern City Museum, tonight at 8:25 PM – Kaitou Dark"_

"Talk about being a copycat…" Hikari said, as she kept on walking through town.

However, she soon got a text message from Shizuka, reading: "Did you get the news on Dark's latest warning note?"

Hikari texted back, saying, "I sure did. Looks like he's not shy about giving the cops a chance to catch him."

"Well, if you come over to the school temple, like, NOW, then maybe I can give you some more information." Shizuka replied in the text.

Hikari nodded, and then started quickening her pace to the synagogue at her school.

"EH?! I have to steal that exact same statue, too?" Hikari said.

"Yes. Apparently the Hikari family matriarch came and asked if you could get it back to him before Dark got a hold of it." Shizuka said.

"I'll do it and show Dark who's boss!" Hikari said.

She got all fired up and she really angry with Dark. Shizuka sweat dropped and chuckled lightly.

"Hikari-chan, don't get so angry…" Shizuka said.

"How can I stay calm at a time like this, Shizuka?" Hikari said. "This mission is more than just a hit and run! This time I have to not only steal the statue and elude the cops, but I also have to make sure that dirty crook Dark doesn't get in the way or get the statue!"

"Okay, but you should concentrate on making sure that Kenshin Jr. stays out of the way. With Hiwatari-kun partnering up with him, there's no telling what's going to happen." Shizuka said.

"Kenshin Jr., I'm not worried about, but Hiwatari… That boy seems smarter than what he seems to be letting on. As far as I'm concerned, he knows more about Kaitou Dark than anyone. I had best be on my toes." Hikari said.

"Do you know what's next?" Shizuka said.

"The warning notice!" Hikari said, smirking.

Kenshin Jr. was talking with Satoshi about their failures for the previous days, and were both really frustrated.

"I just don't understand why Red Velvet Cake would team up with Dark." Kenshin Jr. said.

"Maybe her accomplice, Dark Devil's Cake, was out of commission for a while for some reason, and they just keep meeting up by coincidence." Satoshi suggested.

"Who knows," Kenshin Jr. said. "If not for your target, I would have gotten Red Velvet Cake behind bars right now!"

"Don't blame me! Since Red Velvet Cake appeared, Dark has been getting away from me so much easier!" Satoshi shouted.

Hikari sweat dropped, a she saw those boys argue. She snapped her fingers, and then the warning letter appeared in Kenshin Jr.'s hands.

"Does Red Velvet Cake always send her letters this way? Dark usually sends them straight to the cops." Satoshi said.

"She sometimes put them in pastries, and then they pop. Anyway, let's read it." Kenshin Jr. said.

The note read: _"Tonight, I will be competing with Kaitou Dark to steal the Horse's Iris Statue from the Eastern City Museum at 8:25 PM – Red Velvet Cake"_

"What the hell?" Satsohi said. "This time, she actually is after the same thing Dark is? What's the deal with this?"

"I don't know, but we need to tighten security." Kenshin Jr. said.

"Hold on, each time we DID, it only made things worse for us. If we actually lighten it, then maybe we'll have an easier chance of getting them." Satoshi suggested.

"You're probably right," Kenshin Jr. said. "Let's try it and see."

Overhearing this, Hikari silently ran back to the temple and tried to keep herself silent about what she just heard.

"Well, since there's not going to be much in the way of security, I guess we can rest easy…" Shizuka said.

"What are you saying? They're making the security extremely lenient to up the chances of a surprise attack on me. This is not only a race against the cops, but also a race against Kaitou Dark! I need to get that statue before he does!" Hikari said.

"Hikari-chan, you make it sound like Dark is a bad person." Shizuka said.

"He is! He said that 'Go would be pretty miffed knowing I had to work with the devil'. He doesn't know that we Jews don't believe in the devil! Sheesh…" Hikari said, angrily.

"Did he, now?" Shizuka said.

"I need to make sure I get that statue before he does! That will show him who has the better Kaitou skills!" Hikari said, getting fired up.

"Calm down," Shizuka said. "Remember, you have quite a lot of time before tonight; don't get your blood pressure too high."

"You're right," Hikari said. "Won't help me tonight."

* * *

Later that afternoon at Daisuke's house, his mother was watching the news report regarding Red Velvet Cake's warning notice.

"Dai-kun," Emiko said, as Daisuke came inside the house. "It looks like you're actually competing with Red Velvet Cake tonight."

"What?" Daisuke said, as he went over to the TV and saw the newscast.

"It seems that Red Velvet Cake is issuing a challenge to you." Emiko said.

"Why would she…?" Daisuke said.

"_Right," Red Velvet Cake said. "As I was saying, since I'm a servant of God, I right others' wrongs. I don't steal for my own selfish desires; I do it to help others."_

This statement echoed through Daisuke's head, in complete confusion.

'_So much for Red Velvet Cake being the 21__st__ Century Robin Hood. Now she's just toying with us.' _Dark said to Daisuke.

"Are you sure that she's toying with us? Maybe there's more to this than meets the eye…" Daisuke said.

'_We'll see,'_ Dark said, cockily. _'She's probably laughing right now.'_

He was wrong; Hikari was really worrying her head off over the theft and she was not too happy to have gone and put the words 'competing with Kaitou Dark'.

"Why did I have to go and get so cocky with my warning letter?" Hikari said.

Angel squawked at her owner, as if to answer, and as if Hikari understood her pet parrot, she said, "Maybe… I guess it's because I've been so elusive that I've gotten overconfident."

Angel squawked again and kept on squawking while flapping her wings. Again, as if she understood, Hikari said, "You think so? Since Dark has that rabbit, With, you think it might be a good idea if you came along with me? Good idea!"

Hikari then let Angel out of her cage, and then said bird flew onto Hikari's shoulder.

"Let's go!" Hikari said.

Angel squawked in response.

Hikari ran out the door to her bedroom, and downstairs for dinner. As she ate her friend chicken and rice, and Angel ate strawberries, the two of them looked at each other and smiled, knowing they would have success that night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisuke was running in the night, while making sure that had With on his shoulder.

Hikari was running to the Eastern City Museum, but she refrained from getting too close. She took out her necklace and sighed. She had Angel fly off of her shoulder and then the two transformed.

_"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said._

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange! (Blend!)_

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four!" (Bake!)_

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!" (Decorate!)_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

Her parrot, Angel, the put on her masquerade mask, and she landed on her owner's shoulder.

Daisuke took out the portrait of Risa Harada, and while his heart started racing, he started to change; his eyes and hair turned from red to purple, he got taller, and his body was more toned.

"With, let's go!" Dark said, as With then changed into wings.

Red Velvet Cake looked out from her hiding spot to see Hiwatari and Kenshin Jr.… were not there. She also saw that Kaitou Dark was not around, so she took the opportunity and leaped from her spot all the way over to museum. She got in just fine, but her instincts were telling her that there was something wrong.

"Angel, go and check the area for traps, or even Dark. Report everything to me." Red Velvet Cake said.

Angel took flight while Red Velvet Cake ran through the halls. She kept her eyes peeled for Kenshin Jr. or Hiwatari in the hallways.

Dark, meanwhile, was doing the same thing and this time he said, "Red Velvet Cake had better not get in my way!"

Red Velvet Cake soon made it to the room where the statue was being kept, and soon found Angel back on her shoulder. She was squawking up a storm, and Red Velvet Cake soon found out why: Kenshin Jr. and Hiwatari were lying in wait for her. She soon found herself on the floor with Kenshin Jr. on top of her and she saw his face: he was infatuated with her.

"Alright, Kenshin Jr., get off of me! The Hikari family matriarch needs this statue back!" Red Velvet Cake said.

"What?" Satoshi said, in surprise.

"Now get off!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she kicked Kenshin Jr. off of her, grabbed the statue, and then she used her sleep spray to knock out Satoshi and Kenshin Jr.

'_How did she know… That I asked the school rabbi about my family's artwork?' _Satoshi thought, as he fell asleep.

A policeman then came in, held up a gun, and then said, "Freeze!"

"Nice try, Dark, but I know that's you." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Crud," Dark said, as he ditched the hat and coat. "How did you know it was me?"

"I knew that the security would only consist of Hiwatari and Kenshin Jr. here, so as soon as I saw another cop, I was clued in. I'm aware of your disguise mastery." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Very clever," Dark said, as he used his wings and snatched the statue out from Red Velvet Cake's hands. "But I'll be taking that statue now!"

"Not on my watch!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she chased him out the window of the museum.

Dark was flying the air with his loot while Red Velvet Cake kept pace with him by running around rooftops, chasing him.

"You don't quit, do you?" Dark said.

"Never have, never will!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she got her Icing String pen out. She used the rock candy grappling hook attachment, aimed the pen, and used it to snatch the Statue out from Dark's hands.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Dark demanded.

"I'm sure you didn't hear this, but my informant told me that the matriarch of the Hikari family had this stolen from him by YOU, so I'm taking it back to him. The old man must be so sad." Red Velvet Cake said.

"What matriarch was she talking about? Hiwatari Satoshi is the sole member of the Hikari clan." Dark said.

Red Velvet Cake was surprised at this new information, and she said, "Seriously? He's only one of the Hikari clan? Then why does he go by 'Hiwatari'?"

"He was adopted." Dark said, as he landed on the roof.

"Wait a second… You mean my informant and I were duped?!" Red Velvet Cake said.

"I'm afraid so." Dark said.

* * *

Kenshin Jr. and Hiwatari woke up from the perfume and were a bit dizzy.

"Crap… She used her sleep perfume to put us down…" Kenshin Jr. said.

"Damn! I can't believe that my plan to kill two birds with one stone by faking victim failed!" Hiwatari shouted, as he punched the floor.

"You mean you feigned being an innocent victim to lure Red Velvet Cake out?" Kenshin Jr. said.

"Right," Hiwatari said. "I can't believe it backfired…"

"Let's go and get them!" Kenshin Jr. said. "We can still pick up their trail."

The two boys ran out of the museum and then took a path that was in the same direction as the window the two thieves broke out from.

* * *

Speaking of the two thieves, they were still on the same roof as they were before, and were talking out their situation.

"…So, that's what it was?" Dark asked.

"Right," Red Velvet Cake said, as she sat on the roof with Dark. "I usually have my informant tell me all the details about problems of the unfortunate, and I try to rectify their problems. I usually steal to get those who do bad behind bars and to help others while cheering them up. I didn't think that one would come in as a liar. That's a severe sin in my book. Only the honest and truly unfortunate come to get help."

"So that's why you were calling me a crook? Because your motives are that of helping others rather than stealing for yourself?" Dark said.

"I told you this before, so yes," Red Velvet Cake said. "Besides, almost every member of my family has been a Phantom Thief. Each firstborn woman of every generation on my mother's side has held the powers of the necklace I use to harness God's powers and use them to help others."

"Wait, being a Phantom Thief runs in your family, too?" Dark asked.

"Yes, it does. You, too?" Red Velvet Cake said.

"Right," Dark said. "Believe it or not, I'm really 300 years old, but I'm physically only 17."

"Then how do you stay like that and not age?" Red Velvet Cake said.

"Simple. Each new generation of men in my family take over as my 'host' as soon as they turn 14 years old." Dark explained.

"Seriously? Then what if the next generation consists of only one girl?" Red Velvet Cake asked.

"I just wait until she has a son or I can wait as many generations as possible for a male offspring. That's when I can reawaken." Dark said.

"Really, now? Well, in my family on my mother's side, each generation of women takes this necklace as soon as they turn eleven years old. It's the same principle on my dad's side, too. Only difference between our legacy and yours is that the alias we go by is our choice." Red Velvet Cake said.

"So basically everyone in your family was a Phantom Thief?" Dark inquired.

"Only the firstborn of each generation, just like you. Since I'm a girl, I take after my mother in the family tradition, but I follow in my dad's footsteps in terms of morals." Red Velvet Cake said.

"The fact that it runs in the family… That's something we have in common." Dark said.

"Really?" Red Velvet Cake said.

The two looked at each other with the moonlight shinning down on them. Red Velvet Cake blushed a bit, but she turned her face away from Dark.

"But… the question now is this: who should have the statue out of the two of us. I was duped into stealing it, so I have no right to keep it. Since you and the Hikari family have this rivalry, what right do I have to get in your way?" Red Velvet Cake said.

"You're probably right," Dark said. "You know, I remember the time I had to compete with this other female thief for the prize. What did she go by, again? Kaitou… J?"

This name clicked in Red Velvet Cake's mind, and then she said, "You met my four-times great grandmother?"

"She was your great-great-great-great-grandmother?" Dark asked.

"Yes…" Red Velvet Cake said. She gave Dark the statue with shying her face away. "Take it. You need to get rid of the unruly magic in there, right?"

Dark was surprised by her sudden action; he took the statue and smiled before saying, "You're right."

"Take good care of this, then," Red Velvet Cake said. "Just… please explain to me why you're going to steal something before going and doing it so I don't get in the way unless it's necessary."

Dark smiled, nodded, and took Red Velvet Cake's hand before telling her, "You're such a cute thief."

Blushing, Red Velvet Cake said, "If my boyfriend didn't break his leg, he'd be beating you up right about now."

"Maybe, but he isn't here." Dark said.

"True…" Red Velvet Cake said.

Kenshin Jr. and Hiwatari soon found their targets and then they used their slingshots to shoot rocks at them. Dark seemed to notice this, and then he used his wings as a shield while shouting, "Incoming!"

He grabbed Red Velvet Cake, tucked her under his wings and then he shielded her with his wings and back.

"Dark, what are you doing?" Red Velvet Cake said.

"It's Hiwatari and Kenshin Jr.!" Dark said.

"Kenshin Jr.? He's no problem! It's Hiwatari I'm more worried about." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Well, then you'll just have to trust me!" Dark said, as he then shot some feathers from his wings, knocking Kenshin Jr. and Hiwatari down.

"Let me at them with some of my cocoa powder bombs!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she launched some of her cocoa powder bombs at the two boys.

"Let's get out of here!" Dark said, as he then grabbed Red Velvet Cake by her torso and then lifted her into the air with his wings.

"I'll get you, Red Velvet Cake!" Kenshin Jr. hollered.

Red Velvet Cake sweat dropped as she was riding in Dark's arms. She felt like she was flying all on her own, but she knew she was not. She soon saw her house, and then said, "This is my stop. Thank you."

"No problem," Dark said, as he put her down on her house's rooftop. Angel had been on her shoulder the entire time. "See you again someday."

"Maybe." Red Velvet Cake said, as she smiled.

Dark then took to the skies with the statue and Red Velvet Cake just smiled as she went into her bedroom, said her prayer backwards, and then she changed back into Hikari.

She put Angel back in her cage, and said, "Well, Angel, I don't think we can call this a success, but it's not a failure, either. Hahaha…" Hikari said, as she then changed into her pajamas and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Wow, that was insane. I was planning on making a crossover with these two animes for a while, but some people weren't too keen on the idea. As I've said, you might want to watch D. before you read this chapter. **

**Next time, Kenshin Jr. seems to be falling in love with Red Velvet Cake, but is still denying it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Change of plans: this time, Batman and Robin are on the scene when The Joker and his gang flee to Tokyo to escape Arkham Asylum, and to chase the Harlequin Diamond, which made its appearance in the "Batman: The Animated Series" episode, "Harley and Ivy". Harley gets a hold of it successfully, but it soon gets stolen back by our resident caped crusader, Red Velvet Cake! However, with an altercation with Batman and Robin, how will she get by on this one?**

_**"My name is Katsumi Hikari! I'm a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary, and I'll solve any puzzle I run into. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Batman and Robin: Bird Meets Cake_

Hikari was enjoying her Saturday morning, sitting at the table, eating breakfast of corn flakes with strawberries, while in her pajamas and reading the local paper when she came upon an article that caught her interest.

"Hey, according to this, the famous Harlequin Diamond, valued at 3,000,000 U.S.D., is to be on display at the museum for the next couple of weeks while on a world tour... 3,000,000 U.S.D.! That's about…235,133,012.25 in our currency! Why don't they just hang a sign up saying 'here I am, take me' over the stupid thing?!" Hikari exclaimed in shock.

"Now, Hikari-chan, I think you're overreacting a bit" cautioned her mother while setting a calming hand upon her daughter's hand.

"Your mother's right, Hikari-chan; I'm sure they'll have that whole area of the museum under strict surveillance and heavily guarded" her father added.

"Yes, but let's not forget that we're talking about the local police force here; you know, the incompetent Kenshin Jr." Hikari replied as she picked up a few more slices of strawberry to take up to Angel as she returned to her room to get dressed; she wished to discuss the matter with her friends.

_Gotham, U.S.A._

_The Joker's Hideout_

Reading over the daily paper, Harley Quinn noticed an announcement in the paper and shouted out, "Hey, Puddin'-Head, take a look at this!"

"What is it, Harley? can't you see I'm busy!" Joker fussed back as he was trying to plot his next crime spree.

"I thought you'd like to see this article in the morning paper" Harley replied a bit timidly.

"Just read it aloud" Joker said with a sigh.

"Okay! _'The famous Harlequin Diamond is currently taking a rest-over in Tokyo, Japan during its world tour. The local police force will be on the job 24-7 guarding the precious gem and the museum itself will be providing strict surveillance over the jewel. However, when during an interview with the museum's curator, we asked, "Aren't you still concerned about someone still finding some way of sneaking in and stealing the Harlequin Diamond?" "Yes, we are still concerned, but if the police force should prove incompetent of maintaining the gem's safety, I'm sure Kaitou Red Velvet Cake will be able to steal it back for us." The police were not amused by this.'_"

"Hmm, if memory serves correctly, that diamond is worth a few million easily. And if the police were as incompetent as the curator says, then we'd be sitting pretty for quite some time. Harley, when was the last time I told you that I love you?" Joker replied.

"Uh, I think it was…" Harley began to reply, but the Joker cut her off.

"Great; pack up, boys, we leave at once" Joker ordered his minions.

They did not seem to take a certain Phantom Thief into account; then again, it was not like two other caped crusaders were aware of what was to happen.

_Wayne Manor_

"You may wish to take a look at this, Master Bruce" Alfred, the butler, said as he showed Bruce Wayne the latest copy of the local paper.

Reading over the article, Bruce then passed the paper over to his ward, Dick Grayson, and asked, "What do you make of this?"

"Didn't Harley Quinn try to steal that diamond once before?" Dick asked of Bruce.

"And how much do you want to bet that she and Joker read the same paper and are plotting to head to Tokyo to try stealing it once again?" Bruce asked in return.

"I'd almost guarantee it and that's no joke" Dick replied with a smart-aleck retort.

"Let's move" Bruce replied as the three of them headed off to the Bat Cave where they donned their costumes while Alfred readied the Batmobile.

"Have the Bat-Wing on standby; we may need it to pursue Joker if we can't stop him from getting a flight to Japan." Bruce, now Batman, instructed Alfred before gunning the engine and racing out of the Bat Cave to try finding and chasing down the Joker.

Piling into their getaway car, with Harley driving and the Joker in the front passenger seat, she exclaimed, "But Mr. J, don't we have to book our flights first?"

"Of course not; we'll just steal a couple of tickets when we get to the airport" Joker replied with an evil chuckle.

"Uh-oh, looks like we've got company!" Harley said as she noticed the Batmobile in the rear view mirror.

"Oh great, it's Bats; boys, see what you can do to dissuade them" Joker ordered his minions who cocked their semi-automatics and began firing at the Batmobile.

"Why do you even bother having them waste the ammo; I shot that thing directly once and it just ricocheted right off without even putting a blemish in the finish" Harley said as she weaved through the traffic.

"And why do you ask such questions?!" Joker replied back. "Shoot that tanker!"

His minions then turned their guns on a tanker truck causing the driver to swerve to avoid getting shot and jackknifing his truck so that both cab and trailer overturned. The driver, then jumped out of the cab as he noticed a trail of fuel that had been set alight by a spark and was now quickly spreading to the tanker. Dropping down into the ditch, he covered his head just as the truck exploded in a massive fireball, which the Batmobile drove straight through, only to have its tires blown out by shrapnel from the destroyed tanker.

"Looks like the Joker is going to get away this time" Robin said as he and Batman exited the vehicle to survey the damage done to the Batmobile.

"For now" Batman replied as he called up Alfred.

And hour later, Alfred showed up, driving a tractor-trailer which was also sending radio signals to the Bat-Wing so as to follow. Using the hook and pulley system in the trailer, Alfred pulled the Batmobile on board while Batman and Robin boarded the Bat-wing, and soon departed.

Meanwhile, at Gotham Airport, Joker and Harley left their weapons with his minions so as to pass through security without hindrance and soon found a young American couple with tickets for the next flight to Tokyo.

"Excuse me, but my watch stopped; do you have the time?" Joker asked innocently.

"Why sure, it's..." the gentleman started to reply but both he and his wife were sprayed with sleeping gas from the Joker's fake flower that was upon his lapel.

"It's night-night time" Harley said as she and Joker drug the two away and shoved them into a utility closet before stealing their boarding passes and ran to get in line with the rest of the travelers.

"Well, at least we'll have time to catch up on our beauty sleep since this is a rather long flight" Harley said as she and Joker found their seats after handing over their boarding passes to the gate attendant.

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

Hikari was talking to Shizuka about her thoughts, concerning the Harlequin Diamond; specifically, if _she _would have to steal it back from the goons who were to take it.

"That _is_ concerning," Shizuka said. "To be completely honest, I think that the news surrounding the gem were spread to even America."

"Great, and they put the name 'Kaitou Red Velvet Cake' in the paper, too," Hikari said, sarcastically. "Now I'll be known on an international basis."

"Nothing we can do about that," Shizuka said. "But let's just go about our usual business, and as always, I'll text you if something comes up."

"Thanks, Shizuka," Hikari said. "But I still feel as if something bad is going to happen; one way or another."

"Like what?" Shizuka inquired.

"I don't know; maybe a potential run-in with some clowns who would be after the gem." Hikari said.

"Funny, I read an article on the United States' town of Gotham City; you know, Batman and Robin and all that jazz?" Shizuka asked.

"Please," Hikari said, sarcastically. "Those two are SO twentieth century. If they're even REAL."

"You mean you don't believe in them?" Shizuka said.

"You know how Americans are," Hikari said. "They'll believe _anything_."

"Watch what you say," Shizuka warned. "You never know when that could come back to bite you."

"You're right…" Hikari said. "But let's be on our toes, regardless."

_New Tokyo Airport_

"Ah, Tokyo, the pearl of the Orient" Joker said as he and Harley stepped outside of the airport terminal.

"The Orient; but I thought this was Japan" noted Harley in reply.

"It is Japan, you nitwit, now come on; we've got to figure out where this museum is" Joker replied harshly.

"Uh, that may prove harder than we thought; we don't know how to read or speak Japanese" Harley noted as they walked the streets of Tokyo trying to find the museum.

"Don't worry, these people like to emanate us Americans so much that they're practically forced to study it as a second language from birth" Joker replied as he approached a newspaper stand. "Excuse me, but can you tell me how to get to the museum?"

"Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa eigo o hanasanai (Sorry, but I don't speak English)" replied the merchant as he turned to sell another paper to a customer.

"Okay..." Joker replied in confusion before turning and waving for Harley to follow him.

"Hey, maybe we can ask one of those kids that's approaching" Harley noted while indicating a group of teenage boys heading towards them.

"Then, please, be my guest" Joker returned with an exaggerated bow towards her.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know where we can find the local museum?" Harley asked of the boys.

The boys just turned and indicated a street map and indicated as to which streets would take them where they needed to go, though since he had to carefully pronounce his English words, it took almost twenty minutes. Joker was getting impatient, but Harley listened closely and wrote down the boy's instructions.

"Thanks" Harley then told the boy and ran over to catch up with the Joker.

"Man, if that kid spoke any slower, we'd be dead from old age by now" Joker groused.

"Oh relax, at least we now know where we're going" Harley replied in a chipper mood.

Hikari was shopping for dinner when she noticed Harley and Joker. She was really surprised by the clown-like attire they were wearing and she got suspicious.

'_Okay, since when do clowns come around here and NOT be part of the circus?' _Hikari thought.

She noticed they were heading towards the museum, and decided to tail them. She turned on her cell phone to make sure she could text Shizuka in case she found anything. Hikari silently walked behind them from a distance; close enough to track them, but not so close so as to get their attention.

Shizuka was working on some research for the Harlequin Diamond case when she saw a bat-shaped shadow being cast on her laptop.

Confused, as bats are nocturnal, Shizuka looked around to find the bat when she looked up in the sky and saw the Bat-Wing.

"Wait a second…" Shizuka picked up some binoculars she had in her backpack, and looked up in the sky to get a closer look. "That's the Bat-Wing!"

She snatched her cell phone and started texting Hikari in a panic.

* * *

Entering the museum, Joker and Harley took notice of a picture of the diamond they were looking for and began to follow the arrows that were pointing the way to the jewel.

_'That's way too suspicious to be a coincidence'_ Hikari thought to herself as she continued to follow after the two strangers.

They soon entered a large room where, in the center and inside of a display case, sat the Harlequin Diamond. There were also some four security men in the room while watching the many patrons stopping to look at the large diamond before continuing on to look at the other displays.

"There it is, Mr. J" Harley whispered in excitement.

"Yes, now you remember what to do" Joker replied also in a whispered voice.

Harley surreptitiously pulled out a handkerchief and blew some dust off of it to reveal the security laser beams that were surrounding the display case while faking a coughing fit.

The security men did not notice anything but the young woman starting to suffer a coughing fit while Hikari noticed the lasers as they bounced and reflected off of the particles of dust without setting off the alarms.

_'I knew those two were up to something'_ Hikari muttered to herself when her phone's SMS alert signal began to ring out and so she quickly turned to dash out of the room before she could be spotted by the two crooks.

Checking her surroundings, Hikari opened her phone to read a message from Shizuka: _'Bat-shaped aircraft just flew overhead; looks like there is more to the Batman story than you surmised.'_

_'Meet you at the temple in a few; we _really_ need to talk'_ Hikari texted back and closed her phone. Checking her surroundings, Hikari made a safe escape from the museum and headed off towards the temple.

Having made it to the temple, she was pacing around in circles around Shizuka, in a state of minor panic.

"So you saw two literal clown-like people enter the museum, and one of them used dust to check for security beams?" Shizuka summarized.

"That's right," Hikari said. "And when my cell phone went off, I took off in fright to keep myself from being discovered."

"Sorry about the bad timing." Shizuka said.

"Not your fault," Hikari said. "Anyway, I know where the diamond is; now I just need to wait for when that gemstone gets stolen, then make my move as I try to get it back."

"I don't think it will be that simple," Shizuka said. "In fact, I think that you might not be the one to get that gem back this time."

"What makes you say that?" Hikari inquired, a little offended.

"Look," Shizuka said, as she brought up some photos of the Bat-Wing. "It's Batman's aircraft, the Bat-Wing."

"Oh, great," Hikari said. "That's just what we need! Someone more capable than Junior who is more than likely going to find out who I am and put me in prison…"

"Don't be so sure," Shizuka said. "He might be known for being an expert detective, but if you stay out of the picture unless told otherwise, we should be fine."

"So what you're saying is if we don't get any requests while Mr. Dark Mammal is here on _**MY**_ home turf, we'll be safe?"

"That's all I'm saying." Shizuka said.

"Fine…" Hikari said, crossing her arms, really upset with this piece of news.

* * *

Later, Bruce and Dick were walking around the city, looking for the right museum; both were having trouble.

"Bruce, didn't you have martial arts training here when you were younger? Shouldn't you be fluent in Japanese?" Dick inquired.

"I know I should be, but to make sure we seem more out-of-place, we should ask for directions in English, regardless. We don't want to arouse suspicion." Bruce explained.

Hikari and Shizuka were still talking about the possibility of the Harlequin Diamond being stolen when they ran into Dick and Bruce.

"I still don't like it" Hikari said while looking directly at Shizuka when she ran right into an older gentleman.

"Oh, Go-men na-sa-i" the man said in a laboriously slow Japanese.

"Something tells me Nihon-go isn't your native language" Hikari said as she got back up and dusted herself off.

"Do you speak English?" Shizuka asked of the older man before noticing the teenage boy beside him.

"Ah, great; you have no idea as to how much of a relief it is to meet someone who speaks English, too. My friend here used to be speak fluent Japanese, but has since become rusty due to lack of use" the boy explained.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." The older man said to Hikari.

"Nope, I've taken harder hits than that and gotten back up from them unscathed; I'm fine" Hikari replied honestly.

"Perhaps you can help us. You see, we're here to check up on a good friend's special gemstone that he has on display at one of your local museums, but we seem to have gotten lost" the boy asked.

"That's easy to do when you're from out of town" Shizuka replied.

"Where are our manners; we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Bruce Wayne and my companion here is Dick Grayson" Bruce said as he held his hand out to the girls.

"I'm Sagami Shizuka and this is my friend, Katsumi Hikari" Shizuka said as she and Hikari shook hands with the two men in turn.

Unfolding a copy of the newspaper, Dick then showed the article about the Harlequin Diamond to the two girls as he said, "This is the item we've been asked to see as to whether or not it arrived safely."

Shizuka quickly gave the two men directions to get to the museum while Hikari just stared at them in minor distrust while being careful to hide it. Once they had left, with polite bows, the two girls watched them leave.

"You can't tell me that that was just a coincidence." Hikari told Shizuka.

"You think they may be after the same diamond as those two clown-like people?" Shizuka asked.

"I'd bet Red Velvet Cake's mask on it" Hikari muttered to Shizuka as the two girls continued on their way home.

"So does this mean that you're going on a mission tonight to make sure no one tries to steal the Harlequin Diamond?" Shizuka asked in a whispered voice.

"Yes, it does" Hikari replied and the two girls took off running towards home.

Meanwhile, Dick was a little unsure of Hikari and Shizuka.

"Call me crazy, but I got this distinct feeling that that Hikari girl didn't quite trust or believe us" Dick commented to Bruce as they were about to enter the museum.

"I know and there was something else about her that made me suspicious, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it." Bruce replied as they entered the gallery where the diamond was on display.

"Hmm, I wonder why they would put it into such a dusty display case?" Dick asked as they peered in at the diamond.

"Look closer, that's not just any dust" Bruce replied as he was examining the dust more-so than the diamond in the case.

"It's face powder" Dick said in a whisper as he turned to look up at Bruce.

"The Joker and Harley have definitely been here; we'd better do a stake out of the museum tonight" Bruce replied as he and Dick turned to leave.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Shizuka, something seems fishy about those two! First those clowns, and now those two Americans." Hikari said, as they were back at the school temple.

"Calm down, Hikari-chan," Shizuka said. "I'm sure they're just here to admire the Harlequin Diamond."

"And what are the chances of them wanting to steal it?" Hikari inquired.

"I don't know." Shizuka said.

"Exactly the point!" Hikari said. "We don't know whether they're here to _look _at the diamond or to _steal _it."

"And Dark Devil's Cake can't back you up; his leg is still out of commission." Shizuka said.

"The poor guy…" Hikari said. "But we can't let these guys, whoever they are, get their hands on the Diamond!"

"You're getting really riled up today," Shizuka said. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah: a 3 million U.S.D. diamond is here in Tokyo, and now there are goons everywhere trying to get their avaricious hands on it!" Hikari said.

"I don't blame you for getting passionate about protecting that Diamond, but if Batman and his team is here, shouldn't we leave it to them?" Shizuka said.

"News flash: Tokyo is _my _home turf; if they think they can just waltz in and stop crime without knowing who they're interfering with, then they don't know what they're doing." Hikari said.

"Calm down," Shizuka said. "It's bad for your blood pressure to get this upset."

"True…" Hikari said. "But rectifying sins in this town is _**my**_ job; I won't let some so-called 'Dark Knight' get in the way."

"What do you mean 'you won't let him get in the way'?" Shizuka said, worriedly.

"I mean I'll do what I can to keep myself out of his reach as I do this theft. Not like he'll be capable of tracing it back to me." Hikari said.

"He's not called 'The World's Greatest Detective' for nothing, Hikari-chan," Shizuka said. "You're getting a bit cocky."

"Cocky or not, I need to keep him off my trail." Hikari said.

"Well, if you're going to be that headstrong about this, you can at least take a look at some of the things I've gathered together for you to use" Shizuka said with a sigh of defeat.

Meeting up with Shizuka later that evening, Hikari was shown a few new gadgets to add to her collection, "I don't get it; why would I need a gas mask?"

"Remember, Hikari, if we really are dealing with the Joker here, he has an arsenal of gases that he uses to attack people with. They range from something as simple as nitrous oxide to some more complex and unique ones that are known to put people in hysterical states, and I don't mean that in a humorous manner, either" Shizuka told Hikari.

"Have anything else?" Hikari inquired.

"A tracking device and transmitter that can be affixed so that you can listen to its signal via an earring microphone. Also, in the event of meeting up with Batman and Robin, here are some cookie cutter boomerangs; pierce a cocoa bead onto each end and when you throw it, it'll provide you with a much wider ranged smoke screen" Shizuka said as she placed the items onto the counter.

"Well, I have my mission; I'd best be getting to it" Hikari said.

Hikari, put on her necklace and then as the moon shinned down on her, she said, "Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!"

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange! (Blend!)"_

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! (Bake!)"_

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez! (Decorate!)"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

"Just be careful out there." Shizuka cautioned her and Red Velvet Cake nodded her head as she collected up her new items and took off into the night.

Batman and Robin, positioned on top of the building across the street from the museum, were spying on the activity below when they spotted Harley heading for the museum.

"Looks like Harley's right on time" noted Robin.

"Yes, but where's the Joker?" puzzled Batman.

"Hey, it looks like there's going to be yet another party involved in tonight's theft" Robin said as he indicated a reddish-brown masked and caped individual approaching the museum.

"I wonder if that's the Red Velvet Cake that was mentioned in the newspaper." Batman noted as he stood up and pointed a grappling hook towards the museum's roof with Robin doing the same and both swung over to the museum.

Opening a high window, both of them heard Joker's vile, twisted laughter along with that of many others.

"Sounds like the Joker was hiding inside the museum the whole time" Robin said as he and Batman donned gas masks before jumping into the museum.

_Meanwhile_

Red Velvet Cake had just opened a grate when she caught a whiff of a slightly sweet odor and immediately removed her own gas mask as she realized that it was indeed nitrous oxide as Shizuka had warned her. Peering down, she noticed Harley on the floor below using a complex mirrored device to trick the security lasers before using a suction cup-circle glasscutter to open a hole in the display case and soon extracted the Harlequin Diamond.

"I got it, Mr. J!" Harley exclaimed.

"And I'd highly recommend putting it back" a deep voice said and Red Velvet Cake turned to notice both Batman and Robin enter the room.

Throwing a gas grenade towards the Dynamic Duo, Joker and Harley took off running and leaving both Batman and Robin to try and gather up the guards before the grenade exploded.

"I may not like Kenshin Jr., but not even he deserves to succumb to something as foul as Joker's gasses." Red Velvet Cake muttered to herself as she gave chase.

"Why don't you stop right there?" said another voice and Red Velvet Cake stopped to notice Robin standing off to the side with a batarang in his hand.

"I don't have time to play with you!" Red Velvet Cake shot back as she began to give chase to Harley and the Joker while performing jumps and flips and even succeeded in jumping off of the museum's roof and gently landed onto the roof of the building next door much to Robin's amazement.

Spotting both the Joker and Harley ducking into their getaway rental car, Red Velvet Cake threw one of her tracking devices at the vehicle and silently cheered when it hit its mark on the door of the car.

"Alright, that's far enough" Robin said from behind her.

"As you can see, your boss has taken off with the ill-gotten gains and left you to be hauled down to police headquarters" Batman said as he suddenly appeared in front of Red Velvet Cake and made a grab for her mask.

Ducking, and kicking upwards at Batman to ward him off, she scrambled back out of his reach and preparing to jump.

"Sorry, but I don't have a boss, but I do have a sin that needs to be rectified, so if you'll excuse me" Red Velvet Cake replied as she back-flipped right off the roof and landed on the next one before she took off running.

Hearing the batarangs heading for her, Red Velvet Cake jumped and leaped out of the way before taking out one of her cookie cutters and two cocoa beads and threw them so as to provide a smoke screen to cover her escape.

"Robin, hold your breath!" Batman shouted, as the two breathed deeply and then held it.

"You two just don't give up, do you? Well, maybe this will hinder your pursuit" Red Velvet Cake said as she threw some of her butter cream beads at the Dynamic Duo and it spattered all over them.

"What is this stuff?" Batman asked as both he and Robin were stuck in place.

"It almost smells good enough to eat" Robin said as he brought up one hand with some of the substance upon it in order to sample it.

"Wait; that could be some kind of toxin!" Batman shouted and stopped Robin from tasting it.

"Only if you find butter cream and honey toxic." Red Velvet Cake said while sweat-dropping.

"Buttercream and honey? I never would have imagined that they make for such a decent glue." Robin noted to Red Velvet Cake.

"Yes, well, like I said a minute ago, I have a sin to rectify and a diamond to steal back so as to return it to the museum." Red Velvet Cake told them in a sassy tone of voice and left.

Having gotten a good look at her, Robin's face started turning red, and then he muttered, "Be still, my heart."

Hearing this, Batman said, "Concentrate, Robin. I'm taking this so-called 'buttercream' back to the Bat-Wing's lab for analysis."

After the Dynamic Duo got out of the trap, Robin looked in the direction that Red Velvet Cake escaped, and he felt his heart race.

'_Will I see her again? She's the most beautiful girl my masked eyes have ever seen.' _Robin thought, as he gripped his chest.

"Robin, are you coming?" Batman asked.

"Oh, sorry." Robin said, snapping out of his daze.

The two then returned to the Bat-Wing to run a chemical scan on the frosting.

As for Red Velvet Cake, she was using the earring microphone and tracking device to look for the Joker and Harley. She was running around the rooftops and following the signal using the ear speaker.

Looking behind her, she noticed that the two men were not following her anymore, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," She said. "Those two are gone. Now to get that diamond."

She soon found the source of the signal: an abandoned circus and carnival warehouse. Red Velvet Cake then saw the car, and without a doubt, it had the tracker on it.

"Okay, you clown, time for me to stop you right where you are!" Red Velvet Cake said.

Harley and the Joker were in their new temporary hideaway and were admiring the stolen gem they had snatched.

"Hahahaha~! Well, not only did we get away from The Dork Knight, but also I'll bet he's mistaken that other girl as one of our goons. If she gets away and comes to find us, we should put on a show in her honor!" Joker said, and everyone started laughing in response.

"Oh, Mr. J, you're a genius!" Harley said, as she put a finger to her cheek and smiled happily.

"Hahaha! Of course I am." Joker laughed, as he smiled at the diamond they had successfully stolen.

Batman was doing a chemical scan of the frosting using his computer and Robin was sitting on a chair with a daisy in his hand and a goofy look on his face.

"Looks like that girl wasn't lying," Batman said. "It's just as she said: this is just buttercream frosting with honey in it. If she's a thief, then why isn't she trying to get us out of her way by lethal means?"

"Because apparently, she is not that type of person, Master Bruce." Alfred said, as he showed Batman some more articles on Red Velvet Cake.

Reading them over, he said, "I see; more of a Robin Hood type of thing. So if my hunch is correct, she was probably only trying to protect that diamond."

"Oh, Red Velvet Cake, Red Velvet Cake. Wherefore art thou Red Velvet Cake?" Robin muttered to himself.

Batman turned around to Robin, noticed his strange behavior, and then turned to Alfred to say, "Robin seems distracted. I guess it's that time for him; his first love, or something like that."

"Master Richard must have become infatuated with Red Velvet Cake." Alfred said.

"Sure looks like it," Batman said. "I really don't know how to deal with a situation like this."

Robin then put the daisy down on the Bat-Wing's coffee table and then he stood up.

"I'm going to go out and I'll try finding her again." Robin said, as he jumped out of the batwing's floor door.

"Dick!" Batman shouted, but then he settled down.

* * *

Cautiously entering the warehouse, Red Velvet Cake began to skulk about when she spotted Harley and the Joker talking. Unable to hear what was being said, she tried to get a little closer when her foot bumped a slightly protruding box and tumbled a bunch of other boxes over and unintentionally revealing herself.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Joker said as he and Harley spun around to spy Red Velvet Cake.

"I am Red Velvet Cake, and I've come to take back the Harlequin Diamond that you stole from the museum." Red Velvet Cake proclaimed, as she got her nerve back.

Laughing maniacally, the Joker turned to Harley and asked, "Did you hear what this kid just said?"

Everyone in the room just started laughing their heads off; Red Velvet Cake just sweat dropped, put her hand to her forehead and groaned.

'_I guess these guys overlooked me in the newspaper.' _Red Velvet Cake thought, rather annoyed.

"HA! Nice try, girlie, but outside of looking like a walking sweet shop, I don't think you have what it takes to bring us in!" Harley laughed.

"Time for this little caped crusader-wanna-be to take her final curtain" Joker said as he and Harley grabbed hold of her and shoved her into an empty safe and locked it shut.

"Oh brother, don't tell me that these people don't know the secret to escaping from a safe?" Red Velvet Cake said in disbelief as she pried open the inner door to the locking mechanism and dialed herself right out.

"How'd you do that?!" Joker asked as he spun around only to get a butter cream bead shoved in his face before being pelted with many more until he fell over backwards and onto Harley.

Finding the diamond sitting out on a table, Red Velvet Cake studiously walked over and picked it up as she replied, "Baka; don't you know that safes are meant to keep people from breaking _**INTO**_ them and not _**ESCAPING**_ from them?"

Gathering up some leftover fireworks, she walked back outside and lit them so that soon she could hear the sounds of police sirens in the distance.

"Well, you two clowns have been a real crack-up, but I've got more serious business to tend to" Red Velvet Cake told the two crooks.

"Hey, you get back here or I'm going to see to it you go down with us, you little brat!" shouted Joker furiously.

Ignoring him, Red Velvet Cake left just as the police arrived and once again, managed to escape just as Kenshin Jr. arrived on the scene.

"Looks like you guys really were the ones who took the diamond," Kenshin Jr. said. "Now where's Red Velvet Cake?"

"If you're looking for the walking sweets shop, she just left with the diamond." Joker said.

"And here's the diamond!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she tossed it back to Kenshin Jr., who caught it. "I'll leave the rest to you!"

She then took off running from the rooftops; smiling, Kenshin Jr. turned back to Joker and his gang before saying, "I had a hunch Red Velvet Cake was just trying to stop you clowns. She wouldn't take such a thing without it being for a good cause."

"Kenshin Jr., they're all tied up," One officer said. "We'll lock them up at our local Asylum and make sure they STAY there."

"Thanks. As for Red Velvet Cake, if Batman were here, I'm sure he would appreciate the help." Kenshin Jr. said.

Red Velvet Cake was running around the rooftops and was trying her best not to get caught by anyone, much less Kenshin Jr.

However, she stopped in her tracks as she noticed someone in the distance: Robin. His facial expression was a calm, pleasant expression, and he approached Red Velvet Cake.

She started backing up and trying to get away, thinking, _'Oh, crud, not HIM again!'_

Robin, the awkward boy he was, just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and then said, "Um, hello?"

"Stay back!" Red Velvet Cake shouted, as she threw her powdered sugar bombs. As they started popping and releasing the sugar, Robin was coughing and trying to keep his balance.

"Woah, calm down! I don't want to hurt you; I just want to talk!" Robin said.

"Tell someone who can see you behind that mask of yours!" Red Velvet Cake said.

She stepped back once more, and she slipped off the rooftop. Robin reacted immediately, using his grappling hook to grab her by the waist using the rope, and then he pulled her back up.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, worried about Red Velvet Cake's safety.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the save" Red Velvet Cake said once she was back on the roof and free of Robin's grappling hook's rope.

However, she stood back up, and got back into a defense stance. However, Robin only took her hands with a calm smile and Red Velvet Cake blushed a bit, embarrassed.

"You're welcome, so do you mind if we chat a little?" Robin asked of her and Red Velvet Cake nodded her head in acceptance since he did rescue her.

'"Very well, let's talk" Red Velvet Cake replied as she crossed her arms.

The two then got themselves onto safer ground; another rooftop, this one wider, and they were talking with each other about themselves.

"So why exactly were you after the Joker?" Robin asked of her curiously.

"Because he's a dirty crook who steals for his own avaricious gains and it's my responsibility to steal those items back so as to return them to their rightful owners. I do this to rectify the sins of the black-hearted. You can see how incompetent the cops are around here." Red Velvet Cake replied.

"Interesting way of putting it; any particular reason as to why you tried to escape from us instead of simply telling us who you really are?" Robin asked of her feeling a little more interested in her.

"Because, much like you, I also have a secret identity to hide. And I know that Batman would have unmasked me as soon as he took me into custody," Red Velvet Cake replied with a scoff. "And seriously, Kenshin Jr. finding me out and blowing my cover is one thing, but Batman is a different story. As I've just said, the cops around here are very poor at their work, so who else to help them out than a little Robin Hood?"

"You're probably right about that. But just who are you exactly?" Robin asked as he felt his body temperature rising for some strange reason.

"You're kidding, right? Like I don't suppose you're just going to come right out and share your secret identity with me after I share mine with you," Red Velvet Cake replied as she took up the defensive. "I know it's not that simple, so don't even bother to _**try**_ getting me to remove this mask."

"That's not what I was referring to. What I meant is, who are you, the masked wonder I am seeing and what do you represent outside of a sweets shop? Not that the outfit is cute" Robin clarified while holding his hand up in a placating manner.

"My name is Kaitou Red Velvet Cake… I'm more of what one would call 'a servant to God', than anything else." She replied honestly.

"God? As in…?" Robin started to ask and gestured to the sky above.

"Exactly," Red Velvet Cake replied. "The Jewish Lord, to be exact."

"Never met someone who was a servant to God without some kind of holy garb on... Not to mention being much cuter than any of them." Robin complimented her as he stepped closer to her.

"Thanks" Red Velvet Cake replied, as her face was starting to go a little red. "This isn't the first time I've been called 'cute' or something by a boy."

"So is this why you go around acting like a modern day Robin Hood?" Robin asked with his hand just shy of taking hold of hers in an amorous manner.

"Well, many righteous people are sinned against every day by someone who wishes only for selfish gain, so it's up to me to retrieve and thus return those stolen items so that God's people can see that he truly does answer their prayers. Normally I'm just stealing back what was illegally obtained to act on His behalf," Red Velvet Cake replied honestly. "And besides, the cops here are hopeless compared to you and Batman. Him being the world's greatest detective and all."

Gently taking her hand into his own, his heart pounding so firmly he could feel it in his ears, Robin asked her, "Would you like to see the Bat-Wing? In exchange for you sharing your information?"

His face was reddening as it was also heating up, and Red Velvet Cake noticed this.

"Well, I am a little curious" Red Velvet Cake replied simply while not noticing Robin's affections forming towards her. "Sure, I'd love to come. As long as Batman doesn't hold any animosity towards me afterwords."

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything to him when we get there." Robin said, as he took out his Batarang.

Red Velvet Cake responded by taking out her icing string pen and using the Rock Candy grappling hook, she followed Robin's lead.

Swinging off into the night, the two soon approached where Batman had stored the Bat-Wing, only to find Batman was already there and waiting.

Red Velvet Cake panicked and stepped back in fear, causing Batman and Robin much confusion.

"I should have known that this was some sort of a trap!" Red Velvet Cake accused Robin as she held up a handful of cocoa beads to throw at Batman as he extracted one of his batarangs to throw in return.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; this isn't a trap! I would never do that to you!" Robin said as he came between the two of them and tried to calm Red Velvet Cake down.

"Robin is correct; I have no quarrel with you. At the most, I would like to personally thank you for helping us to bring the Joker and Harley to justice." Batman said as he held his hand out to shake hands with Red Velvet Cake.

"Really?" Red Velvet Cake inquired, still a bit wary.

Batman just responded with a nod.

"Fine, but keep your other hand behind your back or you'll learn a whole new meaning to the word 'pain'." Red Velvet replied cautiously as she hesitantly took Batman's hand into her own and they shook peacefully.

"I offered to show Red Velvet Cake the Bat-Wing." Robin informed Batman.

"Of course, only would it be alright if we talked for a bit when you're done, Ms. Cake?" Batman inquired with a light smile.

Red Velvet Cake nodded slowly, still a bit nervous around The World's Greatest Detective.

With that, Robin began showing Red Velvet Cake the Bat-Wing, which really had her interested while all Robin could do was to show interest in her as he watched her looking around the technologically filled cockpit.

"But are guns and missiles really necessary?" Red Velvet Cake asked of Robin in concern, as she hated the idea of 'real' weapons. "Seems kind of drastic and dangerous to me."

"Oh, we never fire them at the criminals we're pursuing, we typically just fire them so as to say collapse a tunnel which can be used to hide or escape in before they can even enter" Robin quickly informed her.

"Well, I _guess_ I can see where that could be useful, but I still don't like the idea of using real weapons." Red Velvet Cake said as she leaped from the cockpit and gently landed on the ground.

_'Wow, what an amazing girl! I just might have to learn fluent Japanese so as to have her for my own'_ Robin thought to himself.

"So, mind answering a few questions for me?" Batman asked of Red Velvet Cake.

"Very well, though I probably already told Robin all that you're going to ask" Red Velvet Cake replied.

"Robin, wait with the Bat-Wing" Batman instructed, crushing Robin's excitement to learn a little more about Red Velvet Cake.

Batman asked the same questions that Robin had with Red Velvet Cake delivering the same answers when Batman finally asked her a question that almost blew her away, "So, would you ever think of working with us or even the Justice League?"

"Work with the Justice League?! Are you kidding?!" Red Velvet Cake squeaked in surprise.

"We'd be honored to have someone of your caliber working with us." Batman informed her.

"As tempting an offer as that is, I'm God's servant and I only deal mostly in the small stuff that the Justice League usually would never pay any attention to." Red Velvet Cake replied as she and Batman were approaching the Bat-Wing.

"I understand; you can't let the world get in the way of your holy and sacred purpose," Batman replied as he and Red Velvet Cake shook hands once more. "But can we still call upon you when we're in need of help?"

"Sure thing," Red Velvet Cake said. "I can just have Dark Devil's Cake cover for me while I'm out and about with you guys."

"That's good to hear," Batman said. "I'll just make sure we have some type of contact information so that way we can call you whenever we need to."

"So is there any way I can get your phone number or email address?" Robin asked of her hopefully.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Robin, but I already have a boyfriend and he's a Phantom Thief, too" Red Velvet Cake replied honestly as she and he were shaking hands.

"Oh well, maybe we can just be friends?" Robin asked downheartedly.

"Sure, I'd like that" she replied as she gave him her email address.

"Come on, Robin, we need to be getting home" Batman called down from the cockpit of the Bat-Wing.

Dashing away a fair distance, Red Velvet Cake waved goodbye to her new friends before taking back off into the night to return home.

'_Wow… I can't wait to tell Shizuka!' _Red Velvet Cake thought.

The next morning, Hikari met up with Shizuka, Takeo, and Junichi, the former of whom was now on crutches, in front of her house and she was smiling very happily.

"What's the big news about last night, Hikari-chan? I know the mission was a success, but what else is there?" Shizuka inquired.

"Well, I got to meet Batman and Robin, and now I'm going to be there for backup for the Justice League!" Hikari said.

"_**Seriously?!**_" Her friends shouted.

"That's right." Hikari said.

"That's amazing, Hikari-chan!" Junichi said. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to give them our contact information."

"I already did. I'm sure that this will go down in the news, and I mean pretty soon." Hikari said.

A newspaper boy on a bicycle then sped by while throwing a paper at the group.

Junichi picked it up, and said, "The headline is 'Kaitou Red Velvet Cake Beats Batman and Robin To The Punch in Capturing The Joker'. There's another article here titled 'Justice League Gets Young, New Member'. Wow, you were right, Hikari!"

"This will be great! Now you can help others in a bigger way," Shizuka said. "But how will we get around to our job back here?"

"I was thinking, that as soon as Junichi-kun was healed, that he would cover for me while I'm out with the League. If that's okay?" Hikari said.

"I don't mind one bit," Junichi said. "As soon as I'm healed, we can get back to work as a thief team extraordinaire."

"That would be perfect. I need to get back inside and bring in the newspaper for mom and dad. I already told them the news, though." Hikari said.

"I'll bet they're so proud." Takeo said.

"I'll see you guys later," Hikari said. "I can't wait for my cue."

Hikari then went back inside her house and with her friends and family knowing her new teammates; she smiled as she felt like her hard work has been paying off.

"I'm so happy with myself." Hikari said, with a brief blush on her cheeks and a giggle.

* * *

**Wow, Batman and Robin! Those two are classics, aren't they? I've been trying to get some inspiration for new chapters and since The Cat Whispurrer compared KRVC with Batgirl, I thought of a chapter with this new concept. So, you can expect a Justice League chapter in the future.**

**Next time…**

**Kenshin Jr.: What is wrong with me? Since Kaitou Red Velvet Cake has been semi-recruited into the Justice League, I'm losing my resolve to snag her, but at the same time, I still want to chase her for a different reason. Just what is it, though?**

**Junichi: And you get to see me back in action!**

**Next time on "Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!", "The Love and Pride Of A Detective"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kenshin Jr. is losing motivation and his resolve to capture Red Velvet Cake is weakening. What could be the matter with Kenshin Jr. and why is he acting like this? To find out, read, review, and favor!**

_**"My name is Katsumi Hikari! I'm a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary, and I'll solve any puzzle I run into. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_The Love and Pride Of A Detective_

Once again, Red Velvet Cake was running through the alleys and as usual, Kenshin Jr. was in hot pursuit. Like normal, Red Velvet Cake was getting away from him. She was carrying a "golden" chalice in her hand that had Mayan symbols on it.

'_That mission was easier than usual. I don't know why it was, though…' _Red Velvet Cake thought.

This time, Red Velvet Cake had to steal an ancient artifact from a false archeologist. The scientist claimed that it was made from ancient Mayan gold, and was dated prior to Cortez's invasion, when in fact, it was made of ordinary clay and just painted gold to fool everyone.

Kenshin Jr. was chasing Red Velvet Cake, as usual, but this time, something was different about the chase: he was not going as fast as usual, and his passion had diminished a little bit. He was also smiling brightly instead of having a determined, yet angry face on.

As soon as she jumped onto the rooftop, she landed as gracefully as a swan landing on water. She turned around to Junior, only to see him with a smiling face and a calm expression. Confused, she just sighed and leaped away, out of his sight.

Meanwhile, a young girl entered the temple and sat down on a bench, drew her legs up against her chest and began crying quite heavily. Noticing this, Shizuka and Takeo approached to ask of her, "What's wrong?"

"My oniichan had purchased a miniature buster sword for me a couple days before he was killed in an automobile accident. Just today, the person who sold him the sword, came up and demanded I give it back to him, but when I refused, he pushed me to the ground and stole it from me. I tried to go to the police with this along with the receipt showing it was fully paid for, but they refused to help me. Now, I've lost my last and most precious gift from him forever" the girl explained before wailing out and sobbing into her hands and knees.

Looking up at Shizuka, Takeo then inquired, "Can you tell us anything about the sword?"

"Hai, it had a pommel made of jade that surrounded a large pearl, a titanium blade, and its hand guard had sapphires and rubies adorning it; it was a birthday present" the girl told them as she gave way to quiet sobs.

Receiving the young girl's name along with giving her reassurance that God would answer her prayers, the two of them stood concernedly watching as the girl left.

Back with Red Velvet Cake, she had just finished returning the phony chalice to the craftsman who had made it and was on her way back to the temple while quietly noting aloud, "What was Junior's problem today anyways; he was completely off his game and didn't even seem to care? Maybe I should take this up with Shizuka tomorrow after school."

As for Junior, he entered his own side-office which was attached to his father's main office when he gave pause to absently go over some possible cases only to toss them back onto his desk as he gazed up at the ceiling and began to watch as the holes in the tiling overhead conjoined to take on Red Velvet Cake's image and blushed as he saw her smiling down at him with a coy wink of one eye.

"Hey, Junior, I managed to save you a couple of your favorite doughnuts" Kenshin Senior called out as he entered his son's side-office.

"No thanks, Dad; I'm not hungry" Junior replied with a sigh.

"Not hungry; YOU?! Okay, now I KNOW something's up and from the way you're sighing like that, it has to involve a girl." Senior noted as he closed the door and sat down in front of his son's desk.

"I-It's nothing, Dad; I'll handle it on my own" Junior said with a bit of an embarrassed blush in his cheeks.

"Alright, if you're sure you don't wish to discuss it with me" his father replied as he rose up and left for his own office while leaving the two pastries on a plate on Junior's desk.

"Right, like I can confess to him that I'm now infatuated, if not in love with, a thief" Junior mumbled softly.

He then gently put his head onto the table and started silently banging his fist on the desk in frustration.

* * *

Later that night, back at the temple…

"I just don't get his new behavior, Shizuka" complained Hikari after telling her of her and Takeo latest escape from Junior. "First he keep chasing me, but now his resolve seems to be a lot weaker."

"Sounds almost as though he's infatuated with you to the point that he merely pursues you for the sake of the chase and in order to see you" Takeo noted with a light chuckle.

"Ugh, puh-lease, that's the last thing I need to be hearing" Hikari retorted in disgust.

"Well, right now, you've more important issues to deal with; you've got another mission" Shizuka told Hikari who was now at full attention.

"Good," Hikari said, relieved. "Something to take my mind off of this hopeless irony."

"Well, I hope you've got a strong arm, because a miniature buster sword is what you need to steal this time." Takeo said.

"Miniature buster sword?" Hikari said.

"Yes, a girl came in and said that it was a gift from her late older brother. The thing is, the person who sold him the sword demanded it back, but when the young girl refused, he stole it. She went to the cops with the receipt, but they refused to help." Shizuka said.

"Should've known. Leave it to me." Hikari said.

"Just be careful. Even though Junior is losing his motivation, that doesn't mean he'll give up the chase." Takeo informed her.

"Naturally." Hikari said, with a wink.

"Here's the receipt that the girl left with me; it has the address of the place you're looking for" Shizuka told Hikari as she handed over the receipt.

"Alright, I'll go scope out the joint and see what I can find" Hikari informed Shizuka and Takeo.

"Mind if I come along with you?" asked a familiar voice and Hikari turned to see Junichi enter the room.

"Junichi, you're back and you're all better; I'm so pleased" Hikari said as she ran up to meet Junichi and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Yep, and I can join you in your next case, too" Junichi said with a smile as he hugged Hikari in return.

"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said.

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

Junichi put his hands together and closed his eyes as he said, "Oh, God, please let me help those in need!"

The rosary started to shine dark brown as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround

Junichi, while he transformed into his Kaitou outfit.

_"Sin!"_

Junichi put on his top hat. He then lifted his arms and hands in the air forming the Dark brown tuxedo with light brown trip.

_"Steal!"_

His Cape was formed behind Junichi and then the cape went onto Junichi shoulders.

_"Forgive!"_

Junichi's mask was formed at the top of Junichi head, which it moved and went on Junichi's face.

Junichi, who was now Dark Devil's Cake then posed: his eyes open, tipped his hat, he arms crossed and he was smiling.

Dashing off into the night together, Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake soon found the gift store indicated by the receipt. Landing on a high ledge, the two carefully crept over to a window and cautiously opened it to hear a telephone conversation within.

"Yeah, I got the sword from the guy's pathetic little sister. She put up a little resistance, but I took good care of her. Are you kidding; the police are too incompetent to even waste their time on a small time crime as stealing her deceased brother's sword from her. Oh grow a backbone! There's no such thing as ghosts and even if there were, it's not like he could harm you anyways. So do we have a deal or not? Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow night down by the pier" the shopkeeper was heard to utter before hanging up the phone.

Red Velvet Cake quietly closed the window and signaled to Dark Devil's Cake that they return to the temple.

"But we were right there and had the guy dead to rights; why didn't we steal it then?" Dark Devil's Cake asked of Red Velvet Cake in confusion.

"Now you know me better than that; I have to make some kind of sport out of my capers, you know" Red Velvet Cake replied with a wink.

"Oh, right, you've got to let Junior know by sending him a warning notice" Dark Devil's Cake replied.

"I know it's frustrating and annoying, but if we don't let him know, then he can't be there to apprehend the real criminal who would just find our client and steal the sword back from her again" Red Velvet Cake explain further as they slipped back into the temple where Shizuka and Takeo stood waiting for them.

* * *

Later that evening, Junior sat at his desk trying to finish his homework when the numbers of his math book morphed into Red Velvet Cake's sassy image and caused him to growl in frustration, "Why can't I concentrate on anything other than Red Velvet Cake?!"

"So that's what's been bugging you lately" his father noted from behind him; having entered to see what the commotion was all about. "Don't tell me you're still convinced she's a thief-thief instead of being a thief who steals for just purposes?"

"No, dad; I'm really beginning to believe that she's really on our side. But for some reason, everything I see starts to take on her image in my mind" Junior finally confessed to his father.

"Oh, so that's the hidden issue, is it? Well, it sounds to me as though you're infatuated with her to the point of almost being in love with her; I felt the same way when I met your mother" his father informed him.

"This isn't going to wind up turning into one of those 'birds and bees' conversations, is it?" Junior asked.

"I thought we already had 'that' talk?" Senior asked in concern.

"We did" Junior replied.

"Good, then we don't need to do that again. As for your issue with Red Velvet Cake, you'd better either find a way to confess to her your true feelings, or risk your mediocre grades to complete failure for the rest of the school year and your mother won't be happy about that" Senior informed him and so Junior turned around to get back to work on his math assignment.

"Even though Mom is already dead…" Junior muttered, sadly.

"Well, right, that leukemia certainly did her in. The poor girl…" Senior replied, at the loss of his wife.

Both boys sighed sadly as they thought of the sole woman in their family. Senior then stood back up, and left his son's office, while Junior went back to researching recent crime waves, but was still having hallucinations about Red Velvet Cake.

* * *

The next morning, Hikari met up with Shizuka at school together when Shizuka asked of her, "Do you remember that sword that you're supposed to steal tonight?"

"Hai, what about it?" Hikari asked.

"I did some research on it last night after finishing my homework. It turns out that it's really an antique piece of weaponry from the Tokugawa dynasty" Shizuka started to inform her friend.

"It's _that old_?! But what's it doing with such a modern alloy for a blade?" Hikari puzzled.

"Well, it turns out that only the hand guard, hilt, and pommel was left undamaged while the original blade was so rusted that when the archeologist who found it picked it up, the blade just broke off under its own weight. He then replaced the blade with a much stronger and honorable metal after learning of the weapon's history" Shizuka explained.

"So care to fill me in on the story or do you not know either?" Hikari asked smartly.

"I'm getting to that part if you'd only be patient" Shizuka replied.

"Sorry, I was out of line; so what's the scoop?" Hikari asked.

"The sword belonged to a samurai who was falsely accused of treason and was sentenced to death, but he managed to escape with only his miniature buster sword and flew towards his home. After being followed to his home, many of the emperor's samurai surrounded the place and began to set fire to it. So that neither he nor his wife would perish in dishonor, they escaped to the roof where, as he embraced her, plunged his sword through both of them and thus their honor was spared. Of course, when the truth was revealed, the emperor cried as the samurai that he had sentenced to die was his best friend. The samurai and his wife were buried with high ceremony and the sword that had been used to claim their lives was set into the imperial treasury for safe keeping" Shizuka told Hikari.

"Wow, so then the guy who sold it didn't truly know what he had at first, but upon learning the truth, insisted on getting it back by whatever means necessary" Hikari surmised and Shizuka nodded her head in agreement.

"That's my best guess, also" Shizuka replied.

"How much do you want to bet that he actually arranged for the accident that killed that girl's big brother and spilled alcohol around the car so as to make it seem as though he'd been drinking while hoping that the sword would be in the car, too?" Hikari further queried.

"If that's the case, then he died in dishonor, too" Shizuka replied.

"Then it's up to me to restore his honor for his little sister" Hikari added determinedly.

"That's the spirit, Hikari-chan!" Junichi said, as he hugged Hikari from behind.

"Junichi-kun, can I rely on you tonight? Or is your leg not 100% better, yet?" Hikari inquired.

"It's 100%," Junichi said. "So I'll be able to help tonight."

"We might want to keep it down," Shizuka said. "So let's get to our class."

"Good idea," Hikari said. "Let's go."

The trio then headed to their classroom in a hurry. Ironically, when they were in their homeroom, they saw Kenshin Jr., at his desk, and ON TIME. This came to the trio as extremely shocking; every day, Jr. was late.

"Junior, you're here right on time," Junichi said. "What made you start?"

Kenshin Jr. ignored Junichi, as he started at his desk uninterested, while tapping his pencil. Shizuka and Hikari looked at each other in surprise and concern, while Junichi was about to try snapping his fingers in front of Kenshin Jr.

Getting an idea in her head, Shizuka whispered something in Hikari's ear. Much to her surprise, Hikari whispered back, "Seriously?"

"How else are we going to lift his spirits?" Shizuka said.

"Fine…" Hikari said.

She snapped her fingers behind her back, and then, a giant cupcake was atop Kenshin Jr.'s head. He took it off, and then as he was about to take a bite, the top of the cupcake, with the frosting, opened up like a lid and revealed Red Velvet Cake's latest warning letter.

"_Tonight, I will at the pier to steal a Tokugawa Dynasty sword from Ryosuke's Antiques & Jewelry – Red Velvet Cake."_

"Red Velvet Cake's warning letter!" Kenshin Jr. said. "This is my chance!"

"You always say that, and yet you always fail," Shizuka said. "Don't you think it's about time you gave up the chase?"

"Well, I'm not going to go _catch _her. I'm going to find her to find the real crooks, and this time, tell her something." Kenshin Jr. said.

"You're finally realizing that she's one of the good guys? About time." Hikari said.

"I know what you mean, but I guess I've been all wrong about her this whole time…" Kenshin Jr. said.

"Well, it's about time you realized it!" Junichi said, with a relieved look on his face. "Do you know how much trouble you cause for yourself as well as for Red Velvet Cake when you chase her? You're just hindering her work."

"I'm starting to come to terms with that, now. Ever since Batman came around and recognized her as a friend, I've lost my motivation." Kenshin Jr. said.

"You read about that, too?" Shizuka inquired.

"The Batman is a legend," Kenshin Jr. said. "If he's thanking Red Velvet Cake personally for helping get the Joker behind bars, then that's more than enough reason to start giving up the chase."

'_I can't have him give up; who else will give me some fun on my missions? Sure, Yūchi might be a worthy competitor, but he's so… eccentric.' _Hikari thought.

"Are you sure Red Velvet Cake might want that? I'm thinking she enjoys you embarrassing yourself." Shizuka said.

"This isn't about embarrassing myself. My pride has been hurt enough, so this time, I'm going to tell her something important." Kenshin Jr. said, as he stood up from his desk, and walked away.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us tonight. We need to stop that deal and get that sword back for the girl." Hikari whispered to Junichi.

"We'd better make sure we do it FAST," Shizuka said. "The deal is supposed to be made TONIGHT."

Both of the thieves nodded and then they met up at the temple that night to get started.

"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said.

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

Junichi put his hands together and closed his eyes as he said, "Oh, God, please let me help those in need!"

The rosary started to shine dark brown as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround

Junichi, while he transformed into his Kaitou outfit.

_"Sin!"_

Junichi put on his top hat. He then lifted his arms and hands in the air forming the Dark brown tuxedo with light brown trip.

_"Steal!"_

His Cape was formed behind Junichi and then the cape went onto Junichi shoulders.

_"Forgive!"_

Junichi's mask was formed at the top of Junichi head, which it moved and went on Junichi's face.

Junichi, who was now Dark Devil's Cake then posed: his eyes open, tipped his hat, he arms crossed and he was smiling.

Both thieves then fled into the night, all the way to the pier.

* * *

Hunkered down on the roof of an empty warehouse, Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake peered over the edge of the roof to watch and listen to the scene below as it unfolded.

A man wearing a black trench coat, black fedora, black slacks, and black shoes stood on the ground below with a briefcase chained to his wrist and kept checking the time. Soon a green compact car pulled up and cut its headlights off. A lone figure stepped out from behind the driver's door and approached him.

"Did you bring the item?" the man in the trench coat asked.

"Hai; did you bring my money?" Ryosuke asked.

"Yeah, and I even remembered to bring the extra amount, your blood-money, as well" the man replied as he unlocked the cuff that was bound around his wrist and opened the briefcase to show Ryosuke the large sum of money contained within.

"Look at that cash," Dark Devil's Cake said. "That's more than anything my dad can make in one day."

"That must be for the worth of the gemstones in the pommel, hand guard, and hilt of the sword, as well as the age of it. You don't find Tokugawa antiques so easily these days." Red Velvet Cake said.

"But in order to get it back, we'll need to find a way to get both of those crooks to chase after us while one of us gets the sword and the other leads the crooks to Junior." Dark Devil's Cake said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Red Velvet Cake replied. "Good thing we left the birds back at home; all that luster could distract them and possibly blow the mission."

"That was also a good call," Dark Devil's Cake said. "Now let's get to it."

Just as Dark Devil's Cake was about to get to work, Red Velvet Cake stopped him and said, "Not yet. I don't see Junior anywhere."

"Why do you even care about him?" Dark Devil's Cake inquired, a little jealous.

"We need SOME law enforcement to get these crooks behind bars. And since Junior should be here soon, we should wait until he gets here." Red Velvet Cake explained.

"Did you make sure you weren't followed?" asked Ryosuke in concern.

"Of course, what do I look like; some kind of an idiot? Just show me the sword" demanded the man in the trench coat.

"Certainly" Ryosuke replied as he held up a long rectangular box and opened it to display the miniature buster sword inside.

"Wait a second, I thought you said it had an ivory grip, this thing is leather" complained Ryosuke's client.

"It is made of ivory, it just has a leather binding around it to give it some traction in the hand" Ryosuke replied as he pulled out a small screwdriver to pull up on a piece of the leather binding enough for his client to see the ivory underneath.

"Ah, yes, I see it now" his client said.

Back up on the roof

"Look at that thing!" Red Velvet Cake whispered in sheer awe at the sword's grandeur.

"I hear Kenshin Jr.'s bicycle; we'd better move fast if we're going to nail those two crooks" Dark Devil's Cake whispered to her.

"Alright, you get Junior's attention and I'll get the sword" Red Velvet Cake instructed and the two split up to get to work.

Jumping down onto the ground below and landing quiet as a cat, Red Velvet Cake approached the two crooks to peer at the sword in the box and politely said, "My that's a pretty sword; can I hold it, please?"

"Sure, my friend and I need to ensure that our agreed upon sum is all here anyways" Ryosuke replied without paying any attention as Red Velvet Cake reached into the box and extracted the sword from within and began to run off with it.

The two men stepped over to Ryosuke's car when they realized what had just transpired and both turned around while screaming out, "Come back here with that sword, you little thief!"

"Hah! Takes one to know one" Red Velvet Cake fired back at them sassily as she climbed up to the roof of the warehouse and soon took off running across the roof.

Having had lost track of her, Ryosuke and his client then stopped in an intersection between a few of the warehouses, and then they took different directions to try cornering Red Velvet Cake.

Junior, meanwhile, was wandering around the pier to find Red Velvet Cake. He had the note with him and was worried about exactly what was happening.

"If I know Red Velvet Cake, I'm sure she's after that sword to help someone in need." Junior said.

"Where did Red Velvet Cake go?!" Ryosuke shouted to his client.

"I don't know, but there's Dark Devil's Cake, maybe he has the sword" noted the client anxiously.

Hearing his name mentioned, Dark Devil's Cake jumped out of the way as both men charged towards him only to run into each other instead. Dark Devil's Cake then took off running while holding his hand copter in such a way that it appeared as though he were carrying a sword.

"Good, now it's Red Velvet Cake's cue to stop those crooks from getting the sword back." Dark Devil's Cake said.

Meanwhile, Red Velvet Cake, with the true sword hanging from her belt, was leaping from rooftop to rooftop when she took a misstep and tumbled off the roof and landing onto Junior.

"Ow…!" Red Velvet Cake said. "What broke my fall?"

"Red Velvet Cake! I've been looking for you!" Kenshin Jr. said, smiling up at Red Velvet Cake.

"You again! Don't you ever give up?!" yelled Red Velvet Cake as she tried to clamber off of Junior.

"Wait, please; I need to talk with you about something a bit more serious" Junior told her as he grabbed a hold of her ankle.

"Hey, let go of me!" Red Velvet Cake fussed at him.

"Not until you let me make a confession here!" Junior shouted back at her.

"A confession? What do you have to confess for other than being a pathetic cop?" Red Velvet Cake asked in confusion.

"I'm not going to let that jibe at my pride get the better of me; not this time! Red Velvet Cake...I...I" Junior started to say but could not quite get the words out.

"What is it? I don't have all night!" Red Velvet Cake said, still struggling to get away.

"I… I lo…" Junior was about to say, but…

"I've got a present for you, Junior!" Dark Devil's Cake called out interrupting Junior's train of thought when he came running around the corner.

Turning to look at Dark Devil's Cake in surprise, Junior was soon being plowed into by both of the real crooks while both Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake taking their leave of the scene.

"Are you okay?" Dark Devil's Cake inquired.

"I'm fine," Red Velvet Cake said. "I'm a pound cake's worth better than those two criminals will be in a few minutes."

Dark Devil's Cake then picked up his girlfriend bridal style, and then he leaped up onto the rooftop before leaving the scene permanently.

As Kenshin Jr. clued himself in about the situation, he approached the two crooks and he said, "So you stole that sword."

"That's it, no sword is worth all of these bruises or going to jail for" complained the client as he painfully tried to stand up only to fall back down again from losing his balance.

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that I murdered that one guy and robbed his little sister to reclaim that sword and you're just going to welch out on me?! I'LL KILL YOU, TOO!" the shopkeeper shouted as he pulled out a pistol.

"So you not only committed theft, but MURDER, too?! That's two federal offenses in one act!" Kenshin Jr.

"But I'll get away with it, regardless!" Ryosuke said, reading his gun to fire.

However, he had to give pause when he heard the sound of many other guns being readied and turned to see him not only surrounded by ten police officers, but also was kicked in the hand by Kenshin Jr. so that his gun was sent flying harmlessly away.

"Take these two down to the precinct and lock them up" Senior instructed the other officers while watching his son walk away with a disgusted look on his face.

He slammed a balled fist onto a nearby wall and face-palmed himself in anguish as he lost the chance to confess his feelings to Red Velvet Cake.

"I was this close...this close to confessing my true feelings to Red Velvet Cake when Dark Devil's Cake and those two crooks interrupted me" Kenshin Jr. said as he kicked an empty can away down the street in anger.

"I know, but there's always next time, Son; after all, Rome wasn't built in a day" Kenshin Sr. said as he set a hand upon his son's shoulder and the two walked towards the awaiting squad car so as to head back to the station.

Back with Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake, they had made it back to the little girl's house and they made ready to give her the sword back.

She wrapped the sword in a delicate cotton cloth and then she put it down on the balcony with a note that said, "May your brother's honor be restored with the return of his last gift to you."

"Shall we go?" Dark Devil's Cake inquired.

"Let's." Red Velvet Cake agreed, as the two thieves then leaped away from the house while making a slight amount of noise to attract the girl.

Waking up from her sleep, the young girl approached her window and then saw the cloth on her balcony. She unwrapped it to find the sword her brother had left her before he had died, and then she smiled, saying, "Thank you."

Watching this from afar, Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake smiled at each other, pleased with another job well done.

"Now let's get back to the temple before things go downhill again." Dark Devil's Cake said. Both thieves then leaped away from the roof and started back to the temple.

* * *

As for Junior, he was in his quarters and still mulling over his failure to confess to Red Velvet Cake.

"I can't believe it! I've had enough failures trying to _catch _Red Velvet Cake, but being incapable of _confessing _to her is even MORE embarrassing!" Junior shouted as he threw a pillow into the wall.

"Calm down, son," Senior said. "At the very least, she helped us catch someone guilty of more than just theft."

"That's true," Junior said. "But why is it so hard for me to just say it to her?"

"Because she's probably just to wary of your intentions to pay you any mind. Try it again next time you see her." Senior said, as he left the bedroom.

Junior then looked to the ceiling and sighed sadly.

* * *

**So, that took a while, I know, but I have school; what did you expect me to do? Anyway, I'll be getting back to work on these stories, and they're going to get a good treatment from me. So…**

**Next time…**

**Red Velvet Cake: Once I finish one theft one night, I end up getting beamed to the Watchtower out of the blue!**

**Batman: Welcome to the League.**

**Others: Isn't she too young? She's a thief, right?**

**Red Velvet Cake: Is it just me, or am I on probation with everyone here except Batman?**

**Next time on "Kaitou Red Velvet Cake", "Red Velvet Cake Meets The Justice League!"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Red Velvet Cake gets beamed up to the Watchtower and is welcomed to the team with open arms… At least, from Batman, that is. Everyone else is wary of her due to her age and her activities. Can Red Velvet Cake prove to the rest of the league that she's not to be judged so unfairly? To find out, READ, REVIEW, AND FAVOR!**

_**"My name is Katsumi Hikari! I'm a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary, and I'll solve any puzzle I run into. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Red Velvet Cake Meets The Justice League!_

Hikari was walking around town one morning with her parrot, Angel, on her shoulder. The bird in question was eating some strawberries that Hikari would feed to her.

"This is nice," Hikari said. "Just you and me, and no one else around."

Angel said nothing and squawked in response, but Hikari giggled, as if she understood what her pet bird was saying. However, Hikari soon saw the newspaper stand and saw one of the papers. The headline was about Red Velvet Cake and her assistance in the arrest of the Joker.

"I know I told Batman to have the league contact me when they need me, but it's been a few months since then, and yet nothing. I guess they don't need me…" Hikari said. "Don't you think that it's about time they could use someone of my caliber?"

Again, Angel just squawked in response to her owner's concern and then just gently took another berry from Hikari's hand.

Hikari's phone soon went off and then she found that she had a message from Shizuka. It read, 'Need you here at the temple; another mission.'

Taking her cue, Hikari put her phone away, fed Angel another berry, and then she started to run to the temple.

Meeting Shizuka there, Hikari was pacing around with Angel still on her shoulder, having been told the whole story.

"So, a bronze penguin figurine is the target this time…" Hikari said.

"Yes, but it's on the other side of town, so you probably won't have enough stamina to make it there and back." Shizuka said.

"Look, I just do my job the way I know how," Hikari said. "If I have to, I'll just change back and take the shortcut route we planned."

"Good idea." Shizuka said.

"I'll get that penguin back TONIGHT." Hikari said.

* * *

Later that evening, Red Velvet Cake had successfully stolen the penguin figurine and was soon running from the perpetrators. She was getting tired from all of the running and dodging from their projectiles. However, the police managed to corner the crooks and take them in under charges of theft.

"That was too close for comfort…" Red Vevet Cake said, getting tired.

She soon found the place she was looking for. She swung in through the window, placed the penguin on the vanity, and then leaped back out before taking to the rooftops again. However, she realized that she was near the shortcut area and decided to jump down.

"That should be a good place to land." Red Velvet Cake said, as she jumped down.

Meanwhile, a stray hand picked up a cell phone, opened it, and typed out something before pressing a button and sending the message to the recipient.

Hiding in an alleyway, Red Velvet Cake was about to deactivate her necklace when her cell phone went off. She took it out, and saw that she got a text message from Nightwing.

"Huh? Nightwing? Oh, Robin..." Red Velvet Cake said, bonking her head. "Let's see... 'Need you here at the Watchtower. Getting J'onn to beam you up'. Huh? Wait!"

Too late, as she then disappeared in a purple phase and soon found herself in a very large building-like place with almost every super hero known to man. She was really confused about what was going on and soon saw Nightwing and Batman behind her.

"Good to see you again," Batman said, with a small smile. "Now let's get you acquainted with the founding members."

Still a little baffled, Red Velvet Cake followed Batman and Nightwing to the next room, where the other six founding members, with the exception of Superman, were.

"Red Velvet Cake, I'd like to introduce you to Wonder Woman, The Flash, The Green Lantern, The Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl; five of the other six founding members of the Justice League" Batman said as he made the introductions.

"Konnichiwa, it's an honor to make your acquaintances" Red Velvet Cake replied with a bow.

"Doesn't your 'pet' protégé speak English?" asked Flash only to get an elbow in the ribs from Wonder Woman.

"She said, 'Hello, it's an honor to make your acquaintances'" Nightwing translated as he had taken to studying the Japanese language full-time since meeting Red Velvet Cake the first time.

Red Velvet Cake turned to look at Nightwing in questioning when he explained to her the situation.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Red Velvet Cake. Nightwing, would you please show her around the Watchtower while we remain here to discuss her possible membership?" The Green Lantern said and Nightwing translated for him before leading her on a tour.

Once they had left the room, John turned to Batman and asked, "You've got to be kidding me; her, a member of the League?"

"She managed to single-handedly put the Joker and Harley behind bars" Batman replied simply.

"I don't question her track record, I question her age" noted Hawkgirl seriously.

"I'll side with Hawkgirl on that issue" noted Wonder Woman.

"As I understand it, Red Velvet Cake is also a thief; can we trust her to remain honest with us?" queried J'onn.

"Wait, that kid's a thief? There's no way we can trust her" Flash shouted in protest.

"She only steals things that have already been stolen and then only to return them to their rightful owners" Batman said while keeping a level head.

"I don't know" Flash replied in distrust.

"I will agree with Flash on this one" John replied as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I don't wish to discourage her, so I say we have her sit out until she's older and has proven herself trustworthy a bit more" Wonder Woman said in a much calmer tone of voice; she liked Red Velvet Cake's manners, but was still uncertain about her young age.

* * *

While walking around the Watchtower, Red Velvet Cake was looking around at all of the other superheroes, all of which were giving her strange looks. She felt a little awkward around everyone else, but she was okay with Nightwing.

"Did you get the impression that I'm on probation with the rest of the League?" Red Velvet Cake asked.

"Yeah, I did," Nightwing told her. "I'm aware you're fluent in English, but I wanted to make sure that you didn't say anything to make the rest of the members upset."

"That's perfectly reasonable, but I overheard what they said about me: I'm too young and I'm merely a thief." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Hey, you're a servant of God," Nightwing said. "I'm sure you and your friends do a great job back home."

"My friends?! Oh, crud, I forgot about Shizuka!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she took out her cell phone and texted Shizuka everything that happened.

"Everything okay?" Nightwing inquired.

"Yeah, I just had to text Shizuka about what happened. I was on a mission to return a stolen penguin figurine when you beamed me up here." Red Velvet Cake explained.

"Did I interrupt?" Nightwing asked.

"No, I had just finished it up." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Well, that's what I admire about you," Nightwing said. "You're not afraid to risk your safety for others."

"Don't most superheroes do that?" Red Velvet Cake inquired.

"Good point…" Nightwing said, embarrassed.

Noticing everyone looking at her, and their facial expressions, Red Velvet Cake said, "I really think that we should try and find somewhere private to talk. As soon as the tour is done, of course."

"Agreed," Nightwing said. "There are too many people here."

"Hey, Nightwing," Ollie, the Green Arrow said, as he approached. "Who's the new girl?"

"Oh, Arrow," Nightwing said. "Please say hello to Red Velvet Cake; another caped crusader that Batman and I met when the Joker and Harley fled to Japan."

"So she's the protégé that everyone's been yammering about?" Ollie inquired.

"Seriously? News sure gets around fast in this place…" Red Velvet Cake said, though in her native tongue.

"Um… Any idea what she just said?" Ollie asked.

"She just commented that news gets around fast here in the Watchtower." Nightwing said.

"Oh," Ollie said. "I overheard Batman talking to J'onn about this little girl a few days after the two of you came back from Japan. Something about her being a 'little thief'?"

"Servant to God, thank you very much," Red Velvet Cake said, in English. "It's not stealing if you're just righting wrongs and giving stolen property back to its legal owners."

"I get it, so it's a Robin Hood thing." Ollie said.

"Right," Nightwing said. "Now we should be going."

Nightwing then took Red Velvet Cake by the arm and started to gently lead her away from the green-clad archer.

"Thanks," Red Velvet Cake said. "Even though this is the 'Justice League', they're a little intolerant."

"Yeah," Nightwing said. "But I'm sure someone here will be able to accept you for who you are and what you stand for. Other than me and Batman, that is."

"I know, but who else is going to come along and put me down for that? Superman?" Red Velvet Cake replied in distress.

"Don't worry about him for now, he and Kara are on a mission." Nightwing said.

"That's good," Red Velvet Cake said. "I'll be honest; I'm nervous to be here. As much as I want to join, I'm afraid everyone here will see me as a thief and nothing more."

"I'm sure you are," Nightwing told her. "But enough about that; here comes Zatanna."

An older girl with black hair, periwinkle eyes, a top hat, and a women's magician uniform then came up to the two teenagers and said, "Hey, Nightwing. Is this Red Velvet Cake? Batman has told me all about you."

"He did?" Red Velvet Cake said, getting nervous.

"Sure did. He said that you are certainly a girl to acknowledge; takes a lot of ability and talent to arrest the Joker and Harley single-handedly. And at the young age of sixteen, too." Zatanna said.

"Anything else?" Nightwing asked.

"Just the fact that she's a prodigy and an amazing servant to God. Quite the Robin Hood, too." Zatanna said.

"Thanks," Red Velvet Cake said, blushing from flattery and smiling. "I feel like I'm on probation with everyone else here but Batman and Nightwing here."

"Once they see what you can do first-hand, I'm sure they'll accept you. Oh, here, a welcoming gift," Zatanna said, as she took out her wand. "Srewolf emos reh evig!"

Suddenly, a bouquet of several flowers appeared in Red Velvet Cake's arms and a card said, "Welcome! From Zatanna."

"Aw, thanks, Zatanna! I can't wait to tell Shizuka all about this!" Red Velvet Cake said.

"Shizuka?" Zatanna inquired.

"Her partner." Nightwing said.

"Oh," Zatanna said. "Anyway, don't let what everyone else is thinking get to you. As long as you know what you're doing is for the greater good, that's all that matters."

"Thanks," Red Velvet Cake said. "I won't let anyone tell me different about who I am!"

"That's the spirit," Zatanna said. "I'll be seeing you later."

"See you in a bit." Nightwing said, as Zatanna left.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the other founding members…

"I'm telling you, we shouldn't let her in! She's a thief!" Flash protested.

"Barry, calm down," Wonder Woman said. "Batman, any more information on this Red Velvet Cake girl? Exactly how long has she been doing this?"

"Since she was eleven years old. It's a family legacy for her; being a thief is in her blood, only she does it to help others and right others crimes. The Eternal Lord approves of her." Bruce said.

"Huh?" Shayera asked.

"She's Jewish," Bruce said. "Servant to God. Besides, the local police in her town are so inept that they couldn't even find the right crooks without Red Velvet Cake's help."

"Still, she might be a servant to her God or whatever, but that doesn't change the fact that she's a thief." John said.

"But you've known about her for a few months and yet you decide to bring her in NOW," J'onn said. "Why is that?"

"We need someone of her caliber sooner or later. For a girl to be able to pull this off for five years and be successful at just eleven years of age is proof that she's worthy of us." Batman said.

"I see your point, Batman, but shouldn't we get Superman's opinion on this?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"I'm afraid Red Velvet Cake would just be too apprehensive around Clark," Batman said. "But she should at least meet him."

Red Velvet Cake was in the mess hall with Nightwing and they were eating lunch together.

"It seems Zatanna is the only other person here who accepts me for who I am and what I stand for," Red Velvet Cake said. "Who knows what Superman will say to me?"

"I don't know, but I DO know that he'll be able to see past what everyone tells him and look at you in the same light I do." Nightwing said.

"Really?" Red Velvet Cake said, brightening.

"Hey, look, it's Batman's little 'protégé' thief." One of the other heroes said, from a distance.

"Well…" Nightwing said, really angry.

Red Velvet Cake merely started stabbing at her steak and she was still feeling really upset.

"I know you're angry, Red Velvet Cake, but they'll warm up to you," Nightwing said, putting his hand on Red Velvet Cake's. "Trust me."

"I DO trust you, Nightwing," Red Velvet Cake said. "But if you and Batman didn't come along, I wouldn't be here."

"Are you thanking us or are you saying that it's our fault that you're in this awkward situation?" Nightwing inquired.

"Mostly the former." Red Velvet Cake said, as she munched on some of her roasted potatoes.

Nightwing then decided to cheer her up with something: a story from his past.

"You know, before I was Nightwing, or even Robin, I was a trapeze artist in the circus with my parents. We were called 'The Flying Graysons'." Nightwing said, putting down his water glass.

This peaked Red Velvet Cake's curiosity and she turned her head to him, saying, "What made you become Robin?"

"Well, it all started with my parents," Nightwing began. "Prior to our first show in Gotham, we were being harassed by Tony Zucco and his family. After their family got separated when Batman intervened to stop them, he attended our show, and…"

"If it's too painful to say, then don't bother," Red Velvet Cake said. "You're only opening up old wounds, and that's never good."

"Let me finish, please," Nightwing said. "Anyway, he sabotaged the trapeze by removing some of the vital pieces of the equipment; the nuts and bolts, truthfully. While my parents were swinging, it was my turn to grab on and swing with my parents when the hooks got lose and the trapeze fell apart. They fell to the ground and died…"

"There was no net?" Red Velvet Cake inquired.

"We NEVER used nets; we were in the business too long, so the net was almost unnecessary. But not putting it up that night was a huge mistake…" Nightwing said, sadly.

"So, what happened after that?" Red Velvet Cake asked. "When did you become Robin?"

"After the funeral, Bruce took me in as his adoptive son," Nightwing said. "Since his parents were murdered, too, he knew _exactly_ how I felt. I soon stumbled into the Batcave and when I realized Bruce was going after Zucco, I wanted payback for what he did. When I realized that he was in trouble, I donned my homemade Robin uniform, which was originally a trapeze costume my mother made, and saved Batman from suffering the same fate as my parents. And that's how it started."

Red Velvet Cake was on the verge of tears after hearing this story; she never imagined that Nightwing went through such sadness.

Nightwing noticed this and said, "There's really no need to cry."

"It's just… I never thought you and Batman went through tragedy such as that… No wonder the two of you get along so well. I could never imagine losing my parents." Red Velvet Cake said.

"But aren't both your parents thieves, too?" Nightwing said.

"Not anymore," Red Velvet Cake said, using her fork to cut into her steak again. "Both my parents retired from their careers when they first met. My mother was the type of thief you would normally want to arrest, while my dad was more of a Robin Hood, like me. So, while I inherit my destiny from both sides of my family, I take on the same heirloom from my mom's end, but do what my father did."

"Sounds complicated." Nightwing said.

"Family legacies make _everything_ sound complicated." Red Velvet Cake said, as she drank her orange juice.

Both of the teens then started smiling and laughing together, both amused with each other; the other heroes in the room, however, were not happy to see that a "thief" had seduced Batman's partner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Superman and Supergirl had just come back from their mission and they were walking towards the mess hall when they overheard some of the other heroes talking.

"Yeah, I heard that the protégé that Batman picked up in Japan is supposedly a thief! Can you believe that the smartest man here, well, other than Question, wants _**a thief**_ to join the League? He must have lost it!" One of the other heroes said as she was walking in the hall with her friend.

"A new protégé? I think Bruce has told me something like that before…" Clark said.

"Well, let's go! We'll figure it out as we get more information." Kara said.

As the two cousins were walking in the hallways, they kept hearing 'protégé', and 'thief', amongst other things.

"Sounds like the news is big if Batman is going around scouting prodigies." Kara said.

"Now, Kara, she might be called a 'thief', but things aren't always what they seem." Clark said.

He went into the founders' room; Kara was not one of the seven founding members, so she was not allowed. Superman soon stumbled upon the team's argument over Red Velvet Cake's membership.

"I'm telling you, Bats, she can't be trusted," Flash said. "She might be a 'Robin Hood', 'Servant to God', 'Cops' Best Friend', or whatever, but she's a thief!"

"It's not stealing if you're only helping someone and if the perpetrators are brought to justice." Batman said.

"Bruce has a point," Diana said. "But it's more her age I'm worried about. Isn't sixteen a bit young for her to be one of us?"

"I heard that she's been doing this thing since she was eleven years old?" John inquired.

"Woah, woah, woah," Superman said, cutting in. "Sorry to interrupt, but what is going on?"

"Oh, Clark, perfect timing," Bruce said. "There's someone we want you to meet. Her name is Red Velvet Cake; she's a Japanese caped crusader, just like us. As you can see, we're all divided on whether or not we should let her join. I want her to join us, Diana and Hawkgirl think she's too young, and John and Barry here think she's untrustworthy."

"And why would they think that?" Clark inquired.

"She's a thief." All of the other founding members said.

"Come to think of it, Bruce, you mentioned her before. Didn't you say that she single-handedly put Joker and Harley behind bars?" Superman inquired.

"That's right. It's because of her that the Harlequin Diamond is safe." Batman said.

"I think that's reason enough to let her in, but I won't take sides until I meet her one-on-one and I see how she handles herself out in the field." Superman said.

"If she can take care of herself since she was only eleven, I don't think you have a problem there." Green Latern said.

"Anyway, Kara and I are going to get lunch," Superman said. "I'll be back in a few."

"Oddly enough, that's where Red Velvet Cake is now." J'onn said.

"Just don't use your X-Ray vision on her to see who she is underneath the mask, okay?" Batman requested.

"Why; we hold no secrets here" Superman asked curiously.

"Yes, but it hasn't been officially decided whether or not she can join" Bruce replied.

"Very well, I'll respect her privacy and leave her in anonymity; if she does join, she should get used to the casualness that we all share around here" Clark said in agreement.

"I'll be sure to let her know that...once she's allowed to join up" Bruce replied as Superman left the room to get some lunch.

"I highly doubt Clark will tolerate her." John said.

"You never know," Flash said. "She just might be one of the special ones."

* * *

Back with Red Velvet Cake, she and Nightwing were having a great time talking to each other, but not while everyone else in the room was giving her dirty looks.

All of a sudden, Superman and Kara entered the room; noticing this, Nightwing said, "Don't look now, but here come the Kryptonian cousins."

"What?" Red Velvet Cake said, as she turned around, saw Superman and Supergirl, and then semi-hid behind Nightwing in concern.

Superman and Supergirl approached Nightwing, and then Red Velvet Cake knew they were here for her.

She reluctantly came out from hiding and nervously started tapping her foot in anxiety.

"So, this is Red Velvet Cake, the protégé that Batman informed me about. Quite a lovely girl, I might say." Clark said.

"Clark, remember Lois?" Kara replied, smartly.

"Kara, I know," Superman said, holding out his hand to Red Velvet Cake. "Superman, a.k.a., Clark Kent."

Red Velvet Cake, having heard of the Man of Steel, was worried about shaking hands with him, so she whispered something in Nightwing's ear. Getting the message, he nodded and told Clark, "She's worried that you'll crush her hand, since you're so strong."

"Don't worry, I know how to hold back." Superman said.

Red Velvet Cake smiled gently, and shook hands with Superman, saying in straight English, "It' nice to meet you."

"Cute costume, though it's making me hungry, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to grab something to eat before they stop serving lunch" Kara said before turning and scampering off to get in the lunch line.

"Hey, be a good cousin and grab me something too" Superman called after her and Kara paused long enough to wave back in confirmation. "So, maybe you can fill me in on this whole protégé thief bit that's been going around; I don't like making decisions without know all the facts first."

Red Velvet Cake sighed in relief. The trio then sat down and Red Velvet Cake began to explain everything to him.

"…So, for generations, every firstborn in my family takes on the mission to be a Phantom Thief to right the wrongs of others and rectify sins. The only exception to this is my mom. Although I'm inheriting the legacy on my mother's side, I take after my dad in my motives. It's not stealing if you're helping someone and if the real crooks get brought to justice." Red Velvet Cake explained.

"You're just going into the family duty. 'Servant of God', huh? Interesting." Superman said.

"Thanks," Red Velvet Cake said. "But seriously, Joker and Harley were just minor crooks compared to what other crimes I right. You can think of me as this generation's Robin Hood."

"Well, I'm sure that the people you've helped are very appreciative of you. Sounds to me like the law enforcement in your neck of the woods is… Um…" Superman said, not finding the right words for it.

"Pathetic? Incompetent? Hopeless? Poor in work ethic?" Red Velvet Cake inquired, trying to help.

"All of the above." Superman and Nightwing said, simultaneously.

"Zatanna was nice enough to give Red Velvet Cake some moral support and even a bunch of flowers." Nightwing said.

"That was sweet of her." Clark said.

"Speaking of sweet," Kara said, as she brought back her lunch and a chocolate cupcake. "It would be so much sweeter if we had our new friend's namesake pastry here."

"That WOULD be nice." Nightwing said.

The quartet then started laughing a little bit, as Red Velvet Cake started feeling more comfortable in the Watchtower.

"I thought you were told to cut down on the sweets, Kara" Clark then noted aloud.

"Hey, what Aunt Martha doesn't know won't hurt me" Kara replied with a grin.

"You're incorrigible; when need to start trying to be a little more responsible when it comes to eating right" Clark then gently reprimanded her.

"Maybe if you'd stop treating me like a kid..." Kara returned sassily.

Noticing this, Red Velvet Cake began to realize that there was not that great a distance between their ages.

"Actually, I'd rather enjoy an apple over a chocolate cupcake when given the opportunity" Red Velvet Cake noted to Kara.

"Well, maybe you do have a point, Red Velvet Cake" Kara replied as she began to see her point of view.

"Which reminds me, as you've noticed we tend to be a bit informal when we're not on a mission, so I was wondering if you could share your real name with us. You'll only be addressed by it when we're up on the Watchtower" Clark then noted to Red Velvet Cake.

"... Okay, as long as you promise not to go spreading it around." Red Velvet Cake said.

"That's a promise." Superman said.

"... Katsumi Hikari." Red Velvet Cake said.

"In Japan, people introduce themselves with their surname first, then their first name." Nightwing explained.

"So, it's Hikari. That's a pretty name." Kara said.

"Thanks." Red Velvet Cake said, smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but I've got unfortunate news" J'onn announced as he walked up to the foursome.

"What's wrong, J'onn?" Superman asked, now serious.

"Black Canary and Wildcat were captured by Lex Luthor while trying to retrieve some stolen data on the Watchtower" J'onn replied.

"That can't be good" noted Kara.

"Hmm, I do have an idea that's just crazy enough to work." noted Superman to J'onn.

Getting the hint, J'onn nodded without changing his facial expression, and then the two of them looked over to Red Velvet Cake.

"Surely don't mean to suggest sending HER?" asked Green Lantern, as he joined the group.

"It would give her the opportunity to prove herself and to show us what she's capable of, not to mention that she's not a known member of the League" J'onn noted in agreement with Superman.

"I don't believe this...fine, send her, but I want someone to go with her" John replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Red Velvet Cake, you've just earned your first mission as a member of the Justice League" Superman announced.

"Now wait a second; I said she can run the mission, but she's not an official member until she comes back with the stolen data AND frees our two teammates" noted John firmly.

"I promise you, Superman; I won't let you down" Red Velvet Cake said confidently while purposely ignoring John.

"I know you won't. Nightwing, you're to go with her to offer what help she needs" Superman replied with a smile as he set his hands upon Red Velvet Cake's shoulders before sending the two teens off.

"I still don't think Green Lantern likes me..." Red Velvet Cake said, as she and Nightwing were running to the teleport chamber.

"He's a former Marine," Nightwing said. "So he's stubborn when it comes to discipline."

"Sounds legit." Red Velvet Cake said.

J'onn met up with the two teens and then, using Mission Control, he beamed the twosome down to Lex Luthor's office building Looking up at the size of the building, Red Velvet Cake inquired, "Any ideas as to where Canary and Wildcat would be kept?"

"He probably has them locked up in the detainment center near his weapons factory" Nightwing replied quietly as the two of the crouched down by the perimeter fencing.

Pulling out a couple of beads of honey and buttercream, Red Velvet threw them at the security cameras so that they were stuck in place and recorded nothing but the gooey substance on the lenses. The two then climbed the fence and ran inside the building.

"Lex probably has the stolen data up in his office on the top floor" Nightwing informed Red Velvet Cake as they took to hiding behind a desk so as not to be seen.

"Alright, we'll retrieve the data first and then save your friends" Red Velvet Cake replied as they peered around the desk before running for the stairs.

"We've got our work cut out for us" Nightwing said as he indicated that they had to go some 120 stories up.

"So let's take a more indirect route as they'll be expecting to find us in the stairwell" Red Velvet Cake said as she walked over to a large air vent and used a screwdriver to open it so as to gain access.

"Do you expect to go all the way up through the duct work?" Nightwing asked of her as he closed the vent behind them.

"Or course not" Red Velvet Cake replied as she opened another vent so that Nightwing could see the inside of the elevator shaft.

Reaching out, Red Velvet Cake grabbed a hold of the elevator cable and slowly lowered down onto the car before prying open the emergency escape hatch.

"Just as I thought, there's a security camera inside" she whispered to Nightwing.

"Yeah, well here's a trick that Bruce taught me"Nightwing replied while messing with the camera's controls and soon slid an electronic box onto the camera so that it would continue to play a loop scene of an empty elevator as Red Velvet Cake dropped down to press the button to the top floor.

After a few minutes, the elevator's bell chimed that they had reached the top floor and so they exited back out into another air vent so as to bypass Luthor's secretary's office.

Peering into the office, the two soon dropped down and began checking through the drawers when Red Velvet Cake found the stolen data discs and pocketed them while Nightwing messed with Luthor's computer to delete the copied data as well as a few other files before turning the computer back off and they left back into the air vent.

"So are we going to repeat the process to get out of here?" Nightwing asked of Red Velvet Cake.

"We could, but I thought the quick way down to the detention cells might be more appropriate" she replied as she spattered some more honey and buttercream onto the top of the duct work before sticking two lengths of wire cable into the goop before tossing the cables down the shaft.

"Just remember, we're looking for the fifth floor" Nightwing said as he checked to see if the consistency of Red Velvet Cake's honey/buttercream mixture would indeed hold them; it held better than some adhesives that he'd worked with in the past.

"You just might have to share your recipe with us sometime" he then commented as they dropped down the shaft of the duct work until they had dropped to the fifth floor.

"Alright, where to next?" Red Velvet Cake asked of him.

"We crawl east past ten hallways and then turn north" Nightwing instructed her and they set to work crawling through the duct work as quietly as they could.

After a few minutes, Red Velvet Cake quickly turned around and waved to Nightwing to stop and to keep as quiet as possible as she could hear some people approaching.

"Honestly, Mr. Luthor, I just don't see how detaining those two is going to help the situation. Surely the Justice League has heard about their going missing and are sending someone right now to retrieve them" noted a woman's voice.

"And when they get here, we'll feign knowledge of their location. Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing is going to keep me from finding the Achilles' Heal of that infernal Watchtower of theirs" Luthor was heard to say quiet firmly as their retreating footsteps could be heard dissipating.

"We're definitely heading in the right direction" Red Velvet Cake noted to Nightwing as they decided to hasten their pace as they knew they would be in for a fight to escape once Luthor found not only the data discs themselves, but the data on his computer missing.

They soon found the detention cell and carefully opened the air vent to peer inside where they spotted two more security cameras which Nightwing fixed one to continue running a loop scene of the two prisoners while Red Velvet Cake spattered the second with another of her beads before dropping into the room to free Black Canary and Wildcat.

"Whoa, didn't expect to see you show up, Nightwing" noted Wildcat as he looked at the two teens. "Who's your cute and tasty looking friend?"

"This is Red Velvet Cake, a new recruit" Nightwing answered as he and Red Velvet Cake got to work on prying the handcuffs off of Wildcat before turning their attention to Black Canary.

"It was quite easy to bypass the security," Red Velvet Cake said, in English, as she released Black Canary from her cuffs. "Luthor won't know what Nihon-Go heroine kicked him in the face."

"Well, I hope he doesn't know," Canary said; Nightwing had taken off the tape. "Because we need to get that data."

"No problem there," Nightwing told her. "Red Velvet Cake here is quite a thief. She's the Robin Hood of her hometown. The cops there are so pathetic that she alone has assisted in the arrests of so many crooks that I can't even count them all."

"A thief?" Canary said, a little concerned.

"Not that type of thief," Red Velvet Cake said. "If I was truly the dirty crook thief type, I wouldn't have stolen back the hacked data from Luthor."

She held up the discs and both Wildcat and Canary smiled in appreciation.

"Now let's get out of here." Wildcat said.

However, they were soon interrupted when Lex Luthor and some of his guards came in to check on Canary and Wildcat, only to find them free with two new allies; Nightwing, he recognized, but not Red Velvet Cake.

"What in the world?! Get them!" Luthor shouted only to get slapped in the face with a honey/buttercream bead while Nightwing, Black Canary, and Wildcat made quick work of the guards.

"Time to scoot!" Red Velvet Cake shouted to the others as she spattered a couple more beads upon Luthor and his guards.

"I don't know who you are, but rest assured that once I'm free of this gunk, I'm going to hunt you down and..." Luthor started to shout at Red Velvet Cake.

"Aw, shut up!" she said as she smacked Luthor in the mouth with one more bead before following after the other three to out beyond the perimeter fencing where they were detected by J'onn who was still in the control room of the teleportation chambers and beamed them up.

"Good work on freeing Black Canary and Wildcat!" cheered Kara as she gave Red Velvet Cake a joyful hug.

"Yeah, fine; now hand over the data discs" demanded John as he approached Red Velvet Cake with a look of distrust on his face.

Red Velvet Cake said nothing but merely extracted the discs and stubbornly walked past John to give them over to Superman.

"You did an excellent job out there, Hikari-chan; I'm proud of you" Superman said to her, using an honorific that he had picked up while studying a little Nihon-go while she was out on her mission.

"Thank you...Clark-san" Red Velvet Cake replied with a smile to him.

"Hey, kid, you're going to need one of these for the next time we need you" John then said as he tossed Red Velvet Cake a communicator with the first smile he had shown her.

"And here we thought she was too young; we're pleased to stand corrected" offered Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl as they playfully tousled Red Velvet Cake's hair while being careful not to knock her mask off.

"Permission to escort Red Velvet Cake home" requested Nightwing and the others nodded their heads in agreement when J'onn activated the teleporter to send them back to Tokyo.

"Looks like you were right, Bruce," Flash said. "That girl is a prodigy. We'll be looking forward to calling upon her again."

"Well, she has her duties to her God to think about right now. But we'll need her again soon. If she can steal stolen data on the Watchtower, she can be a real asset to us." Batman said, with a small smile.

Back behind her house, Red Velvet Cake and Nightwing were beamed down to Tokyo and Nightwing was pleased to see her back home safe and sound.

"So, um, ahem, Hikari-chan, you're back home." Nightwing said.

"Thanks… Dick-kun." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Hikari-chan, you're back!" Tatsuo said, as he and Eriko ran out to hug their daughter.

"And who's this handsome young man?" Eriko said.

"Mom, Dad, meet Dick Grayson, a.k.a., Nightwing." Red Velvet Cake said.

"It's nice to meet you, son," Tatsuo said. "Thanks for helping out our daughter at the Watchtower."

"How did you know that I was up there?" Red Velvet Cake inquired. She then realized what had happened. "Shizuka told you, didn't she?"

"She sure did, and now you're an official member of the Justice League, aren't you!" Eriko said.

"She sure is," Nightwing said. "Sure, the others were a little wary at first, but she saved not only two of the other members from Lex Luthor, she saved the entire Watchtower."

"Was it by stealing the Watchtower data that Luthor had hacked?" Hikari asked.

"Right," Nightwing said. "It seems he wants to find our HQ's weak point so he'll be able to take it down. Obviously, he didn't see you coming into the picture."

"And now that he knows about me, it looks like I have more than just Kenshin Jr.'s annoying intervention to worry about." Red Velvet Cake said, as she deactivated the necklace and turned back into Hikari.

"Just remember that we're more than welcome to call each other by our real names up in the Watchtower," Nightwing said. He then handed Hikari a comm-link earpiece. "In case we need you again."

"Thanks. I'll see you again soon." Hikari said.

Nightwing did a miniature salute before having J'onn beam him back up to the Watchtower.

"You saved the whole Justice League." Tatsuo said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, dad." Hikari said, as she looked up into the starry night.

* * *

**NOW RED VELVET CAKE IS PART OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! This is great news for her family! However, she's got her work cut out for her when she has to face Luthor again, but that won't happen for a while yet.**

**Next time…**

**Red Velvet Cake: Got another mission with the Justice League, but of all people, why do I have to work with Green Lantern?**

**GL: As a former marine, recklessness won't be tolerated.**

**Me: We're going to be in for it…**

**Next time: "Green Lantern and Red Velvet Cake! One Tough Team-Up!"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Red Velvet Cake is paired with Green Lantern for a mission with the League, but both leaguers aren't too happy with the arrangements. Can these two just suck it up and cooperate with each other for the mission? Well, there's only one way to find out, right? Reading and reviewing!**

_**"My name is Katsumi Hikari! I'm a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary, and I'll solve any puzzle I run into. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Green Lantern and Red Velvet Cake! One Tough Team-Up!_

Hikari was in her bedroom with Shizuka, telling her everything about her experience in the Justice League Watchtower, from Zatanna's flowery present to Nightwing's sad story.

"I can't believe all of the happened. I'm just glad you texted me about being with the League, or I would have been worried sick." Shizuka said.

"Yeah, I know, but Green Lantern still gives me the creeps. Nightwing tells me that he was a former US Marine." Hikari said.

"You get nervous around him? Shizuka said.

"No, it's just that he and Flash were the two founding members who were most against me joining the League; as soon as J'onn informed them of my activities, they were immediately saying 'no' to membership. My only advocates were Batman and Nightwing, at least, until I met Zatanna Superman." Hikari said.

"Seriously?" Shizuka said.

"Yes, I know we Jews are a very tolerant religious group, but these guys tend to be a little… less tolerant." Hikari said.

"From what you've told me, that's only putting it mildly." Shizuka said, sweat dropping.

"I know, right?" Hikari said. "It's a little unfair… They deal with people in danger of earthquakes, I stop thefts and frauds all over town; too different. Besides, for a bunch of heroes, they can be real conspiracy theorists, but I don't blame them. Batman suddenly picking up a prodigy such as myself, and then everyone starting to get suspicious after he gives them every detail about my work isn't something they deal with on a daily basis. I'm sure as soon as they heard the word 'thief', they were on the defensive."

"I'm just glad you're taking this from their point of view while defending yourself." Shizuka said.

"Don't worry about that, Shizuka," Hikari said. "I just hope that I'm not called back there anytime soon."

"Too worried about John giving you grief again?" Shizuka said.

"Exactly. He's a US Marine, I'm a Phantom Thief; he's too strictly disciplined for my taste." Hikari said.

"I'm sure you'll warm up to him," Shizuka said. "And vice-versa."

"I doubt it…" Hikari said.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the Watchtower,

"As if it isn't bad enough for Luthor to have created a new weapon that draws its power from Kryptonite, now Intergang has gone and stolen it" complained John while in a meeting with the rest of the team.

"And you can bet they'll use it against us, too" added Supergirl as she was sulking over hearing this.

"It was one thing when we knew where Intergang kept their stolen armament, but now that Manheim is working for Darkseid, it's anyone's guess" Superman added with a sigh.

"Actually, we do have a bit of a lead, but its not much to go on right now" J'onn noted to them before turning to Batman.

"We've found a warehouse that's believed to be the new location where they hide such weaponry. Also, we've managed to track down the van that was reported to be outside of Luthor Labs on the night of the theft" Batman explained as he displayed the information on the viewing screen.

"The only thing is, it will take someone of cunning, stealth, finesse, and guile to enter the warehouse, find the stolen gun, and bring it back to be destroyed before anyone has the opportunity to test this gun of Luthor's" added Hawkgirl in seriousness.

"It'll also require someone who can slip in under their radar to even reach the warehouse in question" added Wonder Woman.

"I volunteer for the mission" noted the Green Lantern.

"Very well, but you'll need someone to accompany you" Superman replied.

"And I think I know just the girl for the job" added Nightwing and soon the others began smiling in comprehension, that is, everyone with the exception of the Green Lantern.

"You must be joking; this is a job for someone responsible and honest, not some thieving little pest" John said in disbelief.

"Hey, Red Velvet Cake is many things, but she's not a pest" Nightwing countered.

"Give the girl her due, Lantern; she busted me and Canary out of Luthor's detention cell" noted Wildcat.

"She's proven her skill twice now; shall we go three time's the charm?" asked Superman as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at John.

"Fine" John said in disgust as he agreed to the terms.

* * *

"I just hope I don't ever have to do a mission with that pompous, stuck-up, pathetic excuse for a superhero" Hikari complained to Shizuka.

"I can only imagine" Shizuka replied with a sigh as she began to feel a bit left out.

Suddenly, the comm link that had been given to Hikari began beeping and so quickly answered it, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Hikari, something's come up and we need your help once again" Superman told her.

"Uh...just a moment; I'm indecent right now!" Hikari told him as she removed her necklace from her pocket and placed it upon her neck.

"Gotcha." Superman said, on the other line.

Hikari put on her necklace, and then she lowered her head a bit while saying, "God, forgive me, for I use no lies or facades."

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

Using the com-link again, Red Velvet Cake said, "I'm ready."

"Got it. J'onn, do your thing!" Superman said, while up in mission control.

J'onn then beamed Red Velvet Cake up to the Watchtower, and soon found them waiting for her in mission control along with the others.

"Hey, Red Velvet Cake," Hawkgirl said. "Nice to see you again."

"I was here two days ago…" Red Velvet Cake said, speaking English.

"So what?" Supergirl said. "All that matters is that you're here and now we can give you the low-down on what's going on."

"What's the matter?" Red Velvet Cake inquired.

"Here's what happened," Batman said. "Intergang stole a piece of technology from Lex Labs that draws its power source from Red Kryptonite. We tracked the van that was parked outside Lex Labs the night of the theft to a warehouse."

"What's Intergang?" Red Velvet Cake asked.

"Intergang is a crime organization specializing in smuggling alien technology. Often times, it's smuggled to earth through boomtubes and then the weapons are created to be used against us." Flash said.

"Boomtube?" Red Velvet Cake inquired. "I never heard of that."

"A boomtube is an alternate means of transportation between planets when they can't teleport." Batman said.

"Like a wormhole?" Red Velvet Cake said.

"Right." Superman said.

"If that's the case, then this is something totally new for me," Red Velvet Cake said. "And if I remember right, Red Kryptonite is like, Superman's major weak point, right?"

"That's right," Wonder Woman said. "Which is why it's your mission to get into that warehouse, steal the weapon, and get it back here."

"You got it! Nightwing, come on!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she turned to leave.

"Not so fast," Batman said, stopping her. "You won't be working with Nightwing this time."

"I won't?" Red Velvet Cake said.

"No, this time Green Lantern here will be your partner." Superman said.

"What?! Why do I have to work with HIM?! He has no respect for me, even after I saved Canary-san, Wildcat-san, and this whole spaceship!" Red Velvet Cake said, angrily.

"Like it or not, you and I are stuck in this one together, so follow me, but stay at my 4:30 at all times" John instructed her firmly.

"Your 4:30?" Red Velvet Cake asked in confusion.

"I don't...12:00 is in front of me, 3 is my right hand, and 6 is behind me; you are to remain back and on my right, at 4:30, at all times" John explained heatedly before continuing ahead towards the teleports.

"She's from Japan, John; she doesn't exactly understand American slang." Nightwing said.

"Too true, Nightwing. I guess it's better than ten paces behind" Red Velvet Cake grumbled as she caught up with him.

"Did you say something?" Green Lantern asked of her.

"I said, 'yes, sir', baka" Red Velvet Cake replied only to receive a questioning look from him.

As soon as the two of them had successfully beamed down, the other members who understood Nihon-go could not help but start chuckling at what Red Velvet Cake had said to Lantern.

* * *

Back down on Earth,

Both Green Lantern and Red Velvet Cake were crouched down surveying the warehouse when Lantern said aloud, "I don't see why they think I need this child's help."

"Because you have a loud mouth." Red Velvet Cake mumbled.

"Do you have something to say?" Lantern asked of her.

"I said, 'I have no idea', baka. And by the way, I'm sixteen. That's hardly a child." Red Velvet Cake replied only to receive another questioning look from Lantern.

"Hmm, they have security cameras all over the place" noted Lantern, though mostly to himself.

"And I'd imagine that the fence is electrical, too," added Red Velvet Cake. "Highly doubt these guys aren't taking any chances."

"Rather observant; do you wish to make a suggestion as how to sneak in or are you going to let me do my job and figure this out?" Lantern asked heatedly.

"Be my guest...baka" Red Velvet Cake replied.

"You will explain what that means after we finish this mission" Lantern instructed her firmly.

Red Velvet Cake merely rolled her eyes, ignored him, and hid behind a tall tree which she then began climbing. Perched high overhead, Red Velvet Cake threw two beads at each of the cameras, freezing them into place and blocking out their lenses so nothing could be seen.

"What on earth?" Lantern asked in confusion.

"Hey, Lantern-san, up here" Red Velvet Cake quietly called down and John turned to look overhead to where Red Velvet Cake was perched.

"What are you doing up there?! I didn't tell you to climb that tree." Lantern fussed at her.

"Whatever, baka" she replied as she leaped over the fencing and landed light as a feather upon the ground inside the fence before dashing to a hiding place.

Using his ring to surround himself with energy, Lantern lifted off the ground and soon touched down behind Red Velvet Cake with a nasty look on his face.

"Now see here, young lady; I am your superior on this mission and you do not, I repeat, do NOT make another move without my permission, is that understood?" Lantern hissed at her in anger.

Before Red Velvet Cake could make another cutting reply, the two of them ducked into hiding in the shadows as four heavily armed men came out of the warehouse and looked up at their camera and began to scratch their heads in confusion.

"Look, those beads I just used were to keep the cameras from recording us. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the true superior for this type of thing. I've been doing this for five years, so you may as well listen up, or at least watch and learn. You might be part of the U.S. military, but you're no servant to God." Red Velvet Cake said, a little heatedly.

"So now what? With those four goons in the way, we... What are you doing?" Lantern inquired, as he saw Red Velvet Cake prepare one of her boomerangs with a combination of cocoa powder, powdered sugar, and cornstarch beads.

She threw them, causing a smokescreen and for everyone to start coughing. Red Velvet Cake then did some fancy acrobatics to get by the guards, and then signaled for Green Lantern to follow her. He merely just face-palmed himself and followed, holding his breath to avoid a coughing fit.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... That was clever." Green Lantern said.

"Thanks, but that doesn't mean you've earned any respect from me, baka." Red Velvet Cake said, crossing her arms.

"Feeling's mutual..." Green Lantern said, in return.

Both heroes then started glaring at each other angrily.

Pulling out a two-way radio while having a coughing fit, one of the men called in, "Something's blocking the cameras (coughing) and someone's ambushed us with a smoke-screen of some sort (coughing.)"

"Something's up; looks like we may have a infiltrator on the premises" Manheim said as he picked up the stolen gun and began to follow after his armed men to find and eliminate the intruder.

"Damn," Green Lantern said. "With that weapon they can shoot down Superman whenever they feel like it."

"Not if I can steal it back from them," Red Velvet Cake said, as she was about to go in and stop them. "And as for the Kryptonite poisoning: don't worry about it."

"Wait a second! You're not bullet-proof!" yelled out Lantern in genuine concern of Red Velvet Cake's safety as he dove to grab her legs to keep her out of harm's way only to get shot in the arm himself.

Freeing herself from Lantern's grip, Red Velvet Cake pushed him back out of the way as she told him, "You're right; I'm not bullet-proof. But as God's servant, His divine powers protect me."

"You've got spunk, I'll give you that" Lantern said, complimenting her for the first time.

"Spunk and faith can go a long way, now keep your voice, as well as your body down on the ground, and I'll be back as soon as I can" Red Velvet Cake told him as she dropped a first-aid kit into Lantern's lap before dashing off.

"That girl's either going to come back successful, or she's going to go on record for the shortest time as a member of the League" John mumbled as he opened the first-aid kit and began to dress his own wound.

Once done, he used his ring to fly and follow after Red Velvet Cake, just to make sure she was okay.

Running off and down the corridor, Red Velvet Cake was soon met with heavy gunfire, but her faith was rewarded as the bullets bounced off of an energy field that was being generated around her by her rosary.

Green Lantern, who was silent, as well as following behind her, noticed this subtle aura and became confused, but managed to use his ring to defend himself from any stray bullets.

Fast approaching the gunmen, she leaped up, made a hand-stand, and kicked out her legs to her sides so as to kick both men in the head and sent them faltering against walls of the corridors and smacking their heads so that they fell unconscious.

Green Lantern's lime-green, pupil-less eyes were surprised at Red Velvet Cake's ability and her capabilities. He was almost sorry that he called her 'a thief'.

Landing back down on her feet, Red Velvet Cake continued running until she came upon four more men firing at her from behind a stack of crates and so pulled out two of her boomerangs which she attached a few more cocoa powder beads to and threw it so as to create a smoke screen. John covered his mouth using a gas mask that he created with his ring. Red Velvet Cake rapidly jumped in while covering her mouth and began to deliver an assortment of martial arts kicks and hand thrusts to knock out all four. For good measure, Red Velvet Cake knocked the crates down upon the men and watched, as the crates broke open to reveal even more stolen armament.

"Guns, guns, and more guns! When will people learn that guns aren't the answer to their problems?" Red Velvet Cake scoffed as she walked over them, breaking a few underfoot as she went.

Green Lantern used his ring's powers again to lift the guns off the ground and turn them into useless slag.

"Looks like she's better at this than I thought." John said, as he kept following his teen partner.

"Alright, little missy; I think that's far enough" spoke up a deep voice as Red Velvet Cake turned the corner and saw a man almost as big as the entire corridor and wearing some new kind of energy-producing weapons upon his hands as though they were brass-knuckles.

"Woah, bad taste in jewelry, much? Even Green Lantern's ring is chic compared to that." Red Velvet Cake said.

Hearing this, Green Lantern merely felt himself sweat drop, annoyed with Red Velvet Cake's comment.

Charging up his weapons, the man charged toward Red Velvet Cake only to find her dive down between his legs, turn, and jumped up into the air do deliver a thrusting kick straight to the man's jaw.

"Wow. Athletic, agile, and capable of packing a punch." Green Lantern said, while holding up a shield to defend him from any stray energy.

"Ooh, the little bunny's got spunk; but I'll teach you some respect" the man said jeeringly as he made another attempt to strike her, but again, she slipped down between his knees and this time jumped up to deliver a barrage of karate kicks to the man's face, but to no avail.

_'Man, what is this guy made of?'_ Red Velvet Cake asked of herself in amazement.

"If you keep that up, I may have to break your legs before putting you over my knee" the man told her with an evil grin as he tried to punch her once more.

Green Lantern put his fist out to activate his ring to intercede on the situation, but what he saw next totally caught him off-guard.

"Oh, for the love of Matzah!" Red Velvet Cake replied as she slid down between the man's legs but this time she kicked him right in the personals with a leg thrust and soon the man fell to his knees before hitting the floor and zapping himself with his energized knuckles.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, and the more sensitive they are in their most vulnerable locations." She said.

'_Didn't see THAT coming. I mean, sure, Canary can do that, but for a sixteen-year-old thief to do that? That's just uncanny.' _Green Lantern thought, as he kept on her heels.

Jumping back up, Red Velvet Cake continued on her way until she came to the door to the main warehouse and cautiously peered in through the window in the door. Inside, she saw a man in a business suit standing next to a table and holding a strange looking gun in his hand just as another man ran up to him.

'_That's GOT to be the gun! If I don't snatch it from them, Superman's toast!' _Red Velvet Cake thought.

Sneaking inside, she crept around to hide behind some more crates just as the one reported to the other, "Mr. Manheim, there are no reports from any of the men and what little information I could gain from one of the cameras, there's a girl running around in a reddish brown costume and heading right this way!"

"WHAT? You mean to tell me that some little brat is running around my warehouse, costume-playing? Well don't just stand there, go find her!" the one addressed as Manheim shouted in frustration.

"Costume playing? I wouldn't call it THAT," Red Velvet Cake said, from her hiding spot. "I think the word 'masquerading' is MUCH more appropriate."

"It must be that girl! Where is she?" Manheim shouted.

"Are you two big, bad men looking for sweet little me?" Red Velvet Cake asked as she perched atop a crate and looking down at them.

"Alright, sweetheart, come down from there and come visit Uncle Manheim before you get hurt by one of my men and their mean guns" Manheim said to her sweetly.

Red Velvet Cake, somewhat offended at the fact that she was being treated like a little kid, started to laugh and held onto her stomach, making the two men really confused.

"Please, that's kind of sugary talk is enough to make me want to throw up. And coming from a cake-themed girl, that's QUITE an insult!" Red Velvet Cake said as she took out a few of her buttercream and honey beads and threw them at the informant's gun so that they clogged his weapon before spattering him some more beads so as to tie him up.

"Look here, little missy; I don't want to get nasty on you, but you're not leaving me with much other choice in the matter!" Manheim threatened her as she jumped down and began to slowly approach him.

"Do you honestly think your pathetic weapon can scare me? You don't know the first thing about Judiasm." Red Velvet Cake asked as she glared at Manheim in annoyance.

'_She's getting too cocky! She's going to get injured!' _Green Lantern thought.

Panicking, Manheim pulled the trigger on his new gun and a red beam of energy shot out but bounced right off of Red Velvet Cake but put a smoking hole in the side of the building.

"Ha! Told you it wouldn't scare me, much less injure me." Red Velvet Cake said, as she kept approaching, step-by-step.

"What the…?" Manheim asked as he pulled the trigger a few more times, but again the beams bounced right off of her and left more smoking holes in the building.

Manheim began to back away from her in concern as he increased the strength of the beam and pulled the trigger a few more times only to end up destroying crates of weaponry as the beams ricocheted off of her.

Green Lantern had to keep his shield up to avoid the projectiles, but was completely confused as to why Red Velvet Cake was unharmed.

"Trust me; God trumps Gun every time." Red Velvet Cake said.

Running up, Red Velvet Cake jumped into the air and delivered a windmill kick to Manheim's face and thus sent him falling back and smacking his head on a crate, a small track of blood began to flow from his injury.

'_Wow…' _Green Lantern said.

Picking the gun up from Manheim's loosened grip, Red Velvet Cake opened the gun's chamber and pulled out the small piece of Red Kryptonite and threw it upon the floor so that it shattered into many pieces.

'_Good, now we can get out of here.' _Green Lantern thought.

Suddenly she heard a loud explosion accompanied by a rush of wind and so turned around to see a portal appear and a tall, dark, individual walked through.

"So, you have the weapon I sent Manheim to steal so as to destroy Superman? You will soon fall to the powers of Darkseid" the being spoke in a deep, menacing voice as his eyes began to glow.

"Oh, no!" Green Lantern shouted, about to intervene, but…

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Red Velvet Cake said. "Because strong willpower and faith can overcome any mind control!"

Turning to face him full on, Red Velvet Cake's rosary began to glow even more intensely so that Darkseid dropped to his knees before being thrown back through the portal, which closed up right behind him.

"Never underestimate the power of a woman, even if she is only sixteen," a familiar voice said from behind Red Velvet Cake who turned around to see Green Lantern approaching her from behind.

"How did you…?" Red Velvet Cake inquired.

"I was following you, and I watched you take out all of those gunmen. Didn't seem that they paid much mind to me." Green Lantern said.

"Maybe, but I don't think that's the issue here. That injury would have gotten worse if not for your ring, baka!" Red Velvet Cake said.

"You really were worried about my safety?" Green Lantern inquired, looking at his wound.

"Of course! Just because you have practically NO respect for me doesn't mean I won't pitch in when a teammate is injured. My motto is 'no teammate left behind, no teammate abandoned or injured'. It's that simple." Red Velvet Cake said.

"So what about the gun?" Green Lantern inquired.

"I do believe this is the weapon we came to retrieve" Red Velvet Cake replied as she pocketed the gun and Lantern made no attempt to argue with her.

"How come…?" John began to inquire, as he noticed she was completely unscathed.

"It's called 'Divine Defense', Green Lantern," Red Velvet Cake said. "My distant ancestor, Arisa Harada, was in a city filled with crime and incompetent, corrupt police. So, with one of her friends, she gathered the Tears of God and the Fire of Justice and they were embodied into this necklace I wear. We have a strong Jewish faith, so this necklace is passed on to every firstborn daughter. Since God's strongest powers are in our possession, that means that no matter what the danger, God protects us, so even then I'd have been safe, without your help."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Green Lantern inquired.

"Right, like I would trust you to keep a family legacy secret," Red Velvet Cake said. "Besides, you're a U.S. Marine; I'm merely a servant to God. It's too far of a distance between us. And anyway, I highly doubt I could trust you to keep a secret."

"If there's one thing I know about, it's keeping a secret." John said.

"Fine, but keep this in mind: if I wasn't called in, this… lethal weapon… Would have been in the wrong hands the whole time, and Superman would be Super MUSH." Red Velvet Cake said, crossing her arms.

"You… Really aren't like I thought you were." Green Lantern said, catching Red Velvet Cake's attention.

"Really?" Red Velvet Cake asked.

"It looks like I misjudged you, Red Velvet Cake; you really do know how to get the job done" John told her as he set a hand upon her shoulder.

"About time you realized that, baka" Red Velvet Cake told him in a sassy manner.

"You'll make a fine addition to the League, but for now, let's get back to the Watchtower so we can finish destroying that gun" Green Lantern said as he started to lead the way back out, but stopped at the door, turned, and gestured for her to pass through first.

Nodding her head in acceptance, Red Velvet Cake led the way back outside the warehouse.

"J'onn, we're done with the mission; get us out of here!" J'onn said, with his com-link.

* * *

The two heroes were then beamed back up to the Watchtower, and they went to the founding members' private conference room.

"…So, not only did Red Velvet Cake provide me with first aid, she also took out the guards, got the weapon back, and she even defeated Darkseid singlehandedly." Green Lantern said.

"Um, keep in mind that the reason why none of those weapons hurt me was because of God's Divine Defense. It isn't the first time I've been up against armed men, but normally I'm long gone before they can even shoot." Red Velvet Cake said.

She then bowed, and left the room to go to the transport chamber to head home, while John was talking to the rest of the League about her performance.

"Red Velvet Cake can really hold her own out there in the field. I guess if not for her, my arm would still be gushing blood right now." Green Lantern said.

"So now you see things my way?" Batman said.

"I sure do. I think that I should give you the whole low-down." Green Lantern said.

"Wow, looks like you not only stopped Intergang, but Darkseid. Takes a lot of talent to do that on the first try." Nightwing said.

"Thanks, but don't you have an appointment elsewhere?" Red Velvet Cake asked, confused.

"Oh, right, I have to go and help Green Arrow polish his bows and arrows," Nightwing said. "I'll see you again soon."

Nightwing then left and Red Velvet Cake started humming as she was heading for the teleporter.

Chasing after her when finished with his report, Lantern caught up with Red Velvet Cake and said to her, "Hey, Red Velvet Cake, I just wanted to say that I was really impressed with your skills today; you've got guts."

"Thanks, it's about time you realized that, baka" she replied tiredly.

"So, do you think we can call on you again if we should ever need your assistance in any future mission?" Green Lantern asked of her.

"Sure, I'd like that" Red Velvet Cake replied before stepping into the transporter and was soon beamed down.

Turning to his friends who were trying to stifle their laughter, John asked of them, "So what exactly does 'baka' mean anyways?"

Unable to control themselves any further, the rest of the heroes all took off running out of the transporter room to different parts of the Watchtower to have a good laugh at Lantern's expense.

Green Lantern merely had an awkward look on his face, due to the fact that he had no idea what the word meant, much less why his companions were laughing at him.

* * *

After changing back to her street clothes, Hikari dashed off to take a quick shower before returning to her room and calling Shizuka up on the phone.

"Hey, Shizuka-chan, I just got home from another mission for the Justice League and thought you'd like to hear about it" Hikari told her once Shizuka had answered her phone.

"Would I; don't just sit there, tell me everything! Did you get to pair up with Nightwing again, or was it Superman this time?" Shizuka asked excitedly.

"Neither one; I got paired up with that baka, Green Lantern" Hikari said in a slightly miffed tone.

"Uh-oh, that couldn't have gone well" noted Shizuka.

"It didn't...at least, not at first..." Hikari replied before going into detail on what all had happened earlier that day. "...and in the end, not only did he decide to finally accept me as a member of the team, but I think he actually wants to try to be my friend now."

"So...are you going to accept him or deny him?" Shizuka asked.

"I think I'll take the high-road and the next time we meet, I'll accept him as my friend. That is unless he starts acting like a self-righteous baka again" Hikari replied and both girls shared a quick chuckle over it.

"My question, however, is who was that big guy that stepped through the portal and why did your rosary maximize its power intensity to blow him back through it?" Shizuka asked of her out of curiosity.

"Green Lantern and the others kept referring to him as someone called, Darkseid, only I've never heard of him. I did, however, get this rather strong, ominous feeling radiating from him as though he were a being of pure evil" Hikari replied in minor confusion.

"Maybe to some degree he was and so The Divine One decided to protect you from him by attacking him through your rosary" Shizuka surmised.

"That makes sense. Oh well, at least I've been invited back for future missions and maybe next time I can even bring Junichi with me. I know he'd love to see the Watchtower personally" Hikari added on a brighter note.

"He isn't the only one, but he is the only one with a uniform so it only stands to reason that he'd be more welcomed than I would be" Shizuka replied with a sigh.

"Right; sometimes I forget all about your position in all of this, but I couldn't do my missions here at home without you and I really do appreciate your help, Shizuka-chan" Hikari replied and thus made Shizuka feel better.

"Arigato, Hikari-chan; that really does lift my spirits hearing you say that. Mom's calling me down to dinner, so I'll see you at school tomorrow; sayonara" Shizuka said and the two girls soon ended their conversation to get some dinner.

* * *

**That went well, don't you think? At least GL is finally accepting RVC as a member of the League. I'm just happy about that. So, let's see what happens next.**

**Next time...**

**Dark Devil's Cake: Hikari-chan brings me up to the Watchtower to see what it's like, but who is THIS guy?**

**Nightwing: Who's this dude? Hikari's boyfriend?**

**Red Velvet Cake: Can the two of you stop bickering? Joker and Harley have broken out of Tokyo prison! But why am I so distracted by thoughts of both Junichi-kun and Dick-kun running through my mind?**

**Next time: "Three Heroes, Two Crooks, One Mission!"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Joker and Harley break of Tokyo Prison to seek revenge on Red Velvet Cake. At the same time, Red Velvet Cake tries to get the seven founding members of the Justice League to allow Dark Devil's Cake a membership. However, Nightwing isn't too keen on the idea for unknown reasons, and for some reason, Dark Devil's Cake keeps picking fights with him. What's going on?**

_**"My name is Katsumi Hikari! I'm a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary, and I'll solve any puzzle I run into. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Three Heroes, Two Crooks, One Mission!_

Hikari, Junichi, and Shizuka were walking towards school with Hikari sharing of her mission with the Green Lantern with Junichi.

"That guy sounds like he could use an attitude adjustment. Anyone can see that my favorite Phantom Thief is pure gold while he's merely tin" Junichi replied with high praise to Hikari and making her blush at the compliment.

"Thanks, Junichi-kun, I think you're pretty special, too" Hikari replied.

"Hai, well my concern is for the way you keep speaking so highly of Nightwing...almost as though you may be starting to develop a crush on him as well" noted Shizuka and Junichi started to visibly bristle at the sound of this.

"Tell me she's not serious!" Junichi almost shouted to Hikari as he grabbed hold of both her arms and turned her to face him.

"I...I like him because he's one of the first members of the Justice League to show trust in me," Hikari replied concernedly. "That's it."

"We're going to be late if you don't settle down, Junichi-kun" Shizuka said in a calming voice and Junichi settled down enough to release Hikari, though he still remained a bit upset at hearing of Hikari's possibly developing a crush on some other guy.

* * *

Joker and Harley were walking on their way to the Mess Hall along with a group of other prisoners early that morning. After collecting their meals, they headed to an empty table together to discuss plans of escaping amongst themselves.

"I know one of the first things I'm going to do when we get out is to find and exact revenge upon that Orange Chiffon Cake" Joker grumbled while eating his breakfast.

"Actually, it was Red Velvet Cake who put us here" Harley corrected him.

"I don't care what her real name is! She's going to wind up as Black and Blue POUND Cake when I get through with her!" Joker shouted in aggression as he pounded his fists upon the table and Harley half ducked under the table to keep from being hit.

"Sorry to upset you, Mr. J" Harley replied in her little girl voice so as to placate Joker's temper.

"What we need is some sort of distraction so that we can get the master keys from the warden" Joker then said as he started playing around with his powdered eggs as an idea began to form.

"So what did you have in mind?" Harley asked of him in anticipation.

"Nothing says distraction like a classic food fight" Joker said as he picked up a handful of his eggs, turned and threw them into the face of another inmate so that an all-out free-for-all ensued and many of the officers began to swarm into the Mess Hall while not paying any attention to the fact that Joker and Harley were down on their hands and knees crawling out the door.

"Come on, the warden's office is this way!" Joker called over his shoulder to Harley as they stood up and took to running for the warden's office.

Upon arrival, they opened the door and attacked the warden, knocking him out and stealing the master keys, which they then used to escape the prison, and stole a squad car to make their getaway.

Later, after getting the fight broken up, a couple of officers went to the warden's office to make their official report when they not only found the warden knocked out, but a note swearing vengeance upon Red Velvet Cake sitting upon the man's desk.

* * *

Back with Hikari and company, the trio was just about to enter the school once again, when Hikari's comm link started beeping.

"Uh, this might be a bad time for me; school's about to start real soon" Hikari said into her communicator.

"Alright, I'll let the others know, but they may become insistent" Nightwing replied and Hikari could feel her cheeks starting to warm up at the thought of Nightwing being the one to summon her this time.

"Who was that?" Junichi asked in a jealous tone.

"That was Nightwing, he..." Hikari started to say but was soon cut off by Junichi.

"I should have guessed by the color of your cheeks! Well if they need you this time, _I'M_ coming with you whether they or you like it or not!" Junichi said in mild anger.

"Whoa, jealous much there, Junichi-kun?" Shizuka asked in concern of the way he was acting.

Acting on impulse, Hikari pulled her rosary out of her backpack and moved it into her pocket with Junichi doing the same with his own rosary.

Hikari's comm link began beeping once again and when she answered it, she heard Superman tell her, "Gomen, I know how important school is to you, but this is rather urgent."

"Very well, then. Oh, and my partner wants to come along too, if that's all right with you" Hikari replied with a sigh.

"Sure, we'd be honored to meet your companion and perhaps even welcome him to the team" Superman replied.

"Arigato, only allow us to get dressed first" Hikari then reported back.

"Just signal us whenever you're ready" Superman instructed her.

"Come on, Junichi" Hikari called over her shoulder as she took off heading for a secluded part of the school grounds to transform with Junichi hot on her heels.

"Red Velvet Cake to the Watchtower; two to beam up" Red Velvet Cake called in to the Watchtower and soon they were surrounded by an energy field and the school grounds around them vanished only to be replaced by the transporter room of the Watchtower.

"Welcome back, Red Velvet Cake..." Nightwing started to cheer until he laid eyes upon Dark Devil's Cake. "Who's your friend?"

"Nightwing, Superman, Batman, this is my partner, Dark Devil's Cake" Red Velvet Cake replied making the introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet two of the seven founding members of the League" Dark Devil's Cake replied as he shook hands genially with Batman and Superman before turning to Nightwing and both of them began to squeeze each other's hand while looking at the other firmly in the eye.

"Ah hai, well, we have both good news and bad news to share with you, Red Velvet Cake" Superman said while watching Nightwing and Dark Devil's Cake having their hand-squeezing match.

"Oh would you two knock it off; I swear, you're behaving like children" Red Velvet Cake fussed at the two of them, as she smacked both of their hands so that they broke off their little grudge match.

"He started it" they both replied to Red Velvet Cake before turning to glare at each other.

"I don't care who started it; I'm ending it! Now if you two don't start behaving yourselves, I'm going to do this next mission solo" Red Velvet Cake fussed and they both quickly settled their argument for the time being.

"I applaud your determination, but I don't wish to encourage you doing this next one on your own, Red Velvet Cake" John told Red Velvet Cake, as he walked up and placed a friendly hand upon her shoulder.

"What is it this time?" she asked in mild concern.

"Joker and Harley broke out of Tokyo's Maximum Security Prison and both of them have sworn vengeance against you. But until we can find a way to track them down, we can't take any chance of sending you back down. So while we're waiting to learn of their whereabouts, why don't you and Dark Devil's Cake head on over to the Mess Hall and get something to eat" Wonder Woman gently informed her with a comforting smile.

"Okay. Nightwing, would you please lead the way; I forgot where the cafeteria was located. Come on, Dark Devil's Cake; I don't want you getting lost when our mission is issued to us" Red Velvet Cake requested as the three of them turned and left to get something in their stomachs.

"I hear they're serving pork chops in the cafeteria today." Nightwing said.

"We'll pass on those." Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake said, simultaneously.

"Why not?" Nightwing asked.

"Didn't you know? In Judaism, things that aren't Kosher and will never BE Kosher are all cuts of pork, any and all shellfish, and eating dairy products and meat products in the same meal." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Oh, is that it? Sorry," Nightwing said. "Well, the baked ravioli is also really good."

"Nani, are you guys too good for such things as tempura, ramen, sushi, and other Nihon-go delicacies?" Dark Devil's Cake asked in minor annoyance.

"Of course not; those are just normally saved for Fridays" Nightwing returned as though unfazed by Dark Devil's Cake's cutting remark.

"Junichi, behave yourself!" Red Velvet Cake whispered to Dark Devil's Cake in anger.

"Gomen nasai, but I don't like the way that guy's trying to lead you around when he's completely ignorant of both our Nihon-go and Jewish customs" Dark Devil's Cake replied in a whispered tone.

"Nightwing is just trying to be sociable." Red Velvet Cake informed him in Nightwing's defense.

"Oh, so you're taking Nightwing's side?" Dark Devil's Cake whispered back.

"No, I'm just being reasonable." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Hmph…" Dark Devil's Cake said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenshin Jr. was wandering through the halls at school when he overheard some people talking, "Joker and Harley escaped from prison this morning and word has it that Joker left a note warning that he was out to kill Red Velvet Cake for helping the police in arresting him."

"No way that'll happen; Red Velvet Cake is too good to fall for any of that baka's stunts!" replied a second student.

"I don't know; I once heard tell of the Joker walking up and innocently shook a man's hand before turning and leaving. The man was found brain-dead later that day with a creepy-looking grin on his face and it turned out to have been some kind of toxin that Joker had placed upon his hand." added in a third student.

_'I've got to find a way to either warn Red Velvet Cake of this danger or stop Joker myself' _Kenshin Jr. noted to himself before turning and dashing out of the school, grabbed up his bike, and rode off to the precinct.

After enjoying the main course of their meal, Red Velvet turned and told the boys, "I'll be right back; I'm going to grab us some cupcakes before they run out."

"We'll be anxiously waiting for your graceful return" Nightwing said to her in reply as both boys watched her saunter away before turning back to glare at each other.

_'Nani am I going to do? I really like both Nightwing and Dark Devil's Cake. I've known Junichi the longest and therefore I have more of a history with him, but then there's Nightwing's renowned heroic acts of bravery that also holds some merit...not to mention that he's really cute'_ Red Velvet Cake thought with a sigh as she placed three cupcakes onto a tray.

"Looks to me like you've got boy troubles" noted a familiar voice and Red Velvet Cake turned to notice Kara was right behind her in her Supergirl uniform.

"Oh, Kara, I wasn't expecting to see you today" Red Velvet Cake noted to her.

"Well, when word of Joker's escape and threatening letter to seek vengeance upon you reached me, I figured I just had to come and see if there was any way to help out my newest best friend" Kara replied with a smile. "By the way, who's the other cute boy who's about to engage Nightwing in a fist-fight?"

"Oh, that's my partner, Dark Devil's...Cake. Wait, did you just say they're about to engage in a fist-fight?!" Red Velvet Cake asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I hope he knows how to fight. Nightwing's studied many forms of martial arts as well as knowing fisticuffs." Kara replied as she turned back to notice the fight that was about to ensue.

"Would you two knock it off?! I swear, I can't leave you two alone for a minute!" Red Velvet Cake fussed at them as she set the tray with four cupcakes down upon the table.

"He started it!" Dark Devil's Cake and Nightwing said simultaneously while pointing at the other in indignation.

"You're behaving like little kids. You of all people should know better than to engage guests in fights, Nightwing" Kara said in mild reprimand.

"Kara, glad to see you could join this little group. We're sending the four of you off on a minor mission while the rest of us are going to see if we can find Harley and Joker. Gentlemen, you two are to guard Red Velvet Cake and keep her safe in the event Joker should be us to her while Kara, you are to help keep these two _boys_ focused on their mission. As for you, Hikari, you are to focus on the main part of the mission" Batman instructed them.

"What exactly is our mission?" Red Velvet Cake asked innocently.

"Nothing too major; we just need for you to sneak into the Metropolis Museum and gain access to their archive vault where Luthor has stored the designs and specs for yet another new weapon that gets its power supply from Kryptonite" Flash explained to her while showing her a map of the museum. "It's tricky, but shouldn't be a problem for someone of your qualifications."

"I don't know… It seems a bit TOO easy, if you ask me." Red Velvet Cake said.

"What makes you say that?" Kara asked.

"It seems that this map shows a layout that doesn't have any security, and the halls are extremely wide, putting us in plain sight, which lowers our chances of success. If anything, we're going to have to find our way through this place by either muscling through the guards, or going through the air vents, the former of which is too risky." Red Velvet Cake said.

"We'll figure it out." Nightwing said.

"And by 'we', you mean, Red Velvet Cake, Kara-san, and ME." Dark Devil's Cake said, as he tightly hugged Red Velvet Cake by the shoulder.

"Dark Devil's Cake sure is the jealous type, isn't he?" Kara said.

"Not usually. He SHOULD know that my feelings for Nightwing are strictly platonic, but I'm starting to have my doubts." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Don't worry. I think we need to get to the mission." Kara said, quite loudly, so as to stop Nightwing and Dark Devil's Cake from fighting again.

"Can the two of you stop your bickering long enough to get this mission done?" Red Velvet Cake inquired.

"Sorry, Red Velvet Cake." Nightwing said.

Dark Devil's Cake got riled up; REALLY riled up, at the thought of Nightwing hitting on his girlfriend.

"J'onn-san, we're on our way to the teleporting chambers." Dark Devil's Cake said.

The quartet then went to the teleporting chambers and J'onn set the coordinates for the Metropolis Museum. He then sent the group of teenagers there, and they all landed behind the building.

"Okay, we're in position," Red Velvet Cake said, as she took out the map of the Museum's layout. "If we're going to get to the archive vault, we need to make sure we get by all of the guards without setting off any alarms or being in sight. It's going to be hard, but we can do it."

"Knowing you, Red Velvet Cake, we'll be more than capable of doing this mission." Nightwing said.

However, this got Dark Devil's Cake all riled up again.

"According to the blueprints, the archives are in the same area as the precious gemstone exhibit." Kara said.

"That figures," Dark Devil's Cake. "Putting the archives in the most heavily guarded area makes the chances of them getting violated much lower."

"But I'm guessing that's a _piece of cake_ compared to other missions you've done," Nightwing said, making a pun. "Nice joke, huh?"

Red Velvet Cake started laughing quietly, so as to not attract any attention, and Dark Devil's Cake was still getting all upset about Nightwing hitting on her.

"Hmm, maybe we should try sneaking in through the air vents. It just might even give these two hot heads a chance to cool off, especially since they never turn off the air conditioner" Kara added, half-serious and half in jest as she kept noticing the way Nightwing's remarks were upsetting Dark Devil's Cake.

"That's a good idea, Kara, but I don't think all four of us will be able to fit through that tunnel.

"Hey..." the boys started to protest.

"Don't forget your true purpose for coming along on this little excursion, you two; if anything happens to Red Velvet Cake, you'll have much to answer for when we get back to the Watchtower" Kara fussed at the two of them before rising up alongside of Red Velvet Cake and together they jumped up towards the museum roof with the boys hot on their heels.

"Since when does Red Velvet Cake have such athletic ability?" Nightwing inquired. "I can't keep up!"

"She was always the athletic type. To be honest, I had no idea Hikari-chan was Red Velvet Cake until I moved back from Nagoya." Dark Devil's Cake said.

"So, you've known her for a long time?" Nightwing inquired, as the two boys struggled to keep up with the girls.

"Since we were little kids." Dark Devil's Cake said, heatedly.

"Makes sense…" Nightwing said.

"Hey, are you two going to keep up waiting, or do Red Velvet Cake and I have to do this mission on our own?" Kara said, as she flew back down to the boys to check on them.

"We're coming!" The boys said, as they hurried to catch up with their team.

As soon as the boys and Kara caught up with Red Velvet Cake, she pried the cover off of the air vent and then she said, "We're going to have to go in, single-file, and one at a time. I'll go first!"

Red Velvet Cake then slid down the chute, and was followed by Kara, then Dark Devil's Cake, and finally, Nightwing. They were soon in the vents and then Red Velvet Cake signaled for them to be quiet as they started crawling through the vents. Through some more vent covers, Kara saw a few guards, and she used her hearing abilities to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I can't believe Lex Luthor is putting his plans in the archives section of the museum. Don't you think he's being a bit careless?" One of the guards said.

"I certainly think so," The other guard said. "Rumor has it that the Justice League has a new member. I read in the news that not only did she single-handedly apprehend Joker and Harley, but also, this new member is only sixteen. Isn't that strange?"

"She must be quite the prodigy if she can do that without Batman's help." The other guard said.

"Goes without saying." Nightwing said.

"For once, we agree." Dark Devil's Cake replied.

Red Velvet Cake watched Nightwing and Dark Devil's Cake bickering, and she thought, _'Those two boys… Dark Devil's Cake is my boyfriend, but at the same time, Nightwing has always backed me up since joining the League. No matter how many people were against the idea of me joining the Justice League, Nightwing was always at my side, backing me up. He even went and told me a dark part of his past… But Junichi-kun has been my friend ever since we were little kids and he was there for me whenever I was down, too. I even fell in love with him as Dark Devil's Cake, but he only revealed it to me on my sixteenth birthday.'_

Kara noticed Red Velvet Cake's demeanor and said, "Are you okay?"

"No…" Red Velvet Cake said.

"I know you're having boy problems," Kara whispered to her friend. "Let's get this mission over with so you won't be so discombobulated about it."

"Thanks." Red Velvet Cake said.

"So, now what?" Nightwing asked.

"The guards are all over the place," Dark Devil's Cake said. "We need to go to the most heavily guarded part of the museum."

"We're already right above it. My cocoa powder, powdered sugar, and cornstarch bombs are small enough to fit through the grates, so I'll activate them, and then drop them onto the guards. As soon as that's done, we'll move in, hack the archives, and get out." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Good idea," Kara said. "And I'll make sure Paris and Romeo over there don't get in the way."

By 'Paris' and 'Romeo', she was referring to Dark Devil's Cake and Nightwing, who were behind them.

"Hey, which one of us is Romeo, here?" Nightwing demanded.

"Does it really matter? You both like her." Kara whispered to the boys.

Nightwing and Dark Devil's Cake just stared at each other in hatred and electricity pulsed between them.

As this was happening, Red Velvet Cake merely took out a few of her beads, attached them to a boomerang, which she tied to a string. She then activated the bombs, lowered the boomerang above the guards, and started shaking the string, thus spreading the smokescreen around, causing the guards to start up a coughing fit.

"Good! Let's go!" Kara said.

Dropping down through the air vent that hung from the ceiling in the archive vault, Red Velvet Cake left Kara to contend with Dark Devil's Cake's and Nightwing's bickering.

_'Now, if I were Luthor, where would I hide the schematics for his new gun?'_ Red Velvet Cake asked of herself before sitting down at the vault's computer to read through its inventory until she found the drawer the schematics were hidden in.

Walking over to the indicated file cabinets, she opened the drawer and extracted the files she was looking for.

"Got them!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she read through them, just to check.

However, she had not detected the individual who had approached her from behind and when she turned around, found herself face to face with the Joker.

"Oh iie" Red Velvet Cake said in fear.

"Well, well, looks like Luthor was right to expect those Justice Goons to send you here looking for those files. Too bad you won't live long enough to share them with your new friends" Joker said to her just before spraying a strange substance all over her.

"What is this stuff?" Red Velvet Cake asked of him in minor disgust.

"The first part of a joke that will last you the rest of your life...which won't be very long now; toodles" Joker said as he turned to leave but instead received a hard punch in the mouth from Kara.

"You two quit your fighting and take care of Joker; I'm getting Red Velvet Cake to the infirmary on board the Watchtower!" Kara shouted over her shoulder as Dark Devil's Cake and Nightwing both leaped over her shoulders to apprehend the unconscious clown. "Supergirl to the Watchtower; J'onn, two to beam up directly to the sickbay! Red Velvet Cake's down, and we're under fire; get us out of here!"

"Roger that" J'onn replied as he beamed Kara and Red Velvet Cake up to the sickbay.

"Damn you, you clown! If not for you, my girl would still be safe and sound in Nihon!" Dark Devil's Cake shouted, as he tried holding himself back from punching the Joker.

"Calm down," Nightwing said. "If anything, whatever Joker used on Red Velvet Cake DOES have an antidote; we just need to find it."

"So what do we do with him in the meantime?" Dark Devil's Cake asked as he turned to help Nightwing lift the sleeping clown from the floor.

"We'll take him out to the guards and let them do as they wish with him" Nightwing replied as they started to head for the exit door.

"What I'd like to know is how this guy got here all the way from Tokyo and even arrived at the museum before we did" Dark Devil's Cake asked in confusion.

Joker awoke while he was being handcuffed and began to yell, "Just you little brats wait until I get out again!"

Dark Devil's Cake grabbed Joker up by the lapels of his jacket and shoved him against the wall as he demanded, "You are going to tell us what you sprayed on Red Velvet Cake and you're going to tell us how you got all the way from Tokyo to here or I'm going to show you a new definition to the word 'pain'!"

"Oh, is that all... Well, since you put it that way, Luthor heard about me and Harley making our escape from prison and flew over to meet up with us so as to make a proposal that I couldn't refuse: take Red Velvet Cake out of the equation permanently and receive a few million, or go right back to Arkham. Agreeing to his terms, we then flew back here where he told me he was secretly hiding the schematics for a new children's toy gun and that he was doing so under the guise of it being the schematics for his new Superman-killing weapon. Seemed silly to me, but hey, who am I to pass up the silly, heh-heh. Anyways, since I was planning vengeance upon Red Velvet Cake, I agreed to help and sprayed her with a special kind of toxin that has an extremely rare cure. Also, when she gets the letter of apology I sent to the police station back in Tokyo, she'll come into contact with the powder that makes up part two and will send her first into hysterical fits of laughter before destroying her mind and leaving her in a brain-dead state, though she'll forever have a smile on her face; let her God accept her with that kind look on her face" Joker explained honestly.

"Why you snake!" Dark Devil's Cake growled in hatred as he released Joker, started to walk away, and quickly turned around to deliver a windmill kick straight to Joker's face and breaking his jaw in the process. _**"LAUGH THAT OFF, YOU CREEP!"**_

Nightwing did not make so much as a sound when Dark Devil's Cake walked over towards him and said, "Let's get back up to the Watchtower and check up on Red Velvet Cake."

"Sure thing" Nightwing said in agreement before signaling J'onn to beam them up.

Back on the Watchtower, Red Velvet Cake was instructed to remove all but her mask and to take a sanitizing shower before she was dressed in a medical gown. Placing an oxygen mask over her face, Red Velvet Cake was then led into a quarantine chamber that held a medical bed and a toilet that had a privacy screen surrounding it.

"You'd best be getting washed up yourself, Kara" Superman said as he, Batman, and Green Lantern entered the infirmary to check up on Red Velvet Cake.

"What's the diagnosis?" Batman asked of one of the doctors.

"There's good news and bad news. The good news is that as long as she remains in there, she'll remain safe. The bad news is that she may be stuck in there for the rest of her life" the doctor replied and Red Velvet Cake turned to send the three men a pained look.

"It's all right, Red; we'll find you a cure no matter what" Lantern told her in as much of a comforting tone as he could manage.

"I… Didn't think… You'd give up hope so easily, Green…" Red Velvet Cake said, weakly.

"Now what?" Superman said.

"We wait for the boys and make sure they don't get into a dog fight over Red Velvet Cake." J'onn said.

Batman remained in the infirmary helping out while taking and studying samples of the spray that Joker had used on Red Velvet Cake. Soon, he turned and sent a smile to Red Velvet Cake before approaching her quarantine chamber.

"I have good news for you, Hikari-chan" Batman told her and she looked up at him.

"Push the little black button below the speaker" Kara informed her as she entered the room to see how she was doing, herself being proclaimed in the clear.

Pressing the button, Hikari asked, "Have you found a cure for whatever this thing I have is?"

"Yes, but it's very hard to find, so I'm afraid that you're going to have to sit tight in there for a while" Batman replied honestly.

"How serious is this disease?" Hikari asked in concern.

"It's not a disease, but the first part of a two part agent that can become a toxin of sorts the likes of which isn't pleasant" Batman informed her.

"So if I only have part one, then what's part two?" she asked in confusion.

"Part two is a man-made substance that so far only a few people have access to...Luthor being one of them. This first part is a residual compound taken from the juices of a plant that can cause sedation, euphoria, and hallucinations, but can be neutralized by the juices of another plant. This is where it gets hard...the plant required is only to be found in a very few locations and one of those is in the jungles of South America" he shared with her.

"And it could have been rendered extinct in the wild due to deforestation" Hikari surmised with a frustrated sigh.

"Which is why we're going straight to the other sources; three specialty botanical gardens that deal in toxic plants" Nightwing said as he entered the infirmary with Dark Devil's Cake following after him.

"Don't worry, Hikari-chan; we'll find the plant you need and bring it back for you" Dark Devil's Cake vowed to her.

"Right, let's go, Dark Devil's Cake" Nightwing replied.

"You're not going anywhere, Nightwing; I'm doing this mission with Dark Devil's Cake" spoke up Lantern as he entered the room.

Knocking on the window, Hikari gestured for Dark Devil's Cake to approach and once he did, she whispered to him, "Don't let his attitude get to you; Lantern can seem like a baka from time to time, but he means well. He also has some good ideas, so give him his due."

Nodding his head in understanding, Dark Devil's Cake looked up to nod his head but paused when he noticed she was crying.

"Hey, dry those tears; we'll be back as soon as possible. Come on, kid" Lantern told Hikari firmly before addressing Dark Devil's Cake who turned and followed after him.

"If I may make a suggestion" Batman told the two before they could leave. "Stop off at Arkham Asylum and speak with Poison Ivy and take these with you" he told them as he handed them a copy of Red Velvet Cake's medical record.

"Thanks for the tip; now take care of Hikari while we're gone" Lantern replied as he and Dark Devil's Cake continued their way to the transporter room.

"Just one tip," Dark Devil's Cake said. "If a letter for Hikari-chan comes, don't give it to her, whatever you do."

"Did the Joker put some type of toxin on it?" Batman asked.

Dark Devil's Cake simply nodded as they continued to the transporters.

"Don't worry, Hikari-chan," Dark Devil's Cake said. "If anything, I'll do whatever it takes to save you! Even if it means sacrificing my own life!"

"Now don't get ahead of yourself, kid," Green Lantern said. "Normally, this is something we can deal with without any problem, but when it comes to the Joker, just leave it to Batman."

"Yeah, and that little punk _bird_, Nightwing. He keeps making eyes at my girl!" Dark Devil's Cake complained.

"Nightwing?" Lantern asked.

"Yes… Ever since he and Batman chased Joker to Tokyo and then got Red Velvet Cake enlisted into this team, whenever the league contacts her, it's always NIGHTWING. I get so tired of hearing about him, it's almost as if she's crushing on him, even though she has me as her boyfriend. I feel that she doesn't know I'm here anymore." Dark Devil's Cake said, as he shed a few tears.

"I'm sure she'll realize that you're the one for her," Green Lantern said. "But I know how you feel."

"I'm sure you do…" Dark Devil's Cake said.

* * *

Walking through the halls of Arkham, Lantern asked of Dark Devil's Cake, "So, anyways, before we meet with Ivy, can you tell me what 'baka' means?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Dark Devil's Cake asked in return.

"During mine and Red's last mission together, first she mumbled something and when I asked of what she said, she'd give me what I know were fake answers following up by repeatedly calling ma a baka. I don't know how to spell the word so as to look it up myself, and those on the Tower who do know aren't sharing. Does it mean 'friend' or something?" Lantern explained.

"No, that's 'Yūjin'; ask me again later, we're here" Dark Devil's Cake replied as they were being shown into a room where Poison Ivy sat at a table across from them; a security guard and a doctor sat in a couple of chairs off to the side.

"Do me a favor and take a look at this" Lantern requested as he placed Red Velvet Cake's medical file on the table and slid it over towards Ivy.

Taking up the file and reading it, Ivy soon gasped before inquiring, "You're young friend's life is in jeopardy."

"We know that, but word is that there's a cure for it" Dark Devil's Cake said firmly.

"Yes, but unfortunately Luthor more than likely has a good head start on you and is currently having the last of the required bromeliad torn up, burned, and otherwise rendered completely extinct" Ivy replied while wiping the tears from her eyes, which were not being shed on Red Velvet Cake's behalf, but rather the plant.

"Is there any possible chance of our getting to it before Luthor does?" Dark Devil's Cake asked of Lantern.

"There is, but only if you know where to look" Ivy answered with a smile to the two men.

"I get it, you expect us to grant you a pardon from Arkham as long as you agree help us; no dice" Lantern replied as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Sit down, Lantern; we're not done here!" Dark Devil's Cake shouted over his shoulder.

"I am..." Lantern started to shout back but was quickly cut off.

"My girlfriend, my heart, and my reason for being a Phantom Thief is up on the Watchtower and could be slowly dying a painful death! I am **NOT** leaving without knowing where to acquire the anti-toxin for her, do I make **MYSELF** clear on that?!" Dark Devil's Cake said through tightly clenched teeth.

"Then you'll wish to get to the gardens of a good friend of mine" Ivy said gently to Dark Devil's Cake before giving them the location of the gardens. "Just tell them that I sent you."

"Thanks, Ivy, if we're successful, I'll have something nice sent to you" Dark Devil's Cake replied after getting down all the information they would need and she just smiled at him before returning to her cell.

"You've got some nerve talking to me like that" Lantern said firmly as they were leaving the asylum.

"Where Hikari's concerned, nothing will stop me from attaining my goal" Dark Devil's Cake replied.

"So anyways, about that word, 'baka'..." Lantern said in minor askance as he had no further wish to argue the point with Dark Devil's Cake.

"It's a general insult of one's intelligence" Dark Devil's Cake replied simply.

"So she was calling me stupid?" Lantern asked in surprise.

"No, she was calling you a fool, a moron, an idiot" Dark Devil's Cake corrected him.

Giving pause, Lantern began chuckling until he almost doubled up in laughter before finally managing to get enough control of himself to reply, "She's quite a character, isn't she?"

"She's the world to me…" Dark Devil's Cake said in response.

"I'm sorry; you're right, let's get to that botanical center" Lantern replied as he used his ring to fly them both to the botanical gardens Ivy had sent them too.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the quarantine room, Hikari was breathing heavily and sweating, which were effects of the poison.

"Hang in there, Hikari!" Kara said.

"It's rude to call her by name without and honorific, Kara. Not unless you're family, or extremely close friends with her." Superman said.

"How can you expect me to mind my manners at a time like _this_?!" Kara demanded. "That damn clown Joker has poisoned one of my friends, and knowing that she could be stuck like that forever just gets me all riled up!"

Arriving at the Gotham Botanical Gardens, Lantern and Dark Devil's Cake were running towards the toxic plant exhibit in hopes of getting the antidote that Hikari needed only to find the one and only plant that they had required was already in flames.

"This money of Luthor's should be just enough to pay for the necessary repairs and improvements that the park needs" spoke up the curator in satisfaction.

Not believing his ears or his eyes, Dark Devil's Cake slowly dropped to his knees in anguish as he gazed at the burning plant in disbelief and gradually began breaking down into tears.

"Yes, but at what cost?! You not only rendered a rare plant extinct, but you've also cost a young girl her life!" Lantern shouted at the man in anger.

"What are you talking about? That wasn't the last plant." said the curator in confusion.

"You mean there's more?!" Lantern and Dark Devil's Cake asked in surprise.

"Sure, I just didn't tell Luthor that" the curator replied with a devious chuckle as he led the two men to a large greenhouse and opened it up to show off shelves and shelves filled with the plant. "I've been taking samples and transplanting seedlings for countless years. The plant that was out there was just the parent plant that I've been taking my samples and gathering seeds from."

"Then please, let us have one to take back to the Watchtower. My girlfriend's life depends on it" Dark Devil's Cake begged of the man.

"Very well, but it's going to cost you plenty" the curator said greedily.

"Oh really; and what if we told you that Ivy sent us?" Lantern asked smartly.

"Ivy sent you? Fine; here, take this one as it's the most progressed of the bunch" the curator replied with a sigh as he handed them the largest of the plants in his collection.

"Thank you very much" Dark Devil's Cake expressed appreciatively.

"Just go, only don't inhale the pollen or you could very well become poisoned yourself" cautioned the curator in annoyance.

"Wait, is this really the antidote to this other toxin?" Lantern inquired in concern.

"It's the plant from which the main toxin was taken, but boil and filter the pollen and it makes the antidote; then just inject it into your friend's arm" the curator answered before turning and heading for his office to begin setting into motion his plans for the park.

"Come on, Red needs this plant to save her life" Lantern said as he and Dark Devil's Cake signaled the Watchtower to be beamed up.

* * *

"You may have gotten here just in time; Hikari's about to enter the hallucination stage of the toxin's effects" Superman told them as the three of them took off for the infirmary's laboratory.

"We need to boil and filter the pollen in this plan to make the antidote!" Dark Devil's Cake said, as he gave the plant to some of the doctors, who nodded in understanding, and got to work.

As they spoke, Hikari was in fact hallucinating. As soon as she looked at the side table, her eyes showed her Tatsuo and Eriko, and Hikari muttered, "Mom… Dad… I'm glad you're here."

"She's talking to the side table…" Kara said. "Oh, Junichi, hurry!"

Hikari looked at Kara through her window, but instead, she saw Shizuka in Kara's place, and then muttered, "Shizuka… Forgive me for letting this happen to me."

Meanwhile, Nightwing was walking around in circles, while in a panic, as he was worrying his head off over Red Velvet Cake's safety.

"Hey, Nightwing, instead of all this pacing in a circle stuff, why don't you go check up on your little crush; you're making me dizzy" offered Arrow while rubbing his head with one hand.

"That's not a bad idea; thanks for the suggestion, Arrow!" Nightwing called over his shoulder as he dashed out of the cafeteria and towards the infirmary.

"We have the antidote, but someone needs to go in there to administer the injection" Batman told everyone gathered.

"I'm not doing it" Kara said as she backed away.

"I've never given anyone a shot before and I don't have any desire to insert the whole syringe into her arm by mistake" noted Superman.

"I'll do it" Dark Devil's Cake said.

"Alright, but make sure she's laying down first. She's going to feel tired really fast and may fall off the bed otherwise" cautioned Batman as he placed the syringe into Junichi's hand.

Placing a mask over his mouth and nose, Dark Devil's Cake slowly entered the quarantine room only to receive a questioning look from Hikari.

"Hmm, you look almost good enough to take a bite out of" Hikari said with a light-hearted giggle as Junichi aproached her.

"Come on, I need you to lie down in your bed" Junichi told her as he tried to get her to settle down.

"Mom, would you tell this walking brownie to go play" Hikari requested of her mother even though she was not really there.

"You're hallucinating, Hikari-chan; it's me, Junichi" he told her with concern in his voice.

"Do you need any help?" Lantern asked.

"Hey, who's the green light bulb?" Hikari asked.

"That's the Green Lantern; surely you must remember him" Dark Devil's Cake told her as he tried to get her to lie down again.

"Yikes! A giant bat!" Hikari then exclaimed as she tried to hide on the other side of her bed. "Kill it, Daddy!"

"That's Batman; he only looks like a bat" Junichi told her as he tried to pick her up so as to set her back into bed. "Now, do be a good little girl and take your medicine. And once you do, I'll chase away all the bad monsters while you take a nice nap."

"Promise?" Hikari asked of him.

"Sure, I promise; that's what it means to love someone and I do dearly love you" Junichi told Hikari as he injected the antidote into her arm and she was soon asleep.

"Hey, what's going on in here? Oh no, don't tell me Dark Devil's Cake killed Hikari!" Nightwing shouted, as he made ready to charge Junichi once he stepped out of the quarantine room.

"Wait a second, Nightwing!" Batman shouted but he pounced onto Junichi and the two of them began to fight, punch, kick, and squabble until the adults pulled them off of each other.

"Go cool down, Nightwing; that's an order" Batman said firmly and Nightwing turned in a huff to leave the room.

"Thanks for that" Junichi replied while looking up at Superman who had one arm crossed in front of Junichi so as to both protect him and to hold him in place.

"Go get cleaned up and then get something to eat. We'll let you know when and if there's any change in Hikari's condition" Batman then instructed Junichi who nodded his head in agreement before heading off to get washed up.

* * *

A few hours later, Hikari woke up, and she felt completely fine. In fact, her vision was normal, she could breath, and she had stopped hallucinating.

"Wow… Who knew that these Justice League missions could be more dangerous than normal? On the bright side, it gives me some experience outside Tokyo." Red Velvet Cake said, as she changed back into her costume.

Knocking on her door, Nightwing then came in and said, "Hikari-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Nightwing," Red Velvet Cake said. "I'm just extremely thankful to the one who gave me the antidote. I was hallucinating, so I couldn't tell who it was."

"Truth is, it was Dark Devil's Cake who gave you the shot" Nightwing finally informed Red Velvet Cake.

"Junichi-kun gave it to me?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he even went out on the mission with Lantern to retrieve the plant that we were able to extract the antidote from" Nightwing said, feeling bitter as he not only had to tell her the truth, but he also had been denied the opportunity to help out.

"I see" Hikari replied as she sat down in a chair outside of the quarantine room as she had no further wish to be in there.

"Yeah, but when I saw you asleep, I thought he had gone in to administer even more of the toxin and so I attacked him without even so much as considering that he was putting himself at risk of coming into contact with the toxin so as to give you the antidote" Nightwing said as he stood up and prepared to leave the infirmary to do some thinking.

* * *

A while later, Kara returned to the infirmary to find Red Velvet Cake sitting and resting her head upon her arms and noticed her somewhat melancholic demeanor.

"Boy troubles again, huh?" Kara asked of her as she sat down beside Red Velvet Cake.

"Yeah, you could put it that way" Hikari replied with a sigh. "I'm just so confused right now, I don't know what my heart wants."

"Well, you do have two really great guys to choose from. I just barely even know Junichi and I think he's kind of cute, too" Kara returned with a grin.

"Yeah, he's been a really great friend to me for as long as I've known him. He's smart, polite, chivalrous, and a wonderful partner. But then there's Nightwing who's just as sweet and chivalrous, and even though I've only been partnered with him twice now, he's a grand ally" Hikari replied.

"True, but one thing he'll never really be is Jewish, not even if he converted; he's still quite infatuated with the concepts of Christmas as though he'll never really grow up" Kara said with a sigh.

"So what are your feelings in regards to Nightwing?" Hikari asked in minor suspicion.

"Sometimes I think he's a bit too immature despite his age, but otherwise, he's a lot like the brother I never had and, on occasion, wanted" Kara replied honestly.

While the two girls were talking, Nightiwng was walking around the Watchtower when he heard someone calling out to him and turned to see Dark Devil's Cake running towards him.

"What do you want?" Nightwing asked in annoyance.

"Look, it's obvious to me that Hikari really likes you, so I'm not going to stand in the way. If she decides to go with you, I'll leave and Dark Devil's Cake will cease to exist from now on. But just do me one favor: if she does choose you over me, be good to her; she is...was...the world to me" Junichi said as he then continued on his way towards the infirmary to tell Hikari of his final decision.

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Hikari made her final decision and, once reprieved to wander around the Watchtower, she went to see if she could find both boys to tell them of her decision.

"Nightwing, Dark Devil's Cake" Hikari called out to them while waving to get their attention.

"I was just coming to find you..." Hikari and Junichi said simultaneously. "You first..." they said in unison again and paused.

"You first, Hikari-chan" Junichi replied.

"I've made up my mind. Nightwing, you've been really nice in helping me to get settled in with the rest of the Justice League and you've been a great ally to work with...but I just don't really feel like we're meant for each other and for this I'm sorry. Junichi, we've known each other for almost our entire lives and we know each other so well we often don't even need to say anything to the other to know what the other is thinking. I've tried to imagine my life without you involved in it and… I just don't see it as happy a life as it could be if I were by your side" Hikari told them.

"I love you, too, Hikari-chan" Junichi said as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and soon parted to share a kiss together.

Nightwing nodded in understanding, and said, "I just hope we're still friends, and Junichi, no hard feelings."

"Right back at you, dude." Junichi said, as he and Nightwing shook hands.

"Congratulations you two" Superman said as he placed a hand upon Dark Devil's Cake shoulder.

"Indeed, just be sure to invite us to the wedding" Lantern teased the two of them.

"John-san!" Red Velvet Cake said, going red in the face. "We're only sixteen. Seriously…"

"She's right…" Junichi said, mirroring her look.

"Almost forgot," Batman said. "Junichi, welcome to the Justice League. We'll make sure your friend Shizuka gets membership, too."

"Thank you, Batman." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Now, let me send you two back home." J'onn said, as he led the two teens to the teleportation chambers and then beamed them back to Tokyo.

"Those two are quite something, aren't they?" John said.

"They certainly are." Kara said.

* * *

**That was insane! Didn't expect any of Joker's poison getting in on this, huh? That was The Cat Whispurrer's idea, and it totally worked! So, let's move on, shall we?**

**Next time…**

**Red Velvet Cake: Ack! I've heard of being two-faced, but this is ridiculous. And talk about the bad side being ugly. Ugh...**

**?: Those coins will be MINE.**

**Red Velvet Cake: *Shudders* Ugh, this is nuts. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Batman's old friend-turned-enemy, Two-Face, is up to his old tricks, and now that he knows every trick in the book about Batman's utility and abilities, it's up to a new hero or heroine to stop Two-Face before his crime boss spree gets out of hand! Time for another call upon Red Velvet Cake and her team.**

**Just one note: "****Tsuin Hantai Kokuryū" literally means "Opposite Twin Black Dragon"**

_**"**__**My name is Katsumi Hikari! I'm a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary, and I'll solve any puzzle I run into. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Two-Faced Menace!_

There was a noise of a coin being flipped repeatedly, and that of a hand catching it followed that same noise. A man had his face hidden by a newspaper, and the headline article read, "Tsuin Hantai Kokuryū Coins to Be Featured in Coin Collector Show in Tokyo, Japan"

"So… A rare, double coin set is to be shown in Japan, eh?" A deep, evil, menacing voice said. "Looks like something that is rightfully going to be in my possession."

The headline was soon zoomed in, and then a second later, it zoomed back out, and this time, Tatsuo was reading it, and Hikari was standing beside him.

"Wow! The Tsuin Hantai Kokuryū Coins are going to be shown here? That's so cool!" Hikari said.

"It sure is, Hikari-chan," Eriko said. "And it's going to be shown in town today during the Numismatics Convention."

"Why don't we go see?" Hikari suggested.

"That's a good idea," Eriko said. "It will get us out of the house, and it will give you a chance to relax, especially after all of the hard work you've put into your work as a Kaitou as of late, including the Justice League activities, too."

"Yeah, I could use a break! Let's go and see the convention!" Hikari said, smiling.

Back at Gotham City Airport, the activity was bustling around the building.

* * *

A man in a trench coat and a fedora was boarding a plane to Tokyo, Japan, and he was still flipping the coin, a solid silver, rare two-headed dollar coin with a scratch through the head on one side, in his hand.

"He-he… Tokyo, Japan, here I come. I'll be collecting you, soon, Tsuin Hantai Kokuryū Coins of Japan." The man said, as he was flipping his coin.

A flight attendant soon walked up and told him, "Excuse me, sir, but we'll be taking off soon and I don't think you'd wish to lose such a nice looking coin."

"Of course, thank you for the notice" the man replied as he pocketed his coin and turned his attention to the front of the plane where the rest of the attendants were starting to go over emergency procedures and flight plans.

Up on the Watchtower, Batman was reading over the lists of flights traveling in and out of Gotham City when a name caught his attention as he quietly asked, "Harvey Dent...traveling to Tokyo, Japan? That's unusual."

"What is it, Bruce?" asked Superman, overhearing Batman's murmurings.

"It's Harvey Dent. He's heading to Tokyo." Batman said.

"So what's the problem with that? Isn't he your friend?" Superman inquired.

"WAS my friend, actually. You've heard of Two-Face, right?" Batman asked.

"I have," Superman said. "You've mentioned that he came about when someone's face was deformed on one side when he got involved in a sulfuric acid mishap, right?"

"That's right," Batman said. "The only issue is that the victim of that accident was Harvey."

"_WHAT_?! And he's heading to Tokyo?!" Superman said.

"Right," Batman said. "I think we'd better alert Hikari to the danger. Or at least beam her up here first and then give her the low-down. She's the only member of the League in that area and she'll be oblivious of the danger at most. I think that knowing Two-Face, he's most likely after those rare coins called the Tsuin Hantai Kokuryū Coins, to add to his collection."

"No kidding. Especially since he has this affliction for all things relating to the number two" Superman said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Numismatics Convention, Hikari was looking at all of the American currency in the cases. She was really impressed with all of the types of coins, dollar bills, and other currency that was being presented in the convention.

However, her cell phone going off interrupted her fun times. She then looked at the caller I.D., and then she whispered to her parents, "League Business. Meet up with you later."

Her parents nodded in understanding and then Hikari left for the women's bathroom. She ran in, hid in a stall, and then she picked up her phone, and whispered, "Moshi-Moshi?"

"It's Bruce," Batman said, over the phone. "We need you up here. J'onn is about to beam you up, okay?"

"Got it. I'm not in uniform, but I'm sure the eyes will be a dead giveaway." Hikari said.

Receiving instruction to teleport Hikari aboard, J'onn activated the transporter and looked up in surprise at the young lady standing on the transporter pad in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Hikari asked as she stepped off the transporter pad.

"No, I've just never seen you out of uniform before; it surprised me" J'onn replied as he gestured for Hikari to continue on to the conference room.

Hikari received many questioning looks from the other members as she walked on and soon realized that no one on board the Watchtower had seen her out of uniform before and just brushed off their glances nonchalantly. Arriving at the conference room, she politely knocked before entering.

Batman turned around and gave pause to look at the young girl entering the conference room in question before venturing, "Hikari-chan? Is that you?"

"Well, I'm not your twin sister" she replied smartly.

Pulling out his communicator, Batman said into it, "Nightwing, do me a favor and wash the Bat-Wing when you're finished with the Batmobile."

"Good call, we don't want him interfering with the briefing" Hikari noted to him.

"Right. Anyways, I just got wind of one Harvey Dent who is en-route to Tokyo" Batman informed her.

"And that means..." Hikari questioned innocently.

"Have you ever heard of a criminal known as Two-Face?" he asked of her.

"No. Is he somehow connected with this Harvey Dent person?" Hikari asked in confusion.

"Harvey Dent was a friend of mine and one of the best District Attorneys in Gotham City. Prior to an accident involving sulfuric acid, he developed dissociative identity disorder." Batman said.

"Multiple personality disorder?" Hikari asked.

"That's right, but up until the scarring, he was capable of suppressing his evil side, known as "Big Bad Harv". However, the sulfuric acid accident left him so horribly scarred and deformed that he quite literally became Two-Face, and "Big Bad Harv" became more dominant." Batman explained to her before showing her a copy of his dossier.

"Yikes!" Hikari commented as she looked at the photos in the file, and then she shuddered. "I get how Multiple Personality Disorder can cause a problem, but I don't understand what the concern is."

"As well as being a very powerful crime boss, often committing mass robberies, he's an avid coin collector and will stop at nothing to attain whatever it is he wants." Batman explained to her further before showing her a photo of a gigantic coin that stood some ten feet tall and that was in Two-Face's private collection.

"Wow, try to find the vending machine to fit _that_ into." Hikari joked lightly.

"He's also a known gunman and likes to carry automatic weapons with him" Batman added in seriousness.

"You mean, he's a killer, too?" Hikari now asked in concern.

"Yes, like I said, he'll stop at nothing to attain what he wants. Another thing I should warn you about is that he also has a disorder called Schizophrenia, so he is obsessed with duality and fate, and he will often use that to make his choices." Batman reminded her.

"Okay, so you're saying that this guy flips a coin to make his choices, and he's suffering from more than one mental disorder. As for the fact he's after riches and coins, there aren't any rare or unique...coins... Wait a second; he's after the Tsuin Hantai Kokuryū Coins that are on display at the numismatic convention that's being held in Tokyo this weekend!" Hikari suddenly realized.

"The Opposite Twin Black Dragon Coins...one of a kind; one of this is made of pure gold with an onyx dragon in the middle of it while its twin is the exact opposite. You're quick to catch on." Batman replied, describing the coin set.

"This is terrible! Those coins are priceless! There's no telling what Two-Face will do once he has them, but that's where I come in!" Hikari said.

"I'll make sure everyone is aware of what's happening." Batman said.

"Thank you, and don't forget to put some of the other Leaguers on standby, and I'll see what I can do on my own with Junichi-kun by my side. First, I'll try to see what he's up to first, but make sure he doesn't notice me." Hikari said.

"So, for the time being, be on standby in Tokyo. And if you see anyone matching these photographs, or notice any suspicious activity, investigate on your own accord, but take caution as you approach Two-Face, because even though you're a young lady, he won't show any mercy." Batman said.

Hikari swallowed hard, but accepted her assignment, and then she stepped onto the teleported, and was beamed back to the girls' bathroom at the convention, where she was previously. Hikari merely stepped out casually, and then she met back up with her parents.

"That was quick." Eriko said.

"SH! Not now, mom," Hikari said. "Be on the lookout for someone who is literally two-faced. Batman just gave me the briefing: Harvey Dent, A.K.A. Two-Face, is on his way here for the Tsuin Hantai Kokuryū Coins."

"Two-Face? I think I heard of him somewhere. Do you have the dossier?" Tatsuo whispered to Hikari.

"I _do_ have it, but I can't show it to you in public." Hikari said.

* * *

Meanwhile, a plane then landed in Tokyo airport, and then the man, Two-Face, came off the airship, and then he walked through the gate in the airport. He smiled evilly; at least, on the unscarred side of his face, he was.

He started flipping his coin again, and he bypassed one of the headlines, stated that Red Velvet Cake had been rescued by her boyfriend during an encounter with the Joker. Because he overlooked this detail, he was in for a long night.

"Those coins are going to be mine soon." Two-Face said.

He soon came across two police officers taking a break on a bench and, carefully approaching them from behind, knocked their heads together so that they fell unconscious. Checking his surroundings for signs of more law enforcement officials, he then relieved the men of their guns and ammunition.

"Not exactly my Tommy Guns, but they'll have to do" Two-Face noted quietly and even reached down to take away the officers' silencers which he then fastened to the barrels of the two guns before sticking them in his coat pockets. "Now to find a means of transportation."

Looking around, he spotted a cabbie leaning back against his car and so walked over the knocked the guy on the back of his head with both fists before taking his keys and driving off while noting aloud, "I've got to remember that they drive on the wrong side of the road in this country."

He then took out a Japanese/English dictionary and began going over some words and phrases that he would need to know during his visit.

* * *

While heading home from the numismatic convention and there having been no current cause for alarm, Hikari texted Junichi and Shizuka to request a get together at the temple. They then met up later that evening where Hikari filled them in on what all had transpired.

"So does this come from _him_ or a higher ranking member?" Junichi asked, a bit stubbornly.

"The mission comes from Batman, so would you just chill out?" Hikari replied firmly.

"Gomen nasai, but whenever I think of you hanging with Batman's pigeon, it irks me" Junichi replied with a sigh.

"And I already told you, I'm in love with you, not Nightwing. And besides, he was cleaning the Batmobile and the Bat Wing." Hikari replied as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Regardless, it sounds as though we have more important issues to worry about right now" Shizuka added.

"So what's the big concern over this Two-Face person again?" Junichi inquired.

"He's after the rare and priceless Tsuin Hantai Kokuryū Coins and will stop at nothing to attain them. I remind you: he's a cold-blooded killer when pushed too far. He also relies on coin flipping to make all of his decisions due to his obsession with fate and chance." Hikari informed them once again before showing them the entire dossier file.

"Man, with a face like that, his mother must have had to tie a chicken around his neck to get the dogs to play with him" joked Junichi as he looked at the photograph.

"That's the result of an accident involving sulfuric acid and is pretty much what changed him to have a literal multiple personality disorder." Hikari reminded them.

"If he's traveling abroad, then he must be wearing a mask to cover the scarred half of his face." Shizuka noted to her companions.

"Good point, Shizuka-chan. Do you have any new gadgets or weapons that might help us with this mission?" Hikari inquired.

"Not for this one, no. Though I would suggest a bullet-proof uniform, but we don't have anything like that." Shizuka said with a look of concern on her face.

"Well, no time like the present, we'd best be getting to the convention center if we're to have any hope of dissuading this guy from stealing the coins" Junichi said and Hikari turned to face him and nod her head in agreement.

"Okay, but remember what I warned you about. And I highly doubt he neglected to do his homework about me. If he did, then I can't tell if that's good luck for us, or just stupidity on his part." Hikari said.

"I think it might be both," Shizuka said. "Keep me up to date."

"Okay." Junichi and Hikari said, together.

Arriving at the convention center just as the show was coming to an end for the night, Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake gave pause to look around for any signs of Two-Face.

"So if this guy is wearing a mask or disguise to appear normal, how would we go about recognizing him?" Dark Devil's Cake asked.

No sooner asked, Red Velvet Cake spied a car drive up and watched as a man wearing a trenchcoat and fedora step out to take a look around.

"How many Japanese people do you know who wear trenchcoats and fedoras?" Red Velvet Cake asked in return.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Dark Devil's Cake asked.

"Have you ever known me to ask rhetorical questions?" Red Velvet Cake asked.

"Good point" Dark Devil's Cake answered.

"He seems to looking for something" Red Velvet Cake noted.

"He's probably checking for security cameras and armed guardsmen" Dark Devil's Cake replied.

"It looks like he's calling one of the guards over" Red Velvet Cake then said and they watched as the guard opened the door and they began to speak together before allowing the man entrance.

"How much you want to bet he's told some tall tale and is now getting ready to bump off the guard and steal those coins?" Dark Devil's Cake asked.

"I don't have to bet; let's go!" Red Velvet Cake replied as she pulled out her icing string pen and rock candy grappling hook and used them to swing over and up to the roof of the convention center with Dark Devil's Cake following after her.

Sneaking down into an air vent, the two soon began crawling through the ductwork until they came to rest just over the center of the show hall and began looking around for signs of the man in the fedora.

"I don't see the guard he was with. Looks like you were right, Dark Devil's Cake" Red Velvet Cake noted.

"He seems to be looking around in confusion" Dark Devil's Cake noticed.

"That gives us the advantage; I know where the coins are" Red Velvet Cake replied as she pulled out one of her boomerang-cookie cutters and attached a couple of cocoa powder beads to the winged tips.

"Once you throw that, I'll try to take him out while you retrieve the coins" Dark Devil's Cake said.

"Be careful" they then said simultaneously. "Jinx, you owe me a milk shake" Red Velvet Cake quickly followed up.

Just at that moment, Red Velvet Cake kicked the grate off of the duct work and threw her boomerang at the man and creating a dark smoke screen before dropping to the ground and running towards the booth where the coins were being kept. Meanwhile, Dark Devil's Cake was using a chocolate colored bandana to cover his nose and mouth with so as not to breathe the powder while dropping down to knock out the man in the fedora.

Taking the coins into her hands, Red Velvet Cake soon heard the sounds of the altercation between Dark Devil's Cake and Two-Face until a shot rang out.

"Get to the emergency exit, now!" shouted Dark Devil's Cake as he caught up with her and the two of them took off running, though not before Red Velvet Cake noticed a bloody streak across Dark Devil's Cake's right cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?" Red Velvet Cake asked while they were running through the halls of the convention center.

"Bullet grazed my cheek" Dark Devil's Cake replied as two more shots rang out and both of them dropped to the floor to keep from being hit.

"If you lousy little punks value your pathetic lives, you will give me the Tsuin Hantai Kokuryū Coins" the man said as he stepped forward and took careful aim at the two of them.

"As if" Red Velvet Cake shouted back as she pulled out a couple of honey-buttercream beads and threw them only to watch in astonishment as Two-Face shot both beads away.

Taking hold of her by her hair, Two-Face forced Red Velvet Cake to stand up against her will before placing the gun's barrel against her temple as he said, "Now then, give me the Coins or get your little brains scattered all over the hallway."

"Give them to him, Red Velvet Cake; I'd rather lose this fight and mission than to see you killed" Dark Devil's Cake told her in concern.

"Here, take them!" Red Velvet Cake said as she removed the Coins from her pocket and handed them over to Two-Face before he shoved her back to the ground.

"Now it would seem as though I have yet another choice to make: kill both of you, or let you walk away. We'll let my coin decide" Two-Face said as he pulled out his two-headed coin. "Heads I kill you; Tails I let you live."

Watching closely, just as he flipped the coin and prepared to catch it as it was coming back down, Red Velvet Cake jumped up and kicked the coin away.

"NO! My precious coin!" Two-Face shouted in anguish as he watched the coin roll away and into another room.

Chasing after it, Red Velvet Cake managed to reach the coin first and now held it up for Two-Face to see.

"We're currently in a bathroom and there's a drain with openings just big enough for your coin to fall through. Now lay down your guns and place the Tsuin Hantai Kokuryū Coins into my friend's hands or I'll drop your coin and you'll never see it again" Red Velvet Cake told him and he looked at her in anger.

Two-Face made a move to charge her, but she shouted out, **"I'LL DROP IT; I ****SWEAR**** I WILL!"**

Seeing himself out of options, Two-Face placed his guns on the floor and handed the Tsuin Hantai Kokuryū Coins over to Dark Devil's Cake as he approached to kick the guns over towards Red Velvet Cake.

Picking the guns up and emptying their chambers into a toilet and flushing the bullets down the drain, she then stepped back out to see Two-Face glaring at her before demanding, "Return my coin to me!"

"Not until we have a little talk with the police" Red Velvet Cake said as she knew she had him where she wanted him.

"I don't need any guns to wring your little neck" Two-Face threatened her.

"Yeah, but if you do, I could wind up dropping your coin and I know you don't wish to see it go down the drain" she replied smartly, while waving the coin around above the drain.

In a rage, Two-Face then lunged at Red Velvet Cake. However, with her quick reflexes, she ducked down on the floor, and when Two-Face was about to tackle her, she slammed her knee up into his abdomen, and then threw a prepared cocoa powder and powdered sugar boomerang, thus creating a smokescreen.

"Let's get out of here!" Dark Devil's Cake said.

"Way ahead of you!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she and Dark Devil's Cake started running out of the bathroom and into the main convention site. They put the coins back in their proper places, and then with a snap of his fingers, Dark Devil's Cake conjured up a note that explained what happened that night and then they fled.

Two-Face, on the other hand, climbed out of the smokescreen, and said, "I'm going to get those coins if it's the last thing I do, and those KIDS won't stop me!"

Back at the temple and in their street clothes once again, Hikari was telling Shizuka everything that had transpired while Shizuka was cleaning Junichi's wound.

"That didn't sound like it ended so well." Shizuka said.

_"OW!"_ Junichi yelled as Shizuka applied rubbing alcohol to the grazing upon his cheek.

"Would you stop being such a baby?" Hikari fussed at him.

"Easy for you to say; you're not the one with a bullet graze upon their cheek" Junichi growled in return while Shizuka applied a bandage over the wound.

"That's true," Hikari said. "I can't believe we nearly had to contend to someone with both Dissociative Identity Disorder, _AND_ Schizophrenia."

"That's certainly going to be easier said than done the next time around. Speaking of which, you'd better call up Batman and inform him, too" Shizuka then said as she was putting away her first aid kit.

"Good thinking; Two-Face may try again tomorrow night. Probably figures the second time's the charm, given his M.O." Hikari replied as she pulled out her communicator and called up the Watchtower.

"Pleased to hear from you, Hikari-chan; how did the mission go?" inquired Batman.

"So-so" she replied. "We succeeded in protecting the coins, yes, but a bullet grazed Dark Devil's Cake's cheek, and we were literally one coin flip away from a demise. Ugh…"

"Glad to hear you both got away with only a minor injury on Dark Devil's Cake's part. So what's your next plan of action; do you require any assistance?" Batman inquired.

"I don't believe so; Junichi-kun and I can handle it. As for our next course of action, we plan to return tomorrow night to see if Two-Face is going to make another attempt or not. I'm not sure whether he was arrested or if he escaped." Hikari replied.

"All right, but be careful and don't be ashamed to call in for help if things get too intense for you" Superman said as he was also in the room listening to their conversation.

"Roger that; Hikari out" she replied and ended her call.

"Well, we'd best be heading for home and getting some sleep if we're to try again tomorrow" Junichi then said.

"You're right about that. Oyasumi nasai, Shizuka-chan, Junichi-kun" Hikari then said, bidding them goodnight.

"Oyasumi nasai, Hikari-chan" Shizuka and Junichi said in return as they all left to return to their respective homes.

The next morning, Hikari woke up and saw that her parents were watching a news report on the incident the previous night.

"…_According to the note left behind by our resident Kaitous, they indeed tried to protect the Tsuin Hantai Kokuryū Coins last night from an American crook known as Two-Face, but despite succeeding in the protection of the coins, Two-Face managed to escape. Now, the question everyone is asking: Will Two-Face strike again, and if so, can Red Velvet Cake stop him, or end up getting killed in an effort to? Most viewers are hoping for the former, and personally, I do, too."_

"Darn!" Hikari said, face-palming herself. "I can't believe that he escaped!"

"At least the coins are safe," Eriko said. "You should be proud."

"I get that I rescued the coins, but we still need to stop Two-Face from striking again," Hikari said. "That's why I'm trying again tonight."

"Don't be afraid to ask for help from the rest of the league if you need it," Tatsuo said, as his daughter left for the day. "There's no shame in admitting that you could use assistance."

"Thanks, Dad," Hikari said. "I'll be off now."

Hikari, Junichi, and Shizuka all met up at the temple later that morning, and then they sat down inside the synagogue to discuss what to do about Two-Face, and how to go about it.

Hikari, as usual, was pacing around, and Junichi was twiddling his fingers together to distract himself while he was brainstorming, too. Shizuka, on the other hand, was doing some handiwork for her friends, and was working hard at it.

"So, what are we going to do about this Two-Face creep? It's easier said than done to handle an armed man." Junichi said.

"I know our Divine Defense won't work if we're not being directly shot at, so we need to cover our flank on that bit. My buttercream and honey combo beads won't last too long. At least five or ten minutes, which won't do much good if we're dealing with someone so strong." Hikari said.

"Then how about using this new creation of mine?" Shizuka replied as she finished up her latest gadget for the two Thieves to use.

"What is it?" Junichi asked as he looked down upon the item now sitting upon the table.

"It's a net made of taffy!" exclaimed Hikari in amazement.

"And I've even made it extra sticky so as to also clog up Two-Face's guns and thus rendering him unarmed" Shizuka said, proud of her own ingenuity.

"Yeah, but how do we transport it without getting stuck ourselves?" Junichi then asked.

"That's what the wax paper is for, Junichi-kun. We'll transport it later tonight and slip in under the guards' radar and set it up over the table. When Two-Face makes his move tonight, we'll have to get him underneath the net and trigger it to let go at the precise moment so as to ensnare him in it" Hikari explained on Shizuka's behalf.

"That should work, but it's going to be dangerous" cautioned Junichi.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, too. But it's our only hope of getting this guy" Hikari replied.

"Just make sure you don't get ensnared yourselves or he'll have the upper hand and I dread to think of what he may do to you then" Shizuka further warned them.

"Well, nothing more to do now but wait for tonight. Come on, Hikari-chan; I owe you a milk shake and I wish to make good on it" Junichi then said as he held his hand out to Hikari who took it excitedly as they headed out the door.

"Have a good time." Shizuka said.

* * *

At a cute café in town, Hikari and Junichi were having milkshakes for a nice drink to have; Hikari had a chocolate one, while Junichi had a strawberry.

"This is pleasant," Junichi said. "Just you, me, two milkshakes, and no clients to help."

"I feel the same way, Junichi," Hikari said. "But I'm just worried about how we're going to deal with Two-Face tonight."

"We'll handle it somehow." Junichi said.

He and Hikari were about to kiss, when…

The doors to the café were kicked open, and then a few men with guns, including Two-Face himself, came in, and scared everyone.

"Everyone DOWN!" One of the two lackeys said.

Hikari and Junichi, immediately following their instincts, ducked underneath their table and started watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"Crap… It's them." Junichi whispered.

"Let's just stay down for now and let them do what they want. We can't blow our cover." Hikari muttered.

Two-Face then grabbed the cash register, and emptied the money out of the register, and into a sack that one of his lackeys was holding.

That same lackey noticed a jar full of tips in cash and change, and then he grabbed it before Two-Face shouted, "STOP! We'll flip for it! Good side says we leave it, bad side says we take it."

Two-Face flipped, and once he caught the coin, it was the heads side with the scratch on it; they then stole the tips jar, and emptied it out into the sack, as well.

"What do we do?" Junichi whispered.

"We get that cash back tonight after we stop them." Hikari said back.

* * *

Later that night, the two teens sneaked into the convention center and set up their taffy-net snare before sneaking off to hide while laying in wait for Two-Face to make his next move.

"You do realize that if we don't succeed tonight, we won't get another chance the next one" Dark Devil's Cake noted to Red Velvet Cake quietly.

"I know; that's why we have to try even harder tonight and you can count on Two-Face doubling his efforts as well" she replied.

"Someone's coming" Dark Devil's Cake then said and they both cautiously peered out to see Two-Face carrying two violin cases with him.

"Does he plan on entertaining us with some music tonight?" Red Velvet Cake asked in confusion.

Watching him closely, they saw Two-Face set down and open his violin cases to pull out two semi-automatic weapons and quickly set a magazine-clip into each one.

"Are you sure you don't want to get Superman down here to help out?" Dark Devil's Cake asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure, but it looks like we're going to have to lead Two-Face to the center of the convention hall as he's heading for the perimeter" Red Velvet Cake answered.

"Great, I always wanted to wind up as Swiss cheese." Dark Devil's Cake said with a scoff.

"No time for jokes now; let's go, but keep your head down." Red Velvet Cake said as she dashed out of her hiding place.

Ducking down behind a table, Red Velvet Cake peered over the edge to watch as Dark Devil's Cake was creeping up behind Two-Face when she called out, "Hey, Mister, you got any spare change for the payphone?"

Turning quickly and holding his guns out in front of him, Two-Face began to slowly approach the table where Red Velvet Cake was hiding as he called out, "I know it's you, Pastry Twins! Why don't you come out with your hands up and I promise to make your last moment on Earth quick and painless."

"Sorry, but that's not in our game plan tonight" Red Velvet Cake replied as she jumped up onto the table and threw a couple of her boomerangs only to watch Two-Face shoot them away.

"Just like shooting skeet and Batarangs back home; I'm on to your little game, girlie. It's not going to work. Now you can either die quickly or you can die slowly, which is it going to be?" Two-Face said as he was now drawing a bead on Red Velvet Cake's chest and ankle with each gun.

"I vote neither one" Dark Devil's Cake said as he rushed forward and gave Two-Face a windmill kick in the side of his head and stunning him long enough for Dark Devil's Cake to grab hold of Red Velvet Cake and running to a new hiding place.

"Lousy punk kids; for that, I'm going to make sure you die a slow, agonizing death" Two-Face said as he regained his senses and was now searching for the two Phantom Thieves once again.

"Good work! Now to lure him to the right spot." Red Velvet Cake said.

"You confuse him and try teasing him, and then we'll trip him up using your icing string pen and then cause him to trip into our trap." Dark Devil's Cake said.

Red Velvet Cake then ran off to the baited area of the trap and Dark Devil's Cake went into hiding and found the trip wire they set up.

"Alright, you punk kids," Two-Face said. "You've irritated me for the last time!"

"Oh, so you say? Well, personality, I think you need something of a SUGAR RUSH!" Red Velvet Cake said, and then from out of nowhere, she jumped, and started rapidly bullet-kicking Two-Face in his two-faced head. She then jumped back and landed on her feet while taking up a defense stance.

Two-Face charged at her, but she jumped in the air, kicked him a bit to cause him to stumble back, and then Red Velvet Cake grabbed his arms, and with all of her effort, swung him around and into the right area, causing him to take a big blow.

"Give up?" Red Velvet Cake asked, as she approached the trip wire.

"Who do you think you are? Batman's little accomplice? It'll take much more than that to take me down" Two-Face shouted as he whipped out his guns and began firing at Red Velvet Cake, but she dove away just in time only to take a bullet in the heel of her boot.

Taking out a couple more of her boomerang/cookie-cutters which had been set up with some cocoa powder, she threw them so as to create a smoke-screen before charging in with a mask over her mouth and nose and pushed into Two-Face so that he tripped the wire and the taffy net fell down over him.

As the cocoa powder cleared from the air, Dark Devil's Cake came up beside Red Velvet Cake as she was trying to catch her breath from the exertion and adrenaline rush to ask, "Are you alright? He didn't land a hit on you, did he?"

"Just the heel of my boot; I'm okay" she reassured him as they walked forward to find Two-Face completely stuck to the taffy and, due to the heat of his guns, the barrels of his weapons were now clogged and covered with the sticky substance.

"Just you two wait until I manage to get free; I'll perforate your intestines!" Two-Face shouted out vindictively.

"Aw, shut up" Red Velvet Cake replied as she took out a couple of her honey/buttercream beads and spattered them upon his mouth so as to silence him.

"You should let the League know to come get this guy." Dark Devil's Cake said.

"Fine" Red Velvet Cake replied with a yawn. She then activated her com-link.

"This is the Watchtower, go ahead" a voice replied that Red Velvet Cake recognized as Batman's.

"We've managed to stop Two-Face and currently have him tied up at the convention center. Did you want to come and take him into custody yourself, or should we call up the police to come and take him away?" Dark Devil's Cake asked.

"Good work, you two. I'll be down in a few minutes to take him in personally" Batman replied and ended the transmission.

"So now we sit and wait for him to get here. Meanwhile, let's take a look at your boot" Dark Devil's Cake said as he and Red Velvet Cake sat down in a couple of fold-up chairs.

Removing her boot, Red Velvet Cake whistled in surprise before handing it over to Dark Devil's Cake to see as she said, "He just missed me by a hair's breadth."

"So it seems. Are you sure you're alright?" Dark Devil's Cake asked in concern.

"Hai, I'm fine; a bit shaken up, but fine" she replied honestly and they both turned to see Batman as he entered the room and approached them.

"Excellent work and fine ingenuity on coming up with a net made of taffy; hard to believe something so tasty can also make for a great net" complimented Batman as he stood Two-Face up and cuffed him before leading him away. "It's back to Arkham for you, Dent."

* * *

Leading Two-Face away, Batman left the two teens to clean up the taffy netting before returning to the temple where they found Shizuka pacing around and worried to a frantic.

"Were you two successful?" Shizuka asked once they had entered the temple and were back in their street clothes.

"Hai, and Batman just took him into custody so as to return him to Arkham Asylum" Hikari replied with a yawn.

"Well, I don't know about you, ladies, but I'm heading home to get some sleep. See you tomorrow" Junichi told them as he left.

"We're right behind you, Junichi-kun" Shizuka called after him as she and Hikari also left to return home to also get some much needed sleep.

The next morning, while eating her breakfast and reading the paper, Hikari noticed the article on the front cover, which read "Tsuin Hantai Kokuryū Coins Saved from Theft Thanks to Phantom Thieves".

"It looks like another job well done and the Tsuin Hantai Kokuryū Coins are safe thanks to you and Junichi, Hikari-chan" her mother complimented her.

"Thanks, Mom, though I sure hope we don't have to do anything crazy like that again for a while" Hikari replied before returning upstairs and getting dressed.

* * *

**All's well that ends well, more or less. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lack of inspiration. So, let's see what we can do next, okay?**

**Red Velvet Cake: Talk about freezing! I can't seem to feel any part of my body in this cold!**

**Dark Devil's Cake: It's enigmatic to have weather this cold this time of year! What could be causing it?!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Talk about an icy reception! Red Velvet Cake has her work cut out for her when she goes up against Mr. Freeze, who is attempting to begin a new Ice Age, but how can Red Velvet Cake's Fire of Justice stop Mr. Freeze's cold-as-ice sadism?**

_**"**__**My name is Katsumi Hikari! I'm a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary, and I'll solve any puzzle I run into. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Nice to Freeze You_

A bald-headed man, wearing a black, mechanical suit with a glass dome helmet, stood in front of a map of volcanoes that existed in the Pacific Ocean and studying it closely.

"I don't get it, boss; you're one who hates heat, so why study a map of volcanoes?" asked one of his henchmen.

"Because I wish to trigger off a super volcano and it would appear that the island country of Japan would be the ideal location as it is part of an area known as 'The Ring of Fire'" the man replied as he turned around to face his men and revealing that he was wearing glasses.

"But why; what good would something like that do?" asked a second man.

"By setting off a super volcano, the smoke and ash that would billow up from it would block out the sun for many years, perhaps even a decade or more, and thus plunge this world into another ice age" the man in the suit explained.

"Whoa, wait, won't that kill plant and animal life, not to mention many people?" asked the first henchman.

"That's the idea. If I can't be happy with my wife, then I shall be happy seeing the rest of the world miserable while it freezes over and becomes a paradise for me. Now, get my jet ready; we leave for Hokkaido at dawn" the man in the mechanical suit instructed as he picked up his special freeze ray.

"Yes, Mr. Freeze" the two henchmen said as they ran off to get Freeze's private jet ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari and her parents were traveling up to the northern island of Hokkaido to spend some family time at one of their famous hot springs.

"Man, why do the hot springs always have to be in the middle of the coldest island of Japan?" asked Junichi as he had been invited to tag along and was now shivering.

"Because this is where the heaviest of geothermic activity occurs in all of Japan. Sure, Honshu has Mount Fuji, but there are no hot springs anywhere near there" Hikari answered as her father turned on the heater in the car. "Besides, I told you to dress warm."

"Now, Hikari-chan, even I must sympathize with Junichi as even I dressed for traveling through Honshu where it's still a bit warm" her mother said.

"At least the one we're renting has a heated hut built around it" noted Hikari's father as he turned the heater up a bit more.

"I just hope we can get a vacation," Hikari said. "We've been running around stopping Batman's enemies for weeks, and it's good to get a break."

"I'm just proud that you stopped not just the Joker, but Two-Face, too." Tatsuo said.

"Lex Luthor, too." Junichi said.

"But who knows who else we'll go up against?" Hikari said, a bit concerned.

* * *

Up on the Watchtower, D'Jonn soon noticed a strange signature pop up on the monitors and so turned to say, "Bruce, Clark, you two may with to see this."

"What is it J'onn?" Superman asked as he and Batman approached.

"That's Fries's jet and it seems to be heading for Hokkaido" Batman noted once he saw the signature.

"It's quite cold up there at this time of the year, but it's also well-known for its geothermal activity" J'onn pointed out.

"But why in the world would he wish to go there?" asked Superman.

"I'm not too sure, but I'm contacting Hikari to let her know" Batman said as he picked up the telephone.

* * *

Back down on Earth, Hikari and her mother had just slipped into the ladies' antechamber where they began getting undressed and showered before slipping on their towels. Hikari had just finished getting her towel wrapped around herself when her cellphone began going off.

"Bad timing, guys" Hikari muttered as she picked up the phone and answered it. "Moshi-moshi."

"Sorry to bother you once again, Hikari, but we've just picked up something that we think you should hear about" Batman said.

"Uh, now's really not a good time, Batman; I'm not dressed" Hikari said.

"We've seen you out of uniform before; what's the big deal?" Batman asked in confusion.

"No, I mean, I'm not dressed" Hikari said once again with a little more emphasis on the word 'dressed'.

"What's the problem, Bruce?" asked Superman in the background.

"She says she's not dressed" Batman replied only to get a confused look from Superman.

"I'm at a hot spring and all I'm wearing is a towel right now!" Hikari said in dismay while blushing brightly.

"Okay then; I'll just tell you over the phone" Batman said with a bit of an uncomfortable sound in his voice.

"Does it have to be right now?" Hikari asked while trying not to sound like she was whining, as she really wanted to get into the hot water.

"I'll be brief. A man named Victor Fries, a.k.a. Mr. Freeze, is currently en route to what looks like Hokkaido. When you're done enjoying the hot spring, would you sneak around and see what all you can find out on his doings? We suspect trouble." Batman said.

"You mean to tell me that Mr. Freeze, the ice guy, is here in Hokkaido?!" Hikari asked in concern.

"Yes, but we're not certain if he's there to enjoy the winter air, or if he's planning something; one thing's for certain: he's not there for the hot springs the way you are" Batman said.

"Got it; I'll go on a search for him a little later since you said that he's still in transit" Hikari finally replied and soon ended the communication.

Hanging up the phone with a sigh, Batman muttered, "I'm sure glad I didn't have Nightwing call her."

"Really" replied Superman and J'onn simultaneously.

* * *

Back down in the hot spring, Hikari, her parents, and Junichi all entered the hot water to sit and soak up the heat while still wearing their towels as was tradition for the hot springs, while she told them of what all she had just been told.

"Sounds like we're on a working vacation," Junichi said. "So let's have fun at the hot springs for the time being, and then we'll go check things out, okay? You're saying he's still en route here, so we have time to prepare ourselves."

"Okay," Hikari said. "It may be easier said than done to stop this ice guy, but we'll do our best. I'm not sure how we'll fare in the cold, but you never know unless you try, right?"

"Good luck, kids," Tatsuo said. "We'll have fun here and hope for the best."

"No problem," Hikari said. "There's nothing Junichi-kun and I can't do if we work together."

"Taking down Two-Face, overpowering the Joker, what else?" Junichi said, as they laughed together.

About an hour later, Hikari came out of her bedroom, with her hair dry and in her casual clothes, and then she cracked her knuckles.

Junichi soon came out of his bedroom, also dry and clothed, and then he nodded to Hikari in seriousness.

"Mom and dad are relaxing here at the resort, and we know what to do." Hikari said.

"Let's go break some ice!" Junichi said, as they then ran out of the resort to find a place to hide in order to transform.

Hikari put her hands together, closed her eyes, and then took a deep breath.

"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said.

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

Junichi put his hands together and closed his eyes as he said, "Oh, God, please let me help those in need!"

The rosary started to shine dark brown as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround

Junichi, while he transformed into his Kaitou outfit.

_"Sin!"_

Junichi put on his top hat. He then lifted his arms and hands in the air forming the Dark brown tuxedo with light brown trip.

_"Steal!"_

His Cape was formed behind Junichi and then the cape went onto Junichi shoulders.

_"Forgive!"_

Junichi's mask was formed at the top of Junichi head, which it moved and went on Junichi's face.

Junichi, who was now Dark Devil's Cake then posed: his eyes open, tipped his hat, he arms crossed and he was smiling.

"Don't you think we may be too thinly dressed for this mission?" Dark Devil's Cake asked.

"No time to complain, we've got a crook to stop!" Red Velvet Cake said, using a non sequitur to change the subject and help her boyfriend concentrate.

* * *

However, unknown to either one of them, Freeze was already en route to Mount Komaga-take with a rather large crate in the back of the truck they had stolen; leaving the driver of said vehicle frozen in a solid block of ice.

"You know, it would help us to find Freeze quicker if we knew what he was looking for" noted Dark Devil's Cake as he and Red Velvet Cake were now running off from behind the hot springs.

"I know, but we've not much to go on...wait a second" Red Velvet Cake started to reply when she began to recall reading an article in her science book on the possibilities of Super Volcanoes coming to life and what the global effects of such an event would be. "Dark Devil's Cake; isn't there supposed to be a volcano somewhere in Hokkaido that's in league with Mt. Vesuvius?"

"Hai, Mt. Komaga-take; why?" Dark Devil's Cake asked in confusion.

"I just remembered reading something in my school science book on the possibility of Super Eruptions occuring, where, and what the global effect of such an event would most likely be" Red Velvet Cake said as she took off running for the nearest tour bus station.

"I don't get it; what would happen if a super eruption should happen?" asked Dark Devil's Cake asked.

"Think of the Ice Age" Red Velvet Cake said back over her shoulder and Dark Devil's Cake eyes widened in not only understanding, but also concern.

"Oh, crap… The ash could blot out the sun and cause temperatures to drop drastically." Dark Devil's Cake summarized.

"That's the gist of it," Red Velvet Cake said. She soon caught sight of a hulky figure with a rounded top. "Over there!"

The two thieves then hid behind a shrub nearby, watching Freeze and his men take out the crate from the back of the truck and set it down.

"I don't know how he's going to trigger a super eruption, but what I DO know is that it will most likely be with the contents of that crate." Dark Devil's Cake said.

Watching as the men stepped into the cab of the truck, they soon saw a man run up yelling, "Hey, what do you think you're doing with my truck?!"

"Borrowing it" Freeze replied as he pulled out his freeze ray and pulled the trigger, freezing the man into a solid block of ice.

Freeze then pulled his gun back inside the cab of the truck and began to drive off, unaware that he had two passengers riding beside the crate in the back and ducked down to remain out of sight.

"There's enough cryogenic material in here to freeze an entire city" Dark Devil's Cake said to Red Velvet Cake.

"I know, and due to both its flammability and the fact that it would set off a ton of steam, we're currently looking at the weapon that'll create a super eruption that will make Mt. Vesuvius seem like a fireworks display" Red Velvet Cake replied.

"That would be anything but good," Dark Devil's Cake said. "So we've got to stop it."

"We need to either disable it without getting caught, like right now, or deactivate it when they're distracted while one of us is fighting them." Red Velvet Cake said.

"I think right now might be riskier," Dark Devil's Cake said. "Because if we make a lot of noise back here, we'll attract too much of their attention and possibly get caught."

"Good point…" Red Velvet Cake said.

"So for now, let's just bide our time for the moment, and then get this guy good." Dark Devil's Cake said.

Red Velvet Cake nodded in response, and then they decided to quiet down and wait for the truck to come to a stop.

Detecting the truck slowing down, Red Velvet Cake signaled to her partner to get ready to run for the nearest outcropping to hide. Once the truck came to a rest, the two dashed out the back and took off running and hiding behind a rather large boulder at the edge of an outcrop on the peak of the volcano.

Glancing into the rear-view mirror, Freeze caught just the slightest glimpse of something red and thought to himself, _'So, it would seem the ravings and rants of Joker and Dent weren't just cries of madmen; there really is a Red Velvet Cake.'_

Climbing out and noticing the footprints in the snow, Freeze said to his men, "Check over the equipment; make sure it wasn't damaged by the rough trip."

"Right away, Mr. Freeze" the two men replied quickly.

Stepping away, Freeze began to sneak over towards the outcropping where Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake were hiding.

Hidden further up and out of view, Dark Devil's Cake was quietly fussing, "Would you get up here before they see you?!"

"In a second, I want to see what that machine looks like" Red Velvet Cake replied back, unaware of the danger approaching her.

"Abunai!" Dark Devil's Cake said.

Watching intently as the men unpacked the crate of the machinery, Red Velvet Cake slipped out a bit more as she also could not see any signs of Freeze, either.

"Wow, that things looks like some kind of mini-rocket launcher" Red Velvet Cake quietly remarked in amazement.

"Yes, impressive, isn't it?" a strange, deep voice said, startling her.

Whirling around, she spotted Freeze atop the boulder and looking down at her with his freeze-gun pointed directly at her as he then said, "If you think it looks this impressive from this distance, than allow me to show it to you up close."

He then pulled the trigger as she tried to run and froze her from the waist down. She struggled to break free, but the cryogenic material was tougher than steel, making it hard for her to find a way to get herself out of the icy prison she was in.

From his hiding place, Dark Devil's Cake could only watch in concern of Hikari's safety as Freeze jumped down and took hold of her to drag her up towards where his men were setting up the equipment. Swearing under his breath, Dark Devil's Cake saw himself out of options and so followed from a safe distance.

"So, you're Red Velvet Cake?" Freeze asked.

"Yes," Red Velvet Cake said. "I see some of your Arkham buddies were talking about me."

"Naturally," Freeze said. "At first, I thought they were just cries of those who have gone insane, but I noticed a dark red object in the rear view mirror, so I pieced the rest together."

"You do realize that if I can take down Joker, Luthor, Darkseid, Manheim, and Two-Face, then I can take you on, too." Red Velvet Cake said.

Ducking down on the far side of the truck, Dark Devil's Cake watched and listened as Freeze placed Red Velvet Cake down beside another large rock and froze her hands to it as he said, "Now, sit here and be a good girl and I promise you a swift, merciful end when the time comes."

"You want to at least tell me what's going on?" Red Velvet Cake asked angrily, though with an obvious shiver in her voice.

"With your smarts, why don't you tell me?" Freeze asked in return as he stepped over to begin programming many little rockets that his men were setting up and filling with cryogenic chemicals.

"You're going to fire those things into Mt. Komaga-take and turn it into a super volcano to block out the sun and thus set the world into another ice age. However, I highly doubt one super eruption is going to cut it." Red Velvet Cake surmised.

"No, you're right; it's not just Mount Komaga-take, but each of these will be fired into a different, vulnerable location that will cause many more super volcanoes to form. For instance, this rocket I'm programming to fly over and into Old Faithful, a geothermic geyser in the middle of Yellowstone National Park in the U.S. that will turn the whole park into a super volcano. That one there is heading for a volcano in Egypt; the very same one that it is believed God used to bring about the ten plagues upon the ancient Egyptians. And there are still more to program." Freeze explained further.

"But that will practically destroy the whole planet!" Red Velvet Cake exclaimed.

"We're almost done, Mr. Freeze." announced one of his men.

"Good, I'll program in the last coordinates into the remaining missiles and then we can get to work on the one to be dropped into this volcano." Freeze replied as he finished programming the last missile before stepping away to help with setting up the equipment to drop the last cryogenic bomb into Mount Komaga-take.

However, Freeze's men soon noticed Red Velvet Cake incapacitated to the boulder, not noticing Dark Devil's Cake on the prowl.

"Hey, isn't that Red Velvet Cake?" One of Freeze's goons asked.

"You mean _the_ Kaito Red Velvet Cake? Isn't she the Japanese prodigy that Batman picked up a few months ago?" A second henchman inquired.

"They say she's a legend around this country; an amazing escape artist, acrobat, combatant, and most of all, she's notorious for being an amazing thief, but she's more of a Robin Hood than anything." Another one of the men said.

"I see my reputation precedes me…" Red Velvet Cake said, sweat dropping.

"A Robin Hood, huh? A thief that's not really a thief, as it seems." Freeze said.

"Yeah, there's a difference between stealing and taking back what was stolen," Red Velvet Cake said. "But quit changing the subject! How long until that bomb goes off? You do realize that if we don't get out of here in time, not only will this place be blown to bits, but _WE'LL _be blown up _WITH IT_!"

Dark Devil's Cake, having gone unnoticed, looked at the setup Freeze and his men had and then he saw his girlfriend stuck to the boulder. Looking at his surroundings, he had to come up with a plan, but he had to try doing it fast.

Sneaking over towards Red Velvet Cake, Dark Devil's Cake first put a hand over her mouth to keep her from speaking out while also signaling to her to keep her voice down.

"Am glad to see you" Red Velvet Cake whispered to him in relief.

"Any ideas as how to stop them?" Dark Devil's Cake asked of her, also whispering.

"Do you still have your thermos of ramen on you?" she then asked.

"Hai, but now is no time to be thinking of your stomach" he replied, misunderstanding her.

"No, I mean take it out and slowly pour it onto the ice around my wrists and legs to melt the ice" Red Velvet Cake told him.

"But you could get seriously burned that way" Dark Devil's Cake started to argue.

"Better to suffer a bad burn than to let the world be destroyed" she argued back.

"Good point, but you had better brace yourself because this is going to hurt" Dark Devil's Cake warned her as he took out his thermos and slowly poured it first over her wrists and then around her legs.

Bracing against the seering pain of the hot ramen and biting back the tears, Red Velvet Cake endured the pain until she was able to break free, however, Freeze and his men turned around just as she did so.

"Stop them!" Freeze commanded and his men began running towards them.

"You take the goons while I get Freeze!" Red Velvet Cake instructed and Dark Devil's Cake nodded his head in agreement.

Running up to Freeze, Red Velvet Cake dodged one of his goons before jumping forward and tackling Freeze at the waist, but was without effect.

"Your Justice League friends obviously failed to tell you that my suit increases my strength three-fold" Freeze said as he threw Red Velvet Cake back off and began to shoot at her with his freeze gun which she managed to parry each time.

"You would think that after I've already been a frozen cake once, I wouldn't want it to happen again!" Red Velvet Cake complained with each dodge.

Freeze was on her tail, but she dropped to the ground and kicked Freeze in the shin; hardly hurt him, but she felt a shock on her heel. It soon dissipated, but she knew she was in a bit of a pinch. She rolled out of the way when Freeze fired the rifle again.

"Talk about cold!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she leaped out of the way once more.

Dark Devil's Cake, meanwhile, was taking on Freeze's henchmen as they swung their crowbars at him but he managed to either duck below them or to dodge out of range at the last second. At one point, just as he ducked down, Dark Devil's Cake rose up with a fist into the man's stomach and knocking the wind out of him so that he fell to the ground unconscious.

Now with the fallen man's crowbar in hand, he turned and began a veritable sword fight with the other henchman until he managed to dodge and turn at just the right moment and brought his elbow down upon the back of the man's neck so that he, too, fell to the ground, out like a light.

"Usually, missions like these are easy, but now with three-on-two battles happening, it's getting harder, but no use complaining!" Dark Devil's Cake said.

Back with Red Velvet Cake, she jumped up onto a boulder that towered over Freeze's head and leaped off just as he fired his freeze ray at her. She landed atop him and quickly brought up her own thermos of ramen and crashed it right over Freeze's glass dome-helmet and spilling the hot liquid into the cryogenic liquid that was contained within. Freeze yelled out and also fell to the ground, and accidentally activated the rocket launcher.

_"Oh no!"_ both Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's cake said simultaneously as they were trying to catch their breath.

Running to the machine's controls, the two of them began frantically pressing buttons to try to deactivate the machine when Red Velvet Cake finally thought she had something.

"I don't think that worked quite like I was hoping it would" she commented as she noticed the machine's counter suddenly jump from four hours to four minutes.

"If we don't succeed at stopping this thing in the next four minutes, I just want you to know that I love you" Dark Devil's Cake told her while still trying to find a way to stop the launch.

"Aw, thanks, Junichi; I love you, too" Red Velvet Cake replied before looking down and noticing a hatch under the control panel.

Dropping to her knees, she yanked the hatch open and noticed a car battery inside and quickly detached the connectors from the battery.

"What did you just do?" Dark Devil's Cake asked her.

"I just unplugged the battery from the machine" she replied as she gave a firm yank to pull the battery out of the compartment, only it would not budge.

Dropping down to his knees, Dark Devil's Cake reached inside and aided Red Velvet Cake in pulling the battery out before they stood back up and look at the timer; it read 00:00:01.

"Man… We literally stopped it at the last second" Red Velvet Cake commented before she and Dark Devil's Cake shared in a well-deserved belly laugh as the tension was released out of them.

"You better call the Watchtower to come and incarcerate these guys" Dark Devil's Cake said once they had managed to stop laughing.

"Right" she replied and was soon calling up to the Watchtower.

Batman got the call from the Watchtower and soon picked up, before saying, "Hello? Batman speaking."

"Bruce-san!" Red Velvet Cake said. "Mr. Freeze has ben caught. We'll need you and a few other Leaguers to come and pick up this guy and his goons."

"We're on it!" Batman said.

"While they do that, how about we relax back at the hot spring so as to warm up; it's freezing!" Dark Devil's Cake said.

"No kidding." Red Velvet Cake said.

About a half an hour later, after changing out of their uniforms, Hikari and Junichi were in the hot spring together, warming up after that cold mission. However, they were on opposite sides of the fence for decency's sake.

"How's the water over there, Hikari-chan? You're not getting dizzy, are you?" Junichi asked.

"For the tenth time in the past five minutes, I'm doing fine, silly!" Hikari said, giggling a bit.

"Sorry," Junichi said. "I just don't want either one of us to get hypothermia."

"That's reasonable," Hikari said. "However, my main concern is what we're going to go through next. Do you think we could get into another confrontation with the Joker; maybe a run-in with Poison Ivy? I just wonder what kind of adventures are lying in wait for us in the future…"

"No need to perseverate on it now, Hikari-chan," Junichi said. "As long as the two of us stick together, we'll be okay."

"Yeah, and I owe you my life for saving me from the Joker's poisons earlier." Hikari said.

"That was a while back, Hikari-chan," Junichi said. "Let's just enjoy the warm waters of the hot springs, knowing we've saved the world from super eruptions galore."

"You're right," Hikari said. "But it's strange that I haven't heard from Kenshin Jr. in a while."

"He's probably giving up the chase." Junichi said.

"Maybe…" Hikari said, as she then relaxed into the bath and looked up to the stars. _'I don't know what is going to happen, but I know that we're going to be quite busy when we get back to Tokyo.'_

* * *

**Well, that certainly took our friends in a direction in which it was unexpected, didn't it? I'm lucky they didn't come down with hypothermia. In fact, I should be surprised that they didn't. Well, for those of you who are Batman fans, I'm pretty sure you know the reason behind Fries' crimes: to find a cure for his terminally ill wife. As much as the motive is just, crime is crime. I just wish that in reality, it's not a crime to steal if you're helping a friend and stopping any illegal actions from taking place…**

**Next time…**

**Red Velvet Cake: Back to work as usual in Tokyo, and boy, have I missed a lot of work! Luckily, I can make up for lost time by doing what I do best: sin rectification! **

**Kenshin Jr.: I'm finally going to tell her! And possibly even catch her, too! **

**RVC and DDC: Not again…**


	17. Chapter 17

**We're taking a break from the justice league to see how Hikari is doing with her normal work back in Tokyo. She's missed a lot, but she can make up for it, but Kenshin Jr. is up to his old tricks again, and it's not going well, but he seems to have another motive for trying to find Red Velvet Cake.**

_**"**__**My name is Katsumi Hikari! I'm a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but with my class' most klutzy and academically incompetent boy, Kenshin Jiro Jr. on my tail, I have yet another obstacle to overcome. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary, and I'll solve any puzzle I run into. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Kenshin Jr.'s Confession!_

Hikari was walking into school, looking forward to a quiet day where she would not be bothered by the Justice League, when Kenshin Jr. came running up the steps and plowed right into her and knocking them both to the floor.

"Ow, can't you watch where you're going, Junior?" Hikari complained while rubbing her backside painfully.

"Sorry, Katsumi, but I'm trying to figure out a way to track down Red Velvet Cake and I believe I'm getting close" Kenshin Jr. said in apology before dashing off to their classroom.

"Are you alright, Hikari-chan?" Shizuka asked of her while assisting Hikari to her feet.

"Yeah, but I can't believe that little punk's audacity; he barely even apologized for running into me and didn't even show any concern into my being injured" Hikari replied in annoyance of Kenshin Jr.'s behavior.

A few minutes later, and Kenshin Jr. ran back out of the classroom and just missed running into Hikari a second time and causing her to become really angry with him.

"Ignore him, Hikari-chan; he's probably trying to find another way to capture Red Velvet Cake and will fail miserably" Shizuka said in a calming manner.

"I don't see why he even tries; he'll never catch her" Hikari replied with her own vindictive smile.

"So what's with the letter?" Hikari then inquired as she noticed an envelope sticking out from between a couple of Shizuka's books.

"Oh, it's a letter from my uncle; he's visiting an old synagogue in Prague. Anyways, I wanted to read it later this afternoon since I didn't have time to this morning." Shizuka replied as the two girls took their desks to get ready for their next class.

"I've got Rabbi training," Shizuka said. "I'll see you later."

Hikari nodded as Shizuka left the classroom, and then Hikari decided to forget about her troubles and get to her school work.

Setting her books down, Hikari opened her folder to take out her finished homework when one of the pages slipped to the floor. Stepping from her desk to retrieve the page, Kenshin Jr. came running back into the room and did not pay any attention as he plowed right into Hikari and sending them both crashing to the floor and with Junior's face right up against Hikari's chest.

_"GET OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!"_ Hikari shouted as she pulled up one leg and literally kicked him off of her.

"_HEY, IT'S NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE YOU KNOW_!" he shouted back, only to receive a rap on the shoulder with the teacher's ruler.

"Get to your desks, both of you; and next time watch where you're going Junior or you'll wind up in the principal's office" ordered their teacher who then turned to make sure Hikari was unharmed outside of being super embarrassed.

"I'm fine, arigato" Hikari replied and the teacher nodded her head as she turned back to the front of the class.

* * *

While Shizuka was performing her daily tasks in the temple, she noticed a young woman in a trench coat enter with a rather disturbed look upon her face.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Shizuka inquired quietly.

"I don't know, but my co-workers and I were working on the plans for a robot when we noticed something wrong with the schematics. If the robot is built, it could easily go completely berserk and attack the community until it reaches a point where it would explode. The blast alone would level four city blocks and the concussion blast would easily damage another ten in circumference of the explosion" the young scientist told Shizuka.

"I can see where that would be disturbing. Is there anyway for you to convince your companions not to build it?" Shizuka asked.

"That's just it; we weren't going to build the unit, but the plans have been stolen and we fear that whoever has them may go ahead and build the robot" the woman said as she soon dropped to her knees crying out of concern for the community's safety.

"That IS a problem, but don't worry, I'm sure God has heard your plea and will do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of the community" Shizuka told her in comfort and the young woman nodded her head in both appreciation and acceptance before rising and leaving back out of the temple.

Hikari was on her way home from school when her cellphone started ringing and startled her as she was hoping not to get another summons by the League for another mission. Looking at the caller I.D. on the screen she sighed in relief, as it was Shizuka calling her.

"Hey, Shizuka-chan, what's up?" Hikari inquired.

"I've got a mission for you this time so no time to play League heroine this time" Shizuka said with a chuckle as she had heard the relief on her childhood friend's voice.

"I'll be right there" Hikari replied with a light laugh of her own and soon hung up to start running for the temple.

Upon arrival, Hikari was waved over by Shizuka who led her over to a quiet corner of the temple.

"What's going on?" Hikari asked.

"You're going to have to steal plans again," Shizuka said. "A scientist came in a little while ago. Her company had intentions of creating a robot that had the intention of eradicating all crimes that Red Velvet Cake does not intervene on. You know, murders and the like."

"No way! I never handle murder cases." Hikari said.

"Anyway, she informed me that once they completed the designs, they looked back over the prototype; when they did a test run, the robot went berserk. The scientist looked at the design, and concluded that if they did release this robot, it would go completely bonkers and start _endangering _the community, not protect it. They intended on terminating the project and deleting the plans, but one of the coworkers turned out to be a spy for a rival company, and he stole the plans. If that robot is built and released on the town, it will do more harm than good." Shizuka explained.

"That does sound dangerous," Hikari said after listening closely to Shizuka's story. "But what I want to know is why someone would steal plans for a potentially lethal robot. It makes no sense."

"No, it doesn't," Shizuka said. "Which is why it is imperative that you get those plans back."

"Okay, but since this is a laboratory I'm breaking into, the likehood of me being attacked by guards is high." Hikari said, as she began to pace back and forth a little bit.

"I know you normally would bring Junichi into this, but I think Angel would be the best choice this time" Shizuka told her as she handed Hikari a sling that held a tube upon it that was big enough to fit either a note, letter, or any one of a number of other small items inside.

"I get it; I steal the plans back, put them into the tube which Angel will be wearing, and send her on while I contend with any and all resistance" Hikari surmised.

"Yes, exactly" Shizuka confirmed.

"Alright, I'll head out right after dinner" Hikari told her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Shizuka asked.

"What?" Hikari inquired.

"A certain incompetent cop?" Shizuka hinted.

"Oh, right, that darn warning notice," Hikari said. "I almost forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder, Shizuka."

Both girls then started to giggle a little bit; they both knew that not only was Kenshin Jr. just a hopeless cop, but he was also very funny when he is being all clumsy and silly.

* * *

A few hours later, Kenshin Jr. was about to sit down and eat a red velvet donut, but as he was about to take a bite, it exploded and all that was left over was a note that said, _"Tonight at 8 PM, I will be stealing plans for the Robo-Investigator 4500 – Red Velvet Cake"_

"Alright, this is my chance! Now I can finally tell her!" Kenshin Jr. said, getting fired up and getting ready for his next attempt at catching the thief he so persistently sought after.

Meanwhile, Hikari was outside his window, trying to contain her laughter; having been taught several magic tricks, she pulled some sleight-of-hand and caused the donut to explode.

She soon tried not to giggle and in order to keep herself from bursting out laughing, she had to leave the scene almost immediately, and then she went home.

Once she was in her bedroom, she was rolling in a fit of laughter on her bed, while Angel was just watching her, not knowing what to make of the situation. She merely sweat dropped.

Hikari managed to calm down, and then she said, "Sorry you had to see that, Angel. I just had to pull a prank on Kenshin Jr. again; it's always funny."

Angel seemed to understand what her owner had just said, and nodded in response.

"Anyways, I'm going to need your help tonight," Hikari said. "I hope you're ready to get out of your cage; you've been cooped up in there way too long."

Angel nodded once more, and then squawked. Hikari giggled in amusement, and then she left the bedroom to go downstairs for dinner.

As she ate at the dinner table, Hikari smiled as she then decided to giggle a little more at the prank she pulled on Jr.

"What had you laughing like a hyena up there?" Tatsuo said.

"I pulled another prank on Kenshin Jr. This time, it was an exploding red velvet donut! I had to contain myself until I got home, but _DANG_, it was funny." Hikari said, as she giggled once more.

"So, what's tonight's mission," Eriko inquired. "More work with the League?"

"Not this time," Hikari said. "This time, I have to steal plans for a robot that could potentially cause us a lot of harm. I have to bring Angel along for the ride, as I need her to fly away with the plans while I fight off any resistance."

"What exactly do you mean by it's 'having the potential to cause us a lot of harm'?" inquired Tatsuo.

"Well, according to one of the scientists who developed the robot, something's wrong with the schematics. If the robot is built, it could easily go completely berserk and attack the community until it reaches a point where it would explode. The blast alone would level four city blocks and the concussion blast would easily damage another ten in circumference of the explosion" she explained in all seriousness.

"That _is_ dangerous! I know you've dealt with dangerous objects and dangerous people before, but please, for your father's sake and my own, be careful when you go out there tonight" Eriko told her daughter in concern.

"I will, Mom; I promise." Hikari replied before standing up to take her dishes to the sink and then jogged up to her room to retrieve Angel prior to heading over to the temple to meet with Shizuka.

* * *

"Perfect timing," Shizuka said. "I hope you're ready to take on this mission."

"I'm ready for anything!" Hikari said.

"Here's the harness with the tube in it. Once you get the plans, put them in the tube before sending Angel out of the building to bring them to the right house while you fight off anyone who might be trying to stop you." Shizuka explained.

"Right," Hikari said. She put a small Mardi Gras mask on Angel. "Let's do it."

Hikari put her hands together, closed her eyes, and then took a deep breath.

"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said.

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

Angel then landed on her owner's shoulder, and then she squawked in determination. Red Velvet Cake sensed this, and smiled at her pet parrot.

"Good luck," Shizuka said. "I hope the two of you make it back safely."

"We will," Red Velvet Cake said. "That's a promise."

Red Velvet Cake then started to leave the Temple and then she got a determined look on her face; she thought, _'I HAVE to get those plans back, or the entire community is in trouble!'_

Kenshin, riding his bike, came to a stop at an intersection and looked up in time to spot Red Velvet Cake leaping from one building to another, the moon's light shining around her, and he watched her amorously as she quickly used her icing-string pen and rock candy grappling hook to grab hold of the building she was aiming for and quickly swung herself up to gracefully land upon the building.

"Whoa, talk about your poetry in motion; she puts Batman to shame." Kenshin said with anime hearts in his eyes.

Red Velvet Cake then quickly retrieved her grappling hook and continued on her way towards the new robotics lab at the end of the street, unaware that she had someone following her. She soon came to a rest upon the roof of a building and looked on at the lab, as a lion eyes its prey before making a kill.

"Hmm, an electric fence with barbed wiring and many bright lights surrounding the inner compound; this isn't going to be an easy one" Red Velvet Cake said aloud to Angel.

Angel started making quiet sounds into her ear and she soon glanced down to notice that she had company.

"Oh great; Kenshin Jr. That's all I need right now" she then said with a sigh as she pulled out a couple of cookie-cutter boomerangs and set up both cocoa powder and powder sugar beads upon them before throwing them towards Kenshin Jr. and thus creating a smoke screen to keep herself from being seen.

Smiling with a moment of glee as she heard Kenshin coughing, as she could not see him anymore, she then swung down into the gatehouse and quickly smashed the controls to the lights and thus knocking them out of commission before she deactivated the electric fence.

Jumping out of the gatehouse, she bolted towards the main entrance and ducked down behind a tall pylon to notice the security center inside and in the center of the entrance before quietly commenting, "Looks like I'm going to have to find another air vent to sneak inside this place."

Spying an air vent a few stories up, she took out her grappling hook and pen again and took careful aim as she fired and succeeded in hooking the vent cover. Climbing up the pylon with the aid of her icing-string pen, she soon popped the vent cover off and slipped inside. Crawling along, she soon came to a stop right above an office that was dark except for its computer, which was on 'Standby'.

Popping the cover off the vent, she dropped down to softly land in the cushioned seat behind the computer and activated the computer. The first thing to pop up was a security note: 'Please enter user name and password to proceed'.

"Fudge, it figures that this place would have password security on the computers" Red Velvet Cake groused, until Angel tapped out 'Boss-Level' and '98765' into the password file and thus opened the computer as it said, 'Welcome' at the top of the screen.

"I should have known; these people are computer geeks…" Red Velvet Cake noted as she stroked her parrot's feathers as she opened a file and soon came across the schematics for the robot. "Main Lab, Floor 10, Section-C" she then said aloud as she memorized the layout of the building before deleting the file in the computer.

Sneaking back up into the air vent, Red Velvet Cake began to continue along until she heard a mechanical whirring sound approaching and looked up to notice cleaning robots approaching her from both directions and each seemed to have a two lasers on them; one for guidance and identification, the other for defense.

Scrambling ahead she quickly dropped down an airshaft and stopped herself just in time and looked up to notice the two robots pass around the shaft and each other to continue on their way.

"That was close. These people must not like either dust, bugs, or even mice to have that kind of equipment." Red Velvet Cake noted to Angel before turning and noticing that she was close to the elevator shaft and quickly popped the cover off the vent to slip out into the elevator shaft and began to climb the emergency ladder to the tenth floor.

Angel flew out of the elevator shaft when she and Red Velvet Cake reached the tenth floor. When Red Velvet Cake got herself on the floor, Angel flew back onto her owner's shoulder before they continued their quest to find the robot plans.

"I have to hurry and get those plans back, or we're _ALL_ in trouble, and no more Red Velvet Cake. And I mean that in the worst possible sense…" Red Velvet Cake said, as she kept on running through the hallways to find the right room.

* * *

Once the air had cleared and Junior had finished having a coughing fit, he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up to see what had occurred while he was incapacitated by Red Velvet Cake's smoke screen.

"She must already be inside; I'll wait for her to come out and then confront and confess to her" Kenshin said aloud to himself.

Standing off to one side, he soon noticed a car approaching and realized that the man driving it was one of the scientists who worked for the lab and began to grow a bit concerned.

"I remember that guy's files before; Red Velvet Cake could be in a lot more trouble than she realizes. I'm calling in for backup" Junior then said as he pulled out his cellphone and called up the station.

As the scientists were walking about the building, doing their usual things, one of the younger workers at the building noticed that Red Velvet Cake had hacked the computer and that the place where the robot schematics were hidden was revealed.

"Sensei, we have a problem!" He reported to his boss. "The computer was hacked, and the room where the blueprints for the robot we just acquired has been revealed!"

"What?!" Everyone hollered.

Meanwhile, Red Velvet Cake soon found the main lab and cautiously entered to find the schematics for the robot placed onto the work board. Taking them down, she carefully rolled them up and slid them into the tube upon Angel's back and quietly told her, "Go on now; take this back to its rightful owner. Meet me back at the temple when all is said and done, okay?"

She opened a window, and then Angel flew back out. She hovered a bit before flying away to the residence of the one who reported the theft in the first place.

Soon she heard the sounds of many people running and turned in time to see the doors to the lab thrown open and many security guards with sniper rifles took up positions to open fire upon her when a man in a white lab coat entered the room and glared at her in anger.

"Where are the schematics to the robot?" the man demanded of Red Velvet Cake in a thick German accent that sent shivers down her spine.

"Go fish" Red Velvet Cake replied as she took out a couple more cookie-cutter boomerangs only to have them shot out of her hand before she could even attempt throwing them. _'Shoot! I guess scientists are tough nuts to crack… At least, THIS one, I guess.'_

"Very well, if you will not cooperate and since I lost the blueprints to that robot; I'll make due with some human experimentation instead. Guards, strap her to the table" the man shouted his orders.

Doing her best to fight them off, the guards proved too numerous for her to resist and Red Velvet Cake soon found herself being strapped to a surgical table.

"Say your prayers, Red Velvet Cake, because I am about to slice you up without anesthetic" the vile man then said as he took up a pair of scissors and was about to cut away her uniform.

"Hold it!" shouted two voices from the other end of the room and both Kenshin Sr. and Kenshin Jr. entered the lab with many officers with their guns out who began arresting the guards on sight while leaving Junior to free Red Velvet Cake.

"Gomen nasai, I think I'm going to be sick" Red Velvet Cake told Junior as she ran out of the room and towards the nearest restroom.

Once she had her nerves composed and was feeling better, Red Velvet Cake was led out of the lab by Junior who then wrapped a blanket around her shoulders as the two of them took up sitting on the trunk of his father's cruiser.

"Shouldn't you be arresting me right now?" Red Velvet Cake asked while accepting a cup of hot tea from Junior.

"No, you're not a criminal. Besides, the reason we're being permitted this moment alone is because I asked my dad for it" Junior told her.

"Why would you want a moment alone with me?" she asked in confusion.

"Because I have something to tell you and I can only hope you'll listen to what I have to say" Junior replied.

"Something you want to say to me?" Red Velvet Cake asked.

"I'm not good with words…" Kenshin Jr. admitted. "Five years ago, when I first heard of you, I immediately thought that you should have been caught right away. Four years later, I decided to take up the duty of catching you, only to figure out time and time again that you don't steal for the sake of it, but to stop other crimes from happening and to help others. Although in the Jewish view, stealing is a sin, the stuff you do always outweighs it. As I kept chasing after you, I started to feel like there was more to catching you than I thought at first."

"I don't get it," Red Velvet Cake said, turning her head away. "You're always trying to catch me, and even after joining the Justice League, you still keep after me. I even have a boyfriend to vouch for me."

"Your boyfriend has nothing to do with this," Kenshin Jr. said, as he got closer to Red Velvet Cake. "To be honest, I was angry when he teamed up with you."

"Angry? Really?" Red Velvet Cake said.

"That's right," Kenshin Jr. said. "Because to be honest, the more you teased me and the more you caught me in your traps, the more I wanted to touch you and be close to you."

"What are you saying…?" Red Velvet Cake asked, knowing what was about to come.

"The truth is… _I love you_." Kenshin Jr. said.

"_HUH?! YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"_ Red Velvet Cake said, in shock, as she jumped up, and started to back away.

"No, I'm being serious! I've lost my resolve to catch you ever since I've come to this realization!" Kenshin Jr. said.

"But you don't even know me!" Red Velvet Cake said in return.

"I know, and that kind of bugs me, too. I mean, I know this you but the real you, I can only that you'd be a lot like a classmate of mine. You're both have similar personalities, you're both around the same age; in fact, if you were to remove your mask right here and now to show me that you are her, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised" Junior said with a sigh.

"I'll show you if you promise not to tell anyone." Red Velvet Cake then offered.

"I swear to keep this just between us, on my honor as your friend… If you acknowledge me as such." Junior vowed.

Reaching up, Red Velvet Cake removed her mask and Junior could not help but smile as he said, "I knew it. All of those times you called me a kid; all those tricks you pulled on me; the truth was slapping me in the face and but I was too stupid to notice that Red Velvet Cake and you, Katsumi, are one in the same. Thanks for sharing your secret with me, but now I'm afraid that I'm even more in love with you than before...if that's even possible."

"And what about me already having a boyfriend? I'm not going to desert him to just to take up with you." Hikari replied.

"Don't tell me; let me guess. Yoichi and Dark Devil's Cake are also one in the same" Kenshin surmised and Hikari quietly nodded her head in acknowledgment. "I had a feeling that you'd say that. Look, after this week, my father and I are leaving for Kyoto as he's been promoted to Commandant of the Police Academy there and I've even been granted permission to attend to get my full detective's license. This may very well be the last time we see each other and… I'd like it to end on a happier note" Junior then told her while trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were warming up.

Hikari merely put her mask back on, as she did not want others to see her face, while Kenshin Jr. was looking around to see if anyone had noticed; no one did.

"I'd heard about that; congratulations to both..." Red Velvet Cake started to say but was quickly silenced when Junior placed his lips against hers and kissed her long and soundly. "...Of you" she then finished saying once Junior broke off the kiss and jumped down.

"Arigato; gomen nasai for the kiss, but like I said, I wanted out parting to be on a happier note. Sayonara, Red Velvet Cake and good luck with your future adventures." Junior said as he began to walk away with his hands in his pants pockets and a couple of tears in his eyes, though she would never see them.

"It's… fine…" Red Velvet Cake said. "I'm going to miss constantly making a fool of you."

"I'm going to miss being made a fool of, too," Kenshin Jr. said. "But Yūchi can always be another fool. And you also have work with the League."

"I know…" Hikari said.

Standing up, Red Velvet Cake took off into the night via her grappling hook and icing-string pen. She soon rendezvoused with Angel.

"So did you deliver the schematics to that robot?' she asked of Angel who gave a squawk and whistle to confirm Red Velvet Cake's question. "Good, now let's get back to the temple and fill Shizuka in on tonight's adventure."

Slipping in through a high window, Shizuka asked of her, "Well, were you successful?"

"Of course, need you doubt my abilities?" Hikari replied, albeit the look on her face told Shizuka otherwise.

"What happened?" Shizuka asked, in a worried tone.

"Kenshin Jr. actually saved me," Hikari said. "And he asked me to tell him who I really was… So, I did."

"HUH?! You revealed yourself to Junior?!" Shizuka shouted.

"Yeah, I did, but only after he swore to keep it a secret" Hikari replied before taking on a somewhat sad expression.

"That's a relief," Shizuka said, sighing in relief. "I was worried for a second."

She noticed the blush on Hikari's face, and then gave her best friend a look that said that Hikari did not tell her the entire story.

"What else?" Shizuka asked.

"He… Kissed me." Hikari replied, simply.

"_EH?! HE KISSED YOU?!_ Don't tell me you actually loved him in return?" Shizuka asked, misinterpreting Hikari's expression.

"No, but I think I'll miss having him chasing after me. He was kind of that extra thrill in our adventures. Oh well, the class is giving Junior a send-off party tomorrow. I'm going to head home and get some sleep" Hikari replied and turned to leave.

* * *

The next day, Junichi, Shizuka, and Hikari walked into school together and soon arrived at their classroom where Junior's going-away party was being readied and the trio took their desks quietly.

Once the whole class had gathered, Junior was led by their sensei into the classroom where he was greeted by all of his friends and the party was soon underway.

By mid-afternoon, the party was drawing to a close and Junior handed the last of his books over to their sensei before he turned and began to walk down the hall to the exit. At the door Hikari met him where they just looked into each other's eyes for a quiet moment.

"Take care of yourself, Junior" Hikari said as the two of them embraced each other.

"I will as long as you promise to keep our home town safe" Junior replied as they parted and he continued on his way out the door to meet his father who was waiting by the car.

"Well, there he goes" Shizuka said quietly as she came up behind Hikari.

"Yes" Hikari replied quietly while the wiping tears from her eyes.

"In some strange way, I do believe I'll miss him" Junichi said as he wrapped his arms around Hikari from behind.

"Me, too, Junichi-kun; me too" Hikari replied as they returned to class together. "Even if he was a pain; he was more of the 'little brother' pain than anything" she then joked and they all broke out laughing as they finished cleaning up the classroom.

* * *

**Goodbye, Kenshin Jr., and Good Luck on your own future! **_**BUT**_** don't think that this is the last we'll see of him! But for now, let's see what's going on next.**

**Next time…**

**Hikari: More League work for me, and this time, I'm teaming up with Zatanna!**

**Zatanna: This is going to be great! I can't wait to work with Red Velvet Cake!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Red Velvet Cake and Zatanna are teamed up together when the Ventriloquist is up to his old tricks… Whatever they are.**

_**"**__**My name is Katsumi Hikari! I'm a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but now that I'm a member of the Justice League, I've got my work cut out for me. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary, and I'll solve any puzzle I run into. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Dummies And Delicacies_

Hikari and Shizuka were heading for the temple the following morning, each quietly lost in thought, when Hikari noticed Shizuka was reading the letter from her uncle for the tenth time.

"That must be a really interesting letter, Shizuka; you're read it like ten times now" Hikari said in humor.

"Actually, I'm trying to understand the cryptic message that it contains" Shizuka replied with a light giggle to show that she understood her friend's humorous intent.

"A cryptic message?" Hikari asked in confusion.

"Yeah, listen to this: 'I am sending you an extra special package in the mail. Upon its arrival, place it into a room within the temple that only you have a key to. DO NOT open the package until it is within said room and you are either alone or with your closest friends.' It sounds rather creepy if you ask me." Shizuka said.

"That does sound strange; it's as though he's sending you some kind of extra-special artifact or something" surmised Hikari while pondering what it could possibly be.

"I don't know, but I got an email this morning saying that the Tokyo FedEx will be delivering it this morning; I'd feel better if you, Junichi, and Takeo-senpai were there when it arrives" Shizuka said a bit nervously.

Hearing the sound of hastened footfalls, Takeo and Junichi paused and turned around to see the girls approaching.

"Hey, you two; we were just talking about you" Takeo greeted the girls warmly.

"All good I hope" Shizuka replied as she wrapped her arms around Takeo.

"As if we would have anything bad to say about two of the loveliest ladies in all of Tokyo if not the world" Junichi said as he wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist.

"Flattery will get you almost anywhere" Hikari returned with a wink.

"So what brings you running into our arms this morning?" Takeo asked as he kissed Shizuka on the cheek.

"Well..." Shizuka started to reply, but turned to Hikari for support.

"Better ask them now while we're on their good sides" Hikari said with a wave of encouragement.

Shizuka then went on to tell Junichi and Takeo what the letter she had received said and they first turned to look at one another in confusion before turning and saying, "Of course we'll help you."

"This is the best. Thank you, guys." Shizuka expressed in relief.

* * *

Jogging towards the temple, the four of them arrived just as the FedEx truck was arriving and four men climbed out with a package that was big enough to house a large statue.

"Where do you want this thing?" asked of the men with a grunt as he and his companions unloaded the crate from the truck.

"Why am I getting an ominous feeling from that package?" Junichi asked of Hikari in a whisper.

"I'm not too sure, but I'm getting the same feeling" Hikari whispered back while watching Shizuka sign for the crate before directing the delivery men inside and to a small annex room that was off to the side of the main hall.

"Before we open it, let me retrieve the key for you, Shizuka-chan" Takeo said as he left the room for a moment and soon returned with a crowbar and the key.

Carefully opening the large crate, the four of them soon stood back to look at the contents before sending one another looks of shock and questioning.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hikari asked in astonishment as she finally realized what the statue within was.

"I thought it was just a myth…" Takeo said in equal astonishment.

"Okay, I'm confused; what is it besides an ugly statue?" asked Junichi.

"It's the Golem!" Shizuka, Hikari, and Takeo replied simultaneously.

Meanwhile, in Gotham, a neatly dressed man was holding up the newspaper for his boss, Scarface, to read.

"Hey, listen to this one, boys. 'Famed Japanese Architect to Help Rebuild Synagogue of Prague - Japanese architect, Sagami Shuu, is helping in the refurbishing of famed Jewish Synagogue in Prague, Germany that is believed to house the legendary Golem. According to the legend, Judah Loew ben Bezalel, the late 16th century chief rabbi of Prague, also known as the Maharal, constructed the Golem out of clay from the banks of the Vltava river, and brought it to life through rituals and Hebrew incantations so as to defend the Prague ghetto from anti-Semitic attacks and pogroms. While skeptical as to whether said creature ever really did exist is shrouded in mystery and lore. However, it was recently discovered that a rather large item was being shipped to a temple in Shuu's hometown of Tokyo, Japan.'" read Scarface aloud.

"But sir, what does that have to do with any of us?" asked the well-dressed man timidly.

"Don't you get it, you dummy? This is just the puppet we need to commit some really big crimes and in a part of the world where that oaf, Batman, doesn't tread. The people of Tokyo would be sitting ducks!" Scarface said firmly as he tossed down the newspaper, revealing that he was nothing more than a puppet, but with a very real gun in one hand.

"I don't know, I've heard that there's this one little trick over there by the name of Red Velvet Cake who bagged Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, and even the Joker's gang! Rumor has it she's like a female Robin Hood of our time, and even stood up to Darkseid without any problems." commented one of his henchmen.

"Oh yeah, well if she messes with me, I'll turn her into Blood-Red Velvet Perforated Cake" Scarface replied as he readied his Tommy Gun. "Now then, dummy, make us some reservations for a flight to Tokyo, a.s.a.p." Scarface replied firmly as his operator, known as the Ventriloquist, turned around and began making phone calls.

* * *

Back with Hikari and her friends, they were all staring at the large statue standing before them when Junichi finally asked, "So why send it here of all places?"

"Because you have to be able to speak and write in Hebrew in order to command the creature...according to the legend" Hikari replied.

"And only Shizuka and I are truly the most fluent in both regards" added Takeo in honesty.

Just then Hikari got a very negative vibe run straight through her and she almost dropped to her knees in a shiver before saying, "I think this thing may be more trouble than it's worth."

"Are you getting some kind of bad vibes from the statue?" asked Junichi in concern.

"Iie, it feels like they're from somewhere else; I'm calling up the Watchtower" Hikari replied.

"What on earth for?" inquired Takeo, having recently been filled in on Red Velvet Cake's recent induction as a member of the Justice League.

"Because they may know what she and Junichi have to watch out and prepare for" Shizuka replied honestly.

Hikari pulled out her communicator and called up the Watchtower, "Hey, Hikari-chan, I didn't expect to hear your lovely voice today."

Sweat-dropping, she simply replied, "Hey, Nightwing, are either Batman or Superman there? I need to talk with one of them on something important."

"Batman's out following a lead, but Clark is around here somewhere; I'll get him for you" Nightwing replied.

Sensing the burning aura of Junichi in jealousy-mode, Hikari sent him a shy smile before turning back to listen as Clark picked up the call, "Moshi-moshi, Hikari-chan; what can I do for you?"

Junichi relaxed now that Superman was talking with her as she regaled him with current events.

"…So, we pretty much have this Golem that can only be brought to life through Hebrew incantations and only those who are fluent in both speaking and reading the language can resurrect it… Or so the legend tells. I also got some strange vibes that told me that there would be trouble. Only issue is that I don't know what trouble would come, but I get this sensation that one of the local rabbis will be targeted." Hikari said, giving Superman the low-down.

"Hmm, so you're telling me that you've got a hunch that some trouble is going to come your way, but you're uncertain as to what it could be. That's not much to go on, but we've gone on less than that before; I'll relay the message to the others and have everyone on the watch for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary, Hikari-chan" Superman replied.

"Arigato for the help, Clark; sayonara" Hikari expressed before ending her call.

"So, what's the deal?" Takeo inquired.

"Clark and the others are going to keep us up to date while we're on guard. But I'm still worried about who will try and snatch this thing, not to mention WHO is going to be the one held hostage to be the one to recite the spells." Hikari said.

"Since the Golem was sent to Shizuka, that only ups the chances of HER being the one to be forced to recite the spells." Junichi said.

"Exactly," Hikari said. "But on another note, Junichi-kun, I thought you were over your jealousy towards Nightwing."

"To keep myself from getting jealous is easier said than done," Junichi said. "I'm afraid of losing you to someone like him."

"Please keep in mind that I chose you over Nightwing because _you_ saved _MY_ life when the Joker poisoned me that one time." Hikari said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, uh, good point…" Junichi said, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You seriously need to learn how not to act this way…" Shizuka said.

"But back to the task at hand." Takeo said.

"Exactly...wait a second. Didn't you just say that there's a strong likelihood of me being held hostage?!" Shizuka then asked in deep concern.

"No one would dare try as long as I'm around, Shizuka-chan." Takeo added as he took her into his arms in a comforting manner.

"And even then, there's no guarantee that someone would even try" Junichi added in further encouragement.

"They're right, Shizuka. Besides, one would first have to find out that the statue is here, then they would have to get past the lock, and even if they were able to do all of that, they may not even know how the thing works or even if it does at all" Hikari said to further bolster her friend's esteem.

"I guess you're right; why worry over something probably will never even happen, right?" Shizuka asked, feeling more confident.

* * *

After locking the door to the Golem's room behind them and pocketing the key, the foursome left to return home with Takeo accompanying Shizuka while Junichi did the same of Hikari.

"I know your hunches, Hikari-chan, so tell me honestly, do you really believe Shizuka is in trouble or not?" Junichi asked in concern.

"I honestly think we need to watch over her for the next few days. To play it safe if for no other reason" Hikari replied and Junichi nodded his head in agreement.

Back in Gotham, Arnold was putting Scarface into a large piece of luggage while he was complaining, "Hey, what do you think you're doing shoving me in a suitcase, dummy?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scarface, but it would raise suspicion if I were to try walking into the airport with you and your gun would cause security to be all over us" Arnold replied timidly.

"Yeah, okay, I guess I can see what you mean by that, dummy. Alright, let's get this show on the road" Scarface answered and soon the two men were entering the airport to try passing through the security gates.

However, when the large case holding Scarface, the alarm sounded and so Arnold was forced into opening the case.

"Hey, it's a puppet; are you as good as Jeff Dunham?" asked one of the security guards of Arnold.

"Uh, I don't do comedy routines" Arnold replied nervously.

"I don't like the idea of your little friend carrying a Tommy-gun" noted a second guard.

"It only fires blanks, but I can always remove the magazine if you'd like" Arnold lied, hoping to fool the guards.

"Well, as long as your little friend remains in his case, I don't see any real harm; alright, you can go" announced the first guard as they sent Arnold on his way.

"Did you head what that stinking meat-bag called me?! I ought to go back there and pump him full of lead!" yelled Scarface from his case.

"Please, Mr. Scarface; you're going to get us into trouble" pleaded Arnold as his brow was now sweating heavily.

"Fine, we'll play this your way" Scarface replied with a frustrated sigh as Arnold was now rushing to catch his flight and was soon boarding the plane bound for Tokyo with a lay-over in Hawaii.

Meanwhile, Hikari was lying in her bed, looking at some photographs of her with Shizuka in their younger days, and a few photographs of them together during Hikari's very first heist as Red Velvet Cake five years prior.

'_I'm not sure I'd be able to deal with the thought of Shizuka being kidnapped or held hostage…' _Hikari thought, concerned about her friend.

Angel then squawked out of nowhere, and then Hikari turned to her pet parrot, saying, "Angel, are you okay?"

She soon heard her answer: Angel's stomach growling. Hikari then laughed before giving Angel some fresh bananas that her mother bought that day.

"Nice to know that a parrot is a good friend to squawk to when you're feeling down." Hikari said, as she started to giggle.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the Watchtower, Zatanna was walking through the halls when she overheard Clark talking with Bruce via a comm-channel, "That does sound concerning, but unfortunately we've got our hands full down here; can you provide her with backup?"

"I wish I could, but everyone else is out on their own missions and I'm the only one left to watch the place" Clark replied.

"Not necessarily" Zatanna said as she walked into the room. "I just finished my little show at the Metropolis Children's Hospital and I'm available to help whoever it is that requires the assist."

"Very well, I'll fill you in," Clark replied as he ended his call with Bruce. "One of Hikari's friends, a rabbi-in-training named Shizuka, was recently sent a package by her uncle."

"And the concern?" Zatanna inquired.

"The package was the Golem," Clark simply said. "Apparently, it was sent to Hikari and her friends in Tokyo for unknown reasons, but most likely for protection. Hikari is worried someone is going to target if she's right, she's also worried someone, and I mean a rabbi, will be taken with it.

"Wow, I thought the Golem was lost to time or something." Zatanna said after hearing of Hikari's concerns.

"Apparently not, but if she suspects someone is going to make an attempt on the thing, then you can bet someone is definitely going to try" Clark replied honestly while checking over a list of passengers to any and all flights to Tokyo for any names that might look suspicious.

The computer soon singled out one said person and showed the suspect's dossier file on the main screen as Zatanna read aloud, "Arnold Wesker, alias: The Ventriloquist - Suffers from dissociative identity disorder, releasing all of his anger through his puppet, Scarface, who is the dominating identity. Something tells me that he's not going to Tokyo just for a vacation."

"Probably not, though the Japanese have also been well-versed in their own versions of puppetry and play dating back to their ancient civilizations" Clark replied.

"Stop me if I'm wrong, but isn't the Golem supposed to be some kind of puppet in its own right? But why would a rabbi be necessary?" Zatanna asked.

"To a degree, you're right about the Golem being a puppet. As for the latter question, according to the legend, the creature was first brought to life through rituals and incantations spoken in Hebrew. Mostly, rabbis are capable of being literate in both speaking and writing in this language. Only the one who brings it to life can truly control it and even then it was once said to have turned on its original master, which is why the creature is so dangerous. But mind you that this is all only legend and there's no real proof that it works" Clark answered.

"And given Wesker's criminal history, he's the one most likely gunning for the beast. Hikari's going to need some backup for this one" Zatanna surmised and Clark nodded his head in agreement before dismissing her to the transporter room.

"You might want to give Hikari a call before Zatanna surprises her by accident." J'onn said.

"Good idea." Clark said, as he picked up the comm-link.

* * *

Hikari, who was trying to get some sleep, was having trouble doing so, as she was concerned for Shizuka. She was then startled abruptly by the alarm from her comm-link, and then she fell out of bed.

Angel then woke up, squawking out of surprise, and then Hikari said, picking up her comm-link, "_WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! WAKING ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT LIKE THIS?!"_

"Sorry, I forgot about the time difference over in Tokyo," Clark said. "We're sending Zatanna for backup in your need to defend Shizuka from a man named Arnold Wesker. His alias is the Ventriloquist, who suffers from dissociative identity disorder, and the puppet he has, named Scarface, is the dominant identity."

"You're asking me to be on guard for a puppeteer? I know better than to underestimate a League criminal, so I won't get cocky," Hikari said. "NOW CAN I _PLEASE_ TRY AND GET SOME SLEEP?!"

"Yes, sorry for waking you up." Clark said, before hanging up.

"At least I know what I'll be up against. Sorry for waking you up, Angel." Hikari said, as she then fell asleep in her bed.

Settling back into her bed, Hikari finally managed to fall asleep for the night. However, her sleep was not to be all peaceful as she was plagued by a nightmare of her friend being abducted by some shadowy figure until her alarm sounded, startling her awake so that when she sat up, she fell back out of bed.

"I hate mornings like this" Hikari said with a groan as she sat up and clicked her alarm off before stretching out her arms and yawning widely.

Turning to her dresser, she got dressed and soon walked down to meet her parents in the kitchen, both of whom looked at her in concern until finally Eriko asked of her, "Did you not sleep well last night, Hikari-chan?"

"Is it _that_ obvious?" Hikari asked tiredly.

"Well, that and the fact that you're about to pour orange juice into your cornflakes" her father said, stopping Hikari just in time.

"Thanks for catching me from further embarrassment" Hikari expressed appreciatively.

"No problem, though you may wish to put some pillows on the floor beside your bed tonight; I heard you fall out last night and this morning" her father then expressed concernedly.

"First time was from being startled by the communicator from the Justice League and this morning was a combination between a bad dream and my alarm clock" Hikari explained as she began to enjoy her breakfast.

"A bad dream; you're not normally one to suffer from those. Are you alright?" her other asked of her.

"Hai, just worried about Shizuka" Hikari replied.

Noticing the questioning looks on her parents' faces, she then explained the situation to them, "...and even though Zatanna is on her way here to help me keep an eye on her, I'm still worried about Shizuka's safety."

"And rightly so, but I'm sure Red Velvet Cake won't let her best friend down and will keep her safe" her mother expressed encouragingly.

"Thanks, Mom, I needed to hear that" Hikari said with a smile as she put her dishes into the sink before dashing up the stairs to brush her teeth prior to heading off for school.

* * *

Walking towards school with determination and a bit of haste in her gait, Hikari soon breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her friends ahead and waving to her. Quickening her pace, Hikari strode up to Shizuka and gave her a hug.

"Not that it isn't appreciated, but what was that for?" Shizuka asked of Hikari.

"I'm just relieved to see you're alright" Hikari replied as the foursome turned and continued on their way to school.

"Did you ever hear back from the League?" Shizuka then asked.

"Hai; they're sending Zatanna down to help if anything should happen" Hikari answered.

"Alright, well, I've got to get to the temple to get some things, so I'll see the rest of you later in class" Shizuka then said as she turned and left for the temple with Takeo tagging along.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Arnold Wesker was walking through town with Scarface, the latter of whom was wearing a coat over his Tommy gun so as not to raise suspicion, though many people did give pause to watch as the two walked by.

"I don't like the way these people keep looking at me" Scarface said in annoyance.

"Please, Mr. Scarface, try to ignore it; more people just aren't used to seeing men of your stature walking the streets of town" Arnold said timidly in hope of placating his boss's anger.

"Alright, alright, dummy; have it your way. Now let's just find the local Jewish Temple so we can see if this Golem is all its cracked up to be" Scarface replied with a frustrated sigh.

The two soon arrived at the temple and cautiously entered to find the place appeared deserted when Scarface commented, "I don't like this; it's quiet...too quiet."

"Maybe they're not holding services yet" guessed Arnold as they began walking around the main hall.

However, what they did not know, was that people could still be inside a synagogue, whether services were being held or not.

They heard a door open and both hid behind a tall curtain to watch as a young girl and a slightly older boy entered the temple and headed off to get some of their things when the boy asked, "Did you want to check on your new friend while we're here to make sure it's still where it's supposed to be?"

"It's just a statue; it's not like its going to go anywhere," the girl replied with a light giggle. "Besides, I'm worried that someone is going to come and force one of us to bring it to life."

Taking up a candlestick holder, Arnold crept out of hiding and quietly slid up behind the boy and struck him over the head with it and knocking it out.

"Actually, girlie, that sounds like a great idea" Scarface then told her as the coat fell off of his gun.

Shizuka turned and gasped out in fright as she beheld the two.

"Open the gate!" Scarface demanded.

'_Snap… If only Hikari-chan were here.' _Shizuka thought. "What sin shall you commit with this act? It is sinful to carry a gun within this holy building."

"I don't care! I ain't Jewish! Now bring us to the Golem!" Scarface shouted.

Shizuka then opened the door to where the Golem was, and then she stepped in to the room while approaching the Golem.

"This is it…" Shizuka said.

Meanwhile, Hikari sensed that her friend was in trouble, and she started to sweat while silently giving Junichi hand signals that indicated that they should go check in with Shizuka after class.

Shizuka was reading the scroll that was sent with the Golem, and then she nodded in understanding.

"Okay, then… אה, אני מדבר אל הרוח המורדמת של הגולם. להתעורר עם מסירות מלאות לאדון או לגברת שלך! (Oh, I speak to the Golem's sedated spirit. Awaken with full devotion to your master or mistress!)"

There was no reaction in the Golem, but Shizuka knew that was only one step in the process.

"We're not done here, and there's just one thing I want you to know there's _NO_ proof that this will work." Shizuka told the puppeteer, without fear.

"Hey, you speak to me, girlie, not the dummy!" Scarface yelled angrily.

"One, you shouldn't talk to a rabbi like that, and two, my name is Shizuka! I would appreciate it if you called me Rabbi Shizuka! And what if it turns out that the Golem doesn't work or is a fake? Are you going to kill me?" Shizuka asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, bring the creature to life" Scarface demanded.

Nodding her head, Shizuka wrote out some instructions upon a piece of paper and placed it into the Golem's mouth and soon the creature stood straight up and its eyes began glowing with a yellow light.

"Good now to see how obedient this thing is. Golem, kill the little wench" Scarface ordered but the Golem refused to move. "Why won't it listen to me?!"

"Because it will only obey the one who brought it to life," Shizuka answered. "And that means _ME_."

"Fine, then you're coming with us to give it the commands I give you; cooperate and you live; refuse and you'll soon make Swiss cheese look like Mozzarella" threatened Scarface.

"Golem, follow us" Shizuka told the creature as she was forcefully led out of the temple with the creature following.

* * *

After class was over, Junichi and Hikari then ran to the temple, only to find the Golem missing, Takeo out cold on the floor, and the floor covered in large footprints.

"Crap," Junichi said. "Looks like that Ventriloquist guy got Shizuka!"

"That's what I was afraid of," Hikari said. "We'd better get Zatanna for backup."

Hikari then took out her comm-link, and then turned on the emergency beacon.

The beacon reached J'onn, and then he said, "Martian Manhunter speaking."

"J'onn-san, we're in trouble! Shizuka's been captured by the Ventriloquist, and what's worse, is that the Golem came to life! We need Zatanna here, STAT!" Hikari said.

"Right away, Hikari," J'onn said. "Now, shouldn't you change?"

"Um, yeah…" Hikari said. "Hikari out!"

After hanging up the comm-link, Zatanna walked into the room, and inquired, "Did she call for me?"

"You're on!" J'onn said, as he teleported Zatanna to the school Temple.

"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said.

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

Junichi put his hands together and closed his eyes as he said, "Oh, God, please let me help those in need!"

The rosary started to shine dark brown as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Junichi, while he transformed into his Kaitou outfit.

_"Sin!"_

Junichi put on his top hat. He then lifted his arms and hands in the air forming the Dark brown tuxedo with light brown trim.

_"Steal!"_

His Cape was formed behind Junichi and then the cape went onto Junichi shoulders.

_"Forgive!"_

Junichi's mask was formed at the top of Junichi head, which it moved and went on Junichi's face. Junichi, who was now Dark Devil's Cake then posed: his eyes open, tipped his hat, his arms crossed and he was smiling.

As soon as they were done transforming, Zatanna appeared and now it was Dark Devil's Cake to look at the newcomer in astonishment, as he had never seen a woman magician before.

"Get a grip, Junichi!" Red Velvet Cake fussed as she slapped him across the back of his head.

"Ow; gomen nasai, I've just never seen a female magician in person before" Dark Devil's cake apologized to his girlfriend.

"Sorry to interrupt your little spat, but don't we have a criminal with a hostage and a large statue to find?" Zatanna asked of the duo, bringing them back to their senses.

"You're right; let's go" Red Velvet Cake replied as the three of them took off running and following after Wesker.

Meanwhile, Wesker, Shizuka, and the Golem were outside of the First National Bank of Tokyo when Scarface turned to her and said, "Now, let's just see how faithful your statue is; order it to rob the bank."

"Are you kidding?! I can't do that; it make me a criminal and is misuse of an artifact!" Shizuka protested.

"Do it or you'll be a bloodstain on the bank's front steps!" threatened Scarface.

Out of options, Shizuka turned and tearfully told the Golem, "Forgive me for this, but please, rob the bank of all its money."

The Golem turned and began to walk up the steps to the bank and plowed right through the front door. Gunfire from security personnel could be heard from within, but soon fell silent. There was a loud creaking sound as though something large and metal was being torn apart followed by the sound of something heavy being thrown and soon the Golem exited out of the bank and approached to stand in front of Shizuka.

"Excellent, now tell it to put the money in the back of that car" Scarface ordered Shizuka who glared angrily at the puppeteer before doing as she was told.

As they continued on their way to the next crime scene, Red Velvet Cake, Dark Devil's Cake, and Zatanna arrived to see the damage done to the bank.

"Stay here while I check things over" Zatanna instructed the two teens, fearful that there would be a gruesome scene within; she was right. "Four security guards, the bank president, and two tellers, all dead. I thought you said that the Golem only obeys the one who brings it to life?"

"It does" Dark Devil's Cake replied.

"Which means Shizuka is being forced into ordering the Golem to do the Ventriloquist's dirty work" Red Velvet Cake replied as she and her companions used their grappling hooks to climb to the roof of a building before returning to the chase.

"Elbane em ot ylf!" Zatanna said, and then out of nowhere, she grew wings. She then started to fly alongside Dark Devil's Cake, and Red Velvet Cake.

"Wow, I didn't know you could conjure up that kind of stuff." Dark Devil's Cake said.

"My dad taught me all of this before he died…" Zatanna said, solemnly.

"Sorry to open up old wounds, but we've got to get going!" Red Velvet Cake said, interrupting.

Following after them, the group soon came to a stop at the local museum where they could hear glass being shattered as well as gunfire. Dropping down to peer into a window, Red Velvet Cake watched in horror as the Golem smashed up a display case before pulling out the priceless jewelry that was on display within before turning and killing a security guard by throwing him head first into a stone pylon.

"The Golem's on its way back out; I'm going to try to get down to save Shizuka from that creep if I can" Red Velvet Cake said but was stopped by Zatanna.

"He'll kill her if you try to intervene" Zatanna warned as they peered over the edge of the museum to watch as the Golem approached Shizuka once more and she told it to place the ill-gotten gains into a car.

"You know, you're starting to get pretty good at this; maybe I should consider making you a part of my gang" Scarface complimented Shizuka who made an angry lunge for the doll only to be thrown back to the ground by Wesker. "Try that again, and you'll be paying an early visit to your God!"

"Better to die trying to stop you than to continue living as your slave and mouthpiece!" Shizuka yelled back.

"Those infidels… Once I save Shizuka, they'll pay!" Red Velvet Cake said.

"Zatanna-san, can't you just conjure up something to stop them? Maybe something to bind them to the ground and keep Shizuka safe?" Dark Devil's Cake inquired.

"I can try, but they'll be sure to suspect something. Besides, we need to time it correctly." Zatanna said.

"Please, let's just do one more hit and then let both the girl and her statue go. She'll get blamed for all of this and we can leave in peace" Arnold said trying to placate the situation only to get glared at again by Shizuka.

"Fine, now let's see, what would make for a grand finale; I know, let's go back to that lovely temple of yours where we're going to have your friend here tear the place down" Scarface told her.

_"WHAT?!"_ yelled Shizuka in disbelief.

"What, didn't you know? There's a grand bell up in the tower that is made of solid silver and will make for one final trophy" Scarface told her.

"We've got to stop that monster!" Dark Devil's Cake said in concern.

"Both of them!" Red Velvet Cake said firmly.

"You're right; eci ot dnuorg eht nurt" Zatanna said as she pointed her wand at the ground by the Golem and Wesker and the trio watched the two slip and fall.

"Nice idea, turning the ground to ice like that" Dark Devil's Cake complimented Zatanna while ignoring the fact that Red Velvet Cake was now swinging down via her icing-string pen and grabbed Shizuka up in one arm to carry her a safe distance away.

"Are you alright, Shizuka-chan?" Red Velvet Cake asked of her.

"No, I'm not; we've got to stop that madman!" Shizuka replied with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Don't worry we will; somehow, we will" Red Velvet Cake replied.

"Don't just lay there, pick me up and find that girl!" Scarface shouted at Wesker who was doing his best to stand up on the ice-covered ground.

"Shizuka, order the Golem to destroy that puppet" Dark Devil's Cake told her as he and Zatanna joined them.

"Golem, destroy the puppet!" Shizuka told the statue in anger, but it completely ignored her as it turned and began to smash up the car that Wesker had rented to use for their get away.

"Uh-oh, that can't be good" Zatanna said in concern.

"If it's ignoring its life-giver, then that means..." Dark Devil's Cake started to say.

"We're in big trouble" all four of them said simultaneously.

"How do we kill something that isn't really alive in the first place? Dnib dna worg seniv!" Zatanna asked as she pointed her wand at the Golem once again and vines sprouted from the ground to tie up the beast.

"Upon the creature's head; Red Velvet Cake, you must destroy the first letter on the monster's head" Shizuka told her.

"I don't understand, what good will that do?" asked Dark Devil's Cake.

"Of course, though written in Hebrew, the Golem has 'emet' engraved upon its forehead; that means life. Destroy the first letter and you're left with met: death" Red Velvet Cake replied and both ran forward to try to stop the creature.

Running up to the creature, Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake used her icing string pen to trip up the creature as it was getting ready to smash into another building just as Zatanna called out, "Deaherof sti ekirts, tsalb gninthgil!"

A bolt of lighting crashed down upon the Golem's forehead and thus eliminating the first letter upon its forehead and causing the creature to finally fall and crashed down upon Scarface and Arnold Wesker's hand as the man screamed out in great pain and anguish.

The police arrived on the scene just as the creature fell and while congratulating the three heroes for stopping the monster, Wesker's arm was surgically amputated and Shizuka was almost arrested.

"Wait, you can't arrest her; she's innocent" Red Velvet Cake yelled out as she saw her friend being placed into handcuffs.

"According to our information, she was the one commanding the monster" spoke the chief of police.

"That's true, but it wasn't out of her own free will. She was a puppet, if you will," Zatanna said, using a pun, since the culprit was literally a puppet. "Her life was at stake, so she had no choice but to obey her captors. Look at the gun in the puppet's hands, it's a real Tommy gun"

"So she was acting under Wesker's orders, not on her own" Dark Devil's Cake added.

Giving it some thought, the chief turned and told his junior officer, "Release the young rabbi; if Red Velvet Cake, Dark Devil's Cake, and a Justice League member say she's innocent, she's innocent."

Shizuka was released to run over and hug her three friends appreciatively before turning and leaving back for the temple.

* * *

Back at the temple, everything was being sorted out; while Junichi was trying to wake up Takeo, Shizuka was crying her eyes and heart out while Zatanna and Hikari were trying to console her.

"That was the worst situation in my life!" Shizuka said, wailing. "I hope to never go through that again!"

"Why would your uncle be dumb enough to send you the Golem in the first place?" Zatanna asked; Hikari had filled her in on the situation.

"I don't know. Since people who are literate in Hebrew are the only ones who can keep it under control, I guess he thought it would be safe with Shizuka." Hikari explained.

Takeo then woke up from his nap, and then he said, "What did I miss?"

The team did NOT want to fill Takeo in on what happened to Shizuka.

"I'm glad you're safe, Shizuka," Hikari said. "And thank you, Zatanna-san, for being there to help us."

"No problem," Zatanna said. "They say there's no honor among thieves, but you two totally prove otherwise."

"Thanks," Junichi said. "Tell everyone up at the Watchtower we said hello."

"No problem, but first, we should clean this place up. Nruter gnihtyreve ot sti lanigiro etats!" Zatanna shouted, and in a flash of bright light, the Temple was restored to its former glory.

Waving goodbye to Zatanna as she was teleported back up, the four teens turned as they heard a voice call out, "Shizuka-chan!"

"Ojisan, you're back from Prague!" Shizuka cried out as she ran up to and threw her arms around her uncle.

"Hey, did you get my special delivery?" he asked of her as they parted for a moment.

"Uh, yeah, I...uh, I did" Shizuka answered as she cast her eyes to the ground.

"Oh no, what happened?" he asked of her and Red Velvet Cake walked over to quietly tell him what had happened.

"Well, I never actually figured the thing to work, but now that we know...come on, kids; I've got wrecking equipment in the back of my jeep" the man called out and everyone took up hammer, chisel, and pry bar as and approached the fallen Golem to destroy the monster so that it could never be used to harm anyone ever again.

"I think from now on the only Jewish heroes this town needs are Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake" Shizuka told her uncle and he wholeheartedly agreed with her as they stood together waving goodbye to the two Phantom Thieves as they swung off for their homes.

"Let's follow their example and head home ourselves" Shizuka's uncle said.

Turning back for a second, Shizuka picked up the bits and pieces of the Scarface dummy and carried them with her to her house where she threw the into the fireplace and set them ablaze. Watching as the wooden doll was turned to ash, she then shut the glass gates and headed off to get cleaned up before turning in for the night, but not before saying a prayer of thanks for having such good friends as Hikari and Junichi.

* * *

**Man, poor Shizuka, for having to go through that. Now I can see how hard a rabbi's job is. **

**Next time, the team is up against a superpower-sucking villain named Parasite, and now Red Velvet Cake has more than her fair share of work to do with this goon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**After dealing with so many of Batman's foes, Red Velvet Cake is up against one of Superman's! The Parasite sneaks about the Watchtower and ends up sucking out all of the powers of the inmates there, and now he's after Red Velvet Cake! Can she take him? **

_**"**__**My name is Katsumi Hikari! I'm a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but now that I'm a member of the Justice League, I've got my work cut out for me. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary, and I'll solve any puzzle I run into. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…  
**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_The Parasite's A Parasite!_

Superman walked into the conference room where he met up with the other founding members and told them, "Thanks for agreeing to this little meeting. I got a call from the prison in which Rudy Jones, a.k.a. The Parasite, is being held."

"Don't tell me he's escaped?" asked Diana in concern.

"No, but the detention block in which he's being kept is in desperate need of some repair and I've been asked to help provide a special security detail along with two volunteers to oversee Rudy's move" Superman reported.

"I'll go with you" Batman quickly replied.

"As will I" agreed the Green Lantern.

"You will need to take one of the shuttles to get there and back; the teleporters are being taken offline due to some loose wiring and may not be operational until later this afternoon" D'Jonn reported to the three men.

"Did you tell Hikari and Junichi this; they're here for some training time in the new V.R. room" Batman asked.

"Not yet, but I expect to have the teleporters back online before they need to return home" D'Jonn replied as he collected up some tools and left to start working on the teleporters.

"Alright, Diana, you're to oversee Junichi and Hikari during their training. As for John, Bruce, and myself, we've got a security detail to get to" Superman announced and the meeting adjourned to get their day started.

Diana soon made it to the training room to see how Junichi and Hikari were doing during their training. They were just getting ready to transform.

"Well, it looks like the two of you are ready for a hard day's work of training." Diana said.

"You're darn right, we are!" Junichi said.

"Enough talk! Let's train!" Hikari said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the prison, everyone was there to meet up with security.

"Ah, Superman, Green Lantern, Batman, how nice of you to come pay us a visit" greeted a security officer as he and the director of S.T.A.R. Labs approached to shake hands with the three men.

"Sorry this can't be more of a social call, but when you told us of your problem, we knew it couldn't wait" Superman said in reply.

"Yes, well, as you well know, our facilities are getting a bit rundown and we need some place to keep Rudy Jones while we repair and rebuild parts of his detainment cell" the officer replied as he showed them around the facilities before leading them to Rudy Jones' cell.

"Hey, did the three of you just come down to check up on me?" Rudy asked as he turned from his television to notice the three heroes.

"So this is the one they call the Parasite? He doesn't seem that dangerous to me" scoffed Lantern as he crossed his arms.

"As I understand it, he can steal away the powers, thoughts, and can even mimic the voices of any living creature that he touches" noted Batman, causing Lantern to look at him in surprise.

"Hey, Doc, this room has a few leaks and a major draft; you think you can do me a favor and complain to the authorities" Rudy then said.

"Actually, that's why we're here. We're going to see to it that you're safely moved to another part of the prison so that the construction workers can get started with the repairs" Superman replied genially, though he secretly wanted to get as far away from the prisoner as possible.

"I'll come peacefully and quietly, but I still expect to keep the television" Rudy replied.

"Of course, but first, we have to take certain safety precautions" noted the doctor as he rejoined the group with a special detainment suit.

"Ah yes, time to put on the old straight jacket" Rudy said as he clicked off the television set and cooperated in putting on the detainment suit before being led down the hall to anther cell.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on board the Watchtower, Red Velvet Cake and Dark Devil's Cake were trying out the obstacle course while being watched over and timed by Wonder Woman.

After several jumps, spins, and stunts, the two completely obliterated the obstacles and the course, and then the timer stopped when they finished up.

"Wow, you two completed the course in record time, and you barely even look winded. I'm impressed, because I don't know if Superman could break that record. As for The Flash, I'm sure he can do it." Wonder Woman noted to the two of them with a smile.

"This is nothing compared to some of the missions we've been on where we had to dodge police cruisers and even our old nemesis, Kenshin Jr." Red Velvet Cake replied as she took up a bottle of water to quench her thirst.

"Yeah, but I think we still could have done a lot better. Let's face it: since Jr. left, we've gotten soft, and we need to sharpen our abilities. " Dark Devil's Cake replied.

"True, nor have we had to dodge any bullets or other projectiles lately, either. Can we run back through the course to see if we can beat our current time?" Red Velvet Cake then inquired.

"That's the spirit!" Wonder Woman said, as she reset the program.

She decided to up the ante by switching the Virtual Reality program to make the course even tougher for the two Phantom Thieves.

"The safety parameters are fully engaged, so while this time you will be dodging said projectiles, they will pass through you harmlessly, though you may still feel a slight sting so as to let you know you've been hit" Wonder Woman then reported as she had them take their starting positions to go back through the course once again.

"Thanks for the warning!" Red Velvet Cake said.

"Let's do it!" Dark Devil's Cake said.

The mechanical virtual reality guns were then engaged and then they started shooting. Red Velvet Cake used her acrobatics to dodge each bullet without any scathing whatsoever, while Dark Devil's Cake got hit at least once, but still did well.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Red Velvet Cake shouted, as she started jumping hurdles that came out of nowhere while evading virtual bullets and throwing stars.

"Hey, I'm doing what I can!" Dark Devil's Cake complained. He had been 'shot' in the foot while running around the virtual city and dodging crooks.

"They're doing quite well, aren't they, Shizuka?" Wonder Woman asked.

Shizuka had been previously initiated into the Justice League after Zatanna had informed them of everything. The League decided to give Shizuka membership, as she was an asset to the two cake-themed teens from the start.

"They sure are," Shizuka said, over the video chat. "Then again, Hikari-chan has always been the athletic type."

"Duck!" Dark Devil's Cake shouted, as an aerial attack came on.

Red Velvet Cake then slid underneath an arch of stone and took shelter there while the attack was coming on. Dark Devil's Cake, on the other hand, was just doing his best not to get hit while out in the open. Red Velvet Cake just sweat dropped.

However, she sensed something was off, and then she looked up to see a virtual bomb headed her way.

She kicked it away, and it exploded in mid-air, and while some shrapnel fell on Red Velvet Cake, she was overall fine.

"You okay?" Junichi inquired.

"I'm fine, but watch out!" Red Velvet Cake warned.

Junichi looked up to see what his partner had warned him of: a dislodged section of a nearby V.R. building that was knocked loose by the explosion and was about to fall down on top of him until the V.R. cut out as the computer's voice announced, "Program terminated; scheduled training is now over."

"Training is over?! We were just getting started!" Junichi complained.

"I know! It's not fair…" Hikari said.

"Well, looks like that's the end of today's training. You two go hit the showers while I finish cleaning up" Diana called out to the two teens.

"Hai, Diana-san" Junichi replied back as he and Hikari stood up and began to head for the exit.

"Arigato for handling the cleanup, Diana-san" Hikari expressed as she followed Junichi to the showers.

After getting washed up, Hikari and Junichi, in their street clothes, met up in the cafeteria where they were soon waved over by Kara.

"Hey, Kara-san," Hikari said, as she sat down with Junichi with her lunch. "How are you today?"

"I'm great! They've even made red velvet cupcakes a regular treat here at the cafeteria. So how did training go in the new V.R. Simulator?" Kara asked with anticipation.

"Not as well as we had hoped." Junichi replied with a sigh.

"Why is that?" Kara asked.

"The virtual city we were running around in wasn't Tokyo; we didn't know where we were going or what we were up against; we were caught off-guard a few times too many, but other than that, we completed the course in record time." Hikari said in honesty.

"Well, that's kind of the point; it makes you think on your toes as you never know where you're going to wind up for a mission. But to complete it in record time on the first try is pretty amazing." Kara replied.

"Good point" the two teens replied.

"So what's next on your agenda for today?" Kara then asked of them.

"We're heading home from here provided J'onn has the teleporter repaired. We have homework, and then there are any missions from Shizuka to do. The usual stuff." Junichi informed her.

"Have you heard how Clark's, John's, and Bruce's mission went today?" Hikari inquired.

"No, not yet," Kara said. "But to change the subject, I hear Nightwing is on board today."

"Not him…" Junichi said.

Hikari lightly elbowed him in the arm, and said, "So what if Nightwing still likes me? He has no quarrel with you, or vice-versa."

Junichi groaned as he ate his sushi.

"Sounds like Junichi still has a chip on his shoulder about Nightwing." Kara muttered to Hikari.

"No kidding." Hikari said.

* * *

Back down on Earth, Rudy was being walked to his new cell while the three heroes were quietly discussing their three new members, though more notably of Red Velvet Cake's and Dark Devil's Cake's missions.

"Yeah, I got to see that Divine Defense of theirs at work firsthand; it's a powerful defense mechanism though I'm still not quite sure I buy that whole 'Servant to God' thing" Lantern commented.

"I think it was Shakespeare who once wrote, 'There are more things in heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in you philosophy' or something to that effect" commented Batman.

"You may have a point there" Lantern replied.

_'Sounds like I could get to be 'good friends' with these new recruits of theirs, if I can only figure a way to break out of here'_ Rudy thought to himself with a light smile.

"Here we go, Rudy; your new temporary home until we're able to get your regular quarters fixed up nicely for you" the security chief said as he led Rudy into the cell and unbound him from the straight jacket.

"What; no Hi-Def television?" Rudy asked in disappointment.

"I'm afraid that this is the best we could do on such short notice, but the repairs shouldn't take much more than a week and then you'll be back in your new quarters and happier than you were before" Superman told him as he and the others waved goodbye.

Later that evening, Rudy heard the janitor come in to clean up the hallways when he called out to him, "Hey, this television isn't getting any reception; think you can fix it?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't see the harm in it" the young man replied as he opened Rudy's cell and knelt down to fiddle with the television set, unaware of the danger he was in until it was too late.

Rudy grabbed up the janitor and drained a good part of the man's life force from him before tossing him onto his bed and covering him with a blanket. Taking up the janitor's keys, Rudy then left out the door and locked it behind him before making a break for the exit. Many security guards tried to stop him, but Rudy just pounced upon them and drained their energies from them before finally managing to escape. Using the janitor's keys, he stole the man's car and drove away.

"Now to find a way up there to that Watchtower" Rudy quietly mused to himself as he drove along.

* * *

Hikari and Junichi were heading to the transporter room to return home when they were met by Superman and J'onn, "...we expect to have the necessary parts in tomorrow to fix the teleporter pads."

"Gomen nasai, but did I hear you say that the teleporter is still down?" Hikari asked of the two of them.

"Unfortunately so, Hikari-chan; looks like you may be stuck spending the night with us up here on the Watchtower" Superman told her.

"Cool, that means I can finally have a slumber party with someone my own age!" cheered Kara as she approached the two teens from behind.

"That does sound like it could be fun, but I'll have to notify my folks so they don't worry about me" Hikari told them and D'Jonn led them to the communications center to let them call home.

A while later, Hikari met up with Kara in her quarters where she was permitted to change into a pair of pajamas that Kara lent her.

"I hope you don't object if we skip with some of the slumber party games; I don't want to accidentally hurt you" Kara told Hikari as they settled into a couple of sleeping bags on the floor.

"It's much appreciated" Hikari replied with a smile.

"Truth or Dare" Kara asked of Hikari.

"Truth" Hikari chose.

"How exactly did you get to become a Phantom Thief?" Kara asked out of curiosity.

"It's a long story…" Hikari said, as she went into detail of her family history.

* * *

Back on Earth, Rudy was just about to pass by S.T.A.R. Labs when he remembered that Superman kept an old shuttlecraft in storage there and so decided to see if he could find and use it to gain access to the Watchtower. Breaking into the lab proved quite easy and though it took him the good part of an hour to find it, he finally found the small shuttlecraft in the lab's hangar. Activating the controls, Rudy soon flew out of S.T.A.R. Labs and headed up towards the Watchtower.

In the control center and on the night watch, Arrow noticed the small craft approaching and hailed the small vessel, "This is the Watchtower, please state your business."

"I'm a friend of Superman's and I wish to speak to him in regards to one prisoner known as the Parasite" Rudy replied back using the doctor's voice.

"Alright then, I'm clearing you for docking in Hangar 3" Arrow replied as he opened the hangar's door to allow 'the doctor' to land his shuttle.

Back in Kara's room, the girls were still doing truth or dare. They noticed the time was late, and they decided to try calling it a night, but not before finishing their game.

"…So, basically, being a Phantom Thief is a family legacy that all of the first-born females on my mother's side of the family take on when they turn eleven." Hikari summed up.

"Wow, that certainly was decided fate for you." Kara said.

"No kidding." Hikari said,

Kara said, "One more challenge and then we'll go to sleep."

"Deal" Hikari replied.

"Have you ever kissed Junichi? And I don't mean anything like just a quick peck on the cheek or anything, I mean a really real kiss" Kara asked.

"Uh...not yet; I've thought about it, but we wish to uphold our morals and standards and refrain from any such strong displays of affection until when and if we ever decide to take out relationship to the next level, and I don't mean the 's' word." Hikari replied.

"Then what DO you mean?" Kara asked.

"Hey, you said only one more question…" Hikari told her.

"This is the last one, I promise" Kara replied.

"Well, the next step would be becoming...engaged and then...marriage; we're not ready for that big of a step in our lives yet. We're still in high school." Hikari answered honestly.

"Makes sense to me. Goodnight, Hikari-chan" Kara bid to her as she clicked the light off.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kara-chan" Hikari replied.

"Huh?" Kara asked in confusion.

"That's how we say goodnight in Nihon-go" Hikari explained.

"Got it" Kara replied and soon the girls were snuggling up in their sleeping bags to fall asleep.

However, they were rudely awakened by some very loud 'bang', and then the lights in the Watchtower went on like a flash bomb going off.

"Nandemoīdatta no ka?! (What the heck was that?!)" Hikari shouted, as she woke up.

"I'm not sure, but let's get into our uniforms and go check it out" Kara replied with concern in her voice.

Hikari put her hands together, closed her eyes, and then took a deep breath.

"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said.

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

"So _that's_ how you can change so quickly." Kara said.

"No time to chat; we've got to scat and see what's going down!" Red Velvet Cake said.

As the duo ran down the halls to see what was going on, the two ducked when they were nearly knocked over by someone who was flying through the halls.

"Who, or what was that?" Kara asked.

"I don't know, but I have this feeling that this is an escapee from the same prison Superman was at earlier." Red Velvet Cake said.

"If that's the case, we should investigate." Supergirl said.

"Should we try to figure out what the noise was, or follow whoever it was that just flew past us?" Red Velvet Cake asked of Supergirl.

"I think we should look into what the racket was first" Supergirl replied as they started down a hallway and noticing weakened and mildly injured teammates as they went.

Dark Devil's Cake was out cold on the floor nearby, and all they could hear was breathing and groaning.

"Dark Devil's Cake! NO!" Red Velvet Cake shouted, as she saw her boyfriend on the floor.

She fell to her knees, next to him, and she then raised him up by putting one of her hands behind his back, and the other near his neck, and lifting him up.

"Hang in there!" Red Velvet Cake shouted, as she tried gently shaking him awake and then she started to cry.

"Pull yourself together, Hikari! We don't have time for this melodrama!" Supergirl said.

"That's true, but he's unconscious." Hikari said, as she gently let him back down, and then she stood back up.

"He must have been hit on the head with something pretty hard for him to be out cold like that." Kara said.

"But enough about that, let's move on," Red Velvet Cake said. "I get the feeling that we'll soon find the trespasser who did this."

They soon came upon the Green Arrow who was starting to weakly come to when Supergirl asked of him, "Are you alright?"

"I feel like I've been drugged or something. I was walking down the hallway, on my way to the new V.R. room, when this magenta clad person jumped out of nowhere and grabbed hold of me. The next thing I knew, I felt my energy being drained out of me and then I lost consciousness." Arrow replied before falling back to sleep.

"Clad in magenta...but how is that possible? The Parasite is in a maximum security prison!" Supergirl said in confusion.

"The who?" Red Velvet Cake asked, also in confusion.

"Oh, right… His real name is Rudy Jones. He was helping in smuggling some unknown chemicals out of S.T.A.R. Labs when they were almost captured. As a means of getting even with Rudy, his partner made him ride in the back of their pickup truck with the chemicals and they spilled over turning Rudy into a literal parasite. He can quite literally feed off of the energy of other people and in the case of superheroes like us, he can even gain our powers, albeit all on a temporary basis, but still. He once even succeeded in kidnapping Clark and using him as a feeding station that he would return to so as to gain a recharge until a friend named, Jimmy Olsen, helped in freeing Clark." Supergirl summarized as the two of them were now trying to follow after the Parasite.

"Wait, if he can do all that, do we _really_ want him finding and draining you of your energy?" Red Velvet Cake asked in concern.

"Good point, but what other options do we have? He's already drained just about everyone else." Supergirl replied.

"You're probably right about that. At this point, we're all that stands between him and total domination of the world via our friends' powers. He's got to have an Achilles' heel, but what is it is the question." Red Velvet Cake noted.

"He's not too bright. We just have to think of a way to outsmart and trick him" Supergirl replied with a grin.

"Lack of intelligence; that's something I used to deal with in Kenshin Jr. before he left for Kyoto a while back, so I know how to handle guys like Rudy. As a matter of fact, I think I know _just_ how to do it, too." Red Velvet Cake replied with a grin of her own.

"Oh, I think I know what you're planning." Kara said, as the two girls smirked while they headed off in another direction.

* * *

Rudy was tearing up a bedroom, looking for another league member, and then Red Velvet Cake and Kara were right behind him, although he did not know it. Red Velvet Cake motioned for Kara to follow her.

After opening the door to the room next door, they snuck in, turned on some lights, and then Kara did an amplification trick that she learned from Zatanna.

"Phew, it's a good thing we chose to hide in here." Red Velvet Cake said, against the wall.

Rudy heard them, and then he turned to the wall, and listened in on the girls' conversation.

"Yep. The Parasite will _NEVER_ find us. And a good thing, too; the last thing we need is your _SUPERIOR SUPERPOWERS_ being sucked away by The Parasite, Red Velvet Cake." Kara said, rather loudly.

'_So, looks like I found the girl I was looking for.'_ Rudy thought, as he left the room and then approached the door the girls were hiding behind.

Kara then stopped the amplification spell, and then she hid in the back while Red Velvet Cake stayed out in the open.

"Good, our plan is working perfectly," Kara said. "Be careful, Hikari."

"I will be," Red Velvet Cake said. "He can't drain my powers."

"I got you, Red Velvet Cake!" Rudy shouted, as he opened the door and came face-to-face with Red Velvet Cake.

"I've been expecting you." Red Velvet Cake said.

She then did a roundhouse kick into Rudy's face, and then he stumbled a bit, fazed from the impact, before recovering quickly, and lunging at Red Velvet Cake, who jumped into the air in her same spot, before landing on the floor and doing a low sweep kick, and then she did a back flip before waiting for Rudy's next move.

Rudy got up, and ran towards Red Velvet Cake before she did grabbed his arm, lifted him over her shoulder, and slammed him down on the floor behind her.

However, she did not count on him recovering so quickly, and then he grabbed her arms, and tried to suck her energy away.

Red Velvet Cake smirked subtly as Rudy tried in vain to remove her powers away from her.

What he did not expect, was not being able to drain Red Velvet Cake of her powers. He tried three times to get it right, and then he started to roar.

"Why can't I drain you of your abilities?!" Rudy demanded.

"Because you can't use heaven for selfish purposes!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she then punched Rudy in the face once more.

Rudy started to stumble backwards as Red Velvet Cake then tripped him, using a sweep kick, and then she did a back flip.

"Nice work, Red Velvet Cake!" Kara said.

"Kara, ready?" Red Velvet Cake shouted.

"Right!" Supergirl shouted.

Supergirl then used her ice breath on the floor, and it became incased with a thin layer of ice. Luckily for Red Velvet Cake, she managed to get out of the way long enough to Kara to finish up. Sliding on the ice-covered floor, the Parasite was sent flying into one of the Watchtower's electric generators and causing him to be electrocuted.

Looking away from the bright flashing of the electricity, Supergirl and Kara finally surveyed the damage while noticing Rudy's smoking body lying face-down on the floor.

"You don't think he's..." Red Velvet Cake started to ask in concern, as she wanted no bloodshed on her hands.

"No, he's fine" Supergirl replied as she checked him for a pulse after donning some medical gloves to keep him from absorbing any of her energy. "But something tells me that he's going to be a mere shell of his former self when he comes around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Red Velvet Cake asked.

"I think it will be that he's either traumatized, or he might have some form of amnesia." Kara said.

"That doesn't sound good." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Well, if he doesn't remember anything about his powers, then that's one less villain for the League to deal with." Kara said.

"I guess so." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Actually, his powers are almost instinctual. But for now, let's get him into one of these special protective suits to keep him from absorbing any further energy from us" Clark explained as he and John walked into the room.

Lantern used his ring's powers to lift the Parasite while Superman dressed him before setting him back down on the floor.

"But what about his memory?" inquired Red Velvet Cake to Green Lantern and Superman.

"Don't worry, he'll recover rather quickly, but he'll have no recollection as to what transpired, though he will remember the names of those he's absorbed" Clark explained and Red Velvet Cake nodded her head in acceptance of this.

"We'd better be getting Rudy back to prison." Batman said as he soon entered the room while steadying Junichi who had suffered a mild concussion, but outside of being dizzy, he was no worse for wear.

"Junichi-kun, are you okay?" Red Velvet Cake asked.

"I could be better." Junichi complained, as he gently rubbed his head.

"I guess it might be wise for you not to overexert yourself for the next week or so," Kara said. "We can't have you hurt any worse."

Junichi merely nodded.

* * *

The next morning, after everyone got some sleep, a party was held in Kara and Hikari's honor, to celebrate their success the previous night.

"Nice work, you two," Clark said. "But what I want to know is how The Parasite couldn't remove your powers, Hikari."

"Well, I noticed that most of the powers the Parasite can absorb is that of biological anomalies, in the cases of Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Green Lantern, etc., but in cases such as Batman, I noticed that he doesn't absorb anything other than their life energy. Since my powers are quite literally heaven-sent, he can't absorb them because the power source isn't from anything in my body, but from my necklace." Hikari explained.

"For which let us all be thankful. Just be sure to keep that necklace of yours very close so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands" Bruce commented.

"Don't worry, it rarely leaves my side" Hikari reassured him.

"Good news, everyone; the teleporter is now fixed" J'onn announced to the partygoers.

"That is good news" Junichi proclaimed and, once the party had died down, he and Hikari were allowed to return home.

"I hope we get to work together again sometime, Hikari; we make a great team" Kara said as she and Hikari shared a goodbye hug.

"Me, too, Kara-chan" Hikari replied before turning and dashing onto the teleportation pad beside Junichi and they soon vanished from the Watchtower to appear in their own respective bedrooms.

Meanwhile, downstairs at Hikari's house, her parents were wondering where their daughter was, when they heard her land on the floor in her bedroom.

They soon ran upstairs to her bedroom to find Hikari in her room.

"Welcome back, sweetie." Eriko said, as she hugged her daughter.

"Happy to be back, Mom, Dad," Hikari said. "I can't wait to tell you about y newest league adventure."

After explaining what had happened, Hikari said, "That's what went down. I'm proud of how Kara and I handled Rudy, but the electric shock part, I'm not so sure about. Anyway, I was certain we could take him!"

"Good work, dear!" Tatsuo said.

"Thanks, dad. Now I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay?" Hikari said.

Hikari's parents nodded before leaving the room.

Hikari then turned to Angel and said, "I wonder what my next mission with the League will be. But whatever it is, I hope it isn't too soon."

* * *

**That's that! Great chapter, huh? I can't wait to see what you think of it!**

**Next time, Kara and Hikari are up against Clayface, and boy, is he giving them trouble.**


	20. Chapter 20

**RED VELVET CAKE HAS BEEN FRAMED! Clayface has escaped from Arkham, but now Hikari is on the run from the rest of the League, trying to clear her name! Who can she trust, if anyone at all? And who still believes in her, despite all allegations?**

_**"**__**My name is Katsumi Hikari! I'm a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but now that I'm a member of the Justice League, I've got my work cut out for me. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary, and I'll solve any puzzle I run into. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_An Imposter In The Midst!_

Things had been quiet for about a week crime-wise. But one morning, when Hikari was sitting down at the table to share breakfast with her parents, she couldn't help but notice the hard looks on their faces.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently when her father passed the morning paper over to her and she read the heading: 'Red Velvet Cake Gone Bad!' "What the heck?!"

"We were hoping you could tell us" her mother said with a sigh.

"According to this, you pulled off three jewel heists last night and there's video surveillance to prove it" her father told her firmly.

"But things have been so quiet lately that I never even left my room last night! You can even ask Angel!" Hikari protested loudly.

Just then her communicator started sounding and she answered it to hear, "Hikari, this is Clark; you are to immediately report to the Watchtower for questioning and possible dismissal. Bruce is on his way to pick you up right now."

"Oh yeah, well you can just wait until I find the creep who's framed me for crimes I didn't commit!" Hikari shouted back before running up to her room and throwing her communicator onto her bed before running to and slipping out the bathroom window as she could hear the Batwing's engines getting close to the house; her rosary in the pocket of her pajama shirt.

'_How could this be? I either did it in my sleep or someone is out trying to frame me for something I didn't do!'_ Hikari thought, as she was running through the streets, trying to find a place to hide.

While her parents were cooperative and allowed Batman entrance to take Hikari into custody, she was long gone and in hiding when she pulled out her rosary, set it around her neck, and transformed.

Hikari put her hands together, closed her eyes, and then took a deep breath.

"Oh God, forgive me, for I use no lies or façades!" Hikari said.

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

She then took off to heading for the crime scene to see if she could find any clues.

'_I can't let this crook ruin my reputation, and I won't let the league take me into custody! NOT ON MY WATCH!'_ Red Velvet Cake thought, as she kept on running.

* * *

Back at the house, Batman signaled up to the Watchtower to report, "Hikari's given me the slip and has left her communicator behind; can you track her?"

"Negative, she must be using one of her rosary's special abilities to hide from our radar" J'onn replied.

Listening to everything that was happening, Kara took off for her own quarters where she donned her Supergirl uniform before slipping out of the Watchtower while muttering, "I know Hikari's innocent and I'm going to do whatever it takes to help her prove her innocence."

She then flew down to Earth to catch up with Red Velvet Cake and try to help her, but things were about to get messy.

Elsewhere, 'Red Velvet Cake' was looking over her ill-gotten gains when 'she' began laughing in a deep, male's voice as the person changed their disguise to reveal themselves to be made entirely out of a clay-like substance.

"Those fools are Arkham may have been stupid enough to let that Red Velvet Cake trick and trap them, but who would ever suspect me disguised as her to be the real criminal" Clayface said victoriously while in hiding.

Meanwhile, Hikari was hiding in an adjacent alleyway, away from the crime scene, and then looking over what evidence she _DID_ find.

'_Looks like some kind of clay. I remember Batman told me about this guy called 'Clayface'; he showed me the Dossier File on him, and it turns out that he can morph into anyone he wishes. That could mean that he disguised himself as ME, thus framing me, getting my ostracized from the league, and ruining my reputation!' _Red Velvet Cake thought.

Landing on the roof of the first jewelry store, Red Velvet Cake quietly dropped in through the broken window to check around for clues as to who the real criminal was. Finding nothing, she left for the second, found the same, and finally went to check out the third scene. Just as she lightly landed on the roof, Dark Devil's Cake jumped out of hiding and took hold of her.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do" he told her firmly.

"Let go of me! I'm trying to find the real crook!" Red Velvet Cake growled back at him.

"Real crook; then you're not to blame for these break-ins. Just as I thought" Dark Devil's Cake replied.

"Perhaps, but in the meantime, she's going to be under house arrest up on the Watchtower" another voice said and both teens turned to see Batman step out of his own hiding place. "But first, we're going to speak with the police."

Taking Red Velvet Cake into custody, he slapped a set of cuffs upon her wrists, with her arms behind her back, before leading her down to speak with the police chief.

"Well, well, it looks like the world's greatest detective has succeeded in apprehending our criminal" spoke one officer only to receive a hard look from the chief.

"I'm waiting for an explanation" the chief told Red Velvet Cake.

"I didn't steal those gems" Red Velvet Cake replied.

"Video surveillance says different" the chief told her.

"I was asleep in my bed all night!" she argued back in her own defense.

"Do you have proof of this?" asked the chief, but she fell silent; it was not like a pet parrot could vouch for her owner. "That's what I thought."

"I'm taking her back to the Watchtower to be into the brig" Batman reported to the chief.

"Very well, we'll let you know when we have a court date set for her" the chief replied.

"But what if she really is innocent?" asked Dark Devil's Cake of both men.

"Then she'll be released without question" the chief answered.

Knowing he was out of options, Dark Devil's Cake stepped back as Batman led Red Velvet Cake away to the Batwing. Once buckled in and Batman had activated the engines, Red Velvet Cake turned a tear-stained face to Dark Devil's Cake as the canopy closed and the Batwing lifted off.

"There's got to be some way of proving her innocence" Dark Devil's Cake said as he turned away to wipe a few tears from his own face.

"And we will prove her innocence if we work together" noted Supergirl as she stepped out of the shadows and placed her hands on either of his shoulders and smiled at him.

* * *

Red Velvet Cake was then thrown into the jail rig on the Watchtower. She still had her cuffs on, as a precaution, but she merely started crying.

She looked out the window to see all of the other Leaguers, but she merely kept on crying, and then she tried her best to pick the locks on her cuffs; nothing.

Red Velvet Cake then raised her hands and took off her mask, as she wiped tears from her eyes, and then put her mask back on. She looked in her mirror, and then saw herself not as Red Velvet Cake, but Hikari, as a ten-year-old girl; she was happy, innocent, and unknowing of her fate, while Red Velvet Cake herself then looked more like someone who had been falsely accused, which she was.

Looking away from the mirror, and out the window of her cell, she saw no one was there, and she even started to doubt her own boyfriend.

"How can they do this to me? I have proof that it wasn't me, yet they don't want to listen. Why?!" Red Velvet Cake wailed, as she started to cry.

"Because they have to try to remain indifferent to the situation. Fortunately, I don't" spoke up a familiar voice and she turned to look up to notice Nightwing standing outside of the door and holding the key to it in one hand.

"Nightwing!" Red Velvet Cake said, tears streaming down her eyes. She was happy to see someone believed in her.

"Sorry I'm late in the rescue," Nightwing said. "I just got word of this, and I believe in you, because I know you're not the type of girl to turn tail on us."

Red Velvet Cake started crying tears of joy after Nightwing took of her handcuffs. She then hugged him by the neck, very happy to see him, and she cried.

"It's okay," Nightwing said, hugging her back. "I'm here, and I won't let anyone capture you and put you in here again. I'm getting you out of here!"

"But what about the security cameras?" she asked of him as she approached the door.

"I've already fixed them. Now come on, we've got to dash if we're going to reach the access tunnels before someone notices us" Nightwing quietly told her.

"Redner meht elbisivni" spoke another voice and both turned in time to see Zatanna walk by while putting on a nonchalant expression before pausing and acting as though she was adjusting her tie as she said, "Get her out of here, now!"

"Thanks, Zatanna-san" Red Velvet Cake expressed as she and Nightwing took off running for the access tunnel to the hangar, boarded a small jet, and left to return to Earth before they could be stopped.

"Thank you," Red Velvet Cake said, as she stopped looking out the window of the jet, as she was looking at the Watchtower. "You saved me from something I thought I'd never go through."

"No problem," Nightwing said. "You said you have evidence of your innocence."

"Oh, that," Red Velvet Cake said, as she took out the hunk of clay she found at the scene. "Ever see me work with clay before?"

"Clay? No, I haven't seen you work with it before. But wait, I think I've seen this before!" Nightwing said.

"I'm almost certain that Clayface was the one masquerading as ME, then stealing gems." Red Velvet Cake said.

"Thus, all legal attention would be on you, diverting eyes away from himself!" Nightwing said.

"Sounds like the most probable situation." Red Velvet Cake said.

"When we get back to Earth, you might as well change back into Hikari so no one will recognize you." Nightwing suggested.

"Maybe, but then my abilities will be decreased significantly." Red Velvet Cake replied.

"Also true," Nightwing said. "I just hope no one has noticed that you're gone."

"And even if they do, we could try hiding, or running… Or finding Clayface before they find us." Red Velvet Cake said, looking out the window.

"I'm sure that the rest of the group is chasing after us. We're going against League rules here, but we're trying to prove you innocent, and once we do, I'm sure they'll cut us a break." Nightwing said.

* * *

Meanwhile, night had fallen once again and both Kara and Junichi were searching the city for signs of Clayface.

In another part of town, 'Dark Devil's Cake' was seen jumping about the rooftops until he came upon a bank. Transforming one arm into a massive ball of clay, he broke open a window and dropped inside to run over to the vault and ripped the door from its hinge before taking all of the money he could carry and slipping out the front door while ensuring that the security camera had seen him.

Hearing the faint bell of the alarm, Supergirl called out, "Hey, trouble at the bank; it could be our crook!"

"Then let's go check it out" Dark Devil's Cake replied as they both took off heading for the bank.

As they arrived, they saw six police cars show up, including the chief's cruiser, and all started to cautiously enter the building.

"Does something about the approach seem familiar to you?" Supergirl asked of Dark Devil's Cake.

"Yeah, in from the window, but out the door and passing right in front of the camera. Wait a second, what's this?" Dark Devil's Cake replied as he used a pocketknife to scrape something off of the floor. "It looks like clay of some kind, but nothing of local origin."

"Supergirl, has Dark Devil's Cake been with you all evening?" inquired the police chief.

"Hai, he has; why?" she asked when the chief pointed towards the security film which showed Dark Devil's Cake stealing the bank's money.

"It looks like Red Velvet Cake may have been telling the truth after all" noted the chief as they heard the sound of an aircraft's engines as it was landing near the bank.

Walking outside, the group noticed Nightwing jump out, though Red Velvet Cake hid herself from view, as he asked, "I detected the bank's security alarm sounding; is everything alright?"

"_YOU AGAIN?!_" Dark Devil's Cake said in jealousy, as he was concerned that he may have been flirting with Hikari.

"Oh would you relax? He's not interested in your girlfriend anymore" Supergirl scolded him as she walked up and kissed Nightwing on the cheek.

"So… You two…?" Dark Devil's Cake asked.

"We're going out, yes." Nightwing said.

"But where's Red Velvet Cake?" Junichi asked, changing the subject.

Red Velvet Cake merely fled the scene, trying to find Clayface and stop him, knowing that she felt like she could not trust anyone at that point.

"Hai, where indeed? I just got off the phone with your Watchtower and it seems as though our young criminal has gone fugitive" the chief said as he eyed Nightwing suspiciously.

"Well, it's not like she's a real crook anyways; you yourself have proven that, Chief" Dark Devil's Cake argued.

"She's in the jet" Nightiwng answered with a sigh.

"Oh, no she isn't. She must have taken off to find the real thief." Supergirl announced while hovering over the jet.

"Then we'd better follow her; Clayface can be really dangerous to deal with" Nightwing replied in concern.

"Of course! That would explain a lot; Clayface is a shape-shifter and can disguise himself as whomever he sees a photograph of" noted the chief.

"I'm going to take to the sky to see if I can spot her; you two split up and see if you have any luck finding her" Supergirl instructed her two companions and they all took off to see if they could track down and find Hikari before she found Clayface.

Red Velvet Cake then peeked out from her hiding spot, and she sighed in relief before fleeing the scene.

'_I can't trust anyone anymore! If I'm going to stop Clayface, I'm doing it solo.'_ She thought.

She ran through an alleyway, but she soon spotted Dark Devil's Cake over on the other side of the street, and then she ducked back into the same alleyway.

Red Velvet Cake also ducked underneath an awning when she saw Supergirl flying overhead.

Red Velvet Cake noticed a trail of clay and then she followed it, running through alleyways and ducking into them whenever she spotted an adversary. She then sighed, as she then sat down on the ground, hugged her knees, as it started to rain.

As the rain poured down, Red Velvet Cake then started to cry again, as she had thought that her career would never hit a wall this thick. She had no intention of letting it go on.

'_The trail ends… I'm on the run… My parents don't trust me anymore… I can't trust anyone with this anymore. Until I clear my name, no one is going to hear the name 'Katsumi Hikari' ever again.' _Red Velvet Cake thought, as she soon stood up once more, and started to run through the rain.

However, as expected, the clay was washed away with the rain, and Red Velvet Cake was out in a clearing in the woods, looking up to the moon. She then hid in a hollow stump underneath one of the trees, away from the rain, and out of sight from anyone chasing after her.

"How am I supposed to face everyone? Not like I can, especially after this. I don't know whom to trust anymore. Sure, Nightwing, Dark Devil's Cake, Zatanna, and Kara are people I can trust, but the rest of the League is never going to let me live this down. Might as well stay here until the rain stops before I move on with the investigation." Red Velvet Cake said, as she then curled up into a ball.

She tried to prevent herself from falling asleep, as she did not want to be caught by any of her pursuers, and she felt really upset about her situation.

* * *

The rest of the gang then met up in a crossroad about a mile or two away from Red Velvet Cake's hiding sport.

"Any luck?" Junichi asked.

"Nothing…" Nightwing said. "Kara, how about you?"

"I can't find her either. She either overheard our conversation, or she's good at hiding from all viewpoints, no matter what the circumstances." Kara said.

Junichi then started to tear up, as he feared the thought of never seeing his girlfriend again.

"No! If only I hadn't been so confrontational! Then I probably wouldn't have chased her off like this!" Junichi said, about to cry.

"One, it's not your fault, and two, she's obviously upset about this whole thing, and doesn't want to trust anyone about this. You should calm down, Junichi-kun, we'll find her." Nightwing said.

"But where could she have gone?! She knows every trick in the book, and has even made a few of her own. She could be _anywhere_!" Dark Devil's Cake hollered to the moon.

* * *

As soon as the rain stopped, Red Velvet Cake crawled out from her hiding spot, and saw Clayface's footprints again. She then followed them deeper into the woods, using her ninja-like athleticism to maneuver around.

She then stopped to take a break, and then she looked at the vegetation, all wet, and hydrated.

Although it was not a tear, water fell from her face, and then Red Velvet Cake looked up to the moon once more. She saw Kara above her, and then she jumped down to the ground, hiding from her, and then once Kara had passed, Red Velvet Cake sighed, and then she went back to her investigation.

"I've got to find Clayface and stop him, or I'll never be able to face anyone ever again." Red Velvet Cake said.

Following the tracks, she soon came to an old cave and realized just what kind of situation she would have to fight in, _'Given this guy's M.O., he'll have the advantage. But maybe I can utilize that to my own advantage, question is how?'_

She began to cautiously enter the cave when she felt a breeze wafting through the cave, _'A breeze; then that means there's another opening on the other side. I wonder where this thing will lead me.'_

She soon came upon the exit at the other end of the cave and shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight before spotting an old log cabin, _'For someone made of clay, this guy sure travels a long distance between crimes.'_

Red Velvet Cake could have sworn she saw Dark Devil's Cake somewhere, and then she ducked down before approaching the log cabin.

Peering into a window, she noticed the place was completely empty, _'So if he's not staying here, then where is he?'_

That was when she began to feel the ground beneath her start to rumble and shake, knocking her to the ground as what she had thought to be a stack of wood turned into the giant form of Clayface.

'_Oh, snap…'_ She thought as she sweat dropped at the monster before her.

Kara was flying overhead, only to see Red Velvet Cake about to face off against Clayface.

She then accessed her communicator and said, "I found her! She's in a clearing by a log cabin about ninety meters north from your position."

"Roger that, Kara." Dark Devil's Cake said, as he took off to the north.

"So, you're the low-life who's been framing me for your thefts, right?" Red Velvet Cake said, as she stood up, and looked Clayface in the eye, with anger.

"Yes, but you're a thief, too, right?" Clayface inquired.

"More or less. I actually steal back what's been stolen; there's a big difference," She said. "But don't change the subject; you've been masquerading as me to frame me for your own crimes, causing me to flee from home, the League, the law, and now my boyfriend. You're going to pay for being an imposter!"

"Not if _I _have anything to say." Clayface said.

He then thrust his hands at Red Velvet Cake, only for her to dodge, back flip, and then land a meter or two away.

"There were a few flaws in your impersonation of me; one, you forgot that I'm a girl, and your voice acting was way off the mark. Two, although you physically resemble me, you can't match my athletic ability, or have the same weapons as me. Three, your mimicry of my style wasn't accurate. In other words, you weren't in character!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she did a sweep kick, which Clayface dodged, before stomping on the ground.

Getting knocked off her feet by the impact of Clayface stomping on the ground, Red Velvet Cake reach to grab for one of her weapons when she realized that in their haste to escape, neither she nor Nightwing had grabbed her utility belt.

'_Snap! I forgot my weapons! What am I going to do?!' _Red Velvet Cake thought, panicking about her situation.

"Looks like you made the mistake of forgetting your weapons!" Clayface said, as he was about to slam Red Velvet Cake with her hand.

"Who needs weapons when I've got hand-to-hand combat?" Red Velvet Cake inquired, as she prepared to fight.

"Any _more_ mistakes I made?" Clayface asked.

'_Oh, I wish I could say 'yes'!'_ Red Velvet Cake thought, worried.

"Your fourth mistake was messing with my girlfriend" said another voice from above their heads and Clayface looked up in time to receive a pelting in the face with some honey/buttercream beads as Dark Devil's Cake jumped down and landed between the two of them.

While trying to rub the honey/buttercream concoction from his face, a third voice was heard to say, "Your fifth error was framing MY best friend."

Supergirl then landed on the ground, picked up Clayface and threw him into and through the cabin.

"We could continue counting your mistakes, but instead, I think we'll just kick your butt instead" added Nightwing as he threw a couple of nitrogen bombs onto Clayface as he was struggling to stand up and froze him in place.

Out of nowhere, Wildcat jumped down from the roof and smashed the ice-entombed Clayface, shattering him to pieces as he yelled out, "That's for picking on the little cutie who freed me and Black Canary from Luthor!"

"Here, Red Velvet Cake, you and Nightwing left this behind when you were making your getaway" Lantern said as he handed Hikari her utility belt. "You may be the sassiest member of the League, but you know how to get to us in just the right way."

"I...didn't think..." she started, tears in her eyes, but lost her voice.

"You didn't think we would ever trust you again. Some of the members are a little iffy about it, but it's like Lantern said, you got to most of us in the right way" Superman said as he set a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"Now, how about we finish the job and bring Clayface here to justice?" added Batman as he set a hand upon Red Velvet Cake's other shoulder.

"But… How did you guys figure out the truth without me telling you?" Red Velvet Cake inquired.

"A small amount of a clay-like substance was found at a couple of the crime scenes which we took back to our lab on the Watchtower for further analysis. Results showed mutated human DNA that, when compared to those of certain criminals on file, matched those of Clayface and thus cleared you and Dark Devil's Cake from the crimes." Batman informed Red Velvet Cake.

"Wait a second; what do you mean clearing Dark Devil's Cake of a crime; what crime?" Red Velvet Cake asked in confusion.

"After you were arrested, Clayface took on the appearance of Dark Devil's Cake so as to rob one of the local banks. But, when both he and I arrived at the scene, the police chief became suspicious of someone masquerading as Dark Devil's Cake and thus came to the conclusion that you were more than likely framed in a likewise manner" Supergirl answered for him.

"Also when word of this event reached us, I surmised that we were more than likely dealing with a shape-shifter or a master of disguise but had to wait until the results of the testing upon the clay came back" Batman explained further.

"I _TOLD YOU_ it wasn't me!" Red Velvet Cake barked, in vindication.

"Hahaha! You were certainly telling the truth about not being the perpetrator," Green Lantern said. "I was quite angry when I thought my initial opinion of you was correct, but I'm glad to say I was wrong."

"We should have known better than to doubt you and put you through all of that before finding the evidence first." Batman said.

Red Velvet Cake then smiled as she stared to shed tears, and then she looked to the ground before asking, "My parents? The police?"

"They all understand that it wasn't you, and you were framed. All charges are dropped and your parents are crying in shame for doubting you." Lantern said.

"I should be getting home; I've got a lot of forgiveness to share" Red Velvet Cake said as she was wiping the tears away.

"Well how about sharing it with some of us by letting us take you home" offered Superman as Dark Devil's Cake walked up behind and embraced her.

Tearfully she nodded her head in agreement as Superman lifted her up in his arms and lifted off to carry her home with Supergirl flying along beside them; leaving the others to finish apprehending Clayface.

* * *

Landing on the front porch, Superman knocked on the door and when Hikari's parents answered it, they tearfully embraced her while Superman told them, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought her home for you."

"Domo arigato for doing so" Hikari's father expressed as he shook hands with Superman; torn between being star-struck to be shaking hands Superman and wanting to embrace his daughter.

Just then, a public announcement was made on the television, "This just in: Red Velvet Cake has been cleared of all charges! Dark Devil's Cake, and the other members of the Justice League apprehended the real criminal, known simply as Clayface, and they are currently putting him away for what this reporter hope will be all time. More details into this story will be released later this evening."

"Can you ever forgive us for doubting you, Hikari-chan?" her mother asked of her.

"Of course I forgive you; I love you two" she tearfully replied as she embraced both of her parents who hugged her more in return.

"I should get back to the Watchtower. I'll see you on the next mission, Hikari." Superman said, as he then flew back to the Watchtower.

After everything had settled down, Hikari was permitted to head to her room where she took Angel out of her cage and set her upon her shoulder before sharing a bowl of sliced strawberries.

"I sure hope I never have to go through anything like that again, Angel. It was hard enough when Junior thought I was a real thief, but when all of my friends and even my parents thought I really was *sigh* that really hurt" Hikari told Angel.

Angel made some lighthearted, gentle noises in Hikari's ear before rubbing the top of her against Hikari's cheek.

"Arigato, it's reassuring to know that you trusted me the whole time" Hikari told Angel before returning her to her cage and covered it before dashing off to brush her teeth.

Upon returning, Hikari settled into her bed and was soon fast asleep; unaware that her mother would peek into her room to make sure she was still there, and smiled lovingly to her before closing the door to head off to bed herself.

* * *

**Oh, boy, that's a relief. Didn't expect anything like this to happen, did you? If not, then I hope you're okay with how this turned out.**

**Next time, Kara and Hikari team up against Brainiac, and things are going to get difficult, since Brainiac knows their every move!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Talk about computers being a pain in the neck. Brainiac is back and now he's wreaking havoc, as usual, but Red Velvet Cake might be the girl who stops him in his circuits, permanently!**

_**"**__**My name is Katsumi Hikari! I'm a sixteen-year-old eleventh-grader, or at least I am during the day, but because I come from two long family lines of Phantom Thieves, I have to take up that legacy to right the wrongs of others. My best friend Shizuka and my boyfriend Junichi are at my side, but now that I'm a member of the Justice League, I've got my work cut out for me. And yet, I've always known that with my capabilities and thieving running through my blood and genes, I'll overcome any adversary or boundary, and I'll solve any puzzle I run into. Because with great athleticism and stealth, God will punish those who are corrupt!"**_

_**In a town of criminals gone berserk, we call upon a beautiful Kaitou for help...**_

_***Opening Instrumental***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**Only does her deeds for what's right!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_**She's an average Jewish girl by day!  
**__**She always gets the top test grade!  
**__**She won't pass up a mission for anything!  
**__**She's the nighttime Kaitou…**_

_**Shizuka Sagami!  
**__**Junichi Yoichi!  
**__**Kenshin Jr.!  
**__**Tatsuo and Eriko!  
**__**Hikari has a secret no one else knows!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!**_

_***Instrumental verse***_

_**Robbing the wicked at Nighttime!  
**__**Rectifying Sins at the same time!  
**__**With her friends at her side!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou Red Velvet Cake!  
**__**She's Kaitou RED... VELVET CAKE!**_

* * *

_Computer Meets Faith_

One morning, Tatsuo and Eriko were clearing the table from breakfast, and they both looked up at the ceiling, waiting for their daughter to show up for breakfast.

"What's keeping Hikari?" Eriko asked.

"Didn't you know? The League wanted her up at the Watchtower this morning to study the Dossier files of some of the villains from their archives. She needs to know who she goes up against whenever she gets the chance; we can't have her getting into a pinch like with Clayface." Tatsuo said.

"No kidding," Eriko said. "I'm still angry at myself for suspecting her."

"Me too." Tatsuo said.

Sure enough, Red Velvet Cake was up on the Watchtower, sitting in the Archive Room, and going over dossiers of various criminals and monsters that the League has had to face in the past when she came upon a rather peculiar file.

"Brainiac - A computer program from the planet of Krypton that downloaded itself into a satellite prior to the planet's destruction and has made it its personal goal to collect any and all information regarding all life forms, their technologies, and knowledge and then destroys them completely. Destroys them completely? Man, I'd sure hate to have to face down a computer program of those specifications. It sounds like something I've never been pit against." Red Velvet Cake noted aloud.

"Do you always talk to yourself, or just when you're going over dossiers?" asked a familiar voice and Red Velvet Cake looked up to see Kara enter the room and set a cup of hot chocolate upon the desk along with a couple of red velvet cupcakes.

"Kara-san! It's nice to see you. I usually either talk to Shizuka, to Angel, my parrot, or to Dark Devil's Cake, but I can talk aloud to no one at times when none of them are around. But anyway, what do you know about this Brainiac?" Red Velvet Cake asked as she sat back to take a sip of her hot chocolate.

However, her stomach then growled, and Red Velvet Cake then blushed out of slight embarrassment.

"Outside of what's in the file, not too much. It's a Kryptonian program and I'm from a neighboring planet that was knocked out of orbit by Krypton's explosion. Many of us tried to save ourselves via cryogenics, but all were destroyed save for the one I was in" Kara confessed to Red Velvet Cake.

"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to bring back any painful memories" Red Velvet Cake apologized, as she began to eat her cupcake.

"No worries; I've long since overcome that part of my life and only really remember any of it from what Clark has told me. He's the one who found me and brought me home to Earth to live with the Kent's" Kara replied as she enjoyed one of the two cupcakes.

"I guess the next person to ask would be Clark. Care to join me after our little snack?" Red Velvet Cake inquired, sipping her cocoa.

"Sure, anything to get me out of washing the dishes" Kara replied with a light giggle.

Red Velvet Cake giggled in turn.

"You're incorrigible sometimes, Kara. Shirking off your responsibilities is only going to get you treated even more like a kid as it shows a lack of maturity" Red Velvet Cake lectured her.

"I suppose, but still, I'd rather help you than have to wash dishes. I mean, isn't that what dishwashers are for?" Kara said with minor concern.

* * *

Red Velvet Cake let it go as they finished their cupcakes and soon left to find Clark, "Kara, aren't you supposed to be washing dishes right now?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to bring a snack to Hikari before the red velvet cupcakes ran out. Also, she's curious about one of the dossier files and after reading a little bit over it, I'm rather curious too, now" Kara replied.

Clark simply shook his head at his younger cousin before turning to Hikari and asking her, "So which file has sparked your curiosity?"

"He's called Brainiac" Hikari replied as she set the dossier onto the table beside Clark.

"I know more about him than I ever wanted to know" Clark said as he looked at the file with a hardness that made the two girls send questioning looks towards one another.

"Bad news to the third power, I take it" Hikari noted quietly.

"Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to concern you two" Clark apologized in Japanese.

"It's no big deal; I've seen scarier looks than that on my mother's face" Hikari replied with a grin.

"You know, there's just something scary about angry moms that can really terrify you sometimes" Clark said with a chuckle.

"Or aunts for that matter" Kara replied with a shudder as she remembered the last time she had angered her Aunt Martha. "I'll go wash those dishes right after I hear about this Brainiac character."

"That's right, you haven't had to face him as of yet, have you? Alright, so what do you ladies want to know?" Clark inquired as he now assumed the role of their educator.

"I was just a baby at the time, mind you, but after being permitted to board his ship and touching one of his memory spheres, I learned the whole truth. You see, Brainiac was originally designed to help the people of Krypton in their everyday lives. He sorted through data that was shared with him and helped in coming up with solutions to some problems. However, it was while my father was performing a study of the planet's core that he discovered that the planet was on the verge of destruction. Brainiac, who knew all of this and what was going, denied my father's information and refused to support him in trying to save the people of Krypton. My father soon discovered that Brainiac was secretly uploading himself into a satellite that was in orbit around Krypton and had denied my father support as he knew that the High Council would put him to work pointlessly trying to find a solution to save the planet from its inevitable destruction. My parents put me into an escape rocket and sent me to Earth where I was raised as John and Martha Kent's son.

"However, with Brainiac, he would travel from planet to planet assimilating their technologies and absorbing all of their knowledge before destroying them. Over time, he created for himself an android body and even a massive space ship in which he stored all knowledge he gathered and housed many weapons of planetary destruction. He came to Earth under the guise of being peaceful and wanting to share knowledge, even going as far as making a partnership with Lex Luthor, but it was all a hoax. Once he had all knowledge of our technologies and our planet, he began to attempt to destroy it, but I was able to stop him at the last second...or so I had thought. He downloaded his own programming into Luthor's computers and hacked all of his machinery so as to kidnap Luthor and forcing him to create another body for him. Despite my best efforts to destroy him, Brainiac managed to escape once again, and we haven't seen of heard from him since" Clark explained to the girls.

Shocked and speechless, the two girls turned to look at one another before turning back to look at him before Red Velvet Cake asked, "So he's still out there and is still just as unstoppable now as he was then?"

Clark said nothing and just stared down into his lap for a few minutes before silently looking up and nodding his head to them.

"Oh my word!" Kara exclaimed in concern.

"That's all I can tell you girls, so you'd best be getting to washing those dishes or the cooks are going to start yelling at you again, Kara. As for this dossier file, I'll put it away for you, Hikari-chan" Clark said as he started to walk past the two girls on his way to the archive room.

"Let's go, Kara-chan; I'll even help you wash and dry the dishes" Hikari replied as she and Kara left for the kitchen.

* * *

After hearing about Brainiac, Red Velvet Cake seemed a bit on edge while she and Kara began doing the dishes. Red Velvet Cake had her head in the clouds and was distracted.

"You okay?" Kara asked.

"Just a bit nervous around electronics now that I've heard about Brainiac." Red Velvet Cake said.

"You, too?" Kara inquired, putting her dried dishes away. "I would think nothing would make you nervous. Not with your Divine Defense and all."

"I know, but this is a computer program running amok we're talking about," Red Velvet Cake said. "My pendant isn't electronically programmed, but some of my other gadgets are. My Icing String Pen and Rock Candy Grappling hook attachment are electronic, the powdered sugar, cocoa powder, and corn starch bombs are programmed with a timer before they explode, so I have to time my ammo shooting right, and so much more."

"Then I guess you're going to have to fight with your athletic ability." Kara said.

"Like I said: this is a computer program we're talking about." Red Velvet Cake said, sighing.

"Didn't you tell me that your Rabbi pal, Shizuka, was also a computer whiz? Maybe she could come up with a way to help you combat against Brainiac" offered Kara as she put away the last of the dishes.

"Shizuka _was_ the one who designed the weapons for me, and you're right, Kara, she is a computer whiz. I'll talk to her when I return home" Red Velvet Cake replied with a smile.

"Whoa, I haven't seen these dishes look so nice since they first arrived fresh off the delivery ship. I almost don't want to use them, but dinner starts in a couple hours, so I best get to work" noted one of the cooks as he entered the kitchen and started preparing dinner in one of the pots the girls had just finished cleaning and causing them to fall over sideways.

"Man, it's no wonder you hate doing the dishes here!" Red Velvet Cake fussed as she and Kara left the kitchen.

"Yeah, but thanks for helping with the dishes or the cooks would be in there yelling at me right now" Kara expressed appreciatively.

"Well, I need to be getting home. See you later, Kara-chan" Hikari called out as she stepped onto the teleporter and J'onn beamed her back down to Earth.

* * *

Back at the Temple, Hikari explained the situation to Shizuka. Shizuka, shocked about what happened to Superman's and Kara's home worlds, said, "You're joking with me! You think I can just whip up some anti-virus to stop this rogue computer program?"

"I'm not saying that you're obligated to. I'm just suggesting that maybe you could try to conjure up some computer virus just in case we hear from this computer program. Despite just being a programming, according to Superman, he's so smart, he struck up a partnership with Luthor to create a body for him, and he has been bent on destroying our world since arriving here." Hikari said.

"I think Bruce might be better suited for a task such as that. And besides, didn't Superman say that the League's heard nothing regarding Brainiac since that particular incident? I think you're just getting paranoid." Shizuka said.

"Maybe, but better safe than sorry. Unless you want our world to be blown to smithereens courtesy of some rogue program, that is." Hikari said.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you; I'm saying that hearing about Brainiac has probably gotten you shaken up, and thus a bit overly-conscious about facing him." Shizuka said, putting her hands on her best friend's shoulders.

"You're probably right..." Hikari said, looking down to the floor.

"I think that maybe you should go home for the time being, or even hang out with Junichi-kun." Shizuka suggested.

"Good idea," Hikari said. "Might take Brainiac off my mind."

* * *

After calling Junichi up, and asking him to meet her at their favorite café, Hikari then confided to him all of her jumbled-up emotions.

"…I see, so you're worried this rogue computer is going to wreak havoc all over Earth, but at the same time, you're also concerned that this is most likely severe paranoia on your part." Junichi summarized.

"That's about it," Hikari said, as she ate her sundae. "It's possible, but like Clark said, Braniac hasn't been heard from in ages."

"I know you can take him, when and if he ever shows up." Junichi said, as he took his girlfriend's hand.

"Thanks for believing in me, Junichi-kun." Hikari said, blushing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, an unusually large spacecraft was sitting in orbit as it android pilot. He had three circles upon his forehead, the two upper side-by-side ones connecting to the one just above and between his eyes via two straight lines, wore a light purple uniform, and had a grey face, hands, and feet.

"Earth...I have a vendetta to pay to Luthor and Kal-El for their attempts to bring to fruition my destruction" the android said in a monotone.

* * *

Back down on Earth, Hikari sat straight up in her bed, drenched in perspiration, and with a look of terror upon her face. Even Angel began squawking quite loudly as even she sensed the same thing that was bothering Hikari. Leaping from her bed, Hikari ran over and snatched up her communicator to summon the Watchtower.

"Awfully early for you to be calling us, isn't it?" asked Bruce as he was on the night watch.

"You're not going to believe this, either" Hikari said, her voice harsh and raspy.

"I'm beaming down to your coordinates" he replied as he knew that there was definitely something wrong by the sound of Hikari's voice.

Standing in the kitchen and getting herself a drink of water, she noticed the light from the transporter's beam and turned to see Batman arrive.

"You're in your pajamas? And you're soaked; what's wrong?" he asked of her in concern just as her parents entered the kitchen.

Sitting around the room and listening to her intently, Hikari told them of her nightmare, "I know it's probably paranoia on my part, but I swear, I saw that Brainiac character in a large vessel and making an attack on the Watchtower. Just as it blew up, with everybody lost, he turned his attack upon the Earth and soon, it too blew up. It felt so real that I could feel the heat from the planet's destruction."

The three adults remained silent, with only her mother brushing her damp hair out of her eyes and behind her ears.

"You don't think it was a premonition, do you?" Hikari's father asked of Batman.

"I don't know, but I think Hikari could benefit from a cool shower and a change of clothes right now. I'll return to the Watchtower and let you know if anything worth being concerned about happens, Hikari-chan. But after your shower and you get changed, drink some milk to help you fall back to sleep" Batman suggested to Hikari while disguising the fact that now even he was concerned that Brainiac could very well be hiding somewhere in the solar system.

"Thanks, I'll do just that, Bruce." Hikari said, as she then ran upstairs.

"This is so strange," Tatsuo said. "Hikari almost never has nightmares unless something really serious is going on. Rectifying crimes here in Tokyo and helping you out at the Watchtower is one thing, but she had nightmares when Shizuka was put in harms way, and now this."

"I see… So this is a rare occurrence…" Bruce said.

"Thank you for coming, Bruce," Eriko said. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

"As long as we can be ready for anything regarding Brainiac." Bruce said, with a nod.

* * *

Upon his return to the Watchtower, Bruce went deep into thought on the possibility of Hikari's nightmare turning out to be a premonition of a most horrible fate that could possibly await them.

"Welcome back" spoke up Clark as he had filled in while Bruce was out. "Is Hikari alright?"

"Yeah, she just had a nightmare that was so realistic that she became fearful of the worst" Bruce explained.

"It must have been bad for her to call upon us like that." Clark reasoned when he looked up to notice Bruce was preparing a satellite to be launched. "What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing a satellite to scan the other side of the planet. In Hikari's nightmare, she said that Brainiac was hiding on the other side waiting for the right opportunity to strike and when he did, we all paid the ultimate price for our unpreparedness" Bruce replied.

"Did you say '_Brainiac_'?! You think it could have been a premonition or something? Now that I think about it, she _was_ looking in his Dossier file." Clark surmised.

"That could be why she said that it was possible paranoia on her part. Either that, a premonition, or Divine insight into a possible future if we fail to act" Bruce replied as he launched the satellite.

While checking his scanners, Brainiac noticed the satellite coming over the horizon and activated his ship's cloaking device so as to keep from being either seen or detected...or so he thought.

"Hmm, there was a blip on the sensors, it only lasted for an eighth of a second, but it was there" Bruce noted.

"Brainiac" Clark said firmly.

"You can't be certain of that" Bruce told him.

"He must have activated his cloaking device just as he noticed our satellite" Clark said.

"How can you be so sure...?" Bruce started to ask.

"Did you see anything like a meteorite enter the planet's atmosphere?" Clark asked in return.

"I'll sound the alert, but I'm letting Hikari get her sleep; she may need it if she's to be involved in this" Bruce told Clark who nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari was still trying to sleep, but kept having repeating nightmares of any possible battles she might end up with against Brainiac.

"GAH!" Hikari shouted, as she woke up with a start, and then frightening her bird, Angel, again.

Angel then started squawking a bit, and then she calmed down after a few seconds.

"Man… What is WRONG with me?! I'm either suffering from paranoia on a large scale or God is sending me messages through my subconscious." Hikari said, as she relaxed in her bed once more, and fell asleep.

Sleeping peacefully this time, Hikari was soon jolted wide awake by her alarm clock to the point she fell out of her bed. Sitting up, Hikari was on the verge of tears from such a bad night when she finally managed to swallow it down as she stood up, clicked her alarm clock off, and made her bed prior to getting dressed.

"Morning" Hikari said dourly as she entered the kitchen.

"You fell out of bed again this morning, didn't you?" her father asked of her.

"I don't want to talk about it" Hikari grumbled.

"Were you still plagued by nightmares of running afoul of that Brain-something or other?" her mother asked in concern as Hikari had her chin resting on the table and looking like she'd fall back to sleep any second.

"Brainiac, and yes" Hikari replied while letting her mother brush her bangs from her face.

"You should go back to bed then and try to get a few more hours of sleep" her father suggested.

"I can't; I'm supposed to meet up with Shizuka to discuss a project we're working on together" Hikari said with a yawn before her mother set down a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Well, at least eat your breakfast first; it'll give you that little extra kick of energy to get you going" her mother said encouragingly.

* * *

After breakfast, Hikari met up with Shizuka at the temple, "Goodness, you like you haven't slept at all last night!"

"Does it really show that badly?" Hikari asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You must have had a bad dream or something" Shizuka replied while brushing off her friend's gruff attitude.

"You could say that" Hikari said with a yawn.

"My mother always told me that when it comes to bad dreams and nightmares, it's always best to talk to someone about it; it's said to scare the bad dreams away" Shizuka then told Hikari while setting a cup of hot tea down on the table for Hikari to drink down.

Hikari drank the tea before telling Shizuka all about her nightmares when she said, "For it to be that recurrent in one night, it must have been God trying to tell you of your needing to be involved in this matter. You may very well be all that stands between Brainiac and our total annihilation."

"Then if that's the case, then I'm going to need your computer skills to come up with a way to destroy this Brainiac character without causing harm to the rest of the computers in the world" Hikari said, as she was feeling a bit more awake. "What kind of tea is this?"

"It's called British Breakfast; it has all the caffeine of a cup of coffee but without the awful coffee taste" Shizuka replied as she and Hikari headed for the temple's personal computer.

"This computer program has free will like a human. If a virus can take out a human for a small period of time, then we need a virus that takes out Brainiac permanently," Hikari said, as she was pacing around. "And I seriously mean permanently."

"That's easier said than done; like you said, this computer program has free will all of its own." Shizuka said.

"I get that, but just like you told me: I could be the only thing that stands between Brainiac and our destruction!" Hikari said, as she kept pacing around.

"But didn't you say that he collected tons of information? Stuff that could be useful for us?" Shizuka asked.

"Your point?" Hikari inquired.

"Maybe I could create a virus that destroys Brainiac, but preserves the data he collected. It could be useful to create new weapons for you." Shizuka suggested.

"Sounds complicated, but it could work." Hikari said, liking the idea.

* * *

Meeting up with Junichi, Hikari said with a yawn, "Good morning, Junichi."

"Well, hello to you, too. Did you have a bad night or something?" Junichi asked as the two of them linked arms and he started to lead her towards the little cafe they liked to get beverages at.

After Junichi ordered two strawberry-banana smoothies for them, Hikari told him of her recurring nightmare from the previous night, "...and now it's our theory that it was supposed to be a divine message of an impending doom that could befall the Earth if we don't do something to stop it."

"That makes sense to me. So what are your plans?" Junichi asked after a couple of minutes of shocked silence.

"Shizuka and Takeo are working on an anti-virus program that will eradicate Brainiac while preserving the data he's collected so that we may use it for our own benefits" Hikari explained to him as they finished their smoothies and then headed for the park.

After walking through the park for a few minutes in silence, Junichi noticed their favorite shade tree and so encouraged Hikari towards it where they sat down together. Due to her lack of sleep, Hikari soon drifted off into a light slumber while resting her head upon Junichi's thigh and he just sat there gently running his hand through her hair. However, Hikari's rest wasn't to be long-lived as her communicator began sounding and thus woke her up.

She then sat up suddenly while screaming a bit, and then she turned on her communicator and then she barked, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Hikari, sorry if we're interrupting something, but you might want to get up here." Bruce said.

"What...? Why...? Don't tell me my nightmare is about to become a reality." Hikari said with a mixture of fear in her voice.

"We've detected something that we have reason to believe is in fact Brainiac's ship" Bruce replied.

"Uh, can you wait a little while longer; I need to go talk to some friends" Hikari told him as she and Junichi got to their feet.

"We'll try to hold off as long as we can" Bruce told her before signing off.

The two teens then ran back to the temple where they were found Shizuka and Takeo still hard at work.

"It looks like my bad dream is about to turn into a reality" Hikari told them as they turned to look at their friends.

"Actually, we're almost done; we've just a few more algorithms to program" Shizuka said as she and Takeo turned back to their computers to get back to work.

"Well, try and hurry it up! The gang needs me at the Watchtower, PRONTO!" Hikari said, as she was hoping and getting jumpy.

"We're doing what we can, but these things take time!" Shizuka said.

"I'll transform," Hikari said. "Oh, God, forgive me, for I use no lies or facades."

The necklace started to shine dark red as the magic sparkles and glow started to surround Hikari, while she transformed into her Kaitou outfit.

_"Mélange!_ (Blend!)

Hikari put on her red mask and took out the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall down to her mid back, and it turned a lighter shade of brown in the process. She then lifted her hands in the air, forming the gloves, which were dark red, with pink fringes on the ends.

_"Cuire au four! _(Bake!)

Dark red knee-high boots were formed on Hikari's legs and then on the toes a cupcake appeared. Her dark red dress then formed all over her body, and the skirt was 1 or 2 inches above her knees, and it had pink lace on it.

_"Décorez!"_

Hikari's hair was then adorned with red velvet cake crumb-like beads that glistened in the light of the synagogue. Her eyelids were then glossed over with magic sparkles that left behind a light layer of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Then a wave of magic sparkles passed over her lips and then left behind a light pink layer of lipstick. Her cheeks were then brightened up with some blush and then she smiled, with white teeth shining.

Hikari – now Red Velvet Cake – then posed: she flexed her leg out to the left, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and then let the wind move her hair in the gentle breeze.

"Done!" Takeo said, as he handed the computer chip to Red Velvet Cake.

She took it gently, and then contacted the Watchtower, saying, "Red Velvet Cake here, and I'm ready to come up and fight!"

"Prepare for transporting" J'onn replied back but was thrown from his controls by an explosion.

Outside the Watchtower, Brainiac's vessel de-cloaked and opened fire upon the Watchtower. Scrambling to defend the Watchtower, Lantern flew out and began using his ring to block laser blasts from Brainiac's vessel.

"A futile attempt, but your ring is no match for my intellectual superiority" Brainiac said as he targeted Lantern with another laser and blasted him out of the way.

"What's going on up there?!" Red Velvet Cake inquired via her communicator.

"We're under attack!" J'onn reported with a strain in his voice as he was trying to overcome the pain.

"Oh good, I got here just in time" said a young girl's voice as the group turned to see Supergirl fly in through a high window. "I was afraid I was going to miss the fun."

"Some fun?! Our friends are under attack!" Red Velvet Cake fussed at her.

"What?! But how can that be? Nothing is powerful enough to break through our defenses" Supergirl replied in concern and confusion.

"Oh yes there is and he's called Brainiac" Red Velvet Cake replied causing Kara to gasp in shock.

"We've got to get up there and do something!" Kara said in fear.

"J'onn's been injured, so I don't know how much help he's going to be" Red Velvet Cake informed her.

"I can't beam you up here, Hikari-chan; it won't do to have you killed for no reason" J'onn reported to her.

"Wait a second. Can you transport me and Kara onto Brainiac's ship?" Red Velvet Cake asked of him.

"Yes, but why...?" J'onn started to ask.

"Don't ask why, just do it!" she barked back into her communicator.

"Hang on; energizing now" J'onn replied as he teleported the two teens onto Brainiac's ship.

As the two teens were beamed aboard Brainiac's ship, Supergirl turned and said, "Now as I understand it, Brainiac has many small, armed robots running around acting as veritable antibodies against intruders. I'll take out as many as possible while you find someplace to insert that disc."

"Sounds like a plan to me" Red Velvet Cake replied just as many small robots began to come around a corner and began firing upon them only for Supergirl to destroy them with her laser-eyes.

Running along behind Supergirl as she was blasting more and more robots, Red Velvet Cake thought to herself, _'Now if I were a giant computer, where would I hide a disc terminal? Wait, if I had an android's body, I'd keep it...inside of me. No one's going to like what I'm going to do next, but if the outcome justifies the means, maybe they'll forgive me.'_

As Supergirl managed to clear the path straight to Brainiac, Red Velvet Cake hid back for a moment as he addressed Kara, "So, Kal-El has sent his young protégé out to fight me."

"That's right, he sent both of us" Supergirl replied back as she prepared to fight with Brainiac until Red Velvet Cake spattered beads of honey and butter cream upon her. "Hey, what's the meaning of this?"

"Indeed?" asked Brainiac as he saw Red Velvet Cake walk out to kneel before him. "And you are...?"

"I am Kaitou Red Velvet Cake. I was pretending to be a friend and ally towards the Justice League until such point in time as I could meet you to pull my double-cross. You see, Brainiac, their intent was to board your vessel during your next attack so as to use this disc, which supposedly contains a virus, into your central processing unit. Only I tricked them and have really brought you an anti-virus program which will protect you from their feeble efforts" Red Velvet Cake explained.

Listening to their conversation from the Watchtower, many turned and look at each other as they asked, "What? She was only pretending to be our ally? She's actually double-crossing us; I knew she wasn't to be trusted."

However, only one person asked of themself, "What's she really up to?"

"Do you honestly believe any human attempts to corrupt my programming could possibly work on my superior intellect?" Brainiac asked of Red Velvet Cake.

"The one that I saw them create can and will unless you use this special anti-virus I created just for you" Red Velvet Cake replied as she placed the disc into his hands.

"Why do you do this? What do you hope to gain?" Brainiac asked of her.

"I do this because none of those fools ever really trusted or cared about me. As to what I hope to gain is control over that small country and the big one across the ocean from it" Red Velvet Cake replied while indicating both Japan and the United States.

"I was intending to blow the whole planet up, but I think we can make a fair trade...as long as I get to rule over the rest of the world" Brainiac informed her.

"Of course, oh, and also I wish for you to spare this one Justice League member; I need a servant to wait on me hand and foot" Red Velvet Cake replied.

"Very well" Brainiac replied in agreement as he set the disc into his chest and began to run the program.

"You'll need to give it a few minutes to start working and to set itself into all of your sub-programs" Red Velvet Cake replied.

"I thought you were our friend" Kara said with tears in her eyes as she also watched Brainiac train all of his weapons upon the Watchtower.

"What is she doing?" asked Bruce in anger as he felt the most betrayed since he was the one who welcomed her.

"She's speaking in opposites" Nightwing told him.

"What? I don't understand" inquired Lantern as he exited out of the infirmary.

"Everything she's telling Brainiac, she means the exact opposite. No one trusts her; we trust her wholeheartedly. No one cares for her; I know you care about her, Lantern. And that anti-virus..." Nightwing started explaining.

"Is really a virus! She's lying to him by telling him one thing when she really means another" Bruce finished for him.

"And here we are playing right into her hand. Those are real tears Kara is shedding" Clark said.

"Let's just hope it works or we're sitting ducks" Lantern replied.

* * *

"Let's go, Kryptonian!" Red Velvet Cake said, as she snagged Kara by the arm. "You're in for a lot of manual labor once Brainiac is finished with his little vaccination."

They then walked out of the room, and then she shoved Kara into the closet nearby and then she cleaned the buttercream and honey off of Kara.

"How could you?! I trusted you! I thought you were my friend!" Kara said.

"Quiet, Kara-chan!" Red Velvet Cake said. "It's not easy putting up this act."

"Act?" Kara asked.

"Do you _really_ think that after all of this time, I'd turn tail on you? That was an actual virus I put into Brainiac, silly." Red Velvet Cake said, with a giggle.

"You mean you were lying through your teeth and pretending to turn traitor so as to save Earth?" Kara asked.

"Right," Red Velvet Cake said. "Had I told you, you wouldn't have acted so heart-broken and betrayed, thus jeopardizing the plan."

"Oh, I'm so relieved." Kara said, as she hugged Red Velvet Cake.

"Calm down, Kara-chan! I still need you to play along with this act for a while longer. Brainiac doesn't know he's downloaded a virus, so I still need to act like I'm on his side, which means you have to act angry and struggle against the buttercream. Sorry for this." Red Velvet Cake said, as she activated more of her beads, and splattered Kara with them once more.

Overhearing this, everyone at the Watchtower sighed in relief, especially Batman, and then he said, "I was worried for a second there."

"What did I tell you, Batman? I _knew_ she had something else up her sleeve." Nightwing said, confidently.

After Red Velvet Cake and Kara re-entered the chamber of Brainiac, the former of the two girls "shoved" Kara to the floor, and approached Brainiac.

"I take it your discipline of your servant was successful?" Brainiac asked.

"Yes. Um, about that anti-virus…" Red Velvet Cake began. "You're obsolete machinery now."

"What?" Brainiac asked.

Red Velvet Cake then began to download Brainiac's data as the ship began falling apart. She soon got it on a flash drive and then she said, "That _virus_ should be beginning to take effect in about 3…2…1… NOW."

Brainiac then clutched himself as he began screaming in agony while the ship was falling apart.

"You deceived me!" Brainiac said.

"Naturally. Do you _seriously_ think that I would be insane enough to team up with a villain as mechanically corrupt as you? Now, as we speak, you're being permanently deleted and now your data is _mine, all mine_." Red Velvet Cake said.

Brainiac then beeped and riveted a bit before going completely blank forever, and then he started smoking and the ship was falling apart at an even faster rate.

"Great work, Hikari!" Kara said. "Now, let's get out of here!"

"You heard her, J'onn! Get us out!" Hikari said, through her com-link.

* * *

The two were then transported to the Watchtower, only for Hikari to be met with stern looks from some of the other members.

"You had us very worried, you know!" Lantern scolded. "I swear, I thought you were _really_ double-crossing us up there!"

"Ever hear the phrase 'the ends justify the means'? Look, I know what I did was putting me in hot water with you guys, but the world is saved! Isn't that enough for you?" Red Velvet Cake said, crossing her arms.

"That's _more_ than enough," Wonder Woman said. "Batman was right to bring you aboard, Hikari. Just don't go and pretend to betray us again without letting us know."

"Thanks, but had I told any of you what I was planning on doing, you wouldn't have acted so upset about it, thus ruining the plan." Hikari said.

"She's right." Shayera said.

"Well, you saved the world, and permanently erased Brainiac from any computer traces." Superman said.

"Domo arigato," Red Velvet Cake said. "I also managed to preserve the data he collected to use it to our benefit."

She handed Superman the flash drive and then she smiled with a bow before stepping backwards a bit.

"Excellent!" Barry said, as he then grabbed Red Velvet Cake and squeezed her into a hug.

"You certainly are more than a mere servant to God, Hikari," Green Lantern said. "You're a heroine!"

"Hahaha!" Red Velvet Cake said, with a smile.

* * *

**Hikari has saved the entire planet, and even pulled a fast one on Brainiac! HA! That was SO funny! She got him good, didn't she?!**

**Next time, Hikari is stuck giving Barry Allen the Tokyo tour when one of his foes escapes to Japan, but his lack of manners and disrespect for Japanese customs are getting on her nerves.**


End file.
